Absorbing Heat
by z-aliceinwonderland-z
Summary: After a summer in Cali, Megan Beshirs returns to La Push wants nothing more than Brady to notice her. But when he imprints, nothing turns out the way she thought. Will Brady ever learn of her past? Brady/OC rape is mentioned .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I am back and here is the first chapter of the newly improved z-aliceinwonderland-z along with her amazingly, awesome, astounding, astonishing beta LegoLassss . Honestly, she is amazing! So, here it is, the new Absorbing Heat!**

**Playlist- I'd Lie by Taylor Swift and the theme song is Crazier by Taylor Swift.**

"So."

Some people used to say that Elizabeth Adams should have been strangled in her crib. At this moment, I agreed with them.

"So?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what she is was going to ask. The same question she always asked, every time we saw each other. I threw a banana peel into my trash bag.

"Did anyone ask you to the dance yet?" I paused and gave her my best sarcastic look. I turned around and started picking up bottles and tossing them into the blue bin she was holding.

"You need to get over yourself Liz," I said, "cause it's not happening." I kept picking the sand filled trash off the beach.

"Please! I am begging you to come, Meg! I mean, your date doesn't have to be cute." I looked up at her. I grabbed a stepped on juice box and threw it at her. I laughed.

"But, he does have to have good hygiene. So that rules out almost all the guys at our school." When she finished picking the dirt from her face, I had finished picking up trash. "Well, there is no more trash in our area. Lets head back."

Liz grunted, pushing a piece of her blonde hair back. "Why are we doing this anyways?" I sighed.

"I thought we already went over this. I want to go to college, and if I want to get into a good school, community service is key."

"Okay? So, why am I here?"

"'Cause you don't have a car and I'm your ride home!" I smiled. Liz had her car taken away from her last week. She had begged me to drive her everywhere since apparently "I have no life."

"YUCK! I have to in your trash-mobile." I frowned and tossed my bags into the large green dumpster as we left the beach.

"Don't talk about my car like that!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. I pointed my keys at the parking lot and my car made a honking noise. We ran to the car as I unlocked the doors to my beat up cream 1963 VW Beetle. I turned up the radio as my car roared to life. "Dinner?" She smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Okay, here is what I don't understand. How are you in Finite Math in the 12th grade?" She reached over and tore my math book out of my hands. "Geez! You're like a year ahead of me!" I laughed, continuing down the hall.

"That's because, in math, I am a year ahead of you. And besides, I'm not in Finite class. I'm in Calc; Mr. Turner just wants to help me get into a good school," I turned to my locker and quickly did the combination. I frowned at the overly stuffed space. I grabbed my Finite Math book out of Liz's hands and put it on the bottom shelf next to my Calculus book. Then, I grabbed my thick history book and my ripped up copy of Washington: The Indispensable Man. I slammed my locker shut and started walking with Liz to our AP History classroom.

"No, Mr. Turner just wants to get in your pants," Liz giggled as we entered.

I took my seat near the back corner and Liz took hers in the opposite front corner. Then, he walked in. The object of Liz and my infatuation. He took his seat next to me where he always sat. Liz turned around to me and winked. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Did you notice?! He cut his hair!** -Liz

I laughed and typed: _**Of course I noticed! **_The message back was instant.

**He is soooo F-I-N-E!**

**_I know…_**

The bell rang and I tucked my phone away into my purse. Although, I knew that barely anyone had a phone in La Push, and not many teachers were gonna actually look to see who had a phone out. I turned and looked at Brady. He was turned talking to Nate in front of me. I looked at his smiling face. I had memorized every thing about Brady's face. His eyes were a murky brown, almost black and his hair was the same, only darker. His cheek bones sat high, but not too high. When he was really happy, his dimples popped out. His nose was straight and got narrower at the tip. He had long eyelashes and straight eyebrows. His full lips pursed perfectly and his hair, just recently cut was disheveled, sticking up in random places. Today, he was wearing a forest green v-neck and a dog tag hung around his neck. You could see his godly muscles that he mysteriously got over the summer of eight grade, according to Liz. He crossed his arms over his chest, making them bigger…

"Miss Beshires!" I looked away and perked up to my teacher.

"What?" I said in a small voice, wishing I could melt into the floor. My teacher walked over to me.

"Care to help us answer the question?"

"I- uh. What was the question?" He smiled an I-knew-you-weren't-paying-attention smile. Ugh, gag me.

"Please tell us who recited this quote, and where they recited it." I peeked at the board. _Give me liberty, or give me death._

"Uh… I, um, Patrick Henry at the Virginia House of Burgesses." He gave me an angry look and turned around.

"Now, moving on. Everyone take out your copies of Washington and lets discuss the differences between his.." I stopped listening. I felt my phone start to vibrate.

**NO WAY! Look next 2 u!**

I turned my head slightly and Brady was staring at me. I blushed as our eyes met and turned my head away. I looked back. And he was still staring. He wasn't smiling, just staring like he…oh like he was a blind man seeing for the first time. Cliché right? But that's exactly how he looked. I quickly texted back: **_Why is he looking at me?_**

I looked once more at his was still staring. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat, wanting to disappear. I wished I could turn into that lizard from _Monsters Inc._ and become invisible. He stared at me like I was naked or had something on my face. My phone was buzzing, but I ignored it. We locked eyes and he held my gaze. And held it. And held it.

"Mr. Calebs?" The teacher huffed. He walked down the aisle when Brady didn't answer. "Mr. Calebs!" He stood right in front of Brady's desk and yelled, "Mr. Braden Calebs! Answer the question!" Brady jumped and looked reluctantly at a very mad Mr. Lang.

"What?" He kept stealing glances at me.

"Mr. Calebs, I will have you removed from this class. Your grades have gone down at least two letters and you seem to never pay attention. Now answer the question!" I looked down at my phone, thinking that this was my fault. "Miss Beshires? Care to help Mr. Calebs out here, since neither of you seem to pay attention?" CRAP!

"I-uh, don't think-"

"Miss Beshires! Answer the question! What did, according to your book, the 1800s do, politically?" I swallowed loudly.

"Um, the 1800's marked a- um, shift in political power. The Federalists under John Adams, w-who had passed personal right infringing l-legislation such as the Alien and Sedition acts, were replaced in office by the- um Democratic-Republics under Thomas Jefferson." I crossed my fingers under my desk, pushing my feet against the ground to shrink lower and lower.

"Hmm, care to tell us some more about Jefferson, Miss Beshires. It seems you know a lot." He smiled, hitting my weak spot. I hate public speaking, or any attention for that matter.

"JEFFERSON RULED UNDER THE PREMISE THAT AN INDIVIDUAL FAMER WAS THE COUNTRY'S GREATEST ASSET!" Liz yelled out, taking the attention away from me. "Jefferson made the Louisiana Purchase, tripling the size of the US and who sent Lewis and Clark!"

"Very well Miss Adams, but do not disrupt my class again!" The bell rang. "Class dismissed." Mr. Lang yelled. I bundled my books together and sprinted towards 7th period, running past a very anxious Brady.

* * *

"Okay. So, he just kept looking at you. Like, with no expression? Or, what?" Liz said opening my small refrigerator. I took at look around my "extra room," that Liz and I used for studying and doing homework.

"Yeah, just like….like I was an old friend of his and he was seeing me for the first time in like…forever. And he just, like hadn't looked at me at all in English today…I just, it was weird. I don't know how to explain it, Liz." I grabbed the awaiting coke in her outstretched hands. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the love seat. I was spread out on the floor, surrounded by open books and binders.

"Well," Liz spoke, "you got me beat. Maybe the boy finally realized his undying love for you!" She laughed as I gave her a hard look. "It could happen..."

"Yeah, in my dreams. Come on, he's way out of my league. I'm such a-a-a…What am I?"

"Dweeb." I frowned.

"Who says dweeb anymore, Liz?" I turned to my History notebook and began the vocabulary words. "I just, don't fit in. Anyone could see that. I don't even resemble people who live here. My tan from summer in Cali has already started to fade!" Liz laughed at my fretful voice.

"Relax Megan. Everything will be okay." Suddenly, Liz's phone beeped. She looked at it and sighed. "That's my cue! I'll see you tomorrow at school. Trust me, everything will be just fine. Wait! Are you going to the dance?"

I grunted, "No, Liz. And that is FINAL!"

"Awww! Puhlease! I really want to go and I know if you went you would have so much fun?"

"That didn't sound so sure." I mumbled turning back to my history vocab.

"But-"

"Listen Liz. I am not, repeat not, going to that stupid, dull, obtuse, mind-numbing, uninspiring, ridiculous, silly dance with you!"

"Fine!" She was quiet for a moment. "Will you still go dress shopping with me?"

I sighed running my hand through my hair. "Yeah." Liz clapped and yelled. "The things we do for friends..." I mumbled. Again, her phone buzzed. She grumbled, gathered her books and exited.I groaned looking around the room. Three weeks into school and I'm drowning in work. I turned myself towards my Calculus and Finite Math books that laid open. I began working the difficult problems on the paper, thinking of everything but my Math.

**A/N- I am soo glad to be back you guys!!! I miss you so much! So, I know there wasn't alot that changed in this chapter, but I want you to know it is alot different... And so much easier to follow with the whole Liz situation. Well, I want to thank LegoLassss - my amazing beta. **

**Warning May Contain Pepsi - her review made me feel amazing and gave an extra push to write Ch. 1 of the new Absorbing Heat.**

**corinneminetta - Go check out her Jacob imprint story. (Embry also imprints!) Its super cute!!!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Alice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Before I forget…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight! **

**LegoLassss: I love beta-ing this story!! It is awesome!**

_**Playlist- Crazier by Taylor Swift. I love this song. I might make this the theme song for this story. I don't know.**_

Everyday feels the same. And as every day feels the same, every week begins to feel the same. And as every week feels the same, every month feels the same and so on and so on. But there is one thing in high school that changes day to day: workload.

That wasn't the only reason I didn't want to get up. One was that I hadn't had any sleep last night. Between trying to figure out why Brady was staring at me all through History yesterday and trying to figure out peace wise defined functions, I got no sleep. So, when I looked in the mirror I was expecting what I saw.

My brown hair was hanging straight around my face in a disarray. I had light purple bags under my eyes, which were blood shot. And, my shirt statically stuck to me. I jumped in the shower and spent less time than usual. I would have loved to stay there for an hour and let the hot water soak into my bones, but I had to be quick if I was going to be on time for school. I stepped out quickly and then dried my hair. Pulling it up in a messy bun, I looked into the mirror again, did my eye makeup so that it helped to conceal my sleepless night, and ran down stairs. At this rate I'd get to school about the time I usually did. I was happy about that.

Obviously my car had other ideas about my punctuality because I ended up having to walk to school when it refused to start after the first few tries.

By the time I got to school, I had about five minutes to get to class. I ran to Hall E and saw Liz, leaning against the wall. She dashed towards me.

"Where were you this morning? I waited for you for like FOREVER!" I spun my combination quickly and pulled out my Spanish book and my Calculus book. "And why do you need that thing? I thought you had math, like…5th period?" She asked. I could tell she was annoyed at my lateness. I slammed my locker shut and walked with her to our classrooms.

"Liz, I overslept and needed a shower. I didn't finish my math homework so I will finish it in 2nd period, okay?" We neared my stop. "I'll tell you more at lunch." I waved and lunged into my Spanish classroom, when the bell rang. Thankfully I wasn't the last student in the room.

I escaped to my haven in the back of the classroom. Miss Mornea just gave us notes on Spanish heritage, in Spanish, and I zoned out. As soon as the bell rang, I made my way to homeroom, which lasted 10 minutes at the least. Then, I walked slowly, tiredly, down the stairs to the Office.

"Hello Miss Beshires. Glad to see you this morning!" I smiled at Miss Purser, the head office lady. She was old and would probably retire soon, but she was sweet and easy to get on with.

"You too Ms. Purser. What do you need me to do?" She winked and pushed some papers aside.

"Well, Megan. I think I will have you work the front desk. I don't want to hide your pretty face." I blushed at the compliment. She went back into the copying room and started to work. I sat at the desk, facing the wall and began working on my math.

"Um, excuse me?" I turned and my heart literally stopped.

As soon as my heart started pumping at a normal pace again, I walked over to the desk. I questioned him with my eyes, not trusting myself to have the ability to speak.

"Yeah, I need to check in. Um..here is my note." I turned quickly from Brady's deep ebony orbs that stared at me with so much soul searching passion it was unrealistic.

"Oh. Okay." I ran over and got him a pass to class. He smiled, his white teeth shining brightly against his naturally clear tan skin.

"Thanks...um..." He trailed off like it was a question rather than a statement.

"Megan." I supplied.

"Megan." He sounded out, testing it on his lips. "Megan," he whispered.

I smiled and returned to my Math as he exited. I reached for my phone and quickly texted Liz.

_**Brady just checked in.**_

**Oh really! Did he say anything weird?**

_**No. Just the weird staring thing…**_

When she didn't text back I returned to my Math, waiting for the bell to period inched by and for the entire class, he looked at me. No, looked wasn't right. Brady just full out stared at me. The teacher assigned us partners. Unfortunately, I was paired with Collin. Collin is Brady's shy best friend. He's nice and all, but just like Brady; he skips a lot. With his track record, I guess I will just do this project myself.

* * *

"So, I was thinking Friday we could go?" Liz spoke. I absent mindedly picked at my turkey sandwich. Giving up, I grabbed an apple out of my bag and some water. I twirled the apple around slowly, breaking the stem. Then, I turned my head over my shoulder to glance at Brady and his friends at their table. "Megan? Megan? MEGAN!"

"Huh?"

"Friday?"

"What about Friday?"

"Aren't you listening? I said Friday we could go shopping!" I took a bite of my apple and nodded slowly. "Okay. How bout you pick me up at like 5:30?" I nodded again, absentmindedly. "What are we doing in English?"

I gulped, "You get partners. We have to do a project on Hamlet." Liz nodded. Suddenly, she started choking on her milk.

"You okay Liz?" I asked, concerned. She nodded. I waited for her to catch her breath. When she started breathing regularly, she leaned in and whispered.

"Brady at 12 o'clock." I nodded to her, panic-stricken. I didn't have time to say anything to her because his rich baritone voice rang in my ears with one word.

"Hey," Liz looked up at him as I kept my gaze squarely on my apple.

"Hello," She grunted obviously frustrated, practically spitting it. I didn't understand why she was angry at him. She used to like him. Yesterday, she couldn't shut up about Brady, and now she's acting as if he'd done something horrible.

I turned my head to look up at him. He seemed even taller as I was sitting down.

"Mind if I sit?" Smart me, shook my head. He took the seat beside me, angled towards Liz at our small round table. "So, Megan. How's your day going?"

"Fine." I said, but it came out squeaky. He stared at me until I couldn't stand it. I turned my gaze down to my orange long sleeve, fiddling with the hem. The table was completely silent, when one of his friends Nate ran over.

"Brady! What are you doin' over here with these losers? Come on! We barely see you nowadays, come hang out with your friends." Brady seethed as he said losers. And stood up suddenly, glaring at Nate and shaking slightly.

"Don't call them that!" Brady bit out in a tone which screamed 'move it or loose it'. Nate looked sorry immediately. I wouldn't blame him, Brady looked like he could reduce a lesser man to tears with a look like that.

"Sorry mate," Nate managed, although it came out more like the squeak I'd let out earlier. "Just come over when you're done right?" And with that he quickly turned on his heel and made his way over to the table of Brady's now silent friends.

As he sat back down, shaking less than before, I looked at his piercing eyes.

"You should go," I smiled, reassuring him. It looked for a second as if he wanted to protest. I smiled again and he began to leave but turned around and sat his hand on mine.

"Can I walk you home?" I froze and looked at Liz, who rolled her eyes. I bobbed my head ferociously. "Great. See you then!"

How did he know I didn't have a ride home? How did he know I walked to school? I mean, he knew I was a senior, and almost all seniors drove to school…

The rest of the day went rather quickly. On my way to my locker, I ran to the bathroom to see how I looked. I satisfied myself after wiping my forehead with a paper towel, clearing myself of anxiety. I walked to my locker and opened it, putting away my books only to grab my History book and both my math books. I also stuffed my Marine Biology book into the ripped backpack. I slammed my locker shut and jumped back at the sight of Brady waiting for me.

"EEKK!" I screeched. Brady smiled that amazing smile of his and began walking, glancing behind to see if I was coming. I blinked to get my mind in gear and caught up with him as we exited the building.

"I, uh didn't mean to scare you, really." Brady spoke quietly, looking out at the parking lot. I nodded. Was it just me or was he talking about lunch as well as just now? It sure seemed like it.

"You d-didn't take your car to school?" I asked, curious. He shook his head so I looked up at his face. He was looking at me with those deep eyes, as if he was trying to look into my soul. "Did you walk here or s-something?" I continued quickly, trying to pry my eyes away from those amazing eyes of his.

"Yeah, or something." He said, pausing to look down both lanes as we crossed the street and stepped onto the sidewalk. "So, we really haven't been formally introduced. I'm Brady Calebs." He said cheerily, smiling down at me.

"I know." I said breathlessly. He looked at me strange. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"How did you know that? Oh, at lunch-"

"H-History…" _And that I have been obsessed with you since I moved here!_ "And English."

"Are you new?" he asked quizzically. I shook my head. Wow, I knew I was invisable but, really? "How long have you lived here?" He sounded as if he was annoyed at himself for not noticing me before.

"Ninth grade." Ninth grade? That's it? That doesn't even make sense, stupid! "I-I mean…like-"

"Since ninth grade." He spoke quietly to himself, "How could I have never seen you?" Although I knew he did not want an response, I did answer him.

"No one usually does." I answered with a smile.

"I should have." Brady said quietly, looking off into the trees which lined the road.

"Well..." I began, and he looked at me so fast, I think his neck should have snapped. "You have now I guess." It came out in the same squeak as at lunch, but Brady didn't seem to notice, or ignored it because as soon as the words left my mouth, he looked as if I'd just given him the best present of his life.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to make that mistake again." Wow, Brady sounded so happy when he said that, it made me feel happy too. "So! What's your favorite lesson? I'm guessing not AP History right?" he asked, laughing at my expression.

"I hate AP History." I attimitted, sticking my eyes to the concrete. We continued on the walk to my house, talking easily until we reached my path. Brady insisted on walking me to the steps because I'd coughed a couple of times. He said he was worried about me, and I'd ended up wearing his jacket for half the journey. It smelled heavenly! I didn't really want to give it back, but I did.

"Thanks for walking me home Brady, I had fun." I said smiling as I passed him his jacket.

"It was no problem at all I had fun too. So, um..." he cleared his throat, running a hand through his disarray of black hair. "Would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" I paled, thinking I was going to pass out. Brady must have seen the expression on my face and took it the wrong way, because he added, "as friends?"

I nodded and he grinned wildly. You know I said how he looked earlier? Well Brady looked as if I'd just given him the Sun.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then." He said happily.

"Tomorrow." I whispered after him as he took a few steps backwards down the path, not missing a step. I ran up the wooden steps and into the house. I had to call Liz, she may not be happy about it, but I HAVE to tell someone!

"Ahchoo!" I grabbed a tissue from the box next to me. "Ahchoo! Ahchoo!" Oh crap. My sneeze was getting worse. I'd only sneezed once with Brady, now three in a row? This wasn't good. I ran up the stairs and laid down on my bed. I swallowed an Advil and dialed Liz's cell of the happy voice I wanted to use to tell her about Brady, I spoke sadly and strained as my throat was starting to hurt worse than before. "You will never guess what just happened."

"What?" She replied excitedly.

"I'm sick." I said, coughing sadly

**A/N- Uh Oh! Megan is siiiick! So, how are you guys liking the new chapters? They're so much better than the old ones, right!?!?!?! I totally like them better!**

**My beta is amazing! She totally made this chapter what it is! Its like a cake; I made the cake but she iced it and put pretty flowers on it and other stuff like that!!!!!!!!!!! LegoLassss is amazing!!!! Thanks girly! **

**Also, a big shout out to:**

**loloxoxo98- just 'cause her stories are awesome! And because she really helped me out when I was just getting started. (xo my old partner in crime!!!)**

**Little Mary of the Rose - she's such a good writer. Go check it out! ****J **

**So, please review. Love it? Hate it? Whatever? Give us your opinions and critique!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks so much guys! Your reviews make me happy. **

**This chappie is dedicated to my beta LegoLasss cause Megan gave her a cold!! Grrr Megan!**

**Brady- Don't you growl at Megan!**

**Me- Whoa! What are you doing here?**

**Sorry, My imagination ran away with me… So, here's the chapter. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

_Playlist- Untouched by The Veronicas. This is the song in the chapter. Also, Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys. I just absolutely love that song!_

Only in America do drugstores make sick people walk all the way to the back of the store to get their prescriptions while the healthy people can buy cigarettes at the front of the store. That is why I was walking, dressed in a white long sleeve top and long grey sweatpants. My hair greasy, my face sweaty, dragging myself to the back of the nearest drugstore to get my medicine.

I had gone to the doctor this morning after my Aunt had insisted I went, and the doctor told me that I had a common cold. I think I could have figured that out on my own, but my Aunt had gotten worried and sent me to the doctors office. That was worse than school. The lady at the desk, taking her sweet time like I wasn't ill enough, spent a good five minutes getting me my prescription before she finally placed it in a white bag and handed it over. I walked back to my car slowly, feeling groggier than before, drove home slowly, took my meds, and collapsed exhausted in to bed.

I woke up with someone knocking loudly on the door. I didn't move, hoping they would go away. I didn't want to move from my spot. I was actually very comfortable curled safely under my blankets in my bed. Sadly, my warmth didn't help the fact I was still hacking, wheezing and coughing all over the place and that because my painkillers wore off, my head felt like it was gonna fall off my shoulder, and I wouldn't be surprised if it did. To top it all off, my throat felt it was being frayed apart every time I swallowed.

Yet, the person didn't stop knocking even after I silently prayed for their disappearance. I groaned, lifting my head which felt like a zillion pounds, and head aching walked slowly down the stairs. The pounding got swifter and I thought the old door would break soon. Along with my head, I thought miserably. I put my box of tissues on the table in the living room and walked closer to the front door.

"Who is it?" I squeaked grabbing my throat as it ripped in pain.

"Megan? Megan!? Megan! Please open the door, I need to see you!" The voice sounded frantic, and strangely a lot like… Brady. Maybe I was just delirious from the cold medicine yes, that was probably it, because why would Brady be knocking on my door?

_Brady?_ I swung the squeaking door open. He pulled me to his chest quickly, pulling me outside and close to his chest. I was annoyed that I couldn't smell anything with this blocked nose, because I seemed to remember Brady's jacket smelt really good yesterday.

"Are you alright?" He asked, scared. I shrugged and did a little half nod, unable to say anything. I'd love to say it was because my throat was hurting so badly, but it was more about Brady hugging me to him. He smiled broadly and let go of me reluctantly. I stepped back inside, but strangely, it was warmer in his arms than in the house. He walked to the edge of the door he leant on it and looked confused.

"Y-you can come in…" I caught myself blurting out without thinking. I paused a second then rushed to say, "I mean, If you want!" Brady smiled wildly and took a wide step in the door. He shut the door behind himself quickly.

There was an awkward silence where we both just stood there. I looked down at my white shirt and picked at the fuzz on it from my bed. "What are you doing here?" I finally asked, my voice hoarse and quiet.

His voice came out raw with emotion, "I-I just got nervous when you weren't at school." It got quiet again. "So, you're sick?" I nodded feebly.

"I, um, went to the doctor and he um," I cleared my throat but my voice still came out as a whisper, "he said t-that it was just a bad cold. I should be alright in a couple of days."

"Okay. Good." Brady's forehead wrinkled in frustration as he fought some inner turmoil. "I, um…" He cleared his throat uneasily, "I missed you today," he whispered. I smiled, putting my head down, hiding my blush. His voice tone changed as though he was covering something up, "So, are you up for hanging with me today or are you not feeling up to it?" Suddenly, my head felt slightly lighter and my throat a little less sore, and I hadn't coughed in a while!

"Sure." I walked into the living room, bringing him with me. "Uh, um, we could watch a movie or something." I pointed to the TV and passed him the remote from the table as I sat down on the couch. He took the remote from me with a smile and settled beside me. After a moment, he turned on the TV and up came Paul Wesley and Nina Dobrev.

"Previously on The Vampire Diaries-" Brady turned it quickly to ESPN. I felt awkward as we sat on the sofa. He pulled me to his side and I felt warmer than ever. "Would you like to watch a movie?" I shrugged, my voice again not working. He turned it to AMC where they were showing Chicago.

"I saw this." _Stupid Megan! That didn't make any sense._

"What?" Brady looked at me, confused.

"I saw this, on Broadway." I breathed._ Wow, could you sound any stupider?_ "Um, when I was in Cali over the summer, m-my grandma took me to see it when it came to LA." Brady nodded understandingly.

We both focused back on the TV. Occasionally I would peek up at him and catch him looking at me. Every time I would cough or sneeze, he would flinch slightly and ask if I was alright. Sometimes he looked as if he had something to say to me, and would begin but stop himself suddenly after one or two words.

After two movies he looked at the time and sighed. After a moment, he stood up slowly, reluctantly.

"Well, I should probably go." He started towards the door. I jumped up to stop him and tripped, falling forwards and hitting the floor with a smack. I wanted to cry. I looked like a hopeless little damsel in distress trying to get her prince to come back to her. I felt like that too.

"Oh God!" Brady sounded like the air had been knocked out of him. "Are you okay, Megan?" Brady was by my side in a flash, and helped me up carefully. He pulled me up and fell to his knees, the he began an assault. Before I could react and tell him I was fine, he started frantically feeling my arms, legs, stomach and face. Once he was sure no harm was done, he stood up angrily and glared down at the floor, shaking wildly with his fists clenched so tightly that the veins on his hands were visible. "Are you okay?" He asked again as if he was scared. I frowned, nodding. Tears leaked out my eyes and I tried to hide them. He stopped shaking and whined softly as he wiped them away with his warm hand. "You should get some sleep." He announced suddenly, sadly. "Night Megan."

I went to sleep that night elated. Elated and very confused, but soon the worry left and all I could feel was happy.

* * *

I ached, getting out of bed the next morning. I looked at my phone seeing many calls from Liz. I figured I would see her at school this morning. I looked at the clock and groaned seeing I was already really late. It was 9:30.

I ran and took a quick shower, something which seemed to be usual for me now, dried my hair which I pulled in a bun and got dressed-wearing a black tight shirt with a scoop neck, and jeans. My car still stubbornly refused to start so I was forced to walk again to school, which was a bad idea considering my bad health.

I scampered in to the warmth of the office and gave my note to Miss Purser. She smiled and gave me a pass. I scuttled to my locker and grabbed my books for third and fourth period. I sprinted towards my English class and ran smack into a wall. You know those slapstick comedies where the person goes SMACK! and they're on the ground? That was me.

The wall offered me a hand and I grabbed it.

"Sorry, Megan. I didn't mean to run into you." Collin pulled me up and bent over to grab my fallen books, handing them to me with an apologetic smile.

"I bumped into you." I said, wondering why he was out of class. Collin looked at me, cautiously and seemed to be inspecting me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quietly, like he was afraid of my answer.

"No, I'm good." I brushed myself off and gripped my pass in my hand.

"Good," he breathed in complete and utter relief. "Brady would have my ass if I hurt you, even on accident." I frowned, wondering why, but then looked back up at Collin when he started to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to English…I-" I began to answer.

"No, I mean I thought you were still sick." He raised an eyebrow at the end of this. I sniffed, answering his question.

"I am." Collin's second eyebrow raised in query. "I can't miss two days, or I'll be drowning in work." Collin slung his arm around my shoulder to lead me to the library where our English class was.

"You know that Brady'd get everyone to give him your work. Hell, he'd probably get people to _do _you're work for you, just to ensure that you didn't have to lift a finger."

"Why?" I asked. All this Brady this and Brady that was good and all, but why was he so protective?

"Oh, he has his reasons." Collin replied cryptically as he steered my towards the library door. "So, I hear we have an assignment together." He started up as we continued through and were followed to our seats by a group of staring faces.

When I got to lunch, Liz practically had a conniption fit. I had to grip my hand over her mouth to not attract attention from the whole lunch room with the amount of noise she was making. She just glared at me through lunch and History-which Brady was missing from I might add. In the end, Liz gave up the silent treatment and offered me a ride home in exchange for some gossip.

"So. What happened with Brady yesterday?" She asked, pursing her lips as we turned out of the school.

"I opened the door and he was just standing there. He said he missed me and was worried about me. He was really sweet." I said quickly, cautiously. Liz smiled, falsely. "So where are we going?" I added as she took the wrong turn to my house.

"To my house!" She squealed. "I am so happy to be driving my baby again." Liz had gotten her Volvo back this week and she was taking every chance to drive it. "Actually, first lets go to the bookstore. I ordered some new fashion mags and it's time to collect."

"Okay," I smiled. It would be good to have a girl talk with Liz after the developments with Brady recently.

_"They're the number one divas in Australia. Here's the Veronica's with their new single Untouched."_

"OH! I love this song." She announced, turning up the volume as she danced and sang along in her seat, speeding to Port Angeles.

She pulled into the coffee shop part bookstore quickly. I followed her as she ran straight for the front desk.

"I have a order for Elizabeth Adams." The lady nodded and went to the back of the store. She came back with a huge paper bag in her arms. "Thanks." Liz set $30 on the table and grabbed the bag quickly, turning to leave. I browsed the small bookshop, stopping when my fingers hit a blue book. I fingered the worn edges, wondering why I was drawn to this book.

"Megan! Let's go." I turned, giving a last glance to the book on the shelf, before running to catch up with Liz who was already halfway out the door.

* * *

I ran up the stairs as soon as I got home and locked my door. I had research to do. I turned on my computer and typed in: Quileute Legends. Millions of websites came up. I clicked on the first one and scanned the page reading little blurbs until one caught my eye and held my attention.

"According to Quileute Legends, two monsters met on occasion in massive battle at the boundary between Elwha and Quileute territory. Equally matched, they devastated a huge area and wounded one another grievously, but neither ever killed the other. After the last such fight, both monsters hobbled home to caves, walled themselves in, and cried over their injuries. The steaming hot tears of both have run off of their dens and amassed to make the Sol Duc and Olympic hot springs. The Quileute's named the monster whose tears make the Sol Duc Hot Springs a'lakil "the monster who cries in the woods."

I kept reading engrossed . "As said by the legend, the tribe was created from wolves by a traveling supernatural transmuter. Legend has it that he can be found in the upper reaches of the South Fork as this is among the places the Quileute transmuter, k'wati, lives. He also lives near the Little Quileute Prairie.

"As told in Quileute folklore, the Quileute Indians descended from wolves. Quileute legends suggest that a mythical being known to have 3 interchangeable titles as The Trickster, The Transformer, and The Changer. Quileute myths proclaim that the two sided mythical character known as Dokibatt and K'wa'iti was responsible for creating the first ever person of the Quileute tribe. In the beginning there were 6 tribal societies that represented the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the fisherman, the weather predictor, and the medicine man. The medicine man honored the creator with the wolf dance."

I quit reading, saving the website and shut my computer down. Tomorrow was Friday night and I had a lot of questions for Brady.

**A/N- OoOoO Megan is slightly better. I know, there wasn't much Brady but, I love Collin. He comes into play a lot more in this story!!! And the whole Brady mad at the floor thing! Totally hilarious right?!? I love my beta for that one. So, Interesting fact! I actually had a dreamed the whole Megan and Collin part. I totally love Collin, but not as much as my Bray-Bray! **

**SOOOO! I absolutely love, love, love this chappie! All because of my amazingly awesome beta LegoLassss. She is the awesomest awesome girly ever! **

**Thanks so much to:**

**Everyone that reviewed!!! First to email me an idea for the perfect date for Megan and Brady gets a sneak peak of the next chappie!!!**

**-Alice:P**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is Chapter Four!!!! This chapter is still dedicated to HansWorth!!! **_

_**Playlist- Broken by Secondhand Serenade! **_

"Brady?" I squeaked leaning against my locker. He raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Yes, Megan?" He looked so intimidating with his black shirt, sleeves rolled up, revealing his muscles. His hair was messy and hung around his face, yet falling in his eyes. His eyes matched his shirt, looking darker than normal; they made him look threatening, and unapproachable. I felt so small at 5'4" with him standing at 6' I don't know how many inches. Five at the least. Hostile and aggressive was his stance towards me.

"I, um," I swallowed, "I can't go t-tonight." I picked at the hem of my dark grey long sleeve.

"You- I mean, wha- why?" He stuttered. I was just about to say something when he spoke again. "Did I do something, or-or s-say something-"

"NO," I cut him off quickly. "It's just I-"

"I'm so sorry…" he raked a hand through his hair, frustrated and in pain. "God! I'm so stupid! Will-"

"No," I cut him off again. "I promised Liz I would go dress shopping with her. I'm really sorry."

"Oh." I couldn't believe I was turning down Brady Calebs. Actually, I couldn't believe I was in the place to turn down Brady Calebs. The thought was unreal.

"Can I make it up to you?" I asked. He smiled, his dimples popping.

"Let me drive you to school Monday." I nodded.

After school, I went with Liz to Port Angeles. She ran in and started trying on dress after dress. She brought Justin, her boyfriend, with her. He was lean, not muscular at all, with dark hair. I asked to go to the bookshop, using the excuse to leave them to their constant making out.

"Hello," I said to the Native American man behind the counter. I walked down the isles and found that old blue book. I peeked inside.

_Quileute Legends. _Perfect, just what I needed. I took the book to the front of the store and bought it. Then, I went back to the dress shop.

"Did you find the one?" She smiled, nodding, and grabbed my arm.

"Justin went home. Now, let's go to your house and work on your boy skills; we gotta get you ready if your gonna snag Brady Calebs."

"Wait," I paused, opening the passenger door to her car. "I thought you hated Brady."

"I do, but a chance to give you a makeover, I'm not going to pass up."

When we got to her house, we went straight to her room. She pulled out a huge storage bin.

"What the crap, Liz? Are those all magazines?"

"Yep. Now come grab a pile." I ran over and grabbed the first five. We flipped through them, ripping out pages to keep, sharing advice. As much as I had dreaded it, it was fun.

"OH! A quiz just for you. _Will You Finally Get Your Crush this year? _Okay. Question One: How did he sign your yearbook at the end of the year last year? A- He didn't; B- 'Have a good summer'; or C- 'Hope to hang out a lot more next year!'"

"Easy. A"

"Okay. Question Two: Last year you would usually see him: A- Chem. class, because you were lab partners; B- Three times a day from afar; or C- At play rehea-"

"B. I don't like how this quiz is going, Liz."

"Next question! He calls you A- 'Hey you'; B- By your name; C- Nickname"

"B."

"Last time you talked to him you-"

"Nearly fainted. C." I said, looking over her shoulder. "My new motto for the year is B, 'Just breathe', his friends aren't my friends, C, and I knew I liked him from the moment I first saw him, B. So, what does it say?"

"It says…" she paused, calculating my score. "Probably not…"

I grunted, falling onto the bed. "Well what does it know. It's a magazine for crying out loud!"

"Okay. How about we assess your guy skills. _Are you a good flirt?_" she smiled at me, trying to sucker me into one more quiz. I sighed, turning my head into the pillow.

"You and your friends are at the beach when you spot a hot guy, aka Brady, sitting near by. You," she smiled, giving me the choices.

"A; Wait for him to approach me."

"Okay," Liz started. "What is the best place to pick up a guy?"

"B; At a party?" I said, though it didn't come out firm or secure at all.

"Before you approach the guy you like you- Oh wait. I know the answer to this one. A- Always find an excuse to back out." She beamed. "Okay, when your crush calls, you-"

"C; send it nervously to voicemail. I don't think I could handle talking to Brady on the phone." Something secret might come out.

"Finally, what is your ideal date?"

"C- Dinner and a movie. So, what does the master say?" I joked.

"You're a _Flirt Flop. _It says: You're an old fashioned girl who believes boys should make the first move. It's the 21st century now, and in order to get what you want, or who you want, you need to speak up and send out some flirty vibes."

"I fail."

That night we went to bed around 10:00. I laid on the makeshift bed wondering about Monday. I was scared and shaky about the whole thing. Would he show up? What if he didn't? What if I had to walk to school looking like a loser because I actually though Braden Calebs was going to pick _me _up for school!

The next morning came quickly and we gulfed down her mom's homemade pancakes. Then, we went back to _Flirting With Guys 101 _starring Liz Adams.

"Okay it says you should _smile and occasionally look at them from across the room, then look away. Repeat until they smile back or approach you. If the smile seems a bit full on, try glancing at them, then look away for a split second. If they are interested they will most likely still be looking at you. If so, you could try a smile or if you're daring, approach him or her._

"Then it says don't tell him that you like him, just make him like you. Once you guys are on a flirty basis you may ask him out, just don't actually say 'I like you.' Doing so leaves you open for rejection. Hmm, that's interesting."

I tucked my _Top 7 Signs Your Crush Likes You Back _into my bag and packed the rest of my things. Then, Liz dropped me off at home.

* * *

_**1. You catch him looking at you.**__ Of course, this only counts if you haven't been staring at him for the past hour. _

_2. __**He wants to talk to you.**__ Even a shy guy will text you back or send you IM's if he likes you. Bonus points if he calls you up out of the blue, just to talk. _

_3. __**He brags about himself.**__ It means he's trying to prove himself to you. Yeah, it's kind of pathetic...but if you like him back, then I'm sure you won't mind. _

_4. __**He laughs at your jokes - even if they're not funny.**__ If he likes you, he'll be charmed by even the dumbest stuff that comes out of your mouth. _

_5. __**He gets into stuff you like.**__ Is your non-emo crush suddenly downloading your favorite Death Cab album? It's probably because he wants to have something to talk to you about, or he wants to prove that you guys are totally made for each other. _

_6. __**His friends tease him about you.**__ If they know he likes you, they won't be able to keep their traps shut when you're around. So watch them closely. _

_7. __**He treats you differently than other girls.**__ His "I like you" vibes don't mean anything if he flirts the same way with everyone. If he's a notorious flirt, then he'll act shyer and more genuine around the girl he really likes._

"Okay," I whispered to myself. I think I got it. I scratched my head and looked at the clock. He's gonna be here any moment.

Today, I woke up earlier so that I could shower and flat iron my hair-though it didn't need it. Liz showed me how. I also dressed in a white tank top and a grey quarter length sleeve cardigan-it had small, horizontal white stripes. I then pulled on my jeans and chocolate Uggs. I quickly did a small bit of eye makeup, ran down the stairs, and started the toast.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I opened the door and there stood Brady. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a crisp, white thermal, sleeves pushed up. His deep tan arms were crossed over his chest, his muscles bulging. His was smiling, his white teeth glinting against his russet skin. His brown orbs were shining and his dark hair was dripping, hanging in his face as he leaned against the door frame. _He's right there. _

"Hi," he spoke in his bass volume.

"Hey," I whispered. Then, I realized I was dazzled, and quickly straightened up and grabbed my book bag.

He opened the car door for me and then ran to his side. Brady cranked the car and backed out of the driveway. I touched my hair, feeling for wetness because of the rain, but there wasn't much.

"So, did you sleep well?" I nodded at this, unable to find my voice. "Good. I'm gl-" Brady stomped on the brake and the car screeched to a stop.

"What?" I asked, panicking. He was shaking, so hard that the car was slightly moving. Cars were honking at us, but he didn't seem to notice. That, or he didn't care.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at my arm. I looked too, seeing a small patch of yellowing skin.

"I think it's a bruise," I whispered. Trying to think of when I could have gotten a bruise. Oh yeah! When Collin ran into me the other day.

"How did you get it?" He asked, staring the car again and driving to the school.

"Um, I came to school late the day after I was sick last week and I ran into Collin. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." We pulled into the parking lot. Brady opened the door for me and everyone was staring. I could feel his hand hovering on my lower back as we walked inside. When we got to my locker, Liz was frowning.

"I have to go take care of something. I'll see you later." Brady said and then walked off.

"Hey Liz," I smiled, opening my locker. "How was your morning?"

"Good. I don't think I have to ask about yours." I smiled.

"Megan…we need to talk. About Brady…"

"What? What about him?"

She quickly quit talking and pointed behind me. I slowly turned to who ever was behind me. Collin?

"Hey, Megan. I am really sorry about running into you the other day."

I looked at Collin like he had grown another head.

"I ran into you." I looked around. "Do you know where Brady is?" Liz snorted and stuck her head into her locker.

"Yeah. He's-"

"Busy. Who needs to know?" I turned to see Nate standing before us. Collin moved to slightly in front of me.

"Nate-"

"Collin, I think Brady needs you. He wanted to talk to you as soon as he finishes up with Kasha in the Janitor's Closet." Collin slightly growled.

"He can wait." he rumbled. I grabbed Collin's arm and pulled him to my level.

"I, um…I'm gonna go." he smiled and nodded. Then, his stern face returned and he looked to Nate.

By fourth period Liz wasn't even talking, and that was odd. While we were working on our assignment Liz finally spoke.

"I don't like him." she whispered. I was about to ask what she was talking about, when the teacher slammed her fist on our table and continued talking.

Finally seventh period came around and I could talk to her again.

We walked to the Art room completely silent.

After almost 20 more minutes of the deathly silence, I finally asked. "Liz, what's wrong?"

"I don't like him," she replied, not looking up from her math homework. It just didn't make any sense. She used to love him…

I tossed my pencil into the drawer and reached for a red marker, following the line I had just traced, making the H on Haiti bright and big.

"What? I don't understand-"

"You know what!" she roar, suddenly not caring about her volume. "I don't like him."

"I still don't get it. You used to love him. We used to spend endless nights talking about him…Tell me what's changed your mind."

"He! He has!" she practically screamed. "He keeps acting like he cares about you and stuff. I mean, my God Meg! How can you be so vain?"

"Vain? I am not vain! And so what! What if he does care about me?" I was on the verge of tears, threatening to loose it, right here in the empty art room.

"I don't get your point. I mean, it's _Brady, _Liz! Brady Calebs."

"That's my point! He's Braden Calebs , aka _hottest boy in school!_ When do boys talk to girls like us?"

I was insulted.

Growing up my mother had always commented me on my composure. I never fully lost it, but this…this was pushing it.

I couldn't think up anything to say, so I quickly retorted, "Us? When has he been talking to you? He cares for me! Remember?"

As soon as the words left my mouth and stabbed Liz, I regretted them.

"You know what…You right. He doesn't care about me and apparently NEITHER DO YOU!" She took in a deep, calming breath. "I'm just saying boys like him don't _look _at girl's like you… he's playing you. Toying with you! And I'm just trying to protect you!"

The sad thing, it was most likely true. The popular guys loved to get outcast girls or nerds to act all sweet with and then joke around with their friends about it. Brady could be getting some brownie points with his 'gang' for doing this to me.

The bell rang and I stood up, pulling my backpack onto my shoulder.

"I guess we know where we stand," I whispered, tears streaming down my eyes. And then I turned around and left.

* * *

A week had come and gone and it was going on 216 hours that we hadn't spoken…not once.

Wednesday, I walked into the house after a long day at dance, tired and sweaty. I began my homework as Dan, Aunt C's newest boy, was watching the game. A knock on the door startled me and I ran to answer it.

"Brady?" I asked, leaning against the door.

"Hi, Megan. Listen, can we talk?"

"Yeah, uh. Dan? I gotta go out. I'll be right back." I walked out the door, not even thinking about what I was wearing. A white Aeropostale shirt with small horizontal, red stripes, a pair of spandex 'booty shorts' and my skin tone tights, rolled to right under my kneecap.

"So…" I started, barely finding my voice.

"I just wanted to know if…we could go for a walk together." I smiled at him and nodded. It was quiet as we trekked along the side walk. I was absolutely freezing/

"What's your favorite color?" Brady asked suddenly.

"Um, Blue." My teeth were chattering as I said it. He quickly pulled me to him and discarded his jacket. "What's yours.

"Brown," he said, smiling at me.

"What's your favorite ice cream?" Brady inquired, helping me into his jacket.

"Butter Pecan," I answered, confused with the questions. "What's yours?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"What's your favorite candy?" He kept up.

"Sour gummy worms. You?"

"I, uh don't like candy very much. So, what do you do when your not at school?"

"Run." he said, smirking at me with a wolfish grin. "You?"

"Dance," I replied, looking down at my short black Uggs. "Read."

"Do you like to read?" I nodded, slightly ashamed. "What's your favorite book?"

"Great Expectations," I said without thinking. After mentally slapping myself in the face, I added, "That's stupid-"

"No. It's not. Nothing is stupid with you, Megan." I almost melted when he said my name.

"I-"suddenly, my feet fell from under me and I began tumbling forward. Two muscular arms swung out and caught me. "I'm sorry," I said as Brady put me up right. "I'm a major k-klutz."

"I'll always catch you." He whispered huskily.

I was extremely motivated to get to school the next morning to see Brady at my locker. Sadly, he wasn't there.

On my way to third period, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me against them.

"We need to talk," a deep voice whispered venomously.

**A/N: AHHHH! Poor Megan! I love her. Sweet dear. Any guesses on who has Megan? **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. You make my day. **

-Alice :]


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry, but I just didn't know what to do. Finally it came to me (and eeyore-ft-tigger)!!**

**I don't own Twilight. But I do own sweet, little Megan Beshires. AND JAY!**

**Just read. **

"We need to talk," a deep voice whispered venomously. The body led me out the door and into the surrounding forest. Then, they pushed me away from their warm body. Shoot! I don't have a jacket.

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms desperate for friction and heat. Then, I finally looked at my attacker.

Nate! I internally screamed. I stepped back a few feet, yet he followed me, taking half the amount of steps I had taken.

"W-why did you b-bring me out-t here?" I shivered.

"I told you. We. Need. To. Talk." I didn't say anything, so he spoke. "Do you really like Brady? Like at all?"

My mouth agape, I just stared at him, shocked at his candor.

"You know what, should really just leave him alone. Just stay away from him. He doesn't need you or your little dorky-"

Shocked even still, I was able to let out a small and whispered, "What?" I gulped and added, "We're friends-"

He crossed his arms and glared at me. "So, you don't like him… I should have guessed."

"I – I don't get it. What are you trying to say-"

"God, Megan. He had to pick you! When he could have any girl!" I wrinkled my forehead in confusion at his words.

"I-I-I-" I didn't know what to say. Hurt tears flowed down my face. I was shocked, confused, and the furious glare Nate was giving me chilled me to my very bones.

"What? You thought you could just lead him on and no one would notice. Well, I did."

"Leading him on?" I said, louder and unsure of where my hidden strength came from.

"YES, LEADING HIM ON! You're giving him all this stupid hope that he can have what Sam has, or what Paul has, or Quil! For the love of God! You can't do that to him!"

"What's wrong with being just friends?" I sobbed.

"Are you ever going to be as much for him as he is for you? Or care about him as much as he cares for you? Are you!?!" He spit from 4 feet away.

"I-I-I-" He grabbed my arms and slammed me against the tree closest to us.

"You don't even know how much joy I would have in killing you right now." He bellowed, so close to me, our noses were only an inch away.

"Get away from her," I heard a deep voice growl. We both jerk to see Brady, black shirt, black book bag, and jeans, looking very intimidating.

It was like Nate was in a trance as he looked at Brady, dropping my already sore arms. I wrapped my arms around myself, dying for warmth.

Apparently, Nate was still to close to me for Brady's liking.

"I said get away from her!" He roared, launching himself at Nate.

I was stunned. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. I became paler watching as Brady yelled at Nate, though I could not hear it. Everything was muffled by my deep crying. I felt like throwing up. You know when you cry so much that you can't breathe and you start to dry heave… that was me. I felt the overwhelming emotions spread and pile up in my chest to the point where it hurt.

Brady's arms were shaking wildly as he shouted curses and maledictions at him. Nate backed away and sprinted deeper into the forest. I'd never seen him so scared and so anxious in all my four years of knowing him. Alone, he could take me down. With Brady here, it was like he physically couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, Brady turned, coming towards me with plain agony and rage written on his face. I'd never seen him so livid before. He looked so dangerous. I recoiled from his touch and just as soon regretted it when I saw the pain flash in his eyes.

But then, I saw something else; something I couldn't identify because it was gone as fast as it was there. It softened him and he reached for me again, though this time I met him halfway. I clutched his shirt like a lifeline as we sunk to the ground and I started to sob. Then, everything sped up. I began shaking and crying so hard I began to hiccup. I buried my face deeper into his chest so his arms were tighter around me, making me warmer. For some reason, I felt he could protect me from everything.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into my neck, his hot breath made me tingle. "So, so sorry…" There was a faint, tortured and strangled cry that erupted from his mouth and caused a tremor his chest, making my heart tear into a million pieces. He had tried to muffle the sound by pushing his head into my neck; like he was trying to protect me from himself.

"I-I-" Hiccup. He pulled me even closer and rain began to pelt against the ground.

_Rain, rain go away  
__Come again another day…_

Brady tried to cover me with his body and jacket, hoping to keep me from getting wet.

I wish I wasn't so shy or nerdy. Maybe… the what if's began to pop in my head ninety miles an hour. What if he thinks he is wasting his time? What if he doesn't like me at all? What if he's still playing with me? What if this was all part of a game?

He suddenly picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car which, thankfully, wasn't too far away. He didn't start it, he just sat there, letting me sob and get it all out. He knew I needed this. But, I needed something else. I had to know.

"Why are you still talking to me?" I wheeled the word vomit back to me, but it was to late. Brady's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"What? Do you not want me to anymore?"

"No… I-I- mean its fine. I just- you never talked to me before and…" I didn't say anything after that, but instead focused on the wrinkle on his shirt from my hand. I took a shaky breath, trying not to break down again.

"I want to talk to you."

I tried to think of another way to word my question, but he spoke before I could think of a way to redeem myself.

"Just curious, but where is this coming from. Was it something Nate said?" He eyes looked angry, caked with a forced 'whatever' attitude.

I frowned and shook my head. _No, it was Liz. We were having one of those, "spill your guts, we're best friends" moments and things got out of hand. _"You're not toying with me, right? I mean, no-"

I felt Brady stiffen around me. "Wha-No! Of course not! Why- Has someone done that to you?"

I gaped, shaking my head. "No – no… It was just a question."He nodded with a post-office mouth, helping me back into the passenger's seat of his truck. I leaned against the window, thinking this isn't how I planned my afternoon...

I don't know how, but I fell asleep.

Slowly, I peeled my eyelids open to see a very blurry room. It was red, I knew that much. I blinked repeatedly and looked around the room. Where the heck am I? I stood and quietly walked to the room to the right. Kitchen. There was a woman cooking something and a man reading a newspaper. I didn't know them, so I didn't say anything. I just quietly turned to exit when I slipped and almost fell, catching myself on the counter.

"Oh!" the woman said, turning around as I steadied myself. "Hi, I'm Emily, but you probably knew that." I slowly shook my head, and finally looked up.

"I'm Meg-" I couldn't stop the whoosh of breath that left me.

"Megan. I've heard so much about you." I tried to smile, but just nodded.

The woman had three long gashes scaring her, otherwise, beautiful face. "I'm Emily Uley."

"N-nice to meet you." Emily smiled and grabbed my hand. I looked towards the door, only to see a very angry man out of the corner of my eye. My gaze returned to Emily, and I tried really hard to ignore the vivid red marks marring her face, but I just couldn't stop looking at her scars. A baby started cry and Emily's mouth made an 'O' shape as she ran off to help. I turned to the furious man before me when the door slammed.

"Megan!" Brady called, running to embrace me. I awkwardly wrapped my hands around his waist. He suddenly jerked me behind him and let out a very animalistic growl - I honestly thought there was a dog or wolf in the room.

"Sam," Brady greeted coldly. He looked at Sam, and started shaking, probably noticing the terrifying look he was giving me. My eyes wandered back to Brady. His face was so frightening, if I didn't have a feeling he would always protect me, I would most definitely be running for my life.

"Calm down," Sam commanded. I looked at him strangely until Emily entered the room with a tiny baby girl in her arms. Then, I noticed a slight bump in her shirt, indicating this was a new born.

"Boys, I will not have this in my house. And I mean it." Emily commanded with a lot of force. I need to take lessons from her.

Brady and Sam both reluctantly calmed and turned away from each other. I gripped Brady's arm and whispered to him."Can you take me home?" he smiled and nodded, letting his hand fall to my lower back.

When we got to my house, I said a thank you to Brady and a goodbye, and then headed for the door.

"So, where have you been? Skipping school? That's not like you, Megan!" My aunt grilled me.

I didn't even bother trying to come up with an excuse. Why? Because I knew she wouldn't believe me. How did I know this? Well, let's just say, if I mention a certain someone by the name of Brady Calebs, she would think I was delusional. Why would she think I'm delusional? STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! ...But because if you're brain talked to you, you would class yourself as delusional too.

"The usual?" She nodded and pointed to the cleaning closet in the back.

_Oh joy.  
_

**

* * *

**

Oh joy. I'm spending my whole Saturday cleaning the house, because my Aunt decided that she wants to have Dan come over for some romantic dinner. _She really should stop reading those romance novels, they're giving her stupid ideas... _As you can guess, she isn't helping me clean at all. Nope, not one bit. Her excuse was actually pretty lame. Honestly, it was really stupid.

It went something along the lines of...

"Why don't you clean the house?" I whined, leaning against the doorframe of the livingroom.

"Because... you clean the house better then me?" My aunt said, sounding very unsure.

"Uh-huh." My eyebrows raised, as her's furrowed, probably trying to come up with a better excuse.

"Well, I'm going grocery shopping. You know where the cleaning products are. Bye!" she called as she grabbed her keys and darted towards the door.

I started laughing. I was guessing all the chemicals had fried my brain cells... _Maybe aliens have abducted me and cut open my brain, to put a little alien creature in my head, that controls my every move... freaky. But if I really was an alien, then would I be asking myself if I was an alien... surely not. Maybe aliens get amnesia...  
_  
I heard my phone ringing. I didn't bother to glance at the caller ID before I flipped it open.

"Do aliens get amnesia?" I asked, thinking it was Aunt C, who was used to my 'moments' as she called them.

"Excuse me?" came the deep reply. Wait... I know that voice.

"Uh, who's calling?" I asked, loosing all my backbone.

"It's Collin. I was wondering if you wanna get together and do the English assignment today?" Oh thank God! That means If he was standing in front of me right now, I would have kissed him.

"Um...yeah. If you can come over to my house that will be perfect." I smiled, picking at the hem of my pajama dress.

"Be over in five!" _Click. _Holy shit. I have to get ready... in five minutes.

I ran up the stairs and haphazardly pulled on some thick, white leggings and a long, pink cardigan. I put makeup on my eyes, hoping it would hide my sleepiness and brushed my straight hair. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

I ran down to the door speedily, and ripped open the door.

What I saw stopped me in my tracks.

"J-Jay?" I whispered.

**AHHH! Who is Jay? So! I want to say thank you to my NEW beta eeyore-ft-tigger. She is awesome! Haha. This chapter is dedicated to my love, loloxoxo98. Keep her in your prayers please! God Bless her and may peace be with Garret. **

**Thanks, please review. It gets me motivated. **

**Alice xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Playlist: Breathe by Taylor Swift. **

**ENTER THE CONTEST! Directions at the bottom!**

"J-Jay? What are you doing here? I-I-I told you n-never to c-come back." _Damn stuttering! _

"Hello Megan. I was hoping to see you again, but I wasn't sure since you moved so far away from little old me," he joked, but his cold, red eyes told a different story.

"Get away from me Jason," I whispered, so my voice wouldn't waver.

"I like it where I am, thank you," he whispered as he nudged me back into the wall and pressed himself up against me. I shut my eyes, as his cold hands caressed my face. I knew where this was going. He'd tried this before. There was no way in hell I was going to let him near me again.

"Well, you know what Jay? I'm not scared of you anymore. You aren't any different from how you were years ago, but I sure as hell am. So I'll put this nicely. Get. Out. Of. My. House."

It didn't have the effect I was hoping for. Instead he pushed himself closer, as his hands roamed over every bump and curve I had.

"Oh, but you see, Megan, I have changed. I've become something hideous, and I don't think you'd like to get on my bad side." I shivered as his freezing breath came in contact with my neck.

"Why, my dear, you smell disgusting! Have you been hanging around dogs lately?" he asked as he inhaled my scent.

"Get out Jay. Collin is on his way here. Brady will get you. They'll kill you for even looking at me the wrong way, let alone touching me inappropriately. Now leave, before Collin gets here." Even not knowing if they would do that, I hoped that mentioning a few of the guys would scare him off. I had no such luck.

"You think that because those dogs run around protecting La Push they'd be a match for someone like me?" _What the hell is this guy on about? _"Well, Megan, nothing can get in the way of a vampire." With that, he placed an open mouth kiss on my neck, and was gone before my eyes snapped open. _What the hell? _He is definitely a user. I can't believe my brother bothered to make friends with that freak.

I tried to blow it over as hallucinations, it wouldn't have been my first, when a knock at the door made me jump out of my skin.

"Megan? It's Collin! Open up!" he shouted, pounding on my front door.

"Coming!" I called as I ran to the door and ripped it open. I hoped his presence would bring me comfort, like Brady's did, but when I saw him, my heavy heart sunk even lower. I like Collin, yes, it's just Brady always made me feel safe and pulled me into my living room, and gave me a once over. I thought he might be checking me out, but I knew he would never do that. I almost sighed in relief once he opened his mouth to speak, but when the words came out my heart faltered.

"Who was here?" _Crap. Think of a lie, think of a lie, think of a lie!_

"Uh… It was um…" _Nice Megan, real convincing._

"Megan, tell me the truth."

I didn't answer.

"Megan did he hurt you?" Collin had never sounded so much like my twin brother then in that instant. Paul was always over protective. Cameron, not so much. He never once gave me a second glance when someone was picking on me, or when Jason would grab my ass.

"Megan? Please stop crying. I'm sorry. Do you want me to call Brady?" I didn't even realize I was crying until Collin mentioned it.

I nodded my head, and wiped away the tears that trailed down my face. Collin picked me up and carried me to the couch, laying me down. Then, he stood, and made his way into the kitchen to use the phone. I was so tempted to follow and listen to what he was saying. So, I did.

"…leech scent all over her. You need to get here now." There was a pause, before Collin spoke again. "Yep, see you in a sec. Bye."

I walked into the kitchen, acting like I hadn't heard anything he said. "Wanna get some pizza?" I asked, hoping it was casual enough.

"Sure, um, you might wanna order a lot. Me and Brady eat loads," he laughed as his stomach gurgled. It wasn't his normal laugh though, it was almost… forced.

"M'kay, what should I order?"

"Um, three large pepperoni, three large Hawaiian and two 2-liter cokes for us." I thought it was just a joke, but when he didn't even smile I decided he was serious. I dialed and ordered quickly.

The doorbell rang, and I was at the door in a flash. My heart gave a few strong tugs before I turned the knob to see a very livid Brady.

"Who is he? What did he want? Did he hurt you? How many fingers am I holding up? Did you know him? Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Lightheaded? Did you let him in? Is he still here? Do you know where I can find him?" Brady was asking questions faster then I could answer them.

"Brady, chill. I'm fine, I don't feel sick. I'm not lightheaded. No, I didn't let him in, he came in. No, he isn't here; he left just before Collin got here. No, I do not know where to find him."

Brady grabbed my hands and leaned towards my face. It looked like he was going to kiss me, and I unconsciously leaned forward.

Then, he took in a big sniff.

"Did he touch you?" Brady growled out. Collin stepped up behind me.

"Y-yes." I whispered. "Yes, he did touch me." I let go of Brady's hands and ran them down my sides, still feeling his hands on me. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Megan? Megan, I'm so sorry. Please, stop crying baby." _Did he just call me baby? _"Please Megan. I never should have said anything. I'm so, so sorry!"

"No. No. It's okay." I wiped my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"It sure as hell is not okay. That bastard should die for hurting you." The way he was acting reminded me of when we were at the yellow house. When that Sam guy had been aggressive towards me.

"Lets just…forget about it. Please?" Brady looked hesitant, but smiled and nodded.

Collin had left the room, probably to give us a little privacy. I appreciated the gesture, but the tension in the room felt like it was physically weighing me down. I hadn't realized, but I had slowly gravitated towards Brady with each step of my pacing. I wasn't usually the one to pace. No, that was Paul's job. But here I am, pacing in my living room, with a very attentive Brady sitting lightly on the arm of the love seat.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and I finally noticed what he was wearing. Dark, torn up jeans and no shirt or shoes. I had to lock my jaw to keep it from dropping. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from his sculpted torso to look into his captivating eyes. I felt myself being pulled into their depths.

I couldn't remember anything... my name, where I was, what was going on, what color his eyes were... Well, I obviously knew that because I as lost in them. But when I tried to concentrate on naming the color, his eyes would pull me back in, deeper and deeper each time. Somewhere in all this, I stopped pacing, and I was now staring, no gawking, at him. I must look like such a fool, but I couldn't bring myself to look away... or care for that matter.

_Ding dong. _

The doorbell rang, and I was released from his intense gaze. _No, don't look away! _I mentally screamed. _No, I love you! I wanna have your babies! And we'll grow old together and live in a house near the sea, with green painted walls and a blue- HOLD UP! What the hell am I thinking?! Thank God I wasn't speaking out loud. Gosh, that would be embarrassing. _My face grew hot, so I ducked my head, hoping they didn't see the blush creeping over my features.

"What's got you blushing Megan?" Collin asked, a knowing smirk painted over his features. My jaw dropped, and his smirk grew in size.

Composing myself, I very maturely stuck my tongue out, before turning to grab three glasses and a pitcher of water. I didn't bother grabbing plates as the boys were already eating the pizza straight from the boxes. Not that I minded, it tasted better that way.

I grabbed a slice of pizza, and went to lean against the countertop with a serene smile.

The boys ate like animals. Hell, I'd go as far as to say they ate like wolves. They practically inhaled the six large pizzas and four liters of coke. _And to think I thought they were joking!_ By the way they "ate," you'd think they'd never been fed before in their lives! I had never seen two people eat as much as much as they did.

I looked over to ask Brady about his eating habits, but my question got stuck in my throat as he stared at me with love and adoration. My breath caught, and I could hear my heart thrumming way too fast to be considered healthy.

"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll come back later and do our assignment then? See you later guys," Collin said, winking at Brady, who was too busy staring into my eyes. He headed for the door and let himself out, like he was part of the family. I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge Collin's absence.

"Y-you can hang out on the couch while I clean up the kitchen."

Brady stood and walked over the where the pizza boxes were and threw them all away, along with the two empty bottles of Coke. I was stunned that he was cleaning up.

When he reached my glass of barely sipped on water, I grabbed his hand.

"I can do that you know," I whispered. _Way to sound like a bitch, Megan. _"I mean, you don't have to clean up for me."

He flashed me a knee weakening smiled and shrugged.

"I wanted to."

He turned and walked into the living room. I followed, almost like a little lost puppy. We sat comfortably on the couch and faced each other.

Close.

He could have kissed me right then, right there. We were just inches apart and slowly we kept drawing nearer to each other. I didn't care that my cell phone was buzzing in my back pocket and I didn't care that I had no more oxygen in my lungs. Everything was perfect.

Closer.

His grip on my hand tightened, like a pulse, and his eyes flickered to my lips.

Closer.

His steps were so fast, I didn't register the movement until I looked up and saw him 6 feet away. On his face sat a tortured expression, as if he would rather stab himself a million and one times with a dull knife than pull away.

Far.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Farther.

He turned, looking in the direction of what was most likely his house, judging the distance. He was probably yelling 'Run!' right now in his head.

Farther.

"I'm sorry. I-I…uh, I'm sorry…"

His baritone voice cut the thick air like a butter knife. "No. Don't apologize. I basically forced myself on you and I feel horrible. I hope you can somehow forgive me." Forced himself on me? What? _'Please do.' _I wanted to yell out._ 'If you want to force yourself on me, I don't think you'll see me complaining.'_

I snapped out of my trance when the door bell ring once again. I excused myself and ran to open the door.

"Liz?"

"Uh, hi. I just…I needed to give you this." She stuffed a worn envelope in my hands. Then, she turned and ran to the car. I saw Justin in the front seat who very gentlemanly gave me the finger while Liz was putting on her seatbelt.

"Who was that?" Brady asked. I jumped in surprise, suddenly remembering he was still here.

"Liz." I whispered, finding a seat on the couch.

"No, the boy who flicked you off. Who was he?" Brady's eyes turned to hard steel.

"Oh…that was Justin. He hates me right now." I turned away from Brady and started straightening the table. "He has good reason to…" I whispered.

Brady shrugged and grabbed the remote. "Movie?" I smiled and nodded, walking over to the couch where he was seated. The was a worn, cream envelope that contained the future of Liz and mine's friendship on the side table that had been long forgotten.

All to soon he had to go. He was working late tonight and wanted some sleep before work. I walked him out the door to the

"Megan, I…" he trailed off, unsure.

I stood still, reveling in the way his eyes bore into mine with such intensity.

He let out a large flood of air and swore silently into the air. Then, in a fast blur, he captured me in his arms and planted a solid kiss on my cheek. I was positive I fainted right then and there.

Braden Calebs kissed me.

**A/N- OH! So much happened in this chapter! OoOoO so if anyone has an idea of how she should find out about werewolves drop me a line! Send me a message or leave it in a review!**

**The one I think is the best will be the winner! Prize? You can read the next chapter before it comes out!**

**With much love!**

**-Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only little Megan. **

**PLEASE ENTER THE CONTEST! PRIZE LISTED BELOW!!!!!! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WRITE HOW MEGAN FINDS OUT ABOUT WEREWOLVES AND VAMPS. IT CAN BE A FULL FLEDGED CHAPTER OR A SUMMARY OF HOW SHE FINDS OUT. SEND IT TO ME IN A MESSAGE!!! PRIZES LISTED BELOW!  
**

_Playlist- Defying Gravity - Wicked. _

Braden Calebs had kissed me.

And then ran off without another word my way.

_He wouldn't do that on purpose. _I tried to convince myself as I laid in my room, looking up at my white ceiling. _He had to go to work. _I tried next. I could feel the tears that were threatening to fall. Of course it wasn't helping that I had turned on Miserable at Best really low to help me sleep. Now, there was no way I could sleep.

"He was running late." I whispered to no one. I reached for my laptop sitting at the edge of my bed. Pulling up the internet, I typed in _He kissed me on the cheek then left? _

The answers were up in a matter of moment. _He's just not that into you. _

The words rang in my head. _He's just not that into you. _I threw the computer to the other side of my twin bed and grabbed my duffle bag, heading out to the studio. It was the one place where I could really think…and it was closing in on seven, so it was time for my company practice.

I grabbed Liz's unread letter in my hands before I set off.

_Megan,_

_I am sorry for what I did and I forgive you for what you have done. The truth is I just really miss you. Remember all the laughs we had together? Don't you remember? All the teachers who yelled at us for talking, the insides jokes that we laughed our heads off with, and the gossip and rumors we shared. _

_Each day I pick up the phone to call you. I listen to the dial tone for hours, wondering what you might be doing. _

_I told you we will be best friends forever, and I plan to keep that promise. I said things I didn't mean and you hurt me by what you said to. Just trust me on this. I'm sorry. We just seem so far apart now, which is something I don't want to happen. You were my best friend and we can not deny it. _

_If you don't accept this, then I understand. _

_You won't be forgotten._

_-Liz_

I sprinted to the glassy doors and yanked them open, running up the two flights of stairs. As soon as I made it to room 209 I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Liz!" I yelled. She didn't have a chance to say anything before I crushed her to me. "Liz, I'm so sorry! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too…"

"Great! We all missed everyone! Now line up. I'm gonna teach everyone the solo and then I'll decide who gets it."

"Ugh! I hate Miss Cara!" Liz groaned as we marched through the door into my house, sweating and tired.

"Same." I sighed, swinging the fridge door open and grabbing two water bottles. She threw me a lemonade mixer and I swished it in. I shook the water bottle and threw Liz an apple.

"I mean, we did that same combination like five times. She makes me hate dance!"

I nodded, taking a bite of my own apple. "Who do you think is gonna get the solos?"

"I hope it isn't Stacy. She fell out of her stunt last year. I don't want Amber to get it either. Other than that, everyone is pretty good. You're gonna get Glenda."

I almost choked on my lemonade. "What?"

"You have the most perfect turns the class! You will so get her!"

"In your dreams, Lizzy."

"Um, Megan? You have a visitor," Aunt C entered the room. I looked at her worriedly and then turned to Liz. Liz shrugged and continued to chomp on her apple.

"Okay." I responded.

"_It's Brady." _She mouthed. I almost choked on the bite of apple I had taken. _He's just not that into you. _I turned away from her and sighed.

_He's just not that into you. _

"Liz? Make him go away." I said, glad to have my best friend back. She saluted me and then ran to the door. My aunt turned accusingly at me.

"Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and started talking to her about her date with Dan that, apparently had gone great and the were going out again the following night. All I knew was that I was just ready to sleep.

The next day came quickly. My first day at school since the Nate thing. My first day back with my best friend. My first day back since Brady had been a jerk. According to Liz, guys that kiss girls and leave them are just jerks.

I got out of bed earlier than normal and looked into the mirror. Today I had let Liz pick out my clothes. She picked my Lucky Brand jeans and a grey burn out long sleeve. I threw on my charcoal grey knit Uggs and the necklace I always wore was loose around my neck. I touched the circle that read TESORO MIO and sighed.

I sat in my car, looking over my math problems and tried to gather up the courage to pull my car out of the driveway. I finally convinced myself to just pull out and go to school. On my way, I saw a guy walking in the street towards the school. I'd never seen him before so I thought that he must have been a new student.

I pulled into my spot and started on the rest of my math homework. Liz eventually made her way to my car and got in. We were both so glad we were friends again. Justin still didn't like me but, he had to be nice to me as long as Liz was here.

Once we got to my locker, we were completely back into our normal routine.

"Hey Megs?" Liz asked sneakily, looking over at me from her locker.

"Hmm?" I said, shutting my locker once I double check I had the books I needed. I shoved my ripped up Marine Biology and book into my black book bag that looked as if it had been through World War III.

"Let's say, a friend of mine's birthday is coming up. What should I get her?" I frowned as Liz hid her head behind her locker, looking for books.

"Um…" I quickly redid my combination and looked at my locker calendar. _Most of Liz's friends are my friends, right? _I didn't see anything on the calendar until-

"HOLY CRAP! My birthday is in a week!" Had the school year passed that quickly? Hadn't it just been October? Now its November, and my birthday was on November 18th.

"So, Megan, what do you want?" I shook my head and turned to Liz, who stared at me wide-eyed. I giggled at her green eyes, when I heard a louder laugh from behind me.

"Hi," he breathed, his warm breath hitting my neck. I turned quickly and jumped back at his closeness. "Can I talk to you?"

"Um…yeah. Hey, Liz? Can we talk about this…_later?"_ Liz only nodded and headed off to her first period. "So?" I asked, turning back to Brady. I still couldn't look him in the eyes. I mean, what kind of a guy leaves the girl after he kissed her?

_A jerk. _Liz's voice whispered. I shook my head but her voice wouldn't go away. _He's just not that into you. _

"Look, I shouldn't have left you after - that. I mean, what kind of a guy leaves the girl after he kisses her?"

"A jerk. Google said _He's just not that into you._" I plopped my hand over my mouth. _I cannot believe I just said that!_ Brady smiled, laughing happily.

"You Googled?" I looked down completely, not allowing my blush to be seen. Brady lifted my face with his warm hand. "Don't hide yourself from me."

I smiled even harder, if that were possible, and looked him in the eyes for the first time since that night. It felt like we were pulling closer to each other, when the bell rang. Brady hugged me and then he was off. I tripped towards my Spanish class when I overhead Kasha Kalakh and her posse - Lira Maia and Nichole Hager, AKA the school sluts- talking about me.

I took my seat in the back when I looked over to see Kasha look right at me and mouth, "F**k you." An evil smile spread across her face as she flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

"She's so stupid," Kasha said to Lira and Nichole. Miss Mornea turned and pointed to the group.

"¿Excúseme? En español, por favor."

"Ella es tan estúpida," she spoke, repeating her earlier words. "Megan. Ella es tan estúpida." Some of the class giggled, turning to look at me.

"Ella es una mujerzuela. Y ella tiene sexo con los muchachos para el dinero."** (A/N- She is a slut. And she has sex with boys for money.**)

Miss Mornea couldn't control her class anymore as they all began to giggle and some were full out laughing. I wanted to cry so badly, but I knew I had to be strong. "Why are you being so rude to me? I haven't done anything to you!"

"Yes, you did. Brady, he's mine! I hope that you understand that." she said ferociously.

I stood up from my seat. "If you-"

"Las señoras, ahora calman abajo. A la oficina de los principales con ambos usted."** (A/N-Ladies, calm down now. To the principals office with both of you.)**

I started walking towards the door, when I had to cross Kasha. She shoved me with her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I whispered.

"That's not what he was saying to me last night."

The whole class had heard her. There was no doubt about it. I was defeated. _That's why I am shy and just sit and take it. I never win. _Liz was right, he was just gonna use me. And then break my heart.

"¡Muchachas! ¡A la oficina ahora!" **(A/N: Girls! To the office now!)**

I gathered my stuff and left the room, Kasha right behind me. At the door, she turned at gave the class a big kiss and little dance. I blinked back angry and sad tears. I trudge my way through the hall completely put down.

"He's mine. I won't let you take him from me. Besides, Brady would never go for a short, little girl like you." She grabbed my arm and twisted it. I cried out in pain, the tears leaking down my face, pouring onto my cheeks.

I broke her grip, not without difficulty considering she was three inches or so taller than me. She started to walk away from me so I looked angrily at the ground.

"I thought he told you that last night," I whispered pathetically. She stopped and turn on her 5 inch heels.

"What did you just say?" She stomped towards me and ripped my chin to look at her. "How dare you talk to me like that!" She grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, smacking me across the face.

"Oh, and let's just forget the principal. I don't think I can explain the bruises on your face and arm."

Then, she just walked away.

"Thank God no one saw that," I whispered to the floor.

"Actually…" I quickly turned around to see Collin standing next to the men's bathroom. "Are you okay, Megan? I should probably go get Brady and-"

"No! I mean…I j-just don't w-want him-m to see me l-like this." Collin frowned apologetically and wrapped his arms around me. I knew we had a pretty good amount of class time left so, I wasn't worried about it at all.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Nate looked over at us. _Could this day get ANY worse?_ "Let's see we have a whore and a dog. How lovely! Honestly, I wish that Brady were here to witness this little public display of affection!"

"Go away, Nate." Collin spit venomously.

When the bell rang, I ran to the bathroom and let the tears flow freely. I ran to the nearest stall, threw myself into it, and locked the door. For the first time in my life, I was going to deliberately skip class.

I waited all of second hour knowing Miss Purser would be sad not seeing me, but I just knew I couldn't face her. I skipped third too, knowing that I would burst into tears the moment I saw Brady. I think I'd had enough embarrassment for one day.

It was quiet in the bathroom. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. My thoughts of my new friend Collin or on my 'back-to-best-friend' Liz. My thoughts on the slut group with Kasha as the number one. My thoughts on Nate - it seemed he knew how to make me frightened of him. And lastly my thoughts on Brady.

By the end of third period I knew I would have to come out of hiding. I looked around the Pepto-Bismol pink bathroom before leaving out the door. I had my backpack and my purse haphazardly slug around me as I opened the crusty door.

"Sorry," I mumbled to the boy I had accidentally hit on my way to my locker. I was jerked to a sudden stop when I realized that the boy wasn't just any boy.

He was pissed about something, and as I walked back towards him I prayed to God that Brady didn't know about anything that had happened in the past three hours.

"You weren't in class," He stated, like a father would if his daughter was caught sneaking back in the house after curfew.

I shrugged and looked intensely down at my shoes.

"Were you crying?" he whispered, his voice tortured as if he was afraid of the answer. _Why him? Send me Kasha for all I care, but not him!_

I shrugged again and finally looked up. Suddenly, a boy crashed through the hallways, as the bell had already rung, and slapped my Marine Biology book into the hallway.

"Mujerzuela!" **(A/N- Slut.)** He cackled. I sprawled myself out and captured the book, holding in the tears unsuccessfully. _Stupid Spanish class! Stupid Kasha! Stupid Biology book!_

"I'll kill him. Oh, I will _kill _him." Brady said, looking at the short boys retreating form. I snapped my head up in confusion to see his eyes looking from the already forming bruise on my check.

"Oh, no. H-he didn't do that." _And please, please, please don't ask me who did. _His hand was so warm as I came to lightly touch the bruise of my right cheek.

"Who did this?" Brady asked, a monster in his eyes just waiting to be set loose.

"Kasha Kalakh."

"When? Why? I don't understand…"

"There was nothing you could have done to stop it." Truth. "It was an accident." Lie. "She will probably even apologize after school. Really, it was my fault." I was rushing the words out. I just didn't want to _be_ here anymore. I wanted to leave. I was done with heartbreaking for the day.

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching my chin.

"I'm fine," I answered, pushing him away from me. And there I ran, off to the office to call my Aunt to check me out…away from today.

**A/N- Soooo wow right? So much happened in this chapter...like SOOOO much! Okay, so guys I really need some reviews! Like seriously. It's getting painful that I'm barely getting any reviews. I have so many hits and so many favorites so please take some time and review.**

**Is really no one gonna enter the contest? COME ON! I have decided on the prize. You will get the next chapter in advance, plus the chapter with your part you wrote on how she finds out about werewolves and vamps. I'll also share with you some top secrets about the future of Absorbing Heat. AND you will get to read the summary and first chapter of our up and coming story!!! It's top secret!**

**SO! Read and REVIEW! And ENTER THECONTEST. **

**Much love**

**-Alice**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! CONTEST WINNER BELOW!**

**Hey guys! Wow! It has been forever! I have updated the blog and will be updating again today, if possible, with a new picture of Megan! There has been a lot of crap going on in my life recently and I have been so busy taking care of my family, I haven't had time for myself. So, I should start updating a lot more now that the doctor has assured my it is just hypoglycemia and OCD! (Anybody else have those things?) **

**The contest winner is…Summer's Sunlight. YAY! Congratulations! You will not only get a preview of the new **_**La Belle et la Bete**_**(written by corinneminetta and me, look at the summary on the blog), but also of my new story **_**Mon Amour**_** which is about Riley's first love, who decided to go out and find Riley herself, but gets caught in vampire drama on the way. Can she save Riley from his death at the hands of Seth?**

**So, with out further ado, I present Chapter Eight of **_**Absorbing Heat! **_**Dedicated to ilovejakethemost. **

**I don't own Twilight. **

I bit at new French-tipped nails as I sat at First Beach the next day. I watched the waves crash and fall, creating an earthy beat. I closed my eyes and laid back on the blanket, blindly reaching my hand into the picnic basket Cynthia had left for me. I peeled back the banana and tore a bite off.

Cynthia hated high school as much as I did, even now. She hadn't been the most popular girl at her high school, but she hadn't been the shy nerd I was. She always said the only high school had given her was Lucas. Her husband who had died in a horrible car accident.

Now, she was dating Dan, who wasn't much of a person, but he made Aunt C happy. And that was all I could ask for. He was soft spoke person, only speaking if needed, just as Lucas had been, or so I had heard. That had been another reason I moved here. To keep Cynthia company. My mom had suggested all of us Beshires Triplets move out, but Paul had Allie and Cameron just didn't care.

Paul was the eldest, and he acted like it. He had the maturity of a 25 year old, though he was only seventeen. He was the one of us who was always the leader, always the charge. Allie was a shy sophomore when Paul met her. She was an only child who was always neglected by her forgetful parents. Paul was in love with her, and she loved him back. I liked her too, because she was so nice. Besides, it was cool having another girl in the house.

Cameron came next, two minutes after Paul. He acted like the youngest. He was the bully out of the three of us, skipping from girl to girl. Jay had been his best friend and no matter what he did, Cameron never got onto him. And I despised him for that.

Then there was me, 5 minutes after Cameron. The youngest and the quietest. I wasn't a very social person, I stuck to Paul like glue. We were always together, because I could face people on my own. Then I met my three best friends. It was sixth grade when a boy named Mark got shoved next to my in the science lab. We started hanging out all the time.

He took me to the beach to meet a couple of his friends one day in eight grade, after two years of being best friends. They quickly also became my best friends: Noah and Aiden.

"I had always pictured you as a fruit person." A deep voice interrupted my thoughts. I jerked up, almost dropping the banana in my hand.

Brady was standing there in all his perfection. I always thought he looked like a Hercules-Adonis mash up, bright and beautiful, but strong and protective. He was aggressive, but only when he needed to be. He was still sweet and lovely, like I had always imagined him in my head.

"I- uh, yeah." I grimaced at my _word-stumbling_, as Liz called it. "You can sit down, if you'd like," I whispered, my cheeks bright red in embarrassment.

He sat next to me, leaning very close. So close, as though he was going to kiss me. I abruptly faced him and he reached his hand out to gentle fondle a few strands of my new, short hair.

"You cut it?" He asked, a sad tone in his voice. It took me a while to answer him, as I was distracted between staying perfectly still for Brady to run his fingers through my silky hair and telling myself to breath. I finally answered him in a breathy tone that sounded as if I had been running for miles.

"Yeah."

He finally let go of the strands he was touching and leaned back. I dusted off my black Star Wars tee and white shorts, trying to get all the sand off of me. I hadn't planned on company during the day, not to mention we both should have been in school.

I marked that question off my list, knowing he would then ask _me _why _I _wasn't at school, and I didn't want to try and explain that. I didn't want to tell Brady I was a baby and couldn't face my fears. Fears meaning Kasha.

Aunt Cynthia had decided that it was time for a girls day, so that I could escape all this high school drama and relax, a foreign concept to me. She had taken me to Olympic Day Spa in Port Angeles for a relaxing massage and to get my nails done. Cutting Edge Hair Techniques was second on her list, saying that it was about time I got a hair cut. It took me a while, but I agreed. And now I was facing the reason I was so reluctant to cut it in the first place.

Brady's approval.

I craved it, needed it, like I needed air. I wanted him to like it, to like me, but it didn't look like he did. I pulled on my new, short bangs and then flung them out of my face.

"You don't like it," I whispered. Instead of phrasing it like a question, I said it as an answer, praying he would correct me.

I tore off another piece of my banana and stuffed in my mouth, waiting on his answer.

"That wasn't what I was going to say," he sighed, running a hand over his face.

I swallowed, "What where you going to say?" I looked around for a trash can, but didn't see one, so I threw the peel back into the basket.

"I was going to say," he paused. "Well, I was going to ask why you did it."

I noticed that he hadn't said that he didn't like it, but he hadn't said that he liked it either. And that worried me more than anything.

My phone buzzed three times before I actually looked at it. I knew who it was. I had been ignoring her for as long as I could, and I had almost made it through the first school semester without having to speak with her. Until now, when she started calling me twenty-four/seven, trying to somehow to control my life from over a thousand miles away.

Mom.

"Who's that?" Brady asked, leaning over to look in the basket at all the fruits and vegetables in there. "Can I have some of this?"

I nodded, texting her a simple _I'm fine_ and leaving it at that. I quickly pressed down on the power button, cutting my phone off, and reaching in the basket for an apple just to toss around in my hand.

However Brady began to devour the goodies that sat in the basket faster than I could think, stuffing his mouth as if his stomach never filled. I giggled at him, gathering his attention quickly. I grabbed a napkin and pulled it to my lips, wiping my mouth and turning back to my phone.

"No one."

Brady hummed and gathered up another red apple. He must have been on his fourth. "I never pegged you as a Blackberry type of girl," Brady said suddenly. I looked up, suddenly embarrassed at the white piece of technology in my hand, and turned to throw it in my school bag.

"So," he sighed, leaning back on his elbow, facing me. "I'm not gonna ask why you aren't in school, because I don't like hypocrites. Instead I will ask, when are you coming back to school?"

"Tomorrow," I answered, no doubt in my mind I was telling the truth. I would be going back tomorrow. I didn't want Kasha to think she had won this fight, or hurt me, even though she had.

We fell back into a comfortable silence that lasted for an hour or so. I loved the peace and easiness that seemed to settle around us, making the air light and easily communicating as we watched the beach fill up with the students of our high school.

"It's funny," Brady commented, laying down completely and looking up at the sky. "How people can do that. Talk to each other with their eyes."

I knew exactly what he meant. I did it all the time. And not just the obvious rolling the eyes and glaring, but literally have a whole conversation with just my eyes. Of course, it only worked if both people were talking with their eyes. Like Brady and I.

I leaned back, lying next to him and looking at the clouds that stayed present over the dreary greenery-turned-city, and grinned. "Shining."

"What?"

I had grown up with two twin brothers who were very in love with horror films. One of my least favorites being a horrid Stephen King book made movie_. _I still remember cowering behind the couch in my pink nightgown that was too big for me, as Cameron and Paul sat between Mom and Ronald watching as a little boy wrote _REDRUM _on the bathroom door. I hated scary movies, but according to Cameron, no one cared.

"It's from a movie."

Brady nodded, swinging his black hair on his face and then back off his face. The movement was so delicate and yet so swift and sweet. So, _Brady._ And I decided no matter what happened to me after this day, I would always remember him like this.

I looked down, seeing his shoes in the sand next to mine. White ballet shoes lined up with tan sandals. I took in his tan legs next, only half covered by black cargo shorts that seemed a bit loose on him, where as I could see his dark hip bones than made the distinct V leading to other things. _And no tan lines. _

Shaking my head, I focused on a much safer region of his body, at least I thought I could see his beautiful arms even better against the stark white of his newly bought t-shirt. I could spend hours describing his arms, but to sum it all up, I would say two words: protection and strength. Although his shirt covered his torso, when he moved, you could almost see his beautiful chest muscles at work, contracting and retracting to his heart beat.

His face was beautiful, to put it simply. His dimples that only popped out when he was extremely happy and his dark, heavy-lidded eyes that always had a sad look to them. Yet, it only made him that much more handsome. His floppy hair that moved where ever he moved, almost before he did, as if it was showing him the direction to go.

I couldn't help but only stare at him for forever, for if you had a personal Adonis-Hercules, you would never want to stop looking at them either.

I hadn't realized that in all my thinking, I had subconsciously grabbed onto Brady's hand. Gently and almost lovingly, I traced each of his fingers, starting with his thumb and leading over to his pinky, which was the size of my ring finger. His hands were rough and calloused, but beautiful and manly all at the same time.

Brady unconsciously leaned towards me, a small smile resting on his lips. "You don't even know how that feels," he moaned, closing his droopy eyes. I heard an army whoop and a loud, "Brady!"

Brady sat up quickly, careful to keep his hand in mine. He looked over, waving at a couple of his friends. He looked back at me and stood, offering his hand to me. I dusted myself off and reached up, grabbing his hand in mine.

I leaned very close to Brady as we walked the distance to his friends. He gentle intertwined his fingers with mine and I instantly felt warmer.

But not okay, because right in front of me was Nate. And, as soon as he saw me coming up with Brady, his grin turned to a malicious glare. I let go of Brady's hand, stumbling back a bit, trying to get away from him and from more humiliation.

"You little bitch," he shouted, pushing me back more. "Think you can go cry wolf to Brady and everything will be okay? You slut!"

"W-What?" I breathed, looking up at him angrily. I wasn't taking this anymore. I was tired of it. I was just _tired_. "What are talking about? I didn't do _any_thing! What is your problem?"

"You are! Listen, I-"

"Get away from her," Brady growled, cocking his fist back and knocking Nate back a few feet. "Megan, are you okay?" he asked, gently lifting my chin to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Nate walked back over to us and Brady flipped around to face him, still standing in front of me. I peaked around him, trying to get a look at what was going on.

"She didn't say anything. Collin accidentally _told_ me. So leave her alone." He looked at the Nate and the other boy, who looked like a younger Collin. "Get out!" The guys walked off to their car as Brady ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. He's a dick. Just ignore him."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"I have to go. I have…work. But, if you need anything, just call this number." He grabbed my hand in his and wrote something sloppily across it.

"Okay," I whispered.

"And um…do you wanna hang out Saturday or something?"

I smiled softly, nodding.

"As a…date?" He asked, a bright blush making its way to his cheeks.

I nodded again, my smile turning into a grin.

"I'll pick you up around noon?"

I turned to look at something in the dark water. A flash of blonde. But who would be swimming in this weather? Shaking my head, I turned back to Brady and smiled.

"It's a date."

* * *

I tapped the pink eraser against my mouth to the beat of an acoustic The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song I knew I had heard before on the small, dusty radio behind me. I counted book spines off the piles of donations on the counter, stopping after each one to see if it would go to the front or back, and placing them in two different boxes.

"New shipment comes in tomorrow," Mary said, coming up to the counter with a cup of sour candies. I threw my hand out, saying silently that I didn't want any. "It's Bronte. And if you can work Saturday, you get first selections."

"Saturday? As in tomorrow?" I asked, puzzled. Had the week really gone by that fast? Was it already time for my date with Brady? _Shoot._ I had been so busy, I hadn't noticed that a whole week had gone by. She nodded. "I thought Cynthia was working tomorrow." Mary turned from her spot leaned against the Children's Fiction section shelves. A copy of _Winnie the Pooh_ dropped on her head and she grabbed it quickly, putting it back.

"She was. Her parents are renewing their vows. 50th Annviersary thing."

"I have...something to do," I said, defeated. I really wanted those Bronte books. But, I wanted my date with Brady even more. "I can't come in."

"Meggie! Please. I can't stay here and do inventory all by self. I'll go crazy! Besides, Saturday is our busiest day." She paused. "What are you doing?"

I turned my head away from her, fingering a beat up copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_. "I have a date." I whispered it quietly,and for a moment I wondered if she had heard me at all. But, apparently she had. Mary ran to my side, grabbing me in her perfume hug. She always smelled like old perfumes and mothballs, which wasn't all bad, for it made me remember my own grandmother. She stepped back squealing in delight as I smiled shyly.

"A date! Oh my goodness, my little Megan is all grown up!" Mary gushed, pulling at her grey locks of hair. "Don't you turn seventeen a few days?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," I whispered, picking up the box for the back room and walking towards it. "I hate birthdays."

"But, why? That's like hating Christmas!"

I giggled, setting the box down in the Adult Fiction section and walking back into the front room, Mary following me closely. "I _love_ Christmas actually." I grabbed the handle of the red coffee pot and pour myself a steaming mug, then placed it back in the holder. "Besides, it _is_ different. Christmas, everyone gets gifts. Birthdays…" I took a long sip, using the caffeine to keep me awake at 9:30 p.m. on a Friday. "I don't know. I guess I feel guilty when everyone gives me gifts. I have nothing to give back."

Mary nodded, looking at one particular book that had been left out on the counter. "What is this?" she asked, fingering the blue edges. "Don't tell me you bought it from the bookstore in Port Angeles."

I fidgeted with the hem of my black, three-quarter length shirt, nervous at the attention. "Yeah."

She opened it, reading a few lines before trashing it into the 'Non-Fiction' box. "None of that's true, I can tell you right now."

"What do you mean?"

Mary leaned across the counter and whispered, "Wanna know the real legends? Come on back here."

I followed her to the back room, as she moved a few boxes to the side and opened another door. I waited just outside the room she went in, waiting for her. She came back with a old, broken book-journal-looking thing. She blew the dust off the top, handing to me.

"Diaries of the Quileute Chiefs," she said. "It was here when I bought the building. Never know what you might find in a place like this."

I nodded, flipping through the journals. "Can I have this?"

She smiled, walking with me to the front of the store. "Of course," she said, turning the OPEN sign to CLOSED. "Just bring it back tomorrow at 6:30. If you work from them to noon, mystery boy can pick you up here and take you on your date."

I sighed. Liz wouldn't like that at all. She wanted to prepare me for the date. But, what did it matter? It was my date, not hers. Why did it all the sudden feel like everyone was trying to control my life?

I quickly packed up all my things, stuffing them into my messenger bag, but leaving the journal for my arms on the walk home.

It took ten minutes to finish locking up, taking the key with me so that I could open up in the morning. Another two minutes to go by Rolfe's Bakery and grab a left over Cinnamon Roll from Maggie, the small old woman who owned the place. It took three minutes to get to the Clallam Transit System and board the last bus from Forks Avenue to Main Street in La Push. From there it was about a five minute walk.

But who knew that so much could happen in just five minutes?

**A/N- AHHH! Such a cliffhanger! Bit I promise you won't hang for too long. Maybe just a few days! Check out the blog (link on my profile) to see pictures of the book store she works at and her new haircut! I'm so excited for the date chapter too! Wahoo!**

**See you guys in a bit!**

**Alice**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note at the bottom is really important. Sad news guys.**

Run.

That was the first word that came to mind as I saw a large brown wolf lock it's jaw around a beautiful blonde girl's head and rip it off, along with her arms and legs.

Vomit was the second.

I ran across the road, through someone's yard in an attempt to get out of the forest and get home. I slammed the door behind me, breathing deeply at what I had just seen. I sniffed, sliding down to the floor against the white door of the house.

I knew that Aunt Cynthia was with Dan, and that they were probably on their way in to see if I was okay, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I had just seen a _wolf_ eat a human being.

"Megan?" I recognized the voice of my Aunt Cynthia. "What's wrong?" She was standing in pink silky lingerie, next to Dan - who was wearing only his boxers.

"Oh my God," I whispered, suddenly wanting to back outside, no matter the life-threatening wolf. "Oh my God!" I cried, covering my eyes with my hands. Cynthia and Dan had been…I couldn't even bring myself to say it.

"Dan," she said softly. "Go on back upstairs." My aunt grabbed my hands in hers, pulling them back. "Megan, I need you to tell me what happened. What you saw?"

"No, Cynthia. No. My _visions _haven't come back. I just, uh, got scarred from the thunder." I pushed a hand through my bangs angrily. "Sorry to interrupt. I'm just going to go to bed now."

She nodded, letting me walk up to my room. I didn't change clothes, but pulled on a sweatshirt and threw a blanket around me. I shivered every time I heard a loud howl from a wolf that seemed so close.

_A dark figure ran forward, jumping onto Brady's back and pushing him to the ground. He grunted in pain as he slapped against the concrete. _

"_Brady!" I cried, running forward._

"_No, Megan! Stop!" he roared, silenced with a kick to the face by the shadow. "Megan go!"_

"_No! No, Brady, I won't leave you," I cried, falling to my knees as more and more dark figures emerged from the shadows. They laughed as the hit him and kicked him. They laughed and pointed at me as I cried for his release. _

"_La tua cantante," the one closes to me whispered, leaning in to my neck. _

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" Brady screamed. Suddenly he was sucked back into the blackness, screaming my name as he went. _

"_BRADY!"_

I screamed, jolting awake and grabbed the waste basket nearest to me. I spilled the contents of my stomach into the basket, crying as I did. I stood to quickly, sweating and dizzy from my nightmare.

"Dear God, Megan," I whispered to myself as I walked into the shower. "Stop acting like you love him. You don't love him."

_Yes you do._

Shaking the thought from my head, I quickly dressed myself in a grayish blue pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top, sliding a short yellow cardigan on over it. Rushing to get out the door at 6:20 a.m. on a Saturday morning, I barely slid my shoes on before opening the door and running to my car.

I tried cranking it several times, the engine finally roared. "Really? You wouldn't start when it was raining yesterday so I could go to school?"

She purred and then made a loud popping noise, stalling and then shooting forward onto the road. I pet the dashboard with a remorseful face. "Sorry girl."

Pulling into the parking lot, I parked my baby and locked the doors.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turned around, confused as no one would be up this early on a Saturday. The man had long brown hair, pulled into a ponytail with a scrunchy. He was average size, but icy pale with muddy red eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you know when this shop opens? I'm trying to find a uh, good read."

I smiled, walking over to unlock the store. "Well, it just so happens I'm an expert at these things. Come on in, and I'll help you."

After I helped _Sloan_ find a book, they day quickly went by. Most of the things I did were for inventory. I didn't even realize the time until I heard a loud _clang_ of the bells, signaling someone's entrance.

"Hi," his deep voice assaulted my ears. I looked up to see a completely different Brady than normal. He had on a nice green and white plaid button up. He had rolled the sleeves to his elbows, and thrown on what I assumed to be the nicest pants he had, some torn up khaki cargo shorts.

"Hi," I whispered back, tucking my hair behind my ears, a nervous tick of mine.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, closing the inventory book and signing out on the board. I grabbed my leather messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. He grabbed my hand in his as we made it to the door, and I thought we were safe. Until I heard:

"So this is the mysterious boy who has captured my little Megan's heart."

I frowned as we both turned around to face Mary. She was standing with her arms crossed and a smirk playing at her lips. "I'm Mary. And you are?"

"Brady. Brady Calebs," he said strongly, offering his hand for her to shake. She lightly grasped it, before resuming her former position. "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"You're one of Sam's boys," she said harshly, giving him a sharp look. Then she looked between Brady and I, her eyebrows drawing together for a moment, and coming to a happy conclusion the next.

"Yes."

There seemed to be a double meaning in the word. Both him and Mary had understood it somehow. She smiled and him, but he did not return the smile.

"Well, you two have fun," Mary smiled, turning to the counter. "I've got to get back to work."

We wished her our goodbyes as we finally made it outside. He opened the door to his tall black truck; you could tell he had washed it before our date.

"I love this song," I whispered as Muse came onto the radio. He turned it up, then laid his free hand on mine. I grabbed it quickly, as he rubbed soothing circles on my palm.

"I love this."

The smile that spread over my face after that comment was unstoppable. "So, what are the plans?"

"I wanna take you to the cliffs. Is that okay?" I nodded. "Good. But, I'm starving. Mind if we stop for something to eat?"

"Not at all. There's a little pizzeria down the road here." He nodded and before long we had pulled into the small Italian bistro.

He opened the door for me, and even helped me down from the tall car. He was being such a gentleman today. "Shall we?"

With a small smile, he took my hand and led me inside, up to the hostesses. Of course she had to be a beautiful blond that I knew was going to cause me trouble, not to mention too many insecurities to count. She heard us enter and looked up.

"Brady? It has been forever!" She smiled sexily at him.

"Carol," He nodded. "Um, two please."

She looked down at me, giving me a once over. I fidgeted with the hem of my cardigan. _I knew we shouldn't be together. They probably…did _it _together. _

"Right this way," she scoffed, turning around and leading us to a booth near the back. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment."

"Sorry. We sort of have a history." Brady crossed his arms over the table, grabbing my hands in his.

"Oh, no problem. I'm just glad you asked me out on this date." _And that you even talk to me._ "I mean, it's not everyday a girl like me is lucky enough to get a guy like you. Not get, I mean. Just get to talk to you. And maybe even just-"

"Megan."

"I'm blabbering aren't I?" I blushed brightly.

"What do you mean someone like you?"

I cast my eyes downward. "Someone plain… ordinary; even a nerd."

Brady shook his head angrily. "Megan, there is nothing plain or ordinary about you. You're smart. You're funny. And amazingly beautiful."

I gasped. That was not at all what I was expecting.

"I like you, Megan. And I like who I am around you."

And just like that, Brady leaned into kiss me. I leaned into him, our lips inches apart.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

We both jumped apart, red in the face as we looked up to our intruder.

Kasha.

_Shit!_

_**A/N-**_** I'm so so so sorry that this chapter is short. I have been uber busy with school things. So, please, give me a few days, and their should be another chapter up, if it isn't up by tomorrow. I probably could have waited and made it a long chapter, but everyone in my family has been pretty sick and so, yeah. My sister is very sick, as I said before, so please keep her in your prayers. Also, pray for me and my OCD because it has been getting less easy to deal with. Especially with all the stress from doing good in school and taking care of Bella(my sister), but you know how it is. **

**If anyone else has mild or non-mild OCD and has advice or tips on how to deal with it when I can't afford a therapist or specialist, please either message me, leave it in a comment or send it to me on the blog. **

**Speaking of the blog, I have been very good about keeping the blog updated as much as I can, so please check there everyday, because soon I will start the 'It's a New Day' series. And on the blog I will have a place for you to vote for the next senario/person in the series. **

**Well guys, I think thats it. Check on the Absorbing Heat blog to see pictures of things featured in this chapter and sneak peaks for up coming chapters! Also, leave in a comment or in a message if you would like to interview me and I can post it on the blog. Leave that in a comment.**

**Much love, **

**Alicexoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. I just like playing with the characters. TeeHee.**

**Sorry my lovelies for the forever until I updated. But, I am back. :) Fish and Chips for readers at the bottom.**

"Megan," Brady called, slipping away from me and trekking towards the woods. "I need to tell you something. I think…" He trailed off, reaching for my hand again as we turned into a darker side of the woods.

"Yes?" I whispered, inching towards him more and more.

"I just…think you look pretty tonight."

I backed off, dropping back on my heels.

"Oh."

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but thought better of it, and turned around. Then, we continued our trek to the beach.

This was our third "date" in the last few weeks. We had been spending more time together and with the more time I spent with Brady, the less time I spent with Liz and with any other old friends. It seemed I was loosing my old friends for new ones. I had begun to hangout with Brady's friends like Collin, Adam, and Seth. And Seth's girlfriend, who was in our grade, Daisy, while Seth had graduated the year prior.

Maybe I should explain how things got here.

Kasha ran in our date, practically ruining it in the process, and asked Brady (or implied that she was asking him) to have sex with her. He politely turned her down, and we left before we even ordered. We went walking down the streets and back to my car.

But, the next day he apologized profusely for our terrible date, and swore to make up for it. And ever since then we had been…perfect.

"Hey," Brady called, sitting next to me on the blanket. He must have noticed the empty stare I had been giving him for the past little while. "You left me their for a moment. You okay? Do you have a bathing suit? I thought we could go swim-"

"I don't like to swim. And yeah, I'm fin-"

"Brady! What's up man?" Collin called, running up to Brady and slapping his hand. "Sam wants everybody out at midnight-" Noticing me, he stopped speaking and sat down between us. "Hey Megan."

"Hi Collin," I whispered quietly.

Collin smiled at me and then struck a conversation with Brady about some football team or other. And then they started talking about a bonfire going on the next night.

"Hey Megan, I meant to say earlier. Happy Late-Birthday."

And with that, Collin stood, patting me on the back and punching Brady in the shoulder with a: "Later, man."

After Collin had disappeared out of sight, Brady turned to me, and pulled me to his warm, strong arms. "What was he talking about, birthday? When was your birthday?"

A blush made its way onto my cheeks. "November 18th, the day after our first date."

Brady's mouth hung open in shock, as his eyebrows shaped into an angry, hurt stature. He looked like someone had just told him he wasn't going to pass high school, and he hand to go for another year or two, or that his loved family pet had passed away. "What…why didn't you tell me? I could have done something for you…or something."

"It wasn't you. I just…hate birthdays…" I stood up, trailing down the beach to a less crowded part. "And before you ask why, it's just…I hate when all the attention is on me, like when people only give me presents." I paused, allowing his arms to take hold of my waist. "And I have nothing to give back."

"Well, I hate to break it to you…"He paused, laying a kiss on my temple. "But, with me, all my attention will be on you. _Always._" Brady spun me around, and pulled my arms around his shoulders. "And, you never have to give anything back to me."

I smiled in the moment, laying my head on his chest as we swayed to an unknown beat of an unknown song. "If I knew I would be treated so well, maybe I should have told you my birthday."

He smiled at me and sighed. "Yeah." His black eyes looked out at the ocean, as people began to scatter off the beach to go home on the late Friday night. No body stayed on this part of the beach at night anymore, especially with all the missing hikers and animal attacks. But for now, I was lost in the deep pools of black that were his eyes.

"I believe, Miss Beshires, that you are dancing." He whispered it into my ear, his hot breath on my sensitive skin causing my mouth to open in a moan.

Brady froze.

I looked up at him, fear and worry ever-written into my brow bone and surely my eyes. I can't believe I just moaned, and all he said was that I was dancing. And I _freaking_ moaned. I knew that if he wasn't weirded out before, he sure was now. I raised my head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I-"

He smashed his lips onto mine in a terror of passions. They were beautiful and soft and yet at the same time, they were firm and obstinate. He kissed me as if it was the last few moments he would have on this earth. His hand wove into my hair as he pulled me close. And the kiss itself was so pure and innocent, but yet there was a hidden want and anger in it. He gripped my waist with one hand and ran his fingers through my short hair with the other.

This wasn't just a friendly 'let's-give-it-a-try' kiss anymore, if it had been to start with. This was a kiss of love and passion and want, and believe me, I wanted. I wanted more of Braden by the second. With a split second of courage I wove my fingers into his hair and pulled him in deeper. I just wanted him closer. Brady growled, so animalistic that I almost stopped. But, I never wanted this kiss to end, so I didn't think about it and kept up with the kissing.

I released his lips in need of a breath. I laid my forehead against his cheek, as he moved his head to kiss my hair and forehead, trying to keep contact with me as I breathed in deeply. I wasn't sure what to say to him at this point.

"I love you…" I heard him whisper, so softly I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it.

I stepped back, pushing him away from me.

"What did you just say?" I asked, almost tripping over a log before catching my weight. "Cause, I swear it sounded like 'I love you.'"

He paused, staring into my eyes with a blank expression. Suddenly, shock filled me as I realized that wasn't what he said. He had said "Ready to go?" The two didn't even sound alike. And now, I had officially made a complete idiot out of myself.

"No," he laughed. "I must be a great kisser, 'cause I said, 'Ready to go?'" I laughed with him, smiling and reaching for his outstretched hand.

The sad part was I almost wished he had said he loved me, deep in my mind, at least.

* * *

"_Teach you everything you need to know. Way to love and feel it in your bones. Grab the sheets and make her toes ravel. Her lips whisper. She wants you. Oh!"_

And so on it repeated at nine o'clock in the morning. I didn't dare lift my surely messy hair off the pillow I was gently falling back asleep on. I knew it was Liz, as I would have never chosen that as my ring tone, but I still didn't want to move and answer it.

Finally, the ringing abruptly stopped. I was relieved for a moment, settling back into my bed. That's when my phone began singing another, more normal tune.

"_Oh let's get rich and buy our parent's homes in south of France. Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and-"_

"Hello?"

"Well someone sounds like a morning person." I heard a deep laugh come through the speaker on my Blackberry. "I was just gonna call and tell you I'm in front of your house."

Once I could breath again I spoke back into the phone. "Give me a sec?"

"No."

Then the pounding of the door came. I checked the mirror once, wincing at my reflection. I was wearing my dad's old, yellow Jimi Hendrix Experience shirts with my spandex shorts from Volleyball when I played in middle school.

I rushed down the stairs without a second thought to my waving madness of hair. I knew it looked like someone had given me a bunch of salt water and poured it on my head while I rolled around on my pillows. But, it would have to do.

I swiftly moved my tangling feet to the old wooden door, to find a note tapped there. I grabbed the note and sat it on the table nearest me, not bothering to read it. The door creaked loudly as I opened it to reveal a very smug and sexy-looking Brady.

He had on a pair of ripped jeans and a plaid button up in blue and white stripes. He kicked his shoes to the side, silently begging me to take the bag from his mouth so that he could speak. I smiled softly, laughing as I grabbed the McDonald's bag from his pursed lips.

"Thanks," he whispered.

He followed me to the kitchen, setting the two bags down on the small dinning table. I turned around and reached up on my tiptoes, trying to grab some plates. Suddenly, warmth filled me, as Brady's hand ran up alongside mine, reaching the plates with ease.

I felt a small bit of pressure atop my head and swiftly realized, he was kissing my hair.

Color flooded my cheeks for a moment, before I shook it off and sat in the seat across from him.

"I bought you a Coke. But, Daisy said you like Sweet Tea. They didn't have that on their drinks. Sorry," he frowned slightly, handing me the bag. "And an Egg McMuffin. Add mustard. Again, Daisy told me."

Frequently, nowadays, Daisy and I would go to breakfast before school, on Mondays and Fridays. Most of the other days I drove. But, everyone now and then, my car would give out, or Aunt C needed it to get to town - considering her car was much worse than mine.

"Coke will definitely suffice," I said, taking a long sip of the caffeinated drink. I hummed in delight. "So, can I ask you something Brady?"

"Anything." He smiled, his mouth full of various food from the bag. "But first," He paused, taking a swig of his large drink. "I have to ask you to come to a bonfire with me tonight. Say, five-thirtyish?"

I nodded.

"Now, your question?"

"What are we?"

The room quickly filled with silence, as I worried about his response. He wasn't going to pretend last night's events never occurred was he? Just go on as friends…Two friends that shared a very passionate and very wildly out of control kiss?

He couldn't do that to me.

Brady was completely avoiding my eyes, looking everywhere he possibly could.

"I want it to be official. Cause, I know you like me, Megan." He said, winking at me lightly. "And I really like you too. A lot, actually. But, I don't want to be just friends that may have a few benefits here and there. I wanna be your boyfriend, so no one else can try and steal you from me."

I resisted the urge to squeal like a little girl.

"Cool," I giggled, gently smiling.

"Cool." He said.

Later that day, I was back in my room, my floors completely full with clothes. I finally found a three-quarter length sleeve shirt in a dark grey that looked perfect with my new black jeggings and dark grey Uggs. Lastly, I tucked in my father's locket and wore the silver chain necklace my mother bought for me last Christmas.

The doorbell rang, as I wondered where Aunt C could have been. I opened the door to be greeted by a nicely dressed Brady and Collin.

"Right this way, Miss," Collin said, barely holding in a laugh. He opened the passenger side door for me, helping me into Brady's tall truck.

As we all piled into the truck, Brady started the car. I was thankful, as the music seemed to make the silence less awkward. _Did he tell Collin? Does he want to tell Collin? Does he want to tell _anyone_?_

I smiled weakly, as Brady laid his hand across the seat onto m lap. I gingerly took his large, calloused hand into mine and rolled along his fingers, before finally intertwining my fingers with his.

"So, you guys are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Collin asked, his head popping up between us and looking at our interlaced hands.

"Yep," Brady answered before I could say anything. He sent me another breathtaking smile and then looked back onto the road.

"Aw, shucks!" Collin laughed hysterically, spinning into another 'hilarious' story.

Within minutes we arrived at First Beach. The beach looked even larger now, as empty as is was. But, I could see a light glow - most likely a fire - in the distance, lighting up a small group of people. Brady parked quickly, turning off the car before running to my side and helping me out.

Before I could even take in anything from the empty beach, two copper hands clamped over my eyes. I jumped a bit at first, but then leaned into the warmth he was producing on this cool night. I hugged my thick peacoat around me tighter, getting used to the air as we strolled down the beach.

"No peeking," he whispered into my ear with what I knew had to be a beautiful smiled-laugh.

I nodded allowing him to lead me forward. Warmth radiating from a fire got closer and closer as we moved.

Suddenly his hands released me.

"Surprise!"

I looked around seeing all my friends, and even some people I didn't know. Collin was laughed his ass off at what must have been my terrible expression - a mix between joyful tears, shock, and elation. I must have looked terrible. Daisy was practically bouncing in excitement across from Brady and I, Seth right behind her, smiling.

I was even more surprised seeing Nate sitting on one of the logs near Daisy. Even though he had a can of some sort and one hand and a loud frown on the other, he had come. And, that fact touched me, somehow.

"Oh my God," I whispered, wiping under my eyes before I could look like I was crying over this. Daisy pounced over to me, grabbing me in a tight hug.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Megs."

I thanked her, along with everyone there, apart from Sam and Nate. I was saving that for later.

I was on a log, taking a bite of the lovely cake Emily and Daisy had made for me. It was perfect, chocolate and white chocolate covered strawberries cover in fondant on top of a layered circle cake. I loved chocolate covered strawberries. Brady came up behind me and kissed my forehead, before kissing my mouth.

"You taste like chocolate." He whispered against my lips. I blushed profusely, ducking my head down. "Anyways, I have to take care of some things with Sam. You'll be okay?"

I nodded, my mouth full of strawberries.

"Hi."

My head whipped around so fast, I thought I might have whiplash. My cake sprawled onto the sand of the beach was now forgotten as I backed away, starting away from the warmth away from the fire. Anything to get away from Nate…couldn't he leave me alone? Just once. On my birthday.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered. "Not here. Not now. Later."

He growled, raising his hands in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh. Okay. Good."

He reached his hand out, grabbing mine in his.

"Uh, where are we going, Nate? Cause, if Brady sees us, he's gonna kill me _and _you."

Something I said made Nate shake his head and laugh. "Then, he doesn't have to know. Come on. We need to talk." As we got further and further away from the bonfire, I got more nervous.

"I am sorry. About the way I have acted about you and Brady. It was mean and I feel terrible. But, its just how I keep my mind occupied. Because, I don't want the boys to read my thoughts. Because, I um, I-" he suddenly trailed off in silence.

"Yes?" I prompted.

He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the nearest tree. "You can't tell anyone, swear? I mean it. Not Brady. Not Collin. Not Liz. And especially not Seth."

"I swear," I squeaked, feeling the bruises already forming on my arms.

"I'm…I…uh, I'm in love with mmhmmz…"

"What?"

"I'm in love with Daisy!" he yelled out. "I have been, even since Seth brought her to meet us. I just, uh, can't help it. And now, that you part of the pa- that you're one of us, I need someone to talk to about this. Because, Seth would _kill_ me if he knew. And, I don't know what to do. A-and-"

"Shh," I quieted him. He looked as if he was going to cry. "It'll be okay. I'll be here for you, if you need me."

He laid his head on my shoulder and I grabbed him in a hug.

A moment later, he lifted his head a whispered. "This doesn't mean I'm gonna start being nice. No one can know something is going on. Okay? But, I promise not to say anything too harsh."

I nodded and we walked back to the bonfire.

"Oh, thank Taha Aki you are alright. You had me so worried," Brady's soothing voice rang in my ears as he took me into a bone crushing hug. "Party's over. You ready to head?"

I smiled, nodding my head silently, and slipping a glance at Nate. I ran to Collin as he kissed me on the forehead and hugged me goodbye, saying that he would walk home. I thought that was ridiculous, but didn't say anything.

Daisy ran to me, before I could get to her. We squeezed each other as tightly as possible. I sighed, laughing gently. _If she only knew _how _much I knew._

Finally, Brady and I were off to the car. On the way home, we stopped as a small house in the middle off the woods.

"Brady?"

He didn't answer, he just looked out the window anxiously. His foot tapped against the bottom of the car fluidly and speedily.

"Megan. You know the legends of our tribe, right?" I nodded. "Well, what if I said that they were true? All of them." I didn't speak. "Because they all are. Every single legend is true. And…me, Seth, Nate, and others you met tonight…we're all werewolves."

The car was dead silent.

I wasn't sure what to say or what to even _think_. Maybe this was a repeat of the _I love you thing. _So I asked. "What? I think you just s-said that you're a werewolf?"

He nodded.

And this time, I wished he hadn't.

**A/N: Ah! Haha, so wow. Has it been forever or was that just me? Because, it feels like forever since I posted. Alright guys. I promise, after exams are over, posting will go back to normal. Meaning the posts will be more often. It's just been crazy! Right now my life is out of control! Keep me and the family in your prayers! Harry Potter was amazing! And the Eclipse DvD Release Party was fantasic also! **

**Peace out my love. Leave comments and make me feel like a kool kat. **

**Love, Fish and Chips.**

**Alice**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I could though.**

**"...Oh my heart, I want you to be strong. I need you to be all I believe in..."**

Fear. Terror. Anxiety. Horror. Dread. Panic. Alarm.

Those are the emotions that took over my form when I heard him repeat again that he needed me to stay calm when he came back over to me as a…I couldn't bring myself to even say it. I could tell he was extremely worried about me, considering I hadn't spoke since he first said he was a_…you know. _

I nodded, flinching away when he tried to kiss my forehead. His face looked pained, but it was like understood. He walked deeper into the woods until all I could see was the shadow of him. He pulled off all his clothing and then it happened.

It was so quick, I didn't see what had truly happened. But, I knew this much. That there was now a large, horse-sized, brown wolf headed towards me.

The same wolf I had seen kill that girl in the forest that night.

I gripped a hand over my glossed lips, frozen in complete fear. I couldn't move. I was too afraid to move. And I knew this would be the way I would die. Stuck still, paralyzed in fear, killed my boyfriend who was actually a, _you know what._

I tripped backwards, anxious to get away from that _thing._ I cried out as I fell backwards onto the ground, slapping my head onto the hard forest floor. The wolf shrunk back a few steps, pushing its shoulders together and flattening itself to the ground. It tried to make itself as small as possible.

"Stay." I whispered, before I even thought about what I was saying.

The wolf's eyes scared me more than anything, the closer I got to him the more real this fairytale became. His eyes were just like Brady's in every way. And I knew now, that he really wasn't making it all up. He really was a…werewolf.

I gently lifted my shaking hand to touch the fur of the enormous wolf, lightly running my fingers through the tick, soft hair there. I sighed as I felt the familiar warmth radiating from its body.

"Be Brady again, please," I practically begged. My eyes slapped shut. I wondered now about all the strange things going on around town. The hikers going missing, sometimes showing up dead. It was all the wolves.

Now I knew Brady and I couldn't be _us_ ever again.

And at the realization of this fact, I began to weep softly.

"Megan?" He asked, coming towards me with heat that touched the farthest heart. "Megan, I know it's a lot to take in, but please. You have to stop crying. Please, love. I need you to hear me out. There's a lot more you need to know."

I flinched away from his touch, sobbing harshly into my hands.

"There's more?" I cried. "No! I don't want to hear it!" I clamped my hands over my ears. "Just, get away from me," I sobbed. I didn't even know I was crying until I talked.

"Megan..." Brady trailed off, wiping a few tears from my cheek. I hated how hopeless he looked, how hurt he was. But, I knew this was for, not only my safety, but for Liz and Aunt C and my family. This was for the young girl who had her life taken from her by this man.

"Just get away!" I screamed. I pushed away from him and began running.

He caught up with me easily. It was as if he just let me run all my energy down and then tracked me through the woods. _Great Megan. Now, not only are you lost in the woods. You are lost with a serial killer, _you know what,_ thing that is going to kill you._

Brady latched onto my arm and cried out in desperation, "Stop! Calm down! It will help if you just calm down."

"Y-You've killed people, Brady!"

"No, we haven't."

"Yes," I cried. "Yes, I saw you! You killed a blonde girl in the woods. You took her life. And that is murder! I like you, Brady, but you took that poor girl's life. She was just a hiker. She never did anything to you! How could you do that?" I couldn't keep the hysteria out of my voice. I was on the verge of a panic attack and I could feel it.

He shook his head, stepping closer to me. I didn't move, once again frozen in obvious fear. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "We only kill what we're trying to protect you people from," He paused, looking into my eyes. "Vampires."

I gasped in a breath of air.

"V-vampires aren't real," I whispered. "Right?"

Brady shook his head.

I bust into tears and collapsed onto Brady's chest. He snaked his arms around me, pulling me to him. I knew he felt terrible for having to give me all this information. I just kept muttering _Vampires aren't real _over and over again into his warm, muscled chest.

"I'm sorry Megan. So sorry. I _hate _myself for having to bring you to this world. I'm just too… _selfish_," his voice kept getting softer and softer as he lifted me into his arms. "I'll take you home."

But before I became completely unconscious I swear I heard it for real this time.

"I love you."

* * *

Morning came with dread as I woke in my room, in my house, but in my clothing I had worn the night before, to my surprise party. Brady…w-wolf.

Vampires.

I shot up in my bed at the realization. Choking on a scream that threatened to escape my throat in pure terror of what was really out there in the world. I knew I needed to know more about them, to protect myself and Aunt C. I wanted to know how to recognize them and how to act around them. But, first, I wanted to know how to kill them.

There was a note on my bedside table. I grasped it quickly. Scribbled in boy handwriting it said:

_Didn't want to wake you. Gone for breakfast._

_Brady_

I ran over to my closet, throwing on a pair of large sweatpants and a plain white short sleeve that hugged me pretty tight. I grabbed an elastic band and wrapped it into my short hair, pinning a few of the rest of the curls off my face. I slid on a silver headband.

I washed my face clear of makeup from the night before, and then immediately added a bit on my eyes, so I didn't look as sleep deprived as I was.

Stumbling down the stairs all I could think off was the fact that _vampires _were real. Worries invaded my mind, questions of who could be a vampire. Did I know one? I tried to think of someone who could have been a vampire.

I gasped, frozen on the stairs in sudden fear. It all made sense. "_I've become something hideous, and I don't think you'd like to get on my bad side."_

"Megan, hey! I have some b- Are you okay?"

_"You think that because those dogs run around protecting La Push they'd be a match for someone like me?" _

"Oh my God," I whispered, my hand piling over my mouth. I couldn't move, once again frozen in complete fear. I shook my head, pushing that problem to the back of my head. But, it just wouldn't move. It stayed there, blocking my view of Brady with memories past.

"Love, what's wrong?"

_"Well, Megan, nothing can get in the way of a vampire."_

"Vampire…"

I fell down the stairs, Brady catching me on my way down. "Megan, are you okay? I-I came in and saw you just standing there…and you weren't moving. I wasn't sure what to do. Are you going to be okay?"

I whimpered, shaking my head "No. No, no, no! H-he's…he's a…" I took in a hiccup of a breath. "_Vampire_."

Brady's grip on me tightened. "Who? Who is a vampire, Megan?"

I whimpered into his shoulder. "Jason Rollicks."

* * *

"What are your plans for tonight, love?" Brady asked, seated across from me on the patio of the Red Wine's Bistro. For November, Port Angeles was unusually warm. I kicked my feet out in front of me, trying to catch the last of the warm weather before the snow hit Monday night.

"Nothing, as of now. Why?"

"I want you to accompany me to a bonfire tonight," he whispered, as if he was afraid to even ask.

I sat up quickly, pulling my sunglasses down. "B-Brady? We just went to a bonfire last night, and you saw how that turned out. Why now? Why right after my party?"

"It's not like that, though." He looked around and leaned in. "This one is private. Pack members only, and their guests, respectively. Please, Sam - he's the Alpha - he thought it would be best if you came to hear the legends."

I nodded, taking a sip of my caramel frap. "Okay. I'll go. And, hey Brady?"

"Yeah?" he asked, shoveling a few more fries into his mouth.

"Can you guys, like all the, uh, wolves…can you hear everyone's thoughts?" I was a bit afraid of the answer, as I began to chew my nails.

"No!" He laughed. "No, we can only hear other wolves of our pack's thoughts. Why? What made you think of asking that? Because, that's something that not a lot of people outside our circle know."

"Nate let it slip the other night-"

"_Nate_! What did he say?"

"I uh," I chewed on my lip. _You can't tell anyone, swear? I mean it. Not Brady. Not Collin. Not Liz. _I couldn't betray him like that.

"I don't remember."

Brady nodded, saying something that I didn't hear through my heart pounding in my ears. _That was way to close._

That night I slid on my yellow zip up over my white shirt and threw on a pair of jeans and Uggs to keep warm. I ran down the stairs and hopped into my car, where it was sitting in the driveway. It revved easily. With Brady working on now, my car seemed to be easier to deal with.

I drove up to a new spot in La Push called Third Beach. No one, expect for the wolves, came here. It was rumored that it was haunted from the people who had jumped from these cliffs and died.

I saw a fire in the distance, getting closer as I drove. I parked, no cars near me, apart from one old red truck. I jumped out of the car, running to where the fire seemed to be, seeing Brady in the distance. He met me halfway, closing his arms around me, where they would stay until the bonfire was over.

He sat me on a log next to him, gently running his long, rough fingers through my curls of hair. I smiled up at him, leaning into his warmth on the logs. The fire burned in my eyes as I stared at the flame. I couldn't help but get a strange feeling of protection knowing that all these boys were _werewolves._

I wondered if they knew that I knew. I knew _now _that they could see into each other's minds in wolf form, but I wasn't sure if he had been in his wolf form since Saturday. Then again, I hadn't seen his car in the parking lot.

"Hey, Megan," I heard an unusually small whisper from Collin. I turned to him, smiling sweetly and reaching my hand to touch his face. "So I guess you know now, right?"

"Yep," a nervous laugh escaped me.

He smiled, pulled me in for a big hug, and then sat me down again. I giggled feeling a little less nervous with the bonfire. Besides me, there was only Emily, Daisy, and a young, beautiful girl that I didn't recognize. The rest were all boys, all from the pack, and all wolves.

I noticed Nate approaching in the distance of the forest, shorts hung loosely around him as he pulled on an old t-shirt. I smiled at him in the distance. He smiled back and I knew that was the last of the real Nate I would see for the night.

"Let us begin," The man in the wheelchair began.

"That's Jacob Black's father, Billy Black," Brady whispered into my ear.

I leaned up to his ear, "And the others?"

"Quil Sr. and Sue Clearwater - Seth's mom. She took over for his father when he passed away."

I nodded, turning around an focusing back on the legends.

"Taha Aki was one of the last great spirit chiefs who was well known for his wisdom and for being the man of peace. But, though he brought the power of the spirit warrior upon us, he is not the one we most remember. The Third Wife.

"The Cold One's came to our tribe with no warning, tearing apart the village, until the spirit warriors came to the rescue and destroyed the Cold Man. This was mainly done by the Third Wife's son, Yaha Uta. After he killed the Cold One, his mate Cold Woman, attacked the village in revenge. Yaha Uta attempted to stop her but was killed, leaving Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left to defend the tribe. The Third Wife could see that he was loosing the fight against the Cold Woman, and couldn't bear to see her husband die.

"She took one of her younger sons' knives and stabbed herself through the heart. The scent of her blood distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to kill her. A number of her sons, who were enraged by her death, phased for the first time into wolves. Once the battle was won, Taha Aki lay in his wolf form by the Third Wife's body for three days, then vanished into the forest and was never seen or heard from again.

"One can show that Taha Aki had truly loved the Third Wife and shared a bond with her that only imprint and wolf can shared. So, though the legends do not tell, we can conclude that he joined her in the afterlife."

I didn't realize I was crying until Brady commented on it.

"You gonna be okay, love?" He asked, wiping my tears with the back of his warm hand. I nodded. It was just...The story seemed so real! And I guess that it was, but it seemed to come alive as Billy Black told it. I shook myself from my reverie of the legends and walked to Mr. Black and Quil Sr. getting away from Brady in the process.

"Hello, you must be Megan?"

I nodded, smiling at the ageing men. "I-I know what happened t-to Taha Aki."

The both stared straight at me, like I was straight out of a loony bin. I offered a small smile, but it faltered so I went back to my straight face.

"I have the book of diaries of the tribal elders. I could bring it by the house tomorrow after school, if that would be okay. I think you Elder's should really take a look at it…"

Billy and Quil Sr. shared a look I knew all too well, and then nodded at me with very stern faces. I was almost fearful of going to the house and showing them the book Mary had given to me. It was left in the hop a long time ago, so I guess that they really couldn't say much about it. It wasn't like I was going to get in trouble or something...

After biding everyone a goodbye, I hopped in my car, with Brady in the passenger's seat. "You're coming home with me?"

He flashed one of his breathtaking smiles. "Hope you don't mind."

Once we were home, in the living room Brady told me there was something terribly important to tell me, having to do with the rest of the werewolf knowledge.

"I heard you speaking about a book of diaries to Quil Senior. Did the book mention anything about imprinting? You know, how a wolf finds their soul mate."

I nodded. It had mentioned a great deal about imprinting. "First glance into their eyes. Love at first sight, only a lot stronger."

"Yeah, kind of…Listen here's the deal." He paused. "I imprinted."

I tried to hide my disappointment. "Oh, I, uh…mmhmm…"

"But, the thing is…I imprinted on you."

There was a long moment where nothing happened, just Brady looking at me, trying to gauge my reaction and me looking at him, trying to tell if he was playing a game. Our eyes met in a flash of passions. My large pools of brown seemed to say 'Tell me the truth, please' while his seemed to respond with 'I'm baring my soul, my love, and my life here.' It was strange how much you could see in his eyes. All his love for me and devotion to me, as well as the pack.

"You imprinted on _me_?"

He smiled and nodded. "Are you…okay with that?"

"Of course I am," I said as I ran into his awaiting arms. "That means, if I read correctly, that we are soul mates?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Life is just the most _awesome _sometimes_._

**A/N: Wow, a non cliff hanger for once. See, guys. I am back and better than ever. I am writing so much more now. There may be a small break between this update and the next, but that is only until exams are over. Then, it is back to updates all the time. **

**Guys, I know you can do better than last time. I got like three reviews compaired to the amount of readers I had on my stats. Let's see if we can reach 100 by New Years! Who ever is the 100th reviewer and also, whomever reviews the most until then, will be put into the story as major characters. Vampires, wolves, or imprints. Take your pick, you decide everything: Name description and who they are in the story.**

**Fish and Chips!**

**Alice**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Does it ever get easier?" I asked, practically pressing my face into the window at Emily and Sam's house as I watched Brady walk with his pack brothers to the house. They seemed to be joking around, as it was Seth, Collin and Brady together.

Emily smiled, handing me a cup of coffee. "I wish I could say yes." She took in a big sip. "But, hey. We all get together when they have to go out to fight off the bad vamps so that time passes faster."

I winced, but covered it by taking a long gulp of my coffee.

"Seth!" Daisy called, running out the door to the grass and jumping into Seth awaiting arms. She began to whisper things to him and they smiled and shared their moment.

It was as if it was life of death, and it may well have been, but Brady had been very vague during the past few days. It was as if there was something he was keeping from me. And, sure, I didn't like secrets, but I didn't want the gory details of the vampire chase they had been on. As I had recently discovered, I hated vampires. I feared them more than anything I had before. But, still - though I would never admit to Brady - the vampire race facinated me.

Sam and Embry had him pulling double shifts, and he had barely been getting any sleep. I was going to confront Sam about his lack of sleep and see if he could have a few nights off to study for semester exams, which began tomorrow. But, I was still very fearful of the almightly Alpha Sam.

I walked out the open door, walking at a leisurely place over to him in all his shirtless perfection. I came to realize I loved the way Brady looked without a shirt to hide his beauty. I wondered if I asked him, if he would never put on a shirt again. _Shut up you idiot and kiss your boyfriend._ My arms wrapped around his muscular torso and he trailed his arms around my lower back, making me shiver all over with his heat.

"I missed you," I whispered into his chest.

"I missed you too," he replied in the same whisper I had provided. I took his warm, large hands in mine, backing just an inch away from his body heat in the cold December air. "So, what did you do today?"

I shrugged as he put his arm over my shoulders, leading me up the porch steps inside. "Studied. Ate. Studied. Worried. Mostly worried."

Brady smirked, sitting down on the couch with me, next to all my open textbooks and binders. "You know that you don't have to worry about me, right?"

I looked at his sad smile and shook my head, getting back to my studies. I looked at Brady every now and then, at it seemed he was always looking at me, and not the pro game that Collin had flipped on. I realized now how hard it was to concentrate on exam studying with Brady's fingers gentling playing with baby hairs on the back of my neck.

"Brady, you should probably study as well. I mean, semester exams are a pretty big part of your grade."

Once I realized what I said, I blushed deeply. Man, I sounded like such a _nerd_. Brady frowned, though, as I was thinking he would surely laugh.

"Megan, let's take a walk."

We walked along the path that lead away from Sam and Em's house. I was completely confused by all of the boys in the way they stiffened when I said what I said. I didn't understand.

"I'm not going to be at exams. I have to run patrols like hell next week."

I stepped back. "B-But, Brady…You can't miss exams. Y-You'll fail. A-And I…You can't fail senior year. I mean, if you fail out of senior year then, what am I supposed to do? Go off to college without you? Because, I don't want to loose you. But, my parents…and Aunt C-"

"Shh," He whispered. "You're seriously about to hyperventilate or something. Calm down."

I took in a deep breath and quickly turned away from Brady, marching up the porch steps into the house, leaving Brady frozen in surprise in the street. I walked swiftly over to Sam who was speaking with Emily. _Good, _I thought. _She will most definitely take my side. _

"Sam," I said, standing up as straight as I could. He raised an eyebrow at me, standing to his full height. _Don't back down now. _"I, uh…I don't think the guys should be patrolling tomorrow."

"And, why is that?

"B-Because, semester exams start tomorrow. And, they really need to pass high school, and um, these exams count for a lot of their grade. And, they should b-be able to get a good nights sleep so t-that they do good on the tests…"

It was quiet for a long while before he looked down at me and smiled. "Alright then. No patrol tonight."

I breathed out in relief, smiling at him in return. I heard a _'whoop' _come from the living room. Sam shook his head, holding in a laugh.

"For all who are still _in_ high school! Seth, that doesn't include you."

"Aww," Seth whined.

Sam and I laughed together as I turned to look at a smug and proud Brady. I ran into his arms, still laughing. "That's my girl."

* * *

Later on that night, I was finally done with my studying and I had begun getting into the bed when I had a sudden thought. _Did I lock the door?_

I jumped up, running down the stairs and checking the door. Locked. _Good._ I wasn't used to locking the doors and turning all the lights. And just…being home alone. I wasn't irresponsible or anything, but Aunt C usually did all this stuff.

Aunt C had called the day before, and I practically had a heart attack when she told me that she was visiting Dan's family for the holidays - as his _fiancée_. I was shocked out of my mind with that news, as she left me at the house by myself until after New Years. She explained to me that it was all explained in the note she was surprised I hadn't read. After that I tried to find it, but never did. And knowing I had now been told the important part of the note, I did not have the urge to look for it again.

I walked back up the stairs and walked into my room only to find a gorgeous, half-naked Brady in my room. He was closing the window as I entered the room. His body glistened in the moonlight, little beads of melted snow fell down and across his back and the her muscles moved beautifully to push down the window. He turned around to me, his shorts falling low on his hips and suggesting many things.

He stared at me and I stared at him. Something was in his eyes, something that hadn't been there before - or at least I'd never seen it. Especially when he stared at me…and this, this _fire_ so new to his eyes made me extremely nervous in the lower pit of my stomach.

Suddenly, before I could even register what had happened, he was right in front of me, cupping my face in his soft, warm hands. He pulled me in for a quick, chaste kiss and then pulled me into his warm arms. I felt something wet touch my hair where his head laid. It was then that I realized he was crying.

Brady Calebs was _crying_.

I stepped away looking into his black orbs of sadness as yet another tear ran down his cheek. Now, I am a huge crier. I cry at everything. And seeing his eyes wet with tears that fell like rain off his cheeks was really going to make me cry.

"Brady…Brady, why are you crying?" I asked, choking on my own tears that threatened to fall. I swiped my thumb under his eyes quickly, catching a few tears on my trail.

He didn't answer for a while, just holding me as tightly as he possibly could.

"There's a vampire. A-And usually I come to your house to check on you, s-so I came to you r-room and t-then…y-you were j-just n-not here. I was so s-scared. I thought you were gone…d-dead."

He whispered his words so softly, it frightened me and made be begin to weep as well. Not only because he was crying, but because of the high chance of me dieing, if the vampire was in fact, who I thought it was. Jay. And he would show me no mercy this go around.

I just _knew_ it.

I laid in my bed all through the night, with Brady sleeping beside me, until I woke up to my alarm clock to prepare for school. I looked around the room, noticing Brady's absence, but not thinking much of it. I hadn't expected him to stay at all that night.

A car horn beeped outside. I looked out the window, yet I didn't see Daisy's white Suburban. Instead, I saw a large, dirty black SUV that I had never seen before. I walked to it slowly, confused by the pretty girl I saw in the front seat. She stepped out to greet me.

The girl was pretty, no doubt. One of the most beautiful girls I had seen in my life. She was the girl that went to your high school that you just hated because she was so beautiful without make up or anything. Her skin was like Brady's but much lighter, so much that you could see she wasn't full Quileute. Her hair was long and curly falling under her breast, but it was full and volumous, waiting for her to run her fingers thorugh it. She wasn't tall, about my height. Her long white sweats hit the pavement and lightly pooled around each of her legs. She was wearing a matching white jacket that fit tightly to her, with a peak of a blue and grey pattered top under showing.

"Daisy had to go in early and she didn't have time to call Brady. I'm Ali Mansoue," she said happily. I smiled back at her, still a bit confused, as we pulled out of the driveway. "You're Brady's imprint, right?"

I nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I, uh…yeah."

"No need to explain, Megan. Brady's like my little brother. I'm Paul's imprint," she said matter-of-factly. I heard a loud ringing noise coming from the phone that sat in her cup holder. "Speak of the devil. Could you get that. Put it on speaker phone or something."

I pressed down on the small green button, easily turning it on speaker for her to hear - I had a black berry just like this one. I was growing to really like Ali. She was really nice and because I was in the car, she was trying to be safe.

"Paul?" she asked, her voice having a bit of a pretty edge to it. She smiled, as we inched closer to the school.

Her smile made me cringe with jealously. It was so natural and so pretty that it made me want to choke her and hug her all at the same time. Her small, soft voice flowed through the air like fresh water down a waterfall. Ali's large crystal blue eyes, so out of place with her light native skin and raven hair, crinkled up as she smiled at her phone. I was terribly afraid that if she ever got more pretty she could reverse imprints and everyone would fall in love with her.

"Hey, love. I was wondering if you could pick up some milk. I'm out and I don't think I'm gonna have time to run out and grab some today…" his voice trailed off in wonder.

"Yeah. I was going to head out to get groceries later today, so I'll drop by and see what we need besides milk. Alright, I have to go now. I'm dropping of Megan and I don't want to be rude."

"Brady's imprint?" he asked. I was surprised that he knew who I was for a moment.

Ali nodded, before remembering she was on the phone and saying, "Yeah. I'll let you go. See you for lunch?"

"Sure thing. I love you."

"Love you too," she whispered. And I began to hope Brady and I would be like Ali and Paul. Just as the heat was beginning to circulate, Ali slid her thin jacket off. That's when I saw it. Three long, puckered scars running down her right arm, shoulder to elbow.

I hid my face before she could notice my reaction. I stepped out of the car and waved her a quick goodbye, running towards my locker and slamming my books in. I was breathing harshly before I heard someone step up behind me. I almost screamed, but turned to see it was Collin.

"What's got you all jumbled up?" he asked, gesturing to my crouched body and scared stance. "It's just a test Megan."

I shook my head, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a deserted corner in the hallway. "Ali Mansoue just drove me to school and-"

"Aww, I love Ali."

"Not the point," I whispered harshly, which was very out of character with me. "I saw her scars, and…well, that's the second imprint I've seen with scars and I've only met three. It that something the wolves do or something, 'cause frankly it is scaring the shit out of me."

Normally, Collin would have laughed at my curse and probably cracked another joke, but this was serious. I could see it in his eyes. "Megan, Brady would probably want to tell you this on his own, and he probably will eventually, but he would never hurt you…intentionally. We phase on emotion, that's why vampires anger us. The scent of a vampire decreases the endorphins in a wolf's brain, making us extremely hot-tempered. So that we can have the adrenaline to kill the vampires.

"It can also be triggered by anger in real life. That's why we have to be extremely careful at school and why we can't play sports - not to mention our super strength and increased speed. But, that's not the point. Wolves are especially sensitive to their imprints and their emotions. With Sam and Emily, Sam got angry and Em was standing to close.

"With Paul and Ali, it was a bit more complicated, but the same nonetheless. But, you also have to understand that Paul was or is the most volatile, hot-blooded werewolf ever. He was dangerous for Ali to even be around, because he was just always angry."

He huffed out a breath and looked around, seeing Brady walking towards us from the other side. "Brady isn't like that. He's extremely controlled." He took hold of my hand and patted me atop the head. "Hope I eased your worry."

I nodded and then he was gone.

"What were you to talking about?" he asked lightly, not wanting to press, but really wanting to know. I shook my head as though it was nothing.

"I was helping him with Spanish. He's got that test today." _Liar._

"Okay. Well, after exams today, I was wondering if you wanted to head out to eat. Collin is probably going to drag along and Daisy and Seth too. I could drive you, if you needed. Where is Daisy, anyways? She drove you didn't she?"

"Yeah." _Lie._ "I think she went ahead to first period." _Liar. You don't know that._ "But, um. I have office aiding second so I am leaving after first exam. Don't worry, Liz said she could take me home." _Another lie. Liz has Latin second you big fat liar._

I hated how easy it was becoming for me to lie to Brady. I used to be unable to hide anything from him and now, here I was lying about something he probably needed to know. But, yet I would not let him know that I was riding home with Nate, who had music second and didn't have an exam. He would probably kill me, or Nate.

Probably Nate.

"Alright, well. I'll see you at lunch then, anyways?" He pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead. I nodded, pushing my head into his chest.

My Spanish exam was fairly easy, as I finished it in the first hour. I spent the rest of my time making a to-do list for the holidays. I hadn't realized how behind I was in getting ready for the holidays. I guess spending all your time with your werewolf boyfriend made things go by quicker.

"Ready?" Nate asked as we stepped outside, now in safe territory, together. I nodded, hopping into his car, a very old, very ugly one at that. I didn't know much about cars, so I didn't really know what kind of junk car this was.

"So, how do you think you did?" I asked. He laughed, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards a café near Forks.

"You asking me about school?" he asked, stifling in another laugh. "I guess fine. We all know how you did, so I'm skipping that question Smarty-Pants."

I liked Nate. I knew that both Brady and Collin didn't, but I did. Once he stopped treating me like crap and pretending to be the bad boy, he was actually quite fun to be around. I tried to enjoy myself as he told be about funny things that had happened to Brady, him, and Collin, but it was rather difficult with a stupid mini-me angel and devil telling me their sides on my shoulders.

"Megan," he said. I could tell the mood of our endeavors was about to change. "I have to tell you something. I lied about this thing when I told you earlier. But, that was for Brady's sake. And because I wasn't allowed to tell you."

I nodded, telling him to continue as we now drove from the café to Daisy's house.

"I don't just like Daisy. I imprinted on her."

I paused for a moment, before blurting out. "But…Seth-"

"Don't you think I don't know that?" He cried out. The hate in his eyes scared me, but I put one hand on his face lightly and frowned, pushing some hair out of his face. He moan for a moment, before loosing himself completely. He latched his hand onto the back of my head and pulled me in hard.

And planted his lips to mine.

**A/N: Ahh! Haha. Well, not much to say here but, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. Please check out my It's A New Day series and PM me with any ideas or pairs you want to see. I will most definately make you and someone else and imprint to your favorite song. So far, we have Jacob and OC with The Scientist by Coldplay. And we have James and his first love with Gravity by Sara Barellise. **

**Well, that it. Read and Review!**

**Fish and Chips!**

**Alice!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I listened to my new favorite songs, Somewhere Only We Know, by Keane and You Can Always Come Home by Jason Castro on repeat. Best songs ever!**

I panicked. I slammed my hands down, hard, beating on his chest harshly. I was like he didn't even feel me hitting him, trying to get him to let me go. _Why is this happening to me?_

I screamed into his mouth, though a bit muffled, he heard it well enough. He let go of me and I stuffed myself backwards against the door, trying to open the damn door. I had to get out of the car. I had to get away from him.

"O-Open," I rasped out, through my tears. He seemed to know what I wanted, but he didn't say anything. I heard a click and I threw open the door, falling onto the ground by the car.

"Megan, I'm sorry…I don't know-"

I nodded, not knowing what else to do. I slammed the door quickly, stumbling down the street, tears running down my face like waterfalls. My feet kept tripping over themselves as I tried to run. I was sure I would get stopped soon from all the noise I was making, sobbing so loudly as my feet just kept trying to get closer.

"Megan?" I heard someone cry, trying to get my attention. I turned, looking at Ali in her car as she drove up to me. "Megan, get in the car. I'm taking you to my house."

With no hesitation in my body, I jumped into her car, falling against the seat and crying my heart out. "Megan? You've got to calm down. I need you to tell me what happened to you."

I was almost sure she was way over the speed limit, especially when we hit a bump in the road and her car flew up in the air for a moment, before bouncing back onto the pavement of the road. She looked at me apologetically, mumbling a tiny, "Sorry," before putting her eyes back on the road.

We wound up on an almost deserted street, apart from two houses. She pulled into the farthest house that was covered in beautiful ivy, a small garden to the side of the house. Once we were inside, I saw a tall and very buff Quileute boy sitting in the living room. He had surely heard my sobs from the car if he was a werewolf. And I knew for a fact that he was. This was none other than her Paul.

"Ali, what's happened?" Paul asked. Ali helped me sit down next to her, rocking me back and forth as I cried onto her shirt.

She had changed since I saw that morning, as she was now dressed in a pretty red sweater and tight jeggings. He hair was still in a disarray of curls, framing her face with the ebony locks. She tried to pry an answer out of me with her eyes for a moment, before she realized I could barely breath, let alone speak.

"I'm not sure."

"B-Brady…" I whimpered through my tears. I was so incoherent, I couldn't be sure they heard me, so I whispered it again with a bit more volume. I saw Paul's feet disappear from my view and heard him in the next room over on the phone with someone.

"Paul, do you think you watch her until Brady gets here. I've got to change really quick." I tried to apologize for ruining her shirt before she shushed me and helped me up off the couch. "Never mind. I'm going to take her to the bedroom and let her lie down. Grill cheese?"

I didn't see or hear what Paul said over my loud sobs as we walked into their bedroom. Ali helped me onto the bed, which was surprisingly very neatly made. She handed me a pink blanket from her closet and laughed, patting me on the head before whispering, "Every girl needs a little pink. Pink is the true girl's best friend."

I laughed through my blubbering and pulled the blanket tighter around me. Ali quickly changed into a black cardigan that fit her arms tightly and falling loose around her to her waist, and of course she still looked too pretty to be human.

That's when I heard the slam of a door and a loud menacing voice peak, "Where is she?"

Ali's mouth shaped into a small 'o' shape before she took off into the other room. I could barely make out their muffled voices.

"Brady, you know and I know from experience that you need to calm down before you go in there and see her. Alright? Listen, I was driving home to meet Paul for lunch when I saw Megan running down the side of the road, falling all over herself and crying - a lot. You really need to talk to her," I heard Ali's small voice tell Brady.

Before I was prepared, the door to the bedroom rocked open and there stood Brady, his black shorts barely pulled over his grey boxers. I was prepared for how glorious his body looked and I was prepared for how relieved I felt when he came into the room and shut the door. What I wasn't prepared for was my reaction.

I started crying.

Not just crying but bawling, screaming and sucking in quick breaths. It was a wonder the police weren't over here to inspect a suspicious noise call. I just couldn't stop the tears. Even as Brady looped his arms around me, I just couldn't stop.

"B-Brady," I whispered slowly, trying to tell him what had happened. But, I just seemed unable to speak, to say what had happened.

The door creaked open slowly, as Nate walk into the room, not quiet shutting the door behind him. Brady growled, but didn't let go of me.

"What do you want?" Brady asked, harshly. I should have stopped him, but I could barely hold my sobs in, let alone speak aloud. Something in Brady's face changed as he studied Nate's appearance, before ripping himself from me and throwing himself against Nate, pushing him into the nearest wall.

The sound of the crash alerted Collin and Paul, who had previously been listening in the hallway. They didn't enter, but did make their way closer to the door. Paul had his arms around Ali, whispering something to her that I didn't hear, but she didn't look happy and Paul was shaking his head at her. I hoped with all my might all this commotion wasn't causing a fight between them.

"You better start talking, Chee!" Brady spit, calling Nate by his last name. "What the hell happened? I _know_ you know!"

"I-I'm s-sorry," Nate whispered, looking at the floor, not even trying to fight back.

Brady was livid. I saw Ali sneak out of Paul's arms quickly and racing into the room, walking slowly towards me. Paul tried to grab her back but she avoided his grasp.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to her?" I winced at Brady's harsh language. I couldn't stand the f-word, and it sounded especially harsh and mean and hateful coming from Brady. I never wanted to have to hear him say it again.

"I kissed her," he whispered. Brady did what I least expected. He flipped his head over at me, looking at me questioningly. Some emotion he saw in my eyes told him that Nate was in fact telling the truth.

Ali had made her way to me by now, taking hold of my hand and trying to pull me off of the bed. I stumbled a bit, but eventually she helped me all the way into the kitchen with Collin and Paul. Collin and I sat at the kitchen table, both facing Ali and Paul who faced one another in the kitchen. She had her arms crossed, looking at Paul, as he pushed his hands against the granite countertops, looking back at her.

"Go outside and get them calm before they kill each other, Collin. Paul, you too. You've been through Brady's side, so tend to him. Try to make him see what he really needs to do and not make the same mistakes you did, alright?"

A pause of sadness crossed Paul's features when he said that, but Paul acted as if it was nothing and kissed Ali on the forehead before heading out the back door. Once the door shut, utter silence filled the room once more. Ali fixed herself a large mug of what looked to be a hot tea of some sort. She offered some to me silently and I shook my head.

Before I could speak up, the back door slammed shut. Brady entered the room, scaring me with his appearance. His face was dark, his mouth turned down in a deep sadness with a hint of anger. He three deep gashes running down his abs and twirling around his back and right side, with three lighter scratches from the left side of his neck to his shoulder.

He pushed a hand through his hair quickly, looking at me strangely.

"Get in the car. We need to talk."

Ali stood, noticing my flinch at his evil and unattached voice. I had begun to stand and walk towards the door, knowing my own fate. Brady was _pissed_. And it was my fault.

"Brady I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Damn it, Ali. Shut the hell up!" Ali stepped back, falling against the kitchen table, catching herself quickly. She looked like she was going to cry. I knew, even with out knowing Ali that well, that Brady and Collin were like her brothers, and they _never_ spoke to her that way.

Luckily, I didn't have to intervene. Paul was in the house and had Brady by the arm before he could even think about touching her, let alone causing her harm. Paul growled at him for a moment, before throwing his arm aside and taking a crying Ali into his arms.

"Car, Megan. _Now._"

I sprinted from my rooted spot on the kitchen floor and flew out the door, into his truck and slammed the door shut. Brady was out not long after, pulling on a white t-shirt as he stomped over to me, hopped up into the truck and revved the engine, pulling out and swerving down the street.

"W-where are we going?" I asked attentively. He growled, running a stop sign and speeding out of La Push borders.

"Does it matter?" he spit. "We're getting the hell away from here."

I tried to keep in the tears from his words, which were like knives into my heart. I hated the way he was speaking to me. And I hated that it effected me so much. I just couldn't hold in the tears. They streamed down my face like water. But, with all that I had, I held in my sobs.

Soon enough he pulled off the side of the road and into the woods, just enough to be hidden from society. He cut the engine but didn't turn to look at me.

"Why you would do that?" he whispered, sadness wrenching at my gut.

I tried, unsuccessfully to speak without sobbing. "B-Brady, I-I didn't k-kiss h-"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" He screamed, his voice shaking the car. He growled, jerking his hand up only to slam it back down onto the dashboard. _"Fuck!"_

I winced, sobs beginning to escape me even faster. I was flat out crying now. I hated that he was mad at me. I hadn't done anything. What had I done to make him so mad at me, if it wasn't the kiss? I couldn't think of anything-

That's when it hit me.

The lies. All of those lies. I had lied to Brady so much today. I just hadn't thought about how I was going to explain why I had lied.

"I…I'm sorry," I whispered, not knowing what else to say. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, get more and more nervous by the seconds. "I just…I didn't want you angry with me for being friends with Nate. And I knew that I wasn't allowed to tell, since it was a secret, but I just needed to talk to him, especially about Ali. She had scars like Emily and I was scared that that was something every wolf did and I didn't want it to happen-"

I had let it all out so fast in barely one breath. Brady broke in with a soft, "You can tell me anything, always. I'll always be here."

To say I was shocked with this reaction would be an understatement. But, I wasn't going to say anything. I liked _this _Brady much, much better.

"I want to kiss you, but…" he trailed off. I suddenly became completely and utterly devastated. He didn't want me like that anymore. He thought I was damaged or spoiled because of what happened with Nate. Tears began to leak out of my eyes.

"You don't…w-want me." I came out as a statement instead of a question.

"No!" He broke in, pulling me tighter against his warm chest. "No, I just can _smell _him on you. A-And, well, we Quileute werewolf's, we are really territorial - especially with our imprints."

I sighed in relief and crawled back into my seat, telling Brady to take us home and that I needed a shower.

* * *

A loud crash from downstairs caused me to jump up from my spot on the computer where I was emailing Aunt C. I rushed into the living room, seeing Brady on the floor, rubbing his head, a few broken ornaments falling around him.

I held in my laugh, bending down to him and asking if he was alright. He grumbled a, "Mmhmm," and got back to bringing in all of the Christmas decor from the basement. Once he was done with that, we began to decorate the tree we had picked out earlier that day.

Time with Brady like this was becoming the best part of my life, if it wasn't already. I loved when we could just hang out with each other and cuddle, maybe watch a movie. As if there weren't vampires all around us and dangers that my wolf would have to face as soon as I shut my eyes to sleep. He was just fourteen when he shifted, and having to deal with his family problems and being a werewolf, fighting off vampires - it had to have been tough. And now, seeing how he had grown up to be twice the man his father was, taking care of his mother and the pack, and now me.

I was defiantly the lucky one.

"Tell me about you family, Megan. I want to know you, every part of you," he whispered as we sipped our hot chocolates by the fire he made, just admiring our beautiful tree. He was laying across the couch and I saw sitting cross-legged on the floor right beneath him, sending an email to Mom and Aunt C both.

I sighed, setting down my hot chocolate and closing my Apple. "Well, my mom and dad split when I was really young. My dad was in love with my mom, but she wanted money and he was a broke musician. Mom left in the middle of the night, with me and the boys of course, and moved to L.A. in hopes of jumpstarting her career as a dancer.

"That's when she met Daniel. He had money, like billions and billions. He worked as a lawyer and made some much money by doing that. He bought us a nice house, where Paul, Cameron and I all had separate rooms on practically separate hallways. We're all completely different."

I took a deep gulp of my hot chocolate and continued.

"Paul's the eldest, and he's a natural born leader. He kind of reminds me of Sam, only less scary."

Brady let out a small laugh at this, but told me to continue.

"He was my best friend for a long time, and I stuck to him like glue. Especially when we were living on the streets. He met his girlfriend Allie in the tenth grade. They are both completely in love with one another and contrast each other quiet well.

"Cameron came two minutes after Paul. Cameron and I…we just never got along. He was really mean and snide about everything. His best friend was-"

I jerked myself to a stop, remembering exactly who his best friend was. As soon as I said the name Brady would remember. We had had a long discussion about Jay and vampires and I really didn't want that to be brought back up.

"I don't remember, but I mean, who cares anyways. So, I came after Cameron, five minutes behind. Everyone was afraid I wasn't going to make it. I was the smallest of us three and the quietest. I barely cried at all."

Brady smirked and rubbed a hand through my hair. "Guess you were just as shy then as you are now, huh?"

"Guess so," I smiled.

School was done with. Exams were done with. Brady and I didn't have secrets anymore. The Nate thing was over and done with.

Everything was finally back to normal.

And just in time for Christmas.

**A/N: Yes, I know this one was short, but things are about to amp themselves up, like majorly. You might want to take a look back at some older chapters if you don't remember Jason, or Jay. He's very important in the next chapters of AH. I am so excited with how this is going! I promise to update the blog soon, and hopefully add the next chapter soon. School right now is out because of the snow! Ten inches baby!**

**Fish and Chips!  
**

**Your lovely,**

**Alice**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Some questions answered at the bottom.**

The door was old, and worn, and scary, as I stepped up to it. I lifted my hand to knock on the grey wooden door, the sound resounding across the woods beside it. It was only a few seconds before the door opened, but to me it felt like an eternity. The door finally did creak open, revealing an elderly man, bent over himself.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. I'm Megan Beshires. I'm here to speak to Nate, um…am I at the right place?" I asked, peeking inside.

"Yes, yes. Nate's upstairs. He's been asleep all day, along with his brothers. But, they left earlier this morning. Come on in, please," the old man said, opening the door and walking me into the foyer. "Please, make yourself at home. I'll get Nate. Then, I best be headed off to work."

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude," I whispered, before he cut me off with the shaking of his head. "Really, if it's a bother, I can come back later. It's just…" I trailed off, following him through the messy house into the bright yellow kitchen that looked dull with the years. Suddenly, I wanted to spill everything to this man…to someone at least.

"We had a falling out. And, I just…need to talk to him about something important."

The man looked up at me, and gently nodded. "Nate always finds away onto the bad side of the pretty ones. Whatever he did, I'm sure he didn't mean it at all. Please, forgive the poor boy. Now, if you'll just excuse me."

I smiled and nodded, sitting on the barstool of the kitchen. The man turned from me and made his way slowly out of the room to get Nate. I sat my keys on the countertop, looking at some of the family portraits around the room. One in particular caught my eye.

It was a four-picture frame, all had been filled. The first picture was a girl who looked just a bit older than me and full-blooded native heritage. She had a newborn in her arms, looking down at it. The man beside her was sunk into a chair and holding two newborns in his arms. But, he was looking at something behind the camera and frowning.

The next picture looked less choreographed and stage, and looked more…random. The three newborns, who I could tell were now boys - about the age of five - all looked alike and had their arms around each other, walking towards the photographer of the picture. The woman was the girl from the other picture, though you could see the boys had aged her, just a bit. The man was in a distance from the picture, looking over at them with a scowl.

The third picture was the triplets, one who I could clearly see was Nate now, at the age of thirteen. They were at a party, or so it looked, all smiling and giggling. They were hugging their mother, the woman from the other pictures around every corner of her body, grasping her for dear life. She had grown very thin and very sickly looking, but still beautiful.

Just as I reached my hand to touch the last picture, which looked like a recent shot of the Chee boys at First Beach, their mother still with them, though she looked like she was withering away, I heard a clear and distinct voice say:

"She looks bad there, doesn't she?"

I jumped around, placing my hand on my heart to be greeted by Nate, who was tired by the looks of it.

"Um, yeah. She does…Is that your…?"

"Mom?" he asked, finishing my sentence and nodding. "She was eighteen when she got married to our dad - me and my brothers'. It wasn't a very delightful marriage. Kind of…a long story. But, she was Quil's Dad's imprint."

"I haven't met Quil…" I trailed off, as if I might be missing something.

"I didn't think you would have. He's up in Alaska with his girlfriend Claire. They're visiting Jacob Black and the Cullen's."

I nodded. I knew who the Cullen's were.

"But, I'm guessing my life story isn't what you came here about, is it?"

Even though I was aching for details of why his mother looked the way she did, and who their father was, and where they both were, since their grandfather was the one holding down the fort. But, not wanting to intrude and knowing there were more important things, I shook my head and had a seat.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up, realizing we had said the same words at the same time. We both laughed, awkwardly at first and before I knew it, we were letting the past go in our laughs.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Megan. I…was just out of it. I was angry and upset and I needed-"

"Comfort." I whispered, looking up into his eyes. "A friend. Am I wrong?"

Nate smiled and leaned against the island. "No, not at all. You're exactly right."

I stood from my place at the table and walked over to his side. "So, let's just forget all this and start over. As friends. What do you say?"

He nodded and suddenly, his arms flew around me and pulled me in. I giggled momentarily before letting my arms wrap around his torso at well.

"Friends."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," I murmured into the phone, pacing in my living room. Brady was flipping the channels, trying to see around me every time I moved, but he never asked me to. I was too hectic to notice. "You sent two tickets to L.A. for me and Aunt C, right?"

"Right," I heard my mother whisper into the phone as if she were speaking to a two year old. "So, since Cynthia has decided to become the irresponsible girl she used to be over this break - and hopefully that is all, we will be expecting you to arrive around, hmm, say noon on Friday?"

I sighed, turning to look at Brady and mouthing a "sorry" before moving over to the side and staying there. I suddenly looked back up at Brady quickly and smiled.

"Well, since you already sent the extra ticket, and its non-refundable, then you don't mind me bringing…a friend, right?"

"Of course not, she can take up Cynthia's spot, alright? We'll see you soon! Goodbye!"

"But, mom-" the dial tone of her hang up cut me off. "'She's' not a she." I laid my phone down on the coffee table and huffed out of stress, curling up next to my _boyfriend_.

Brady kissed the top of my head once and then looked down at my moping face. "What is it?"

"My mom. She's…an elitist. So, listen," I began, curling my fingers around his shoulder blade muscles. "My mom actually sent two tickets home for me and Aunt C, but since she went off on her escapade to elope, I was wondering if you could go with me."

It came out so fast, I wasn't sure he caught it.

He did.

Brady looked like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes were as big as saucers and his mouth drooped open just a bit in shock, as it seemed.

"Y-You mean like…go with you to," he swallowed before finishing with a "meet your parents."

I smiled as now I knew what his nervousness was about and nodded lightly. "There's only one problem. My family lives in L.A. and…they want us to be there on Friday."

Brady looked like he was going to pee himself. "Um…okay. Sure, this Friday. I can do that."

"Really?" I asked, jumping up and taking his hand in mine. He nodded standing beside me and following me into the kitchen. "Great."

"What are you doing?" he questioned, playing with the homemade napkin holder at the table, while I began to make two ice cream sundaes and two banana splits.

I sighed, scooping out the newly purchased vanilla ice cream. "Well, if you're going to me meet my mom and step dad, _and_ my brothers…then there's a lot to cover. And knowing that you'll probably have to dress nicely for one of her dinners…you're going to need a tux. Its going to be a long night."

Our laughing was cut off by the phone ringing. I ran over to the phone, holding up a finger to Brady who was scooping down his banana split.

"Hello?"

"Megan, Collin here. Is Brady there?"

"Yeah, let me get him." I put the phone onto my shoulder and called out to Brady, telling him that Collin needed to speak with him. Brady rushed over, taking the phone and walking into the guest room for privacy.

I smiled back at him for a moment before he turned into the guest room and I headed back for the kitchen. I cleaned up his empty cups and finished my banana split before scooting my ice cream sundae into his place, knowing he was probably still hungry.

Tapping my nails, I was staring at the ice cream slowly melting in the blue bowl when I heard his heavy footsteps enter.

"Hey, I was wondering what took you so long…" my voice faded at his stance and face. He looked angry and sad all in one. "What's…?"

"You went to see Nate." He said, hate fulfilling his voice. "You fucking went to see Nate!" He was cornering me by now, pushing me closer and closer to the wall of the kitchen and the sliding door of the pantry. "Well? Not going to deny it? Not going to lie to me? Again!"

He threw his fist into the wall, punching straight threw it at he began to shake.

"I'm not going to apologize," I said, much too confident for myself. "I had to fix things between us-"

"Us?" He shouted, cutting me off. "Since when were you and Nate an us? Damn it, Megan!" He growled, throwing his bowl at the wall as it shattered. That's when I'd had enough. I was done taking this…this _bullshit! _

"Stop!" I shouted back. He turned to me, pulling up one of his thick eyebrows. His anger quickly turned to confusion as I pulled at my hair. "Stop, stop, stop, stop! I am so sick and tired of this! I am friends with Nate! I like Nate! He's like my brother, Brady! And there isn't anything you can do about that. So, if you aren't going to be nice about us being friends…then, I don't think this _us _thing is going to work out."

I took a deep breath in and then crossed my arms, leaning against the wall, next to the hole Brady had punched through. These arguments with Brady seemed to take more energy out of me than arguing with anyone else, and I briefly wondered if it had anything to do with the imprint.

"I'm sorry, Megan. It's just…hard." He walked closer to me and slung his arms around my waist, looking into my eyes with his puppy pout. "Please, forgive me."

"Oh! How can I not forgive you when you're looking at me like that?"

And I kissed him once more, planting my lips firmly on top of his.

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is short! I assure you the next one will be long-long-long! It is already up to eight pages I believe. Now, to answer some FAQs! Yay, first ever FAQs Answered! Sorry, I'm a bit excited. **

**Now, let's start at the very beginning...a very good place to start!**

**happinie93: Nate imprinted on Daisy, you are correct! I hope the reason he kissed her was made clear...er in this chapter! Nate is a very impulsive person, and he hasn't had the best of home lives, as you will learn later on. But, when he has a problem, he likes to be able to fix the problem himself and not bring anyone else down with him. That's why he only told Megan about imprinting on Daisy, so the pack doesn't know!**

**Jacob(dot)Paul(dot)Lover(dot)2009: Yes, Nate and Seth both imprinted on Daisy. :) This of course presents a huge problem doesn't it? Well, the way it works out, if it does, may only be when (if) I do the prequel to Absorbing Heat and do Daisy and Seth's story! And, once again, I hope the chapter cleared up some "Why did Nate..." problems. If not, read the answer above.**

**Greenfairyrose: I looked back and re-read the scene where Brady looks into Megan's eyes, and I can see how it could be confusing on what exactly happened. But, that was how I intended it. Megan is so upset and distraught that she doesn't really know what's going on around her. She remembers Ali pulling her to the kitchen and then Brady coming back in. Brady and Nate could have broken a wall to get outside, but I didn't see that as important, or I should say, Megan wouldn't see that as important. Just know they were fighting in werewolf form in the backyard. **

**Brady as a character is a fast decision maker and a rash person. He does things without thinking, and usually he doesn't have to. He isn't dramatic. He's real. And as soon as Brady heard what he needed to hear and said what he needed to say, then he would be done with the argument. There wouldn't be things for them to overcome. I see where you are coming from and will try to put more detail into it. But, that part just wasn't something I think Megan and Brady would even have to go through. I think Megan and Nate, on the other hand, needed it. And so I wrote it into this chapter. **

**Again, it just wasn't a key part of the story. I needed to show that they were back to normal and everything was good again, at least thats the way it was to Brady. And if Megan could have a happy Brady, then Megan would be happy - even with all of the stuff hanging over her head. There were just...more important things for them to have happen I just didn't see it as nessicary to have her shower and kiss. That could have happened however you wanted it to. Thank you for the advice though. **

**To the many fans who noticed the name thing with Paul(her brother) and his girlfriend Allie and Paul(werewolf) and his imprint Ali: I hate the fact that this actually happened! In the orginial Absorbing Heat, where Megan wasn't shy, was a red-head and had foster parents, her brother's names were Paul and Cameron. I didn't think I would need to change their names, because Paul is such a common name, anyone could have had it. Ali and Paul's story has actually already been written by me. It's all part of the Absorbing Heat universe. Allie was supossed to be Callie and when I was typing, the first time I put Allie and then the second time I typed Callie and missed the C. Of course, since Callie and Allie are both real names it didn't recognize a spelling error. The third time I typed it, I typed Callie. I had a friend proof-read the chapter and she changed Callie to Allie since there were two Allie's and only one Callie. After that, I just kept it that way and just prayed no one would notice. **

**Thanks everyone! Just one last thing. I'm thinking about doing a chapter from Brady's point of view. Anybody game for that?  
**

**Fish and Chips and Letters from Colleges!  
**

**Alice!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own: Emiliana, Tristan, Garrett, Nuca, Clary, Nate, Daisy, Adeline, Mel, and Morris. :)**

**First time to do it, Brady's POV.**

Their eyes, all different colors, watched me quietly. They all smiled, but, as Quil had told me once, their faces were all fuzzy and I really couldn't see them. But I could smell them, and they all smelled like sweat. I looked over seeing an tall blonde walking towards me and smiling.

I gave a half-smile back, nervously. I hated confrontation like this, especially with Megan now in my life. And making people unhappy wasn't something I liked to do. She stopped right next to me and turn to face her back to me.

"Alright girls! Sorry, but he's taken. All of your classes are over, now shoo!" She called, surprising me with the firmness in her voice. Once all the girls had filed out of the hall. She turned back to me. "Megan's in the last room on the left. She's just finishing her solo practice for completion. Go on ahead and watch."

I thanked her and walked to the room with the yellow door, last on the left. Just as I was opening the door, I heard and older women yell out, "One more time and you can go."

Megan, frowning drowsily, nodded and returned to the center of the dance room. The other woman pressed a button on the CD player and a familiar song by Secondhand Serenade began to play.

Megan was always beautiful, but seeing her dance was different. She wasn't the shy, meek and adorable Megan I had fallen in love with. She was confident, and happy, and completely beautiful in everyway - as she was always.

Her brown hair, which had grown out since her cutting of it in September, was pulled up high on her head, straight at a bone. Her body was amazing, as her spandex shorts hugged her too tightly, and her top fit loosely.

Once the dance was done, I stepped all the way into the room. Megan looked up, confused, but spotted me and blushed. Breathing deeply, she turned back around and received her notes. Once she was done, the woman exited the room and Megan and I were alone.

"So, did you talk to Garrett?" She asked, coming towards me, to wrap her cool arms around me. I winced, because I had. And it hadn't been pretty.

Garrett was Nate's older brother by two minutes, and the most volatile of the Chee triplets. But, he was also the most responsible of them. Apparently the talk I had with Nate earlier that day had made its way back to Garrett. He was mad at the both of us.

Garrett was Embry's right-hand man. He was an even better protector than Seth. Some people figured it was his lack of an imprint, while other's thought it was his protectiveness of his entire family. The pack made jokes about how Taha-Aki wasn't going to let him imprint because that poor girl would be completely restricted. But, of course, he was the "most attractive" to all the girls and imprints.

I remembered the disgust of Seth when he saw Leah's mind, hoping they would imprint. Another reason all the wolfs, including me, didn't like him very much. He was bossy, annoying, and surprisingly - he used to be the one that partied all the time.

Nevertheless, he didn't like when we pack mates fought with each other. It caused our focus on hunting vampires to be off.

"He wasn't…the happiest about everything. But, its okay," I answered.

I had told Megan about Garrett in my stories about the pack. She knew about everyone that had been in the pack and moved on and the new members. Well…everyone except Jacob.

Jacob wasn't someone you could just tell people about. His story was insanely complicated and annoying to have to tell over and over again to new wolves that wanted to know why he wasn't Alpha or why he had gone to Alaska to live with the Cullen's and his turned-vampire imprint Melanie.

Megan was vampire-phobic, and I wanted her to stay that way. Daisy's best friend was Alice Cullen, who she visited frequently with and _without _Seth. That was so weird to me. I was scared to death that a vampire we didn't know would sneak across the border and kill Megan.

"Well I guess we should get started then!" Megan said with a smile, dancing over to the stereo system and turning on some classical music I'd never heard before. I stood, goofily, waiting for her to tell me what to do.

I laughed inwardly at that statement as soon as I thought it. I was always waiting for her to tell me what to do. I would do anything for her, and as much as the pack made fun of it, I was a lap-dog. I'd do what ever for just a moment's glance from her dark, majestic eyes.

"Here, we'll start with a simple waltz. Its probably the only kind of dancing you will have to be doing," she said, reassuring herself more than me. "Put your left hand here," she placed my left hand her soft, delicate right hand. "And put your right hand, here," she whispered, putting my hand onto her waist.

Everything about the tone of the room changed. I was like imprinting on her all over again. Suddenly, we weren't in the dance room. We were way up, ten thousand feet in the air, flying. My stomach dropped, but it was a pleasant feeling as I stared into her almond eyes with my nearly black ones.

Just as I leaned in to kiss her, she shook her head and smiled eerily at me. "Um, now the steps are simple…"

"Simple my ass!" I shouted slamming the front door to Embry's house shut. I heard the distinctive cry of a little baby girl. "Shit."

Nuca came running through the house, grabbing up little Adeline from her toddler bed. "Shh, princess, it'll be okay. I promise. It was just Brady being too loud. Come on, I'll rock you back to bed."

I made myself comfortable on the couch. Nuca sat next to me, rocking his baby imprint in his arms.

"Where's Embry?"

"Date night with Clarissa. I said I'd watch Adeline until they got back. He just called. They won't be getting back until a bit later than they thought," he whispered. He stood up, signaling he would be back in one second, and carried Adeline to her room.

Nuca had imprinted on Adeline when she was just two days old. Embry had kicked him out of the pack for a few days, until he realized that was completely wrong. In other words, Clary had talked him out of his rash decision. Now, they abused the power of the imprint to make him their personal babysitter.

Suddenly, the door busted open. "EMBRY! We-"

"He's not here," I said quickly, standing up and ready to take action at any moment.

"Well, somebody call him, quick! Garrett has imprinted on some girl in Forks and he's going insane! We're trying to hold him down at Sam's but he keeps getting through and we have to chase him down. Embry needs to talk to him, quick, before he kills someone."

I didn't ask any questions, but reached for my phone and quickly dialed Embry's cell phone telling him to get here immediately.

Before long, everyone was in a circle around a sweating, shirtless Garrett who was breathing deeply and staring at all of us in hatred, his arms encircling himself. I heard a car pull up in the front of the house and Embry run around to the backside of the house.

"Embry. Thank God you're here. They won't let me go to her. They-"

"Garrett," Embry commanded in a deep, Alpha voice. "You need to calm down. You don't understand your feelings rationally just yet. Now-"

"Rationally?" he growled, pulling against my arms, where I had gone to restrain him. I motioned for a younger kid to grab his other arm quickly. This quickly made me think of where Collin must have been. I scanned the faces of the pack, making sure my smell wasn't wrong. It wasn't. "Rationality be damned, I need to get to her, Embry. You of all people should know how this feels," he cried out, hitting a sore spot for Embry.

When Clary and Embry had the "I'm a werewolf" conversation, everything went smoothly. And then, two weeks later he had the "I imprinted" conversation and it had went…okay. Not at well as she had taken the werewolf conversation, but all in all, it was still okay.

But then a certain vampire named Morris came into her life. He had flaming red hair, cut as the style was for 18th century Europe, which is where he should have died. His infatuation for her wouldn't have been so terrible, had it not been for his dieting habits as well as a wedding being planned.

He had fallen in love with her, but she only considered him a friend. And when he tried to object on their wedding day, Clary asked for a word alone with him. Embry wouldn't have it, which angered an already emotional Clary. She ordered Embry out of her sight and when he would not leave, told him to leave her alone.

When a wolf's imprint denies him of love in any kind of way, the wolf becomes dead inside. Jacob and Mel, who had come home for the wedding took Embry into their home and took care of him best they could. Two years later, however, Clary came running - literally - to their front door,. Begging sanctuary, she slammed her hands back and forth, only to find Embry the only one home.

Because of what she had commanded him to do all those years earlier, it took him awhile to realize he wasn't dreaming. After he did, their wedding immediately resumed. And what happened to Morris is lost in their happiness.

"And what about you, Paul? How can you keep me here when you know how painful it is?" He cried out, hitting Paul below the belt. Paul didn't even blink. Many young wolves knew he was hardened from those months of being unable to see Ali. After he had scratched her up, Sam blocked off all communication with her from Paul and sent Ali back to Texas for a few months, to "visit."

"You'll be thanking me one day, bastard," Paul yelled, kicking dirt up at him. He looked off for a moment, remembering a time of great sorrow. "One day when you go home to her and she doesn't have scars on her arms and doesn't look at you when you're mad like you might kill her."

"Alright, Paul…enough. We all know she doesn't blame you. You're the only one who doesn't believe her," a familiar, beautiful voice said as three people began to approach the circle. I smelled one as Collin and one as Emiliana. A low snarl was heard around as we did not recognize the third party but by one awful stench: vampire.

"Please, boys. Play nice," Emiliana's beautifully sweet voice melted into our ears. She was probably the only vampire I - or any of the other wolves - could stand, besides Mel. But, she was also the most dangerous. She could detect lies. "This is Tristan."

We all gasped a moment, before recovering. We all knew who Tristan was and we had been told he was long gone. I smiled, looking up at her in my utter happiness. She had loved Tristan more than her life, which is why she found a vampire in the dirty streets of England two years after he left and she was turned.

"Emiliana! Oh, my God, how I have missed you!" Clary cried, running full force at her. She smiled taking her in her arms.

"And I, you, my lovely Clarissa. Come, we must catch up. As for the meeting tonight. Some of my captain's had to feed," she sniffed the air, looking at Garrett in disgust for a moment, before adding: "And it looks like you have your hands full."

He beckoned to Tristan who looked completely on edge around us. He growled lowly, almost instinctively at all of us. Paul snarled fiercely in return. Embry hissed at Paul, commanding him to stop with his eyes. He finally dismissed us all, and I took a short cut through the woods to my house to pack. I had a flight first thing in the morning.

And I was nervous as fuck.

I hummed nervously, running one hand through my hair. I looked over at Megan, who was gently nodding her head to a Bon Jovi song while reading some old-time-y novel. She was calm and collected, not nervous at all.

A small hand suddenly rested on my hand, stopping the drumming my fingers were doing. Megan intertwined our fingers and smiled, dog-earing the book and pulling out her headphones.

"Chill out Brady, geez. I thought you'd wear some holes in this arm with all the beating," she joked. I didn't laugh, and she gently rubbed circles on my hand. "Brady, you're acting like you've never met a girl's parents before."

I winced. "I haven't."

"Oh, my God!" She squealed, bouncing in her seat. "You're a Meet the Parents virgin!" She giggled, pulling my beanie out of my hand.

I grabbed it back, shushing her. "Yes, alright. Yes. I'm a Meet the Parents virgin. This isn't helping!'

Megan made a pouting face and helped me fix the grey beanie on my head. She leaned over and kissed my lips gentle, smiling shyly.

"You'll be fine."

_Hell I would, _I thought to myself as we made our way to the baggage claim area of the large California airport. I didn't know how to deal with my own parents, let alone my girlfriends- hopefully they wouldn't be too hard on me. After all, they had this angel in my arms, they had to be the best people alive.

Right?

**Dun, dun, dun, duh... Let's pray for poor old Brady. A simple kid going to LA for the first time, meeting his soul-mate's filthy rich parents. Poor thing! **

**Alright, guys. Let me start off by saying I am so sorry! I have been so busy! I have a boyfriend now, if we want to get personal. He's amazing. Just so you know. Also, Spring Break here is about to begin and I have been bikini shopping, because my boyfriend and I are both staying in town. We have to find fun stuff to do. Any ideas? Haha, just kidding.**

**Alright, for Chapter 14 I only have one thing to say to one reviewer. **

**kimmmz : Megan is not a strong girl yet. She has been bullied all her life, and their are things you guys don't even know that have happened to her. But, contrary to what your review said, Megan does stand up for herself. She also knows her Aunt C too well, and knows a hole in the wall is no skin off her back. Besides, the hole could be a chance for Brady and Collin to check on her for something later on. I promise...it will be fixed. I understand what you are saying and thank you for your compliments and critisms. But, like I've said many times before. Somethings I have decided are how my characters would react and act. I built their characters up. Megan is the way she is and it fits perfectly with Brady. **

**You have to understand. These guys live in my head. I know them. I promise.**

**Now to casting.**

**Emiliana : (though not British) Fleur De Force in http : / / ****www (dot) youtube (dot) come / watch?v=qufhMJMwAdA**

**Tristan: James Franco in Tristan and Isolde.**

**Clary: I can't remember her name. Rory in Gilmore Girls.**

**Daisy: Angela from the Twilight Saga (her photoshoots are awesome)**

**Mel: Kind of like Emiliana. They are very distantly related. We will get to know her later.**

**Well, that's it for now folks. Thanks so much for your continued support!**

**Smiles!**

**Fish and Chips!**

**Alice**


	16. AN

Hey guys! I also wish this was a chapter, and I know alot of you are about to exit the page because it isn't, but there are some important things I need to say.

**I have devestating news.**

**If you have not heard about the tornadoes that have torn their way through the South. These tornadoes took out my grandparents house. The paramedics found their bodies far away from the house and then notified us. My city has been crazy, completely without power, which means no gas and no food. We have been given a dusk to dawn curfew and the National Guard is patroling. Our family has just moved to a hotel in Chattanoga until the funeral so we can have power and a hot shower. I will keep you guys updated. Pray for my family.**

What I actually started this note for was,that I wrote in chapters before this next one. So, here it is...

Megan's friends, mentioned by Megan on the beach, were named Aiden, Noah, and Mark or something like that...I don't remember. But, her friends are actually named Liam, Beckett, and a girl named Lily. I thought the three boys were going to work, but they unfortunately did not work out. I have started to work on the sequel(s) to Absorbing Heat and I need everyone to know about Jacob. You will learn more about him later in one of the sequels, but that may be a little bit later.

Jacob's imprint is Melanie, but (as you will see) they have a sort of falling out and she leaves for a long time. Jacob has an affair with Renesmee Cullen who was best friends with him since her birth, and she ends up having a child named Asher (Ash) Cullen-Black. Who knows what will happen after that... :)

Well, I think that's about it.

Fish and Chips and Electricity.

-Alice.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Lots of important stuff down at the bottom. Thinking about changing the summary! Any suggestions?**

**Songs I Listened to While Writing: **

**Billionaire - Glee Version**

**Glitter in the Air - P!nk**

**Please Don't Go - Barcelona**

**Dream - Priscilla Ahn**

**Can't Help Falling in Love - Ingrid Michaelson**

When we arrived at LAX, Brady looked in awe. I smiled at him, trying to be collectively calm. But, it was hard. I was shaking with nerves, though hiding it well. Brady was nervous enough. I wish I could tell him my parents weren't going to eat him alive…but, even I wasn't sure of that.

I walked to the counter of the Guest Services as Brady went to get our luggage and asked for our parking number. Knowing my mom, something expensive was parked in our spot so we could get home quickly and in style.

"Alright, where to, Miss?" Brady asked, lugging our suitcases behind him. I reached for my sacred duffel, grabbing it before he could protest. "Hey! I can carry that-"

"I need to change. And then we can go," I smiled at his puppy pouting face, and turned to the restrooms. I quickly ran into a larger stall, changing from my sweats into my short, Free People Cherry Blossom dress. I pulled on a grey short sleeved, waist length cardigan over it. I threw my discarded clothing into the duffel and grabbed my makeup bag.

Applying a thin layer of base and a bit of grey eye shadow with mascara, I smiled and pulled my hands through my straight hair. I pinched my cheeks for a bit of color and made my quickly out of the restrooms.

"Let's go," I announced to an anxious Brady, dragging him through the parking lot over to the valet service, handing him my card. "I'm not sure what car he might be bringing back, so bear with me-"

I was cut off by the revving of the car I wished was totaled or sold or completely never invented. All because I got attention from it, something I didn't want at the moment. It was a brand new, probably not even legal in half of the United States, Corvette ZR1in bright red.

"Nice car!" the boy working the valet called, beginning to hand the keys to a very sophisticated man in a business suit with a tie.

"Actually," I whispered. "That's my car." I walked to the boy, taking the keys from his hand. He grabbed them back from me, checking the key and my car. All of them - Brady included - stared at me as if they had all just won the lottery. "Well, aren't you coming?" I cried to Brady, wanting to get home quickly.

"Y-Yeah!" he called, running to the passenger's side and hopping in.

The traffic wasn't to bad, but even with a fast car, it took about an hour to get to Hidden Valley. He pulled up to a gate with many two-story suburban houses lining the inside of the gate. I looked at Brady's relieved face and knew exactly what he was thinking. _Nice, middle-class, suburban family…_ If only that were true…

I smiled, pulling up to the gate, typing in my code as the gates quickly opened and closed behind us. I swerved past the houses in the front of our neighborhood quickly. The houses now began to become more spread out and larger.

That's when I turned up to an intricate gate. I rang the bell a few times, before the gate immediately swung open. I smiled and winked at the camera, knowing either Gordon or Amelia had to be there. The gardens leading up to my house were beautiful, and I knew what was coming next.

"This is beautiful!" Brady exclaimed, pressing his face to the glass. That's when I pulled up to the house itself. Brady gasped. I winced, twirling around the fountain and heading for the carport in the corner.

"This is home," I whispered quietly, ashamed. I knew I shouldn't have been, but being with him and the rest of the pack made material things look terrible. They all made rich jokes and acted like we were all snobs. And, I can promise, not all rich people are.

"Oh, my God…M-Megan, this is-"

"Megan," a male voice interrupted Brady as I popped the trunk for our luggage. I turned around to see Gordon, dressed in a nice butler's attire. He smiled lightly at me, reaching for our luggage. "Let me get that, sir. Boys!" He called over three other butlers.

They all got our luggage and took it inside immediately.

I grabbed to Brady's arm and gently began to whisper. "I'll explain once we have a moment. You're about to meet my parents. I apologize in advance…"

"What-"

I quickly let go off his hand and stepped an inch away, though I could barely bear it.

"Megan—" My mom started, then stopped short when she saw Brady towering over me. He looked like a full grown twenty-two year old, so I guess I could understand her surprise. She came to a second later and her eyes shot to me, angry eyes hidden with a perfect smiling face. Daniel narrowed his eyes at Mom, but smiled at me, taking me in his arms.

Brady looked at me, panicking. I knew he thought I hadn't told them about him. But, I had…she just hadn't listened to me.

"When you said you were bringing a friend, we assumed you meant a girl," Mom whispered. "I'm sorry for Megan's mistake. I had the rooms prepared for a girl."

"Oh... well I said he, didn't I?" I said, more than asked. I knew I had, but I also knew she had hung up on me, and did not hear me when I said it. My face flushed quickly, as I tucked my chin into my chest.

"No, you did not," she replied, harshly. I knew only two things were restraining her from screaming at me at the top of her lungs: Brady and Daniel. I would definitely not be caught without one of them near me.

Somehow knowing I could not go on with this, Brady jumped in.

"Nice to meet you. Braden Calebs at your service," he said, a smile set in stone on his face. It was like he was a pro at charming parents. I smiled to cover my shock. "You can call me Brady if you'd like."

"Brady, it is nice to meet you," Daniel said, grasping Brady's awaiting hand. "I'm Daniel Beshires. And this is my wife, Maria Beshires."

"Pleasure," he smiled, reaching his hand our for my mom's. She looked at his hand like he was holding a dead rat out for her to grasp. Daniel quickly gave her a nudge and she lightly touched his hand for a brief second, before turning to the house. Amelia and Gordon opened the double doors for her to enter, and held them for us.

"Well, I shall retire to my office now until dinner. Megan," he said, acknowledging me. "You should give Brady a tour. Gordon will call when dinner is ready."

I smiled at Daniel and quickly lead Brady up the stairs, figuring it was the best place to start. I opened the farthest door on the right side of the upstairs of our house, wincing as I did so. "This is my room."

I knew immediately, nothing had changed since I left this room last summer. The carpeting was a pale pink color, and the walls were a sea-foam green. The bed was on the far left side of the room, a canopy made of fabric that matched all the tapestries and draperies in the room, was tied to each side of the hand carved four post bed. There was a small sitting area in the room, a glass coffee table and two chairs along with a matching sofa screamed, "decoration only." Just like most of the rest of the house.

The wall that faced the backyard was a complete window, with tapestries that came down and dripped to the floor only every two loops. Two grand doors beside that opened to a large walk-in closet, the size of my room in La Push. I laid my keys down on my beside table as we entered the room.

"I'm sorry about my parents…" I said, unsure of what to say to him. "What do you think?"

"You're their little girl. Its kind of expected of them when they see a six foot six boy who looks like he could be twenty coming with their little girl." He winked at me. "So…I think we should take advantage of our time together and…" his voice drifted off and I turned around quickly.

He laughed for a moment, before sweeping his arms around me and planting a big, hard kiss on my lips. I smiled through the kiss, gaining a bit of confidence and kissing him back, taking his bottom lip between mine and sucking on it.

All too soon, the dinner bell began to ring. I stood from my spot, Brady in step behind me as I showed him to the dining room.

But, what was waiting for me was the biggest surprise.

"Megan!" I heard a small voice shout, echoing through the room. All I saw was red hair, before a girl exactly my height grabbed me in her arms with a grip you couldn't believe for a girl that small.

"Lily! Oh, my God!" I looked up as she backed away, falling in line with our best friends since second grade. "Beckett!" I cried, wrapping my arms around a six foot lanky, but solid teenage boy with a mop head of curls.

I moved to Liam next, grabbing onto his short, skinny frame. "Oh, I've missed you guys so much! I'm so glad you're here. This is Brady," I said,

"Hi," he said shyly. It was as if suddenly, all his charming and strength had been taken straight from his grasp. I looked at him strangely, but quickly covered it with a smile.

"So nice to meet you!" Lily squealed, grabbing Brady in her arms. Liam smiled at her kindness, but I noticed Beckett grimace slightly before a knee-weakening smile take its place.

Beckett was one of those guys who was born beautiful. He had the body of a god. Actually, he reminded me a lot of the boys in La Push. He was not as tall as Brady, but he was very close. His skin was not tan like Brady's native skin was, but more of a 'I've-lived-in-California-my-whole-life" kind of way. His black curls sat like a mop on top of his head. His biceps looked bigger than last time I had seen him. They were stuffed into one of his signature plaid button downs.

Liam looked just the same, shorter than Beckett and Brady by much, but still taller than Lily and me. His blonde hair was straight and short, but spiked with gel. He was leaner than Brady and Beckett, but there was muscle there. He was the nicest guy you would ever meet and he was one of my best friends since second grade.

Then there was Lily. She was the best friend a girl could have. She was loud, brutally honest, and her family was crazy - but nice. She stood at 5'4" just as her height was. But, if you stood us back to back, I'd be barely a fourth of an inch shorter.

We ate with a nice chat between each member, all asking Brady different questions and acting exactly as their parents had taught them to be in this setting. It was high class, not snobby, and feigning interest, even if they weren't interested.

During the dinner I was informed Daniel had a business dinner that night with which my mother accompanied him to. They would not be back until most likely three in the morning or so. Lily had secured with her mother that she could spend the night, as well as Liam and Beckett.

I was ecstatic when I realized Beckett and Brady had hit it off.

"Well, lets head to the media room," I said, placing my napkin over my empty plate that had been arranged with a fancy looking lobster just minutes earlier. Everyone else, done with their meals, copied my motion. I could tell Brady wasn't done eating, even though his plate was empty. But, trying to look like a normal boy, did not ask for more.

We retired to the basement, stock full of everyone's favorites. Liam loved pool, so we bought a pool table for him. Beckett played the guitar better than anyone we knew, so he had many of his own guitars here for storage. Lily loved anything, so she just did whatever we did.

"So, Megs, when will the bros be arriving?"

"Cameron's in boarding school again, Lily, remember?" Beckett reminded her, smiling at her softly as he tuned his guitar.

"Well, then what about Paul? Is he to busy with Allie to show his face?" I asked, because honestly, news of my brothers had been very scarce lately.

"Gone with her and the family to England for a year," Liam informed me, already lost in a game of pool against an absentminded Lily. He had shot four or so in already, while Lily had shot none. Probably because she hadn't taken a shot.

That was a weird thing about Lily. She could do anything or play anything you sat in her hands. The boys had made a lot of money off her in bets on pool games because no one thought she could play. And really, she didn't understand the game, she was just good at it.

"Good to know," I whispered as Brady gently played with strands of my hair. I smiled best I could up at him, before rejoining the conversation.

Later that night, Lily and I were in my room, laying across my bed, talking about who else but Brady.

"So, you two are a thing now?" she asked, popping a gumball in her mouth and gagging on the disgusting flavor it gave off, before spitting it out into the trashcan beside the bed.

"I love him," I blurted to her.

She nodded, as though it didn't seem to phase her. "And does he know that?" I shook my head. "Well, he should. You have to tell him. He loves you too."

I was speechless as I watched her walk across my room to the mini fridge and grab two waters. How would she know that?

She looked over her shoulder at me, smirking devilishly. "He shows it loud and clear."

I decided it was best to change the subject. As much as I loved Lily, I knew opening up to her would put her on a mission to show me that he loved me and that I loved him and to get us to confess our love. And while doing that, she might get in too deep and into all the vampire-werewolf stuff.

And I didn't not want Lily in danger.

"So…what is going on with you and Beckett?"

"What?" she asked, choking on her Fiji water. I smiled, catching the blush on her cheeks. "He's my best friend…what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! He insisted he be the one to show you how to shoot pool instead of Liam! You have to see it! He can't stand it when you hug other guys, or when you are even nice to other guys! He's totally in love with you!"

"No!" her voice had turned serious. "No! You don't get it Megan! He's my best friend. He's dated almost every girl at school and fucked at least double that! We're different people! He doesn't love me…b-because I love him!"

I decided to drop that subject until further notice.

The next day we had breakfast with my - now our, friends. It was peaceful, only a comfortable amount of talking going on. Lily was extremely quiet, stirring her food around with a distracted face. Soon enough, they all made their departures and Brady and I were left alone with my parents.

"Megan," a voice came over the speaker in the corner of the guest room Brady was staying in. I hopped up from the bed where we had been spend our time, watching movies on demand.

"Yes Mother?"

"We have a Christmas ball tonight. I expect both of you to be ready to leave at seven o'clock," he harsh voice called out, causing me to flinch. "We won't be out too late. I know you two have a flight first thing in the morning. Be ready in about…two hours exactly."

The intercom buzzed and I knew she had hung up. I huffed out a breath, running a hand through my hair. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this. I knew I still had a few dresses in my room I could wear, but there was no way I could scavenge something up for Brady to wear.

I turned around, only to be shocked by Brady holding up a brand new tuxedo.

"How did you…?"

"Ali tailored one for me. She was doing it for Paul, but I went to her and begged her for it." He smiled sloppily, his mouth quirking up on the left side. I ran at him, jumping onto the bed and off it to grab him in my arms and kiss him senseless.

When Brady kissed me, it was like everything else just melted away. Most kisses we shared were soft and gentle, and never passed _that _stage. But, this one was getting stronger, our lips growing hungrier by the moment.

Suddenly, I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted him to know how I felt for him…To tell him how I loved him. Because, now I was certain that I did. I wanted to tell him as soon as possible, but his kiss was addictive. It was like the sweetest chocolate any human had ever tasted. I would never want anyone, anything but him. If we lived on the street, I'd be happy as long as he kept kissing me like that. Kissing me, like I was all he would ever want.

And maybe I was.

Our lips moved together in perfect sync. My lips enveloping his plumper bottom lip as his tongue began to beg for entrance - which I happily granted. Our kisses grew frantic as he gently laid me onto the bed. I fumbled with the button on his plaid shirt, but his warm, calloused hand covered mine.

"Don't." He said, shoving my body away from him.

_Ouch. _I blushed furiously, fixing my hair nervously. My shirt was slightly ruffled, so I quickly straightened it and crossed my arms. Not daring to meet his eyes, I looked down at my feet which were now stuck to the hardwood flooring like glue.

I had never felt so rejected in my entire life as I did right now. I wanted him to see me that way, but maybe the imprint meant something else. Maybe I was his soul mate, but that didn't mean he would see me in a sexual way. Just the idea of that made me sick to my stomach. I had so much to say, but I couldn't speak. I was too afraid I would vomit, or worse: cry.

"Megan, please. I-"

I could almost feel the tears forming in my eyes. I stubbornly bit my lip, refusing to cry in front of Brady. Crying would show him my weakness.

"It's o-okay. I-I understand," I whispered, my voice cracking at the beginning of the second sentence. I finally looked up, one big fat tear rolling down my red cheek. "You d-don't see m-me t-t-that way."

"Megan!" Brady cried, coming towards me with his arms outstretched. I backed away. "No, no, no, no! Megan, it isn't that. I want to. Believe me, I do." He pushed a heavy hand through his hair before leaning towards my face, pressing me against the wall. "But, not like this. You're to special to me. I want to do this right. You mean so much to me, Megan."

His warm hand gently moved a piece of my hair out of the way.

"I love you, Brady."

**A/N: Thank you, everyone who has wishes good blessings for my family and myself. Everything is normal again, for the most part. Sometimes things we say in the house, we catch ourselves and have to rephrase does to did and what not. But, we know they are both in a better place now. They both lived long and happy lives. And for that, I am thankful. **

**corinneminetta AKA my bestest friend ever, has a new story she is working on with my help. This is just a shoutout about it. Its my first BellaEdward story! But, its very angsty and very original. I love Edward's character, but I have been writing for Bella's POV. Its so awesome! I wish I could post more about it now, but I sadly cannot!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter as much as I do - NOT! This chapter was the hardest thing I have ever written for this story! Can't wait to read some reviews!**

**Love you guys! **

**Fish and Chips and Summer!**

**-Alice!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Songs: The Moon by The Swell Season and Please Don't Go by Barecelona. **

**This chapter is dedicated to JAStheSPAZZrocks and is posted in honor or the victory for Twihards all over the world! Beat that HARRY POTTER! Haha, just kidding. I freaking love Harry Potter. Slytherin all the way. I am getting my costume ready! **

**To pinkispretty12: I hope you didn't die!**

"I love you, Brady."

It was as if as soon as the words let my mouth in their soft whisper, everything stopped. The small sounds of the air conditioning vent ceased. The birds outside his window stopped. Everything was waiting on Brady's response. I wanted to close my eyes so badly, because I didn't know what he was going to say. I _hated_ surprises, more than anything.

"No," Brady whispered, backing away from me just a bit, putting his hands up as a barrier. I grabbed them in my own hands, massaging the tops of them. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

Instead of hurt, anger welled up inside me. "Of course I mean it!" I almost shouted. To my own surprise, I didn't even stutter. I was so proud of my brain and mouth, finally working together and getting along. No blurts, blunders, or stutters.

Brady fell to his knees, pulling me down with him. The most breathtaking smile spread across his face. "You promise?" I nodded, before I was crushed to his chest. We fell to the side, now laying on the floor and I curled into his arms, absorbing heat that only Brady could provide.

"I love you so much, Megan," he whispered. He planted little butterfly kisses along my neck. I whimpered at the sensation. His lips grew hungrier on my skin, sucking here and there, nipping at my neck. My breathing caught up with me and I captured his lips in mine and we picked up right where we left off.

_Knock, knock, knock._

We both looked at the door in question. We still had an hour until time to go to the dinner party. Who would be bothering us right now?

"Megan," I heard my mother shout, knocking on the door. Brady and I quickly stood up, straightening our clothing and hair to look perfect. I ran to the door and answered it, not being able to keep the smile off of my face. She sneered at me in return. "The hairdresser is here. Come along!"

I turned to smiled and give a small, playful wave to him before I was pulled out the door. My cheeks still burned from the confessions we had shared back in that guest room. Mother was chatting on about things I didn't care to listen to as she practically dragged me across the lot to the main house. She had great timing…right when things were getting heated in there.

A small giggle escaped me, but my mom didn't seem to notice. _Heated._ I was starting to sound like Liz.

I stopped that thought immediately. _Liz. _God, how I missed her. Brady and I had conversations about her a lot. I didn't want her to get hurt. I wanted her to live her life safely and happily - without vampire and werewolf interference. I didn't want her involved in the supernatural world that was now very apparent to me.

We didn't even talk at dance anymore. I would walk in and get ready on our usual side, but she would make extra care to move to the opposite side of the room to stretch. I hated that it was this way between us. We couldn't even eat together. I ate with Brady at the "wolf" table - as Daisy liked to call it. But, Liz had Justin, and they seemed happy enough.

Mother gave me her pink silk robe to slip into when we reached the master bathroom that had been set up for the hairdresser. I was off in space as my mother sat next to me, sipping on a martini while gossiping with Trisha - the makeup artist.

Later, as I put my dress on, I realized exactly why my mother ever hired Trisha. She was amazing. She made me look flawless and I almost did a double take in the mirror.

My hair was pulled back into a tight bun, leaving my bangs and a few strands falling around. My dress was a Christmas gift from my mother, who insisted I wear it tonight. It was a blue, white, and black with crisscrossing zebra patterns. It was tight fitting and loose at the bottom giving me a very mermaid shape.

"Wow," I heard a whisper come from behind me. I turned to see Brady standing at the door. He looked different tonight. Of course, he was inhumanly beautiful. But, tonight he looked more handsome, rather than hot or cute or anything. He looked like he belonged to a high-end country club, golfing on the weekends and chatting about the stock market over a dry martini.

Smiling coyly, I spun in my dress a few times before stopping in front of the mirror. I could see Brady through the reflection, licking his lips once. But the movement wasn't lost to me. "Like what you see?" I asked confidently and teasingly.

"Yes. Yes I do," was all he said before taking me in his arms and kissing me quickly and passionately. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you," I mumbled into his chest.

Party time came earlier than I thought and soon we were all stuffed into two limos. One for the kids and another for the adults. Lily looked stunning in a black one shoulder dress that fell around her body like an ancient Greek goddess. Liam was her escort, dressed in a regular tux suitable for him.

Once at the Greenwald's mansion, where the party was being held, we all got in quickly. Brady's hand never left its safe spot on my lower back as we mingled with friends of my parents and my old peers. No one spoke much to me, and I was thankful for that.

I looked over my shoulder, just once, seeing my mom waving me over. I sighed, noticing who it was who stood beside her. Joshua Landon.

Josh was one of the guys I went to school with that was very popular, played football, and walked among the elite kids. Sadly, being one of the elite meant having to endure his egotistical "manliness" and all its glory.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Brady, pecking his on the cheek while he was bent to my level so I could speak in his ear.

"Megan, meet Mr. Landon," she gestured to the older man on her left. He smiled at me, nodding and lifting his glass as if to salute me. I smiled and gave a small hand wave. "And this is his son," she said, now gesturing to Josh. "Surely you remember Joshua."

"Please," he said, flipping his shaggy blonde hair. "Call me Josh, Mrs. Beshires. It is a pleasure," he began, kissing my hand for a long moment. "Meeting you." He let go of my hand, winking at me.

"Megan, take Joshua out to the wine cellar and bring some more wine bottles to the kitchen," my mother said, a forceful tone in her voice. I tried to smile, though it looked more like a grimace, and turned to Josh.

"Lead the way," he said, gesturing forward with his hand. I stomped down the hall, knowing exactly where to go.

I had practically grown up in the Greenwald's mansion. Or at least, that's what everyone called it. Lily, Liam, and I had always been visiting here when parties came up or even cookouts. Our father's had bought the place all together, investing a lot of money in the upkeep, but making a butt load of money off of parties that other's wanted to be held here. It was like Hidden Valley's own classy, more convenient and homely civic center.

There was a door down at the end of the hallway that opened to a spiral staircase. Down the staircase was an enormous, dark wine cellar. I walked slowly down the cellar, afraid the heels mother had forced me into would cause me to fall to my death. Or worse, give Josh a reason to touch me.

I didn't want to be down here. I didn't want to be alone with him. I didn't want to go get wine from the cellar. I didn't want to leave Brady up there all alone. I just, didn't want to.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my neck, running down my neck onto my dress and down towards my waist, but they didn't go any lower. I froze, fear coursing through my veins. _No, no, no, no_, I began to shout in my head. _This _cannot _be happening to me._

"Megan, you look so sexy in this dress," he whispered, beginning to find the zipper to my dress. "But, I think this would work better without the dress-"

"No!"

It was like my brain finally began to work again. I whipped around, heading for the secret door that lead to freedom, when he slapped me across the face. He quickly slammed me into the wall, tossing me to the ground. When I looked up, his back was turned to me.

"I thought you were gonna play nice, Megan." He said in a sad tone. "I didn't want to have to use this, but," he paused, pulling something from his coat pocket. I automatically knew what it was. A bright, gleaming gun sat atop his hand for a second, before he put it back in his pocket.

"Please don't do this!"

"Now, let's try this again," he whispered, walking up to me and pushing me against the wall. He unzipped the back of my dress and quickly slid his hands inside. I was crying hard now, trying to suppress my sobs to save my own life.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. He's not real. This is just a bad nightmare, you're going to wake up. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._

"Stop, please," I cried, my heart hurting along with the rest of my body.

I began to repeat that mantra in my head, trying to not think about the fact he was now shoving down his own pants and underwear. He grabbed onto the back of my head, forcing me on my knees. That's when I began to scream and kick and shout and yell.

"You stupid bitch!"

"_You stupid bitch!" he yelled at me, grabbing my wrists in his one hand, throwing me back on the bed. "Stop screaming or I'll really give you something to scream about!"_

The cellar door opened, ripping me from my flashback. The creaking noise it made was loud. Josh cursed and zipped up his pants, kissing my mouth hard before he ran out the other side that lead to steps to the patio.

I sank to the cold cellar floor and heavy footsteps made their way down the spiral staircase. To my happiness, it was Brady that eventually appeared in front of me.

"M-Megan?" he stuttered out, taking in my form. I was sweaty, my dress completely unzipped in the back, though I held it to myself with my arms rapped around me and my knees tucked up close to my chest. My mascara was most likely everywhere, still running down my face now.

I just could not stop crying.

"Megan, please, tell me you're okay…" his voice drifted off. "Megan, what the hell happened?" He began to shake, looking at me angrily. _Please don't hate me, Brady. Hate him. Kill him. Please._

It was like I couldn't talk. Every time my mouth got ready to form words, they were lost. I just kept sobbing. "T-take m-me h-hom-me." I managed to cry. He nodded, his face dark and angry. I didn't know how I was going to tell him.

Please, please believe me.

"B-Brady," I cried. "I…" I couldn't finish. I looked up from my lap seeing Brady's sad and hopeful expression.

"Who hurt you?" He whispered, his voice caressing my ears and wrapping itself around me, just as his hands engulfed mine. He was my protector, my imprinter, my wolf. But, he was also my true love, and I didn't want him to see me as damaged or disgusting. "Please, Megan, I'm not going to hurt you."

But, something deep down knew he wouldn't think of me like that, ever. So, I finally popped, like a balloon with a needle held to it.

"He tried to rape me! He pulled my dress down a-and, and I k-kept say no and-"

"Who?" Brady growled, not looking at me anymore.

I shook my head. "Don't make m-me say it, n-not y-yet…I t-tried t-to g-get him t-to stop, but he h-had a g-gun a-and, p-please don't leave me B-Brady, I can't d-do this w-without you-"

"Leave you?" he said, grabbing me in his warm and protective arms. "No, I'd never leave you. I love you, Megan." He pulled me into his arms tighter, trying to protect me from myself as I began to cry again. He let out a bark of a bitter laugh. "Do you not understand my feelings for you at all?"

_Please don't go._

* * *

"No…no, thank you. I don't need that…No! I need a flight out of LA to Seattle for tonight…Alright…Yes, if that's the closest on you have…Two for that…Yes…Goodbye." Brady slammed my cell phone onto the counter, careful not to break it with his forceful grip.

"I checked everything, Megs," he whispered, like he was afraid his own voice would scare me. "Nothing leaves until tomorrow morning that isn't full. I'm so sorry, baby."

Despite everything that had happened, Brady managed to look absolutely beautiful. He had stripped himself of his tux jacket, now only wearing his white button up, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His hair was messy, going everywhere atop his head, the hair weaving with itself.

I knew what I looked like from the mirror on the wall. My hair was staying in its bun as best as it could. I had changed into a pair of purple cotton pants that were slightly long on me, accompanied with a white hooded linen shirt. A box of tissues sat next to me on the made up bed, my knees tucked under my chin.

Brady joined me on the bed, pulling me so that my head was under his chin and I was being supported only by him. And how true that was. He was my strength and my heart and my protector. And, I suddenly wanted to tell him something that no one knew. Not my parents, not Lily or Beckett or Liam, not anyone outside of me and Jason Rollicks.

When Brady got up and excused himself to the bathroom to call Collin, I suddenly got the nerve.

"It happened another time, too," I whispered, practically breathing it.

"W-what?" Brady whimpered, rapping an arm protectively around me, pulling me to his hard chest. I knew he had heard me, having super hearing or what not.

"It happened to me, just once before. It was a while back, so I try not to think about it." I paused, taking in a deep breath. I had to get this all out if I was going to do it. "I was just about to be sixteen that November. But, it was August and as long as I was on vacation I wasn't thinking about being sixteen. Or finally being as old as everyone else in my grade.

"But, I was young and having fun during the summer. I lived in a world where bad people didn't exist. Or, if they did, I didn't see them. My family ties kept me from that. I had grown up thinking bad people were poor or homeless. Not that they could slip right under your nose and get in your house and in you room without you even noticing it."

I laughed bitterly as tears streamed down my face. I looked right at the mirror with a crazy and upset smile. I couldn't look Brady in the eye or I'd lose my confidence.

"Jason was a master of deceit..."

**A/N: *Flashback music begins to play* Haha! So, as you know I dedicated this chapter to JAStheSPAZZrocks because they helped me get inspired for the way this chapter would flow. Thanks! I owe you big time! I am posting updates every day I possibly can, telling you guys what's going on! Please read those if you'd like! Also follow me on Twitter: officialzalicez. **

**As per profile messages: **I am going to begin a kind of universe with Absorbing Heat, equaling why I am taking down all my old stories. I already have some of them written, as well as a sequel to AH involving Megan and Brady's lives after AH. Jacob Black and Melanie Shrader's complex love story is soon to come. As well as Paul Lahote and his astrophysicist imprintee, Ali Mansoue's heartbreaking story. Then, we will get Garrett Chee and Lila's secretive love story. And, what happens to Seth and Daisy, how they came to be the perfect couple, and how it was all ruined. I am considering doing one on just Nate Chee, as well as one on Adeline and Nuca, Embry and Clary, and Emiliana and Tristan. But, those are maybes, the others are definate.

**Also, I have a flew things to say to my reviewers!**

**Starting all the way back at the reviews for Chapter 15! **

**Happy2BeeMe: Thank you so much! I love that I can have awesome reviews from readers like you! Also, to help answer you're question, you're going to find out alot more of why he went crazy in a few chapters when Megan and Brady return home! You will not believe all the things that have happened while they have been away.**

**happinie93: That's exactly what I intended that chapter to be after looking back at it a few times. It was more to give you guys a fill of Brady's side of things. I felt like you got jipped-is that how you spell it?-of Brady's thoughts!**

**Now off to my AN reviewers:**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: Thank you. They are in a better place now. And neither can I. I've been writing it and I am having so much fun with the characters. They are so real and, suprisingly, very comical - and special in their own ways. Awwww, hahahah! Just kidding. But, I will keep you guys updated on the next stories coming out in the AH Universe. **

**Happy2BeeMe: You again! YAY! I am bouncing up and down and screaming "YIPEE!" Because you reviewed twice. Haha! :) I hope you lovelovelove these chapters enought to review again! Haha, anyways, thank you also for your prayers. We definately needed them! Everything is better now, all thanks to you guys for keeping me going during the hard times.**

**ms(dot)animegoddess: Thank you so much for your blessings and prayers over my family. I told each and everyone of them about my awesome reviewers who were thinking of us and that helped very much. I am also looking forward to you guys reading my next stories!**

**Now to just last chapter, Chapter 16:**

**Greenfairyrose: I hope it was everything you expected! And I hope you review again because you lovelovelove it again! :) A girl can dream! Haha!**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: Thank you! I agree.**

**happinie93: THANK YOU! Haha, and yes! It was very long. I was making up for the amount of time it took me to upload. But, now that it's summer, that part is much easier! Also, yes that probably could have happened! I did intend on that scene being very quickly carried on in real life. But, she is still thinking. I wanted readers to see Megan's thoughs as he had to reply. Also, Brady is very flustered by two things: the fact that he sees Megan that way and she affects him that way, and the fact that he actually refused her. So, they both are slow in response, but also they responded quicker that you read Megan's thoughts. Does that make sense? Oh well.**

**pinkispretty12: Here you are! AGAIN: I hope you didn't die! If I need to pay for medical bills, let me know...and I will move to Mexico and hide. :) Just kidding!**

**Well, thats it! Please leave all love mail, hate mail, and critism in the reviews you will send me! If you will send them, which I hope you will! I love you guys!**

**Fish and Chips and a Sexy Robert breaking a bed post in the Breaking Dawn trailer!**

**-Alice!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own anything that I could make a career out of owning it.**

**Songs: Iris by Ryan Star and...Okay...has anyone heard of Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics? That is the freaking perfect song for Megan's old life. It just makes sense. Please listen to this song some time while reading, before reading, or after. Cooler to do in prior. :) **http : / / www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch ? v=zanZFMqG75o

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this chapter isn't that long, but it is very importante! :) I hope you enjoy!**

_I opened my eyes suddenly. The pale ceiling of my room staring down on me darkly, while the sun played at my windows and begged for my presence outside. I quickly jumped up and got dressed in a white sundress I had laid out that morning. _

_Looking in the floor length mirror, I decided against the dress and found a nice pair of linen pants and a loose purple v-neck tee. I looked in the mirror once again, gaining approval of myself and pulling all my hair off my face into a messy high ponytail. _

_I danced my way out of my room and down the stairs, only to be greeted by Paul on the way down. He looked half asleep, walking towards the stairs in a zombie state. I snuck up behind him and whispered, "I smell pancakes!"_

_It seemed to have woken him up as he began to scramble down the stairs, along with Cameron and Jason. Jason stopped, turned, and winked at me, before tumbling down the stairs after the other boys._

"_Yuck!" I said, making someone behind me laugh. I turned to see Liam dragging a sleepy Lily behind him. They were the new 'it' couple in Hidden Valley and for anyone else who knew them. Beckett hadn't been happy about it at all. He had told me it was because he felt like he was losing his friends. But, somewhere deep in side I knew, as well as everyone else, that he was still in love with Lily. _

"_Come on, get going Megan. I want some pancakes before they're all gone." Lily mumbled, pushing me down the stairs. I sighed, laughing on the inside. _

_Finally, after a long breakfast, everyone retired to their places. Lily and I made our way outside, laying by the pool. She in her bikini, soaking up the heat for a bit of a tan, while I, still in my same clothes sat cross-legged in the chair beside her. _

"_Aren't you going to miss this?" Lily asked, pulling at her sunglasses for a moment, placing them perfectly on her very celebrity perfect nose. I smiled at the very Lily-ish action. _

"_Yeah," I smiled. "Yes, I am going to miss this." I got up from my spot on the chair and looked down at her, folding my arms over my chest. "Speaking of, I have got to pack." Before she could protest, I cut her off. "Ah, ah, ah! If I pack now, we can go out later!"_

_She clapped her hands and smiled. I bid her an , "I'll see you later," and I was off to my room. _

_I had this feeling I was being followed up the stairs, but I didn't think anything of it. Once I made it up the stairs I saw Paul make his way down, dressed nicely. He informed me he was off for his date with the new girl Ali. I sighed, rolling my eyes for effect. Cameron was outside with Lily and Liam had left after breakfast. So, I was alone in the house._

_Or, at least, I thought._

_I was packing my winter coats in a large duffle bag, when he walked in. I tried not to turn, knowing he was just here to annoy me or make fun of me some more. When the door clicked, a sign it was securely locked, I knew something was different._

"_Here to torture me some more Porky?" I said, calling him by his second grade nickname. He was chubby, but he had grown out of it. _

"_You know," he whispered, coming up behind me, his hands ghosting over my waist and lower back. "You're a lot prettier when you're quiet." Suddenly, his hand came up, slamming something over my mouth. I then realized it was a piece of tape. I started to cry out, realizing what was happening immediately. _

_He caught one of my tears on the tip of his finger and, degradingly, put it into his mouth. This only caused more tears._

"_No need to cry Meggie," he said, using his nickname for me. "I promise to make you feel good."_

"And that's when he did it," I whispered, my story coming to a close. "He held me down and he raped me." Brady didn't say anything, but he didn't let me out of his arms either. "I begged him not to, but no one could hear me. Not even him. He held my wrists above me. I was...helpless. I hated that feeling." I took in a hiccupping breath, but continued. "I laid in that room after he left the rest of the day and that night." I stopped, taking in a deep, shaking breath. "I've never told anyone that."

I didn't cry, not a tear even escaping my eyes. Instead, I felt a sort of relief from telling Brady. He finally knew my deepest, darkest secret. It was like a huge weight that I had gotten used to carrying on my shoulders was finally lifted. I felt lighter, like I weighed nothing. The change in my heart was a huge one; I had become so accustom to carrying that day that it made a big difference.

Brady began to shake, but quickly calmed down before he would have to move away from me, in case of a sudden shift into wolf form. He grabbed me close to him suddenly, kissing me hard on the forehead. "No one will ever, _ever_ hurt you again. I swear to God if someone ever tries to lay even a _finger_ on you, I _will_ kill them."

I nodded, letting a few silent tears out before our embrace loosened. I grabbed the box of tissues and looked back at Brady.

He started shaking his head, a painful look on his features. "Megan, you should tell your parents. They have a right to know."

I nodded, knowing that he was right. But I replied, "Only if you're their with me."

He smiled and nodded, ruffling my hair.

* * *

"Oh, God," I whispered. "I'm going to be sick."

"You're going to be just fine," he said back to me, kissing my forehead affectionately. "They're your parents. They raised you. You're their little girl, and - I know, that if anyone hurt my little girl I'd want to crush them into bits and pieces."

I secretly loved when he talked about being a dad, even though I wasn't exactly aware of where our relationship was going. But, I liked imagining Brady as a dad. Him in the kitchen, a bunch of kids with mops of black and brown hair asking Daddy what they're eating for breakfast. It was a nice fantasy. He's be a great dad any kid would be lucky to have.

"Besides, you're the strongest, most beautiful and amazing girl I know. They'd never see you differently than that."

"You're a bit biased, don't you think?" I asked, being completely serious. "Here goes e-everything."

Brady and I walked into the quiet living room, seeing Mom and Daniel sitting on the nice couch. Daniel looked open and friendly, while Mom already looked angry and upset. She didn't even know the half of it.

"Well, let's hear it," she practically shouted. "I'd like to know why my only daughter ran off with some poor boy from God knows where, leaving a perfect match for her behind in the cellar. I'd like to know why you would let me down and embarrass me tonight?"

"Maria, please-"

"No, Daniel! I raised her to be a perfect little girl. To listen to her parents and to listen to what's best for her. But, it seems that a few years with Cynthia and she has turned into a wild girl who has no sense of who she is anymore. You're going to end up just like Cynthia, you know! Marrying someone you claim to love, but have your heart smashed when he leaves you!"

"He didn't leave her on purpose! He died in a car accident!"

"How dare you yell at me in my own house! Well, I can tell you one thing! This _Braden Calebs_ or whatever his name is, may not die in a car accident, but he's going to hurt you! He can't provide for you or take care of you!

"You're still a child Megan! You don't know what's best for you and you need me to guide you! I think what's best right not is for you to move back here for the rest of senior year! You think Julliard is going to look at a girl from La Push? I don't think so!"

She was quiet for a moment, when suddenly a look of realization crossed her face. "I know what this is about! You're pregnant, aren't you?" She shrieked.

"Oh, God," Daniel whispered, knowing that's exactly what it looked like we were about to say. As much as I loved Daniel, I knew he would have been upset at that. A pregnant, unmarried daughter was probably the worst shame I could bring on the family.

"Mom, no! I-"

"You should have stayed with Liam! Or, what was the one boy Cameron used to hang out with? Jason? Yes!" My stomach rolled at the mention of his name. I really was going to throw up. "Well, he went missing just a few months ago. So, never mind him.

"You know what? This would never have happen with Josh! He was a gentleman, very respectful to you-"

"I was raped!"

At first nothing could be heard through the entire house. Crickets would have been better than this. It was like my voice echoed through the entire house. And I hated it. I hated everything about this moment: the motion sickness that rolled through me, making the house feel like it was moving, the way that everyone's reactions seemed to be in slow motion, and the way the pain made its way through my entire body.

Reluctantly, I turned to look at Mom. Her carefully crafted façade began to breaking into tiny pieces. It was so slow and subtle that not many people would notice. Piece by piece she began to become someone I knew long ago and someone I missed. My mom.

Then, it was like everything sped up.

I clamped a hand to my mouth, tears springing from my eyes. Brady quickly wrapped his hands around me as I fell back onto his chest, looking at Mom still. I began hiccupping, crying so hard.

"I-I don't...understand," Mom whispered, sinking to the floor from her spot on the couch. She couldn't look at me, as she kept her eyes trained to the floor. "W-when?"

I sat on my knees next to her and Daniel, who had joined Mom as a kind of calming mechanism. Brady, not wanting to intervene, but wanting to be with me, compromised for sitting next to me, rubbing the small of my back encouragingly, as I told them the same story I told Brady earlier.

I then explained what had happened that night to make Brady and I scatter off so quickly. She looked at Brady in wonder, but only for a second, and she was back to staring at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I was so scared, Mom," I whispered, breaking down. "I didn't want you to not believe me. I'm so sorry. I was so, so scared. Mommy," I cried.

Suddenly, it was like I was five again and we were in the streets, and I was hungry and tired and I just wanted my mom. I wanted her to hold me and comfort me and tell me everything would be alright - even if it wasn't going to be.

Mom grabbed me in her strong embrace, tears of sadness and worry streaming down her made-up face.

"And, you knew this h-happened?" she turned to Brady. Brady was surprised at her speaking to him. He nodded solemnly.

"He was the one who convinced me to tell you," I whispered. "He saved me, in more ways than one."

Surprisingly, she jumped over to Brady, taking him into her arms. "Thank you," she mumbled. "For everything you did for her. I was wrong. She needs you and you're perfect."

We fell asleep at peace that night, the first night of rest we'd really had since we had arrived in LA. Partly because the air was clear and the weight of the secret was long gone. But, mostly because we got to sleep in Brady's room together.

The plane ride home was quiet, but content. We both slept most of the way anyhow. About two hours and twenty minutes later we were landing in Seattle. Brady and I made it outside, seeing Collin waiting for us with his big truck.

I squealed with delight, running to grab him in a big hug. He smiled to me and laughed, but finally set me down, kissing me right on the top of my head and messing with my hair in a brotherly fashion.

I was loading our things in the truck as best I could, and looked to the boys to say something clever, but I noticed they were in a deep conversation about something that looked - by Brady's face, not so good.

"Megan, love, can you drive all this to Embry's house. And stay there for a little bit?" Brady asked, pleading with me. He would never force me or demand me, but he really wanted me to say yes. I nodded, knowing something was wrong.

I droved quickly through Seattle and into La Push in about four hours. It was starting to dim outside, but it got dark quicker in La Push, especially during winter. To say I was glad to be home would be an understatement. I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to see my 'wolf girls' as Daisy had taken to calling us. So, I had no objections when Brady asked me to go to Clary and Embry's house.

Once I got to the ordinary looking house, I walked in without knocking. What I saw shocked me, my eyes doing a double take. There was no way.

"Oh, my God," I whispered.

**A/N: Am I mean or what? Haha evil cliffhangers are my specialty. Well, I won't leave you hanging for too long! Scouts Honor! Hahaha :) Let's see who guesses the closest to what Megan is freaking out the most about!**

**Megan's theme song about her life in California, and how she saw the world before meeting Brady and seeing the world as a better place. Go to YouTube and type in Sweet Dreans by Eurythmics and try and find a lyrics video. It's so perfect!**

**Dear Reviewer's Time!:**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: I'm glad you approved. I was so worried you wouldn't like it and I would be all, I'm a failure as writer, and then I'd have to quit and become an old cat woman who never leaves the house because of my atychiphobia, or fear of failure - yes, I looked it up. So, I think you just saved my life and my career!**

**hollywoodab: Thank you! I'm always excited to get new reviewers!**

**XJamesBondX: Hahaha! You knew it! I loved that part of the review. But, my favorite part was at the end. You were like asking me to update. Like shrugging your shoulders, but secretly hoping for a yes. I loved this review so much and I'm so glad you like AH! Review? haha.**

**happinie93: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never know what to expect when my email says your screenname! That is terrible but terribly funny at the same time! I was dying at your review! You were right, and I thought that she should tell her parents, about both things. Also, Brady just found out who it was while they had the conversation with her mom. I assure you, courtcases are underway! He will be dealt with civilly, because Daniel and Maria won't let him get away with anything. They can afford a better lawyer anyday against that stupid Joshua's family. Trust me, justice will be served!**

**pinkispretty12: So, alive once again I hope! You might want to get this heartfailure thing checked out, at least before Breaking Dawn comes out. I'm going to freaking pass out or die during that movie...twice. Haha! Just kidding! I love your reviews! They keep me going. I was typing so fast today that when my mom came in she was like "What are you doing?" I was like "Writing. FanFiction. Can't Talk. Girl going to die! HAVE TO FINISH!" And my mom was like "Okay. Well, want some takeout tonight and we can watch the Breaking Dawn trailer over and over again?" But, I had to remind her, we have had dance recitals all week! INSANENESS!**

**Happy2BeeMe: Hey girl! Thanks for the review! I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did!**

**Love you guys! I mean it! Heaps and Heaps! Read and Revie please. Or, if your reading here still, quit and review, unless you are XJamesBondX - you keep reading XJamesBondX!**

**Thanks!**

**Fish and Chips and Updates with question marks.**

**Alice**

**PS, yes I dedicated my sacred Fish and Chips and _ to you, XJamesBondX! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Songs: Animal - Kesha, The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot - Brand New, and Mercy - OneRepublic**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Its a bit sad. :( Love you guys so much for being so faithful to Absorbing Heat. Sorry for any grammar errors, ect. Hope you lovelovelove this chapter as much as I do. **

My breathing halted as soon as I stepped through the doorway. This couldn't be true. There was no way this could be happening, not here. Not in La Push. This kind of thing was only on the television, not in my life and especially not now. There was absolutely no way this could happen.

Daisy could_ not_ be pregnant.

I dropped my purse at the sight of her slightly rounded belly out in the open, her baby doll sweater lifted off of her stomach. She looked up at me, smiling at my surprised face as a girl I'd never seen before looked over her shoulder in fear at me.

To say this girl was beautiful would be an understatement. She put Ali to shame with her completely perfect looks. Her hair was a blissful mix of reds and browns, completely opposite her big crystal blue eyes and plump pink lips. Her skin was pale ivory, the most beautiful skin I'd ever seen. It was as if the skin had never even touched her perfect skin, not a bump or blemish to be seen. For a second, I thought she was a vampire.

Who the hell was this girl? And where did she come from?

"Megan! You're home!" Daisy screamed, running to grab me in a tight hug. I smiled, grabbing her in my arms, but not taking my eyes off the mysterious girl. I couldn't protect everyone and get Brady if she was a vampire.

"Daisy, who is that?" I whispered directly into her ear so that the girl could not hear me.

"Oh! Megan, this is Lila. She's Garrett's friend," Daisy said, as the girl waved shyly at me. You could tell she was completely uncomfortable in our company.

It was like she was aware of her own beauty, but didn't like the attention it brought. Her outfit looked like she was trying to tone herself down. She was wearing a pair of black jeggings with a loose white tank top and a large striped cardigan in black and green. Her small vintage-looking boots that added one split bit of style, made her even cuter. And it kind of pissed me off.

"I-" the opening of the front door stopped Lila's speech. Daisy began sitting down slowly, as I helped her to her spot. She pushed my hands away, knowing my action was unnecessary as much as I did. Of course, she was barely pregnant, just a small bump. I wondered if she had told Seth, but her actions told me she hadn't.

All the boys enter, shirtless and happy expressions on their faces. They were all joking around, pushing each other in the door and yelling around, wanting to know why they didn't smell food.

"Because it's all at Emily and Sam's. Tonight's the Christmas party Em and I have been planning. Now, everyone out!" Clary shouted. "Boys, shower before you get there. And please just _try_ to look nice! Now, out!"

"Aww, but don't you want to hear about the bloodsucker we were taking care of?" Collin asked, making a puppy dog face at Clarissa.

Daisy wrinkled her nose, making her way to Seth's open arms. "Don't call them that!"

"But, Daisy, that's what they are! Blood-sucking monsters!" a younger wolf cackled, running into the room where everyone could see him. Lila stood, turning a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I have to go," Lila squeaked, running out the door.

"Lila!" Garrett called, running after her and giving the young boy a harsh look. We all sat silently, almost as if breathing would make something change. It was confusing to us all and I knew I'd have to get the run down on what we missed from Brady. I knew I wouldn't have to wait too long when I saw him get up and take my hand, asking Collin if we could borrow his truck to get home. He nodded, a now serious expression on his face as he made his way out of the house.

"So, what's the deal with Garrett and Lila?" I asked, relaxing into the seat, a bit jetlagged. "She seemed…uncomfortable?"

"Yeah," he began. "Garrett imprinted on her. Her brother is a vampire. He's a drifter, or nomad, and she tries to follow where he goes, kind of trying to catch up to him, but it never works."

"That's why…" I dropped my voice, figuring out that Lila had reacted because of the way they had all talked about vampires. "Oh, God. I feel so bad now." Brady shrugged, taking hold of one of my hands. "Well, she's gorgeous. She's got that going for her at least."

Brady smiled and shrugged again. "I guess so."

"You guess?" I couldn't help but ask.

Brady pursed his lips in thought, his eyebrows pushing together. He took his hand out of mine for a moment, clutching onto the steering wheel with both hands, tightening them quickly. "Quil explained it to me once before. It's like…once you imprint, all you see is that girl. Y-you can't _see_ any other girls. They're there, but their faces are," he took in a shaky breath, "blurry, almost like a fuzzy vision or wax paper over your eyes.

"But, not with you. Not with the imprint. I can tell you everything about your own face in perfect detail without a second glance at you," he smiled. I didn't know what to say to that, so I stuck with nothing. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Once at home, I ran upstairs to get ready for the impromptu Christmas Eve party. I undressed myself of my pants, while Brady took a shower in my bathroom - a fact which made me smile goofily. But, I quickly locked my smile away and went to the guestroom to grab some of the clothing Brady kept here just in case.

I knocked lightly on the door of the bathroom. "Brady? Your clothes are in…" My voice trailed off. The door had opened and Brady looked at me, water dripping down his chiseled chest to where a towel around his hips caught them and soaked them up.

My words were lost as my eyes trailed the water path the small driblets were making. Brady didn't make any jokes, but looked me up and down as well. I realized then I hadn't put on my clothes yet. I was only in a tee shirt that I had worn home on the plane. He took in the boy shorts I was wearing as underwear and I blushed deeply.

My reaction to this situation surprised us both as I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. He kissed me back quickly, grabbing my waist in his massive hands and pulling me closer. My fingers quickly wove their ways into his hair as he tugged me against his body.

"I want you," I whispered.

He sighed, looking at my with dark eyes. "You've got me." He picked me up, attacking my lips with his as I threw my legs around his waist. He laid me on the floor, taking off my shirt as he did so. He kissed my lips before he kissed down my neck, collarbone, and down my stomach. He used his arms to balance himself off the floor, not to squish me.

"Brady," I whispered. "I want you to make me forget him."

I leaned back in and kissed his lips, but this time he didn't respond. I opened my eyes pulling back and looking at Brady strangely. He lifted himself off of me and pulled away, leaning against the wall of the bathroom.

"Megan," Brady whispered. I looked up at him confused, but I stopped myself from feeling rejected because I wanted to know what his reason was. He bent down and pulled a tear from my eyes that I didn't know I had cried. "You're crying."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, Megan. I shouldn't have…I lost control…I- You were standing there and…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Not so soon."

"What do you mean?"

Brady smiled, but a painful mask loomed behind the happy face. He scooted forward, tightening his now, very loose towel. "Let's talk about it later. We've got to get to Emily's. Yeah?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. He kissed my forehead and began to walk off out of the bathroom

We definitely would talk about this after that party.

* * *

Everyone was having such a great time when Brady and I arrived. He looked handsome in the dimmed lights of Emily's house that lead outside to a bonfire. It was so cold, so most of the normal people were staying inside.

Emily greeted us at the door with a very motherly hug and kiss to Brady's cheek. I smiled at the exchange. She had known Brady when he was just a new werewolf, and very small and cute. I could see an even smaller Brady running around and laughing with all the other kids on the playground and it made me smile.

"Megan, come help me and Ali in the kitchen? Clarissa and Embry seem to be running a bit late." I grinned at her question, excited to help with everything. I nodded, squeezing Brady's arm before letting him go so I could follow Emily.

"So," she whispered right into my ear, leading me through the kitchen and outside where I could see a bouncing Ali standing. She looked like she was freezing out in the snow. "Ali wanted to tell you something."

I followed Emily outside into the cold winter air and longed for Brady's warmth already. The wet, cold snow came halfway up my boots that Brady had insisted I wear. As soon as we neared Ali, I asked the two why we were out here.

"Megan, I wanted you to know something big!" Ali practically squealed. She shoved her left hand into my face and started giggling uncontrollably. I gasped, looking at the ring on her finger in awe. "I want you to be one of my bridesmaids!"

I gaped at her, a smile creeping its way onto my face. "O-Of course I will! Wow, Ali! I'm so happy for you! I don't even-"

"I didn't either," Emily said, smiling and putting her hand on my shoulder. "We're going to wait until later to announce it-"

Ali cut her off, "But, we're going to have a summer wedding! So, it'll be a long engagement!" I smiled, shaking my head, and then noticing my entire body was shaking because of the cold air. "Let's go inside! I'm freaking freezing out here!"

I nodded, huffing into the air and following her back inside. I quickly found Brady, wrapping my arms around his torso as we sat on the couch. I laid my cold ear on his chest, listening to him talk to Collin and a few others through his chest. Listening to his heartbeat to soothe me, I absorbed the heat he provided.

That's when I noticed Daisy wasn't here. I saw Seth sitting in the corner, looking around anxiously. I gently crawled out of Brady's lap and went towards him quietly, not making myself seen as best I could.

"Seth?" I asked, nervous all of the sudden. I hadn't had many talks with Seth when Daisy wasn't there to help lead our conversations. Of course, I was the shy one out of the two of us, but Seth wasn't someone I had spoken to alone before.

He smiled goofily at me, turning to give me his full attention. "Hey, Megan! How have you been?"

"Fine," I whispered, playing with the hem on my shirt. "Where's, uh, Daisy?" I gulped after finishing the sentence.

Seth smile faltered, but didn't disappear. "She said she'd be here and that I didn't need to pick her up-" A loud ringing cut him off, but otherwise didn't stop another conversation. I looked at the Caller I.D. on my phone, expecting it to be Aunt Cynthia.

"It's Daisy," I said to Seth, before answering the phone and stepping outside. I wrapped my peacoat tighter around me. "Hello?"

"Megan, how soon can you be here?" Her anxious voice filled my ears quickly. I looked at my car, sitting just a few yards away. I stuck my hand in my pocket, feeling for the keys and happily finding them there.

"In a few minutes. Why?"

"I need you to get here fast." There was a murmur in the background. It sounded like she was crying. "A-and bring Seth p-please. But, d-don't tell anyone else. I-I don't w-want them to see me this w-way." Her sobs were getting worse.

"Daisy," I said, more forceful than usual. "Are you okay? Are you safe?"

I waited a long time for her to answer.

"N-no."

"On my way," I said quietly. I quickly ran inside, happy to find less people inside. Brady winked at me and I held a finger up, signaling I'd be there in just a moment.

"Seth," I whispered, handing him my phone, where I had typed: "Daisy's in trouble. She said don't tell anyone but you. We have to hurry."

Seth jumped up immediately, grabbing my arm. We walked by Brady and Seth smoothly cooed to him, "I'm taking your girl away for some advice with Daisy. We'll be outside if you need us." Brady nodded, giving me another sweet smile that made me feel weird not telling him where we were really going.

I ran full speed, still reaching the car after Seth who was practically there when we exited the house. I revved the engine with ease since Brady and the rest of the crew had fixed it up at the auto shop. I pulled out of the driveway, squealing my tires as I turned and went full speed to Daisy's house.

Daisy was inside on the couch in a ball, sobbing her eyes out when we got there. There was so much blood. I thought I was going to pass out from the scene. Blood didn't make me sick, but I knew what this blood was. Seth walked in behind me, beginning to race over to Daisy's side. I threw out my hand to stop him, a few tears forming in my eyes as I realized what had happened.

My body and mind went into medical mode. I had always had this dream of being a doctor if my work as a dancer didn't work out. I had taken Chemistry and Anatomy. Every class that could add to my education for medical school.

"Move back," I whispered. Seth looked at me strangely. He seemed to be asking what was wrong with his eyes. I blinked once, looking at the sad scene as if I was watching a movie. _This couldn't be happening_. "Call an ambulance."

"What-"

"Now, Seth!" I said strongly. "Daisy's had miscarriage."

**A/N: I hate/love this ending. It makes me so sad, but yet it is the perfect was end this chapter. To see what I mean, read the opening lines. Coincedence? I think not. Anyways, before anyone asks, Daisy was 9 weeks pregnant. She could easily have a miscarriage as well as keep her pregnancy a secret. **

**Dear Reviewers Time!**

**Happy2BeeMe: Thank you so much for your review! I guess you figured out what it was! I know I was a bit overdramatic, but Megan is a bit overdramatic about things in her life. What can I say? She's a bit of a drama queen. :) But, we love her. **

**XJamesBondX: Thanks for your review! It brightened my day...as if it could get brighter. Haha. :) Have a happy reading and please review!**

**pinkispretty12: Yes, I give you permission to kill Jason...in your head. I have to kill him with troops of vampires and shapeshifters...and I've already said too much! I wish Megan were really for that very same reason. Just to give her a hug and apologize for putting her through all this. You made my day with all your comments! Thank you!**

**MyLifeIsAverage: Nope! Haha, but I guess you figured that out already!**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: I'm glad your suprise was a pleasant one! Haha. But, I felt like that was the moment her mother would realize what she was forgetting to do with her busy life and that was be a mother. Megan's her only daughter, as she loves her. When I was reading my other chapters with her mom, I realized she was looking like a complete bitch, which is what I wanted, but at the same time she was the same mother that took care of Megan and her brothers when they lived on the street. I wanted the protective side of her to come back.**

**happinie93: I love writing to my reviewers as well! Thank you for the compliment. Lily and Megan were planning to go out that night. Lily probably left Megan's house to grab another pair of clothing from her house in case they went out on the town. If you want to know what happened to Jason, you might want to go back and read in the beginning of the story where Megan has a vampire break into her house named Jay, or Jason. And then later when she finds out vampires are real she realizes he is one. **

**Don't worry they will be sueing Josh and his family. **

**HappyKitty95: Yes! I was so happy as well. I'm sorry that this story is confusing. I didn't mean to make it that way. I'll try and work on it, but trust me, it will all make sense as we go through everything else that's going to happen in the story. Megan does cry alot, but some people do. I cry at the drop of a hat. I'm very emotional and that's okay. Nothing wrong with it. Megan isn't a very strong character emotionally. She cries alot because she's really broken inside and she feels like everything is spiraling out of control.**

**Josh is new character that tried to rape Megan at the party. He will be in one more chapter and that's it. No need to remember him very well. Jay and Jason are the same person. Jason Rollicks is mentioned back a few chapters. They are the same. See...not too confusing. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! :) Please review after reading this chapter and give me your questions, comments, and concerns! Thanks!**

**Fish and Chips and Ethan Peck!**

**-Alice!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Songs: Don't You Remember by Adele. I'm pretty sure my Ipod wants to kill me because of the amount of times this was on repeat. I used this song to inspire the writing of this chapter as well as the next one! :) It's so sad!**

**A/N: Rape is ****a serious crime. If you have been sexually abuse in any way please, talk to someone. If you feel unable to do so, please visit the RAINN (Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network) website page. They are the nation's largest anti-sexual violence organization. Please go to this website for any help you need at all. I will put up a link on my profile and I will also put it on my blog.**

"Pudding?" Collin asked, pushing a chocolate and vanilla pudding towards Seth and I. Seth growled at him, sinking lower into the chair. He moved then to pull his legs up under himself. I was dumbfounded that his lengthy body could fit into the small waiting room chair.

I copied his motion, but tucking my knees under my chin as I peeled open the lid on the chocolate pudding. Collin handed me a plastic spoon, trying to smile at me, but not doing a good job of it. It looked more like a wince.

I grabbed the spoon from him, but his strong hand covered mine. I looked up at him blankly, hoping he would understand and just explain so I didn't have to say anything. That would give away how easily I was going to breakdown.

The acuteness of the situation hadn't hit me until we were in the ambulance. I had phoned Brady once we made it to the hospital, giving him strict orders to get my purse from home and to drive by Daisy's house with Ali and try to c lean up the living room. I knew Daisy wouldn't want to see that if she got to go home today.

"Brady should be here soon. Eat something."

Collin's comment brought me back to the present as he let go of my shaking hand. He must have noticed my nerves, as I was shaking from head to toe. I gulped down the scoops of yogurt quickly, handing the empty cup and spoon to Collin. He smiled, happy I had eaten the whole thing.

"Seth!"

Two distinctly different voices called out as two distinctly different people made their way to us. Seth jumped up to greet the middle-aged woman with dark brown hair in a bun on her head with a big hug. She was speaking, but her voice was muffled by his body.

Brady bent down to my level, falling on his knees in front of my chair as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. His warm fingers brushed my cold cheek. I didn't speak, but I involuntarily let out a small whimpering sound, opening my arms meekly.

"Oh, God," Brady whispered. He took my in his warm arms quickly, tightening his hold on me. "You're okay, you're okay," he muttered against my hair as his hand stroked through my hair slowly.

Brady took what ever was behind his back and put it in my lap, backing away slowly. "I had it in the back of my car. I figured it would be much more comfortable." I gently took the soft fabric in my hands, unfolding it to reveal a scoop neck sweater with thick red and white stripes. "My mom got it for me for Christmas Their's a bathroom right there."

I stood from the chair and ran in the bathroom. I changed from my dress and tights into the sweater, but leaving my grey leggings on. Brady's sweater came to my knees when I looked in the mirror, so one could barely see my leggings. I bundled my dress into a ball and threw it into my purse when I got outside.

Brady hadn't moved since I left, staring at the door when I came out. He smiled slightly at me. I ran to his arms. His head slapping against my tummy as my fingers curled into his dark hair.

He stood up, taking me with him and then immediately sat back down, placing me in his lap now. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes, but refusing to go to sleep. Brady's nimble fingers wove their way through my curls. He was talking to Collin and I wasn't paying attention, until I heard him mention me.

"How was she?"

Collin sighed, "I made her eat some pudding. It tasted like crap, but I guess she was hungry because she devoured the cup in thirteen seconds flat. She was shaking - whether she was cold or her blood sugar was low."

Brady must have done something or given some look, because without Brady's replying verbally. Collin said, "Don't worry, man. She'll be fine."

A deep voice interrupted all of our thoughts and conversations. "The Maben's?" We all stood, looking at the doctor worriedly. He looked up for a nod which Seth gave. "Please, sit down-"

"When can we see Daisy?" Seth asked strongly, glaring at the doctor. The woman at Seth's side ran a soothing and motherly hand through his dark hair. I could suddenly see all the similarities between the woman and Daisy. It was obvious she was her mother. And, from what it looked like, Seth and her were close.

"If you would take a seat, I can tell you everything you need to know-"

"No!" Seth shouted, jumping away from Mrs. Maben. He was shaking bad, but he still looked like he was trying to control it. He had the best control of any of the wolves I had seen. Collin barely moved, only flinching but quickly realizing he had it under control.

"Please, sir-" The poor, young doctor tried again, but Seth wouldn't have it. He stepped forward again, yelling at the much shorter doctor, shocking the hospital staff and causing the security guards to glace over at our group.

"Take me to her!"

And, cue loss of control.

Brady nodded at Collin, who quickly escorted him out. Brady smiled at the doctor, but it came out like Collin's had earlier. I guess it would have to be me, as Mrs. Mabe was barely holding it together. I stepped forward, dropping my hold on Brady completely.

"I'm sorry, Doctor…" I glanced at his nameplate, "Dr. Samuels. He's a bit on edge because of all that has happened today. I know we're all in need of some release of this anxiety. Sorry he had to be yours." I was surprised at the cooing tone in my voice. "Please, tell us what you know about Daisy. Is she okay?"

Dr. Samuels had a glazed look in his eyes for a moment. I must have sounded so stupid, trying to entice him and distract him from Seth's behavior. We didn't need any attention on us.

"Uh, oh yes. Daisy seems to be fine," he said. He looked at me for a second, a smile creeping onto his youthful looking face. He actually seemed too young to be a doctor. "You're the one that knew she was having a miscarriage? Gave her the hot water bottle and brought all the towels and container?"

I nodded, feeling Brady come up behind me as his warmth surrounded me.

"Brilliant girl," he smiled. "Have you had any medical training? I was actually looking for a new assistant-"

"Please, Dr. Samuels. Daisy," I said, reaching my hand out to grab Brady's as he wove small and simple patterns across my now heated skin.

"Well, we ran a few tests after her initial shock wore off and we gave her some pain medication. It turns out Miss Daisy was pregnant. She also did indeed miscarry this baby. It was purely chromosomal problem with the baby, and not with the parent's genes. Daisy is fine as well, so you can all breath about that.

"There is one more thing you all should know. Miscarriages effect people very severely." His voice got softer, but his words were clear. "I don't know what she was like before, but she hasn't spoke since you brought her in. She didn't try to restrain from anything as some patients do. But, she just seemed…lifeless."

Dr. Samuels turned to Mrs. Mabe. "Ma'am, if you'll come with me, I'll show you to her room so I can explain in depth."

Daisy's mom took off with the doctor without a second glance. Brady looked after the doctor angrily. I gave him a weird look, asking, "What was that all about?"

Brady sighed, his hot breath hitting my face lightly. "That damn doctor was so…_taken_ by you."

I smirked at his jealousy. "See! Being smart does make you attractive." I dropped my smirk at his face. He looked so hurt and slightly broken. I knew he was scared of losing me. "Hey," I whispered, taking his head in my hands. "Don't do that to yourself. You know I love you."

"Oi!" Collin shouted, running into the hospital waiting room. Brady tucked me under his strong arm as he nodded to Collin. "He's losing it out there, man." I smiled at him and spoke before Collin could start his montage of questions.

"I'm going to go talk to him-" I started, turning on my heel before Brady was suddenly in front of me.

"No, Megan. It's not safe. You heard what Collin said! He's losing it! He-"

I cut him off angrily. I, not so gently, ripped my wrist out of his hand. "He won't hurt me," I said firmly, rubbing my raw wrist.

"Stop!" He shouted, reaching for my arm when I dodged out of his way. I was practically fuming, but I tried to keep my cool. And, at the same time be firm about my decision.

"Brady, he deserves to know what happened!" I turned and started walking out of the hospital. Pride from my standing up to Brady and Collin, swelled inside of me and threatened to show on my face. But, of course, I wasn't safe until I was out the door.

Just as I thought everything was good, Brady was grabbing my arm once again.

Thankfully, he did not grab my wrist.

"Let me go! I'm not a child. And, I refuse to be treated like one. Don't upset me right now!" I threatened him. He knew enough had upset me for the day- really for the week, and I was not to be messed with.

He shrugged. "Rather you be mad than dead."

"Or scarred," Collin added. "Just saying."

"I'm doing this for your own good-"

I exploded. "My own good? That's it, then! What the hell do you know about what's good for me! Do I tell you how to be a werewolf? Do I try and hunt down vampires with you? Do I go out looking for trouble? No! I fucking don't!" I was so surprised at myself for revealing how I'd felt for the longest time, that I barely realized I'd become a sailor with my amount of cursing.

"I swear Brady! I'm so confused all the time! You keep me in the dark, all the damn time! And I'm so tired of you mood swings and the way you have to edge around things with me! Just come out and say it! You don't want to have sex with me because I was raped!"

_Loose lips sink ships, Sailor.******_

Practically everyone in the entire Fork's Hospital was looking at me right now. Collin looked completely and utterly shocked. And Brady just looked pained. He had let go of me long ago, and I hadn't realized it until now.

The shock and weight of what I had just screamed at the entirety of people that were in Forks Hospital still didn't hit me, not just yet. Because, apparently Loose Lipped Lindsay wanted to make it clear to the people around that they should mind their own _damn_ business.

"That's right everybody! Take a look! Or, you could all go back to doing your _fucking jobs_!"

And with that, I turned around and sprinted out of the hospital. The glass of the doors slammed on my hands, making my inflamed wrist ache even more. But, the pain didn't even register with me. My heart was pounding in my ears. And, Brady never moved a muscle. He didn't try and stop me again.

So, why did I feel disappointed?

I didn't stop running, even when I finally realized, I was running in Brady's sweater, tights, and boots, in the snow and in freezing weather. But, I didn't feel cold. Instead, I felt numb. But, I didn't stop my pace. I wanted to be home so badly. I wanted Aunt C to kiss me on the cheek and pour me some hot coco, while Dan makes a joke about gathering up his hunting gear and going after the boy. I wanted to look at my phone and wonder if I should call my mom, while Aunt Cynthia reminds me of why I never should do that I agree with her.

I wanted that to be the home I would return to on a evening like this.

But, it wouldn't be.

And I couldn't help the feeling of abandonment that passed through me as I enter the dark, gloomy home. I put the fire on, but that was all the strength I had inside me. So, I curled up into a ball beside the fireplace and began to cry.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered to myself.

**A/N: Can't you just see poor Megan laying there crying as Adele's Don't You Remember plays in the background. **

**Alright, I know the chapter was so short, but sad chapter it was. Full of twists and turns, haha! It is also unbeta-ed, again. Obviously from the fact that I don't have one and I suck at grammar.**

**But, it was cram-packed with tons of stuff that Absorbing Heat was all about building up to. I think many readers will be shocked at this chapter, but Megan has kept quiet about the rape for so long and put on a smile for everyone while her inner demons raged on. And Megan has a lot of baggage she needs to deal with. But, she thinks she should do it on her own. I don't think poor Brady agrees. **

**This chapter was actually inspired to me by something a review said to me a long time ago. kimmmz inspired the tone for how Megan was feeling when she went on her rampage.**

****This was a phrase used in WWII saying that unguarded talk could give hidden information to the enemy. **

**Dear Reviewers Time!**

**Happy2BeeMe: Darn right poor Seth and Daisy! Aren't you guys wondering how this is affecting them? Sorry I didn't focus on that more, but when they get their own story we will hear how it affects them! :) But, since this isn't their story, I couldn't :(. It makes me so sad! So, I am going to leave you hanging on the 'what's going up with Brady' stuff. But, I promise, just one more chapter. :) Don't hate me. **

**xJamesBondX: Looks like its just another depressing chapter, I am so sorry about that. I promise, things are about to get much, much better!**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: Ali is engaged to Paul Lahote. **

**mrs(dot)seth(dot)cleawater: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying Absorbing Heat. I have a reason that Collin doesn't have imprint though. But, if that part of the plot doesn't flow the way I want it to, then I will get back to you...**

**happinie93: I think you are awesome! I just want you to know you're just awesome! I actually got that idea from Breaking Dawn when Jacob asks Quil why he didn't date. Me version: He can see them perfectly fine, and he sees them like he has always. But, the intesity of sight he can see Megan with make the other's look like blurs. He can't see them romantically. So, when she asks him if he thinks Lila is attractive, he can't feel that attraction because all of his emotions are so concentrated to Megan. I hope that makes sense. **

**Love you guys! Happy Fourth of July fellow Americans! :) It is 1:49 over here and I'm exhausted! Love you guys heaps! For real!**

**Review? **

**Fish and Chips and Collin feeding all the reviewers chocolate pudding and getting the smudge on the corner of your lips - well, you get my point!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Songs: Never Think - Robert Pattinson and Don't You Remember - Adele**

**A/N: So, I hope you love love love this chapter because I wrote this all at once last night. I was on a roll! Haha. Hope you like it and review! And favorite of course! You guys are the best people ever! I love you guys!**

I sat on the hardwood flooring, staring straight at the fire long after I had stopped sobbing. My little choked snuffles were the only sounds through the entire house. And, it made me want to do something. Something to distract myself from the pain of what I had done. The pain of seeing Brady's face.

I stood, pulling open the media drawer, turning whatever I had left in the stereo up just a bit. It was my homemade Robert Pattinson CD that I was scared was going to break with the amount of playing I did to it. I loved the sounds of his voice, and I loved the words of the songs. I put Never Think on repeat as I lit a bunch of candles around the room.

_Misery, party of one?_

Well, if I wanted to pity myself, I sure did do it thoroughly. I stared around the room. _What a fun Christmas this is turning out to be, _I thought bitterly. I just couldn't help myself anymore. I shredded my tights and curled myself into his sweater. I snuggled against the back of the couch, my feet in front of me with my knees under my chin.

It was about that time that I heard the door open and shut in the foyer.

His heavy footsteps had given him away of course. But, I wasn't ready for the onslaught of him in my vision. The lights of the fire and the candles made him look more handsome that he deserved. Their orange glow dancing shadows across his somber face. His dark eyes shone with angst, the flickering of the fire caught in them. I looked away quickly, diverting my gaze to his sloppily pulled-on grey sweat pants and his dress shirt he had on before. His coat was loose around him, like it might have been too big.

My gaze finally turned to rest at his feet, feeling that would be the safest region. His bare feet curled and uncurled, mimicking his fists at his sides. He looked so unsure, but at the same time like he had so much to say.

"Hi," he said quietly, shrugging his shoulder muscles as he shred his coat that I knew was just for show. He laid it on the couch but didn't sit beside me or even in front of me. In fact, he didn't sit at all. He stood, looking down at me. It was like I could I _feel_ his gaze on my form.

"God," I let out a huge breath. My voice sounded so raw and rough that I sounded weird. I didn't sound like _me_. "I don't know what happened."

"You needed to let some stuff go."

"I'm…sorry," I breathed. I really was. Finally, I looked him in the eyes. "God, I am so sorry! I j-just don't know what happened."

Brady took in a deep breath, kneeling in front of me before finally sitting with his leg out to the side. "I know. But you need help, Megan. I thought I could help you myself. But, I can't-"

"B-Brady?"

I was shocked at what he was saying. It was like he was twisting a dull knife in my heart. My mind wasn't working. Why wasn't I begging? He couldn't leave me. _This is all my fault._ It was just another passing thought, but it stuck to me. Maybe it was. Or, maybe this was a long time coming.

Thankfully, Brady seemed to read my mind.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be there the entire time. I'll hold your hand right through it all, if that's what you need. But, this bad guy came in to your life and did terrible things to you that are hard for me to comprehend. And I can't help you get over this. Because, I won't get over it. Not 'til that guys dead."

I wanted to cry out with relief at his statement. Brady still loved me and a part of me deep down knew he always would. But, I was still self conscious. And, I knew that if I asked him to, Brady would remind me every second that he loved me. But, I had gotten to the point where I knew that fact now. I was strong in my faith about that fact.

"What do we do now?"

"Maybe we have a drink, and go from there. It is Christmas Eve still," he replied, walking into the dark kitchen. I saw a florescent-looking light fill the room for a moment, before it was gone once again. I heard the clanging of glasses before Brady entered the candle-lit room and sat next to me on the floor in front of the coffee table.

He poured us both a glass of champagne that flew down my hoarse and raw throat. I had been crying and yelling far too much for my body to handle. I was exhausted but I didn't want to sleep. That's when the nightmares and the flashbacks came.

And, I hadn't told Brady about either of those.

"It is?" I sniffed, wiping Brady's sweater sleeve across the underneath of my eyes. "I thought it'd be Christmas by now."

"Eh," he said, looking at the clock on the opposite wall. "We've still got about a hour or so." He sipped at his glass as I took another swig. But, it wasn't strong enough. I coughed a bit before pouring another glass to the rim.

I am not a drinker. No one in my family really ever has been. But, I didn't know my dad, so maybe he was. But, my parents had always let me drink when they did. Celebrating July the Fourth in Jamaica or Christmas in Paris wasn't the same without a glass of wine - according to my mother.

But, Aunt Cynthia had been a hard liquor kind of girl. I knew because she kept it all in the fridge and sometimes she got very drunk with Dan and friends. She was a happy drunk though, and easy to take care of if need be. But, that was usually when I was gone to Liz's or elsewhere.

"You were right," Brady whispered. He discarded his button up, like it was annoying him, but he didn't look away from the fire. He looked so much older with frown lines across his chiseled face. He truly didn't look like _Brady_. He looked too old for a name like that. More like a Braden.

"What?"

Brady turned to me, assaulting me with the intensity of his stare. "I don't want to have sex with you, Megan." He scooted closer to me and I couldn't find it in me to react to his words just set. So I settled for a nervous frown that threatened to bubble with sobs.

What he did next shocked me.

He leaned in, kissing the sensitive spot just below my ear, before whispering, "I want to make love to you." _Kiss_. "Please you." _Kiss_. "Pleasure you," another kiss on my neck as he made his way to my collar bone. "In every," _kiss_, "possible," _kiss_, "way."

He finally captured my lips in his, but the kiss was so sweet that I almost wanted to cry.

Everything was perfect.

Brady and I sat atop the blanket I had laying on the couch year round as it was now pulled onto the floor. He was only in his sweats and I was about to only be in my undergarments. Rob Pattinson was still strumming away in the background.

"I love you, you beautiful girl," he whispered, a lazy smirk gracing his face. He pulled me down on the blanket and kissed me on the lips so gently, yet so sweetly, I felt like I was getting high from his lips.

"I love you too," I whispered. He gently put his hand onto my hip, drawing soothing circles underneath the sweater I was wearing. He finally took off my sweater for me, tossing it across the room. His hot lips were on my stomach, both of us heaving heavy breaths.

I didn't know how far this was going to go, but I was not going to stop him. It just felt so right.

A dark blush tinted my cheeks at Brady seeing me in my light pink lacey bra. If I had known, I would have worn something else, but I didn't know tonight would be the big night. I was embarrassed at my body, knowing that he had been with plenty of girls with amazing bodies.

"God, you're perfect Megan," he whispered, pulling himself up to kiss my neck, over and over again. I let out a small moan, pulling his head up to kiss my swollen lips passionately.

Embarrassment gone.

I flipped us over, straddling his hips. "Hold on," I whispered. "I want to see something." My voice was so quiet, that I was almost scared he couldn't hear me. But, I remembered he was a werewolf and that came with supernatural hearing.

He looked at me questioningly as began to move my hands along his chest and arms. My hands went onto every part of him until the reached the jackpot spot. My hand glided over the right side of his rib cage and a shiver ran through him.

I giggled, running my hand over his sensitive spot again. He moaned, his eyes closing briefly. I tilted my head down to kiss him over the spot. He flipped us over, pinning with his arms on both sides of us.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes lit with a lustful fire.

"I found your sensitive spot, see?" I said innocently, touching him again. He shivered and released me with a smile.

"I love you," he whispered. He kissed me on the lips, wrapping me up in his warm arms. Everything was perfect and I knew that's where we would stop tonight. But, we were both so happy that it wasn't a problem.

"Merry Christmas, Megan," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas," I replied.

* * *

I sat in Daisy's hospital room, reading my book assignment for Christmas break, _A Tale of Two Cities_. Daisy was sleeping again, she had been asleep when I entered the room. Seth hadn't been in to see her yet. He was still missing from the other night and Embry had called all the boys to look for him.

Of course, I was slightly upset at losing Brady for Christmas Day, but we had had a wonderful evening and morning together. I showered after he left and dressed in a lot of layers. I didn't bother with my hair for the day, just drying it and pulling it all back off my face with a grey knit head wrap to keep my ears warm.

Taking one last look at Daisy's sleeping form, I stood and gathered my coat and purse. Tucking my black peacoat over my arm, I pushed out the door to go get some lunch.

A body slammed into me as soon as I exited the room. Papers and manila folders went flying, send both of us backwards, but no one falling down, _thank God._ I looked up to see no one standing there. Before a confused expression could take over my face, I looked down to see Dr. Samuels picking up his spilled papers.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Samuels," I said, bending down to help him.

"It's fine, I-" He stopped, looking up to see me, before a smile spread across his features. "You're the girl from yesterday."

"Megan, please. I don't think _the girl from yesterday_ fits on my driver's license, let alone anything else," I said goofily. Dr. Samuels was an easy person to get a long with. Not to mention, extremely handsome. He had boyish locks of blonde hair. He was shorter than the reservation boys, but he was built with a nice body none the less.

"How's Daisy, Dr. Samuels?"

"Call me, Philip, please," he smiled, looking down at his chart. "She's going great, medically. But, I am thinking about bringing a doctor who studied in mental health to talk to her. Have you seen her today, or?"

"Yes, actually, I was just going to grab some lunch and then head back here. Any suggestions? I live out near the reservation, but not technically on it," I said, awkwardly lugging my messenger bag across my now coat-covered shoulder.

_Philip _looked at his watch, smiling before looking back to me. "Actually, I get off duty in a couple of minutes. We could go together? There's a nice place just around the corner and they serve a great cup of coffee."

"I don't know-"

"As friends," he said. "C'mon! It's Christmas. And, it's the only place open!"

Finally, I agreed to go with him. I waited patiently outside Daisy's door, sometimes peaking in to see if she was awake. She wasn't, or if she was, she was faking it and that meant she didn't want to be bothered.

Dr. Samuels came back, dressed in his jeans and a flannel button up. He was buttoning the top buttons as he came out, so I saw a bit of a peak at his toned body. He slid on the dark green coat in his other hand.

"Ready?"

I nodded, worry and anxiety pulsing through me.

_How awkward can this be?_

* * *

"And that is why I always keep _living_ plants in my office," he said, smirking at me as I bust into laughter at his story. Once the laughter of both of us had settled down, I took a long sip from my coffee.

It turned out that Philip and I had plenty in common. We both had a passion for medicine and medical studies. We both shared a love of black coffee in to-go cups and warm tomato soup. I loved all his medical jokes and funny doctor stories, just as he loved my stupid biology stories from last year, and how I had takne Marine Biology this year because I had run out of things to do.

That's what I had ordered from Forks Coffee Shop: a delicious warm tomato soup platter that came with a sourdough roll and butter. Philip on the other hand had ordered a garden burger. He told me he was half vegetarian. His only weakness being chicken. I laughed and sighed because I had always wanted to be a vegetarian, but I couldn't stay away from delicious seafood.

"Well, I eat seafood. Many vegetarians do. It's good for you," he said as out elderly waitress delivered our food.

"Says who? You? The pretend vegetarian?" I asked, a giggle escaping me as I sipped at my fresh tomato soup.

The old woman rolled her eyes, looking at us like we had four heads. "Separate or together?"

"Sep-"

"Together," Philip said quickly. "My treat. And could you add a half sandwich with ham and house salad to that ticket? Thanks." She waltzed away, charmed with him I'm sure. "So, when you're not dealing with ignorant class mates, what do you do for fun?"

Swallowing the soup, I smiled. "I love to read."

"Favorite book?" he asked.

"_Great Expectations_. You?"

He thought about it for a long moment, chewing on a particularly large bite of his garden burger.

"I also dance."

"Really?" He asked, intrigued. Dance was a topic I could talk about for weeks on end. I felt in sync on the dance floor, comfortable and one with my body. It was the best therapy anyone could have. It made you feel amazing, and pretty, and even sometimes..._sexy_.

"Yeah, I dance for Go Seattle Dance Studio. I'm an instructor as well as a company dancer. I teach hip-hop, lyrical, and jazz. But, I dance everything: tap, hip-hop, jazz, pointe, and lyrical. I've danced since I was three years old. I loved the stage when I was dancing, but was shy up there when I wasn't. I'm very shy by nature."

Philip gave me a suprised face. I quickly added, "That girl you met last night was not me. I was...pretending to be not shy because everyone else was falling apart. I just...fell apart later." I smiled, but it came out as more of a wince, because how ever true that was it was not funny.

Soon, we were both finishing up our meals, the conversation flowing freely. That's when his beeper started going off.

"Well, duty calls," He laid a fifty on the table and stood up. I gathered myself quickly, grabbing Daisy's lunch to take back to her. The conversation inside his much nicer car was still surprisingly great and still flowed. We never ran out of things to talk about.

"We should do this again sometime," he whispered, his eyes trained to the road.

I smiled, laughing at his worried expression. "I could use some friends to add to my contact list," I joked, but followed up with, "Sure. Let's exchange numbers. It's great to have someone to go to now about my future medical career."

"Well," he said, writing his number onto a napkin. "You'll always be welcomed here at Forks Hospital."

A grin escaped me as we parted ways at the door, my napkin in his pants pocket and his in my purse. "Good to know. I'll see you around, Philip."

"You too, Megan."

**A/N: I don't care what anyone says about the ending of this. It needed to end this way. Before I get a bunch of reviews concerning this, they didn't have sex. And, really they shouldn't right now. Megan needs help before she can go all the way with anyone. **

**Seth did not abandon Daisy! I promise! You will see what's happening with the both of them in their own story! I promise. Speaking of...**

**THE POLL FOR WHICH STORY COMES NEXT IN THE SERIES FOR ABSORBING HEAT! SO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THE SERIES! :) The closing date is not decided just yet.**

**Dear Reviewrs Time: **

**This is now going to be just people who reviewed and asked questions. **

**happinie93: Thank you so much! I am so happy every time I get a review from you. Yeah, the Nate question is still there, but Daisy really did lose the baby. Nate may have another reason for his imprint _feelings_ for Daisy. You will know everything eventually. Maybe not until the Sequel or until Seth and Daisy's story.**

**108DegreesIsHawt: Thankyou. But, I hope you don't hate my story. I hope you meant to say love instead of loathe! :)**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: I'm glad she did too! And, she is not going to live with her mom. She and Brady may return to California for the trial or other things, but that is about it for California. I was you guys to assume that Lily and Beckett are together and Liam will find himself a suitable girl! **

**As for the lemon topic, I have not made a final decision. Everyone wanted option B, except for a reviewer who was not very nice to me... So, I will make that decision when the time comes. Also, I want to hire someone to write the lemon for me. I've never written one before and don't plan to, so if anyone wants to do it, please PM as soon as possible.**

**Fish and Chips and College Applications!**

**Alice!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I hop eyou enjoy this chapter. **

"_And how did that make you feel?"_

"_It made me very upset. I didn't like that feeling of helplessness or being controlled."_

"_Well, did your denunciation of him not wanting to have sex with you have any foundation? Was that really the case?"_

"_No. No. I was just upset. I didn't understand what was happening for a while. It's like someone else had taken over my body. I…I didn't have any control over my emotions."_

My keys jingled in my hands as I turned the key to lock the door without looking up from my book. My big brown eyes moved from page to page quickly, loving every portion of this great classic. I opened the door to my car with one hand, sitting in my warming car for a moment, finishing the chapter before setting the book down.

I pulled out of Dog-Eared-Books' parking lot and headed home. It was about ten o'clock when I arrived home.

There was a car I hadn't seen before in the driveway, so being extra cautious I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Embry's house.

"Megan?" Clary answered.

"Hey Clary," I said anxiously. I fiddled with the hem of my old and worn in leather jacket that had been layer over my black long sleeve with small grey stripes. "Are any of the boys there?"

"Only, Nate and Nuca. They're on their way out. You need one of them?"

I huffed, only having a moment of consideration before making my decision. "Yeah. Put Nate on the phone." There was some shuffling before I heard Nate's deep voice greet me on the phone.

"Hello?"

"There's a car at my house a-and I've never seen it before. Could you run by my house and just check it out? See if you smell anything?" I asked, my voice quiet and shaking. "I'm still in my car, parked a few houses away on the other side of the street."

I rolled up my sleeves, letting my bare arms cool down from the heat of the car.

"I'll send Brady for you while I check it out," he said and then immediately hung up. I sat in my car, biting at my nails before seeing Aunt Cynthia in the kitchen window, pacing the floor and freaking out about something. Dan was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working in his favor.

I squealed, jumping out of the car and grabbing all my stuff before sprinting towards the house.

A body collided with mine, knocking me onto the road. The breath was knocked out of me as I rolled a few feet away from whatever had knocked me down.

"Are you crazy?" a deep voice whisper-yelled. I groaned in reply, rolling onto my back as I tried to see through the black haze that had covered my vision. I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to gain my vision back.

"Shit, Brady's gonna kill me," he whispered. My vision started coming back to me and the first thing I saw was Nate's anxious face. "Megan? Megan? Can you hear me?"

I groaned again, laying back on the ground completely, putting my hands over my ears at the loud noise that was his voice.

I shushed him quietly. "Just…a…minute."

"Megan, you have to get up and pretend to not be hurt right now. Please, I just don't want to fight with him."

"Me neither," I replied, taking his outstretched hand on wobbly legs. "Now, if I can go inside now, everything will be just fine." I started walking towards the house, taking my things from Nate's arms.

I got halfway towards the house, before I realized Nate was still standing there. When I gave him a questioning eyebrow, he answered me with a: "Just in case."

Nodding my head, I straightened myself and opened the door to my house. "Aunt Cynthia?" I called, knowing full well she was there. I barely had a chance to say anything or take a breath, before her slender arms were wrapped around me. She kissed my hair and forehead over and over again.

"Thank God you're alright! I got home and I was freaking out because you weren't here and you didn't leave a note. I thought you were in trouble or hurt!" She pulled away from me, smacking the back of my head with her hand, playfully, but completely serious at the same time.

"Get up to bed right now! We're having a pretend Christmas morning tomorrow, okay? Santa should be here soon. So, go on! Up you go!"

I laughed for a moment, before saluting her and running upstairs to change into a blue short sleeve and boy short underwear. I walked into my room, shutting the door quietly, before turning around and taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes tightly, letting out the breath.

"Well, hi there."

Before my scream could break through the air, I caught myself. Anger well up inside me at Brady, laying on my bed, arms folded behind his head like he owned the place. I folded my arms across my chest, marching forward with an impatient look on my face.

"Please, make yourself at home," I said kindly, before whisper-screaming, "on my new bedding!"

Brady smirked, getting up from the new bedding my mother had bought me. It was cream lace and very elegant. But, it didn't really match my bright lime wall I had painted over the summer before ninth grade. I wanted my room to look like California. Instead, it looked like a mess.

"Shh," he whispered, taking me in his arms. No matter how mad I was, I couldn't be mad in Brady's arms. "Don't worry, I showered."

"I can tell," I whispered, my face flushing at my comment. "You smell good."

He pulled back my head, gently lifting my chin up with his index finger. He kissed my lips softly, taking me back onto the bed slowly. I traced my hand along his shoulders and back muscles and chest, tracing my index finger along the V-shape that lead to other_ parts_ of him.

He gasped, attacking my neck with his sucking and biting and nibbling. I kissed his neck in return, but my kisses were more hesitant and inexperienced.

Kissing Brady was like proving the fact that we were meant to be together.

And we were.

_"Do you fear the intimacy that he provides?" _

_"Brady? No. He makes me feel safe. I just, feel dirty when we get that way."_

_"And do you talk about it with him?"_

_"I can't. I need to help myself first. I hate feeling that way around him."_

_"But, he says he would never leave you?" _

_"I know him. If I told him how I felt about that, he would blame himself."_

"Hello, Mrs. Maben," I said, greeting the woman from the other night as she entered Daisy's room. "They just took her in for some tests. I'm Megan Beshires, one of Daisy's friends-"

"What did you just call me?" she asked, surprising me. I put my hand down from where it was stretched out to shake hers.

"Mrs. Maben? I'm sorry. I just thought you were Daisy's mom-"

The mysterious woman let out a laugh, but sipped at her cup of water from the small filter outside Daisy's door. "Just about." She laughed one more. "But, no. Daisy is not related to me. My name is Karen Jones. I'm her legal guardian for all intents and purposes."

I gaped at her for a moment, before apologizing. "I'm terribly sorry. You look so similar that it is just…well, very surprising that you two aren't blood." We chatted for a little while longer before I looked at the clock on the wall and double checked with my watch.

"Well, I'd better go. I live with my crazy Aunt and she was gone all Christmas and New Years. So, she wants to have a make-up dinner for missing out on Christmas for real," I laughed, pulling my purse onto my shoulder.

"Let's hope she doesn't want to remake New Years. The tribal elders might kill her!"

"Not unless the neighbors do it first!"

On the drive home, I really considered what Brady had said the other night. Maybe I did need help. Maybe I needed some professional to help me get over this _thing._ I wasn't sure what to call it. Baggage or a problem? Of course, it fit both descriptions.

I thought I could do it on my own. Apparently, all these years I'd been thinking that, I was wrong. I wasn't _handling_ anything. I was bagging it all up and boxing it all up, and putting it into storage in my heart and in my brain. And Brady had, of course, gone into my head and heart and pushed everything back until they both couldn't fit. And the outcome was?

_Word-vomit._

"Something smells good!" I complemented Aunt C, walking into the freshly, re-decorated room. I sighed at everything put back up like on Christmas, when I had tried so hard to pack everything back up so she didn't have to clean anything.

"It's spaghetti!"

"Hmmm," I said loudly. "Very Italian of you, Cynthia!." I said in my best Italian accent. I pranced into the kitchen just in time for her to yell:

"Principessa******!" She shouted, grabbing me in a tight hug and kissing me hard on my cheeks. I laughed as Dan looked at us like we were crazy, but yet like he loved that we were crazy.

Once the plates were distributed, Cynthia grabbed a bottle of red wine. She popped the top and poured us all a glass, winking at me and saying: "Special occasion." I laughed along with Dan, taking a sip of the wine. It tasted wonderful and I guessed that they bought it while out with Dan's family.

I stood, clanging my glass with my unused fork. I lifted my glass in the air, making an already tipsy Aunt Cynthia burst into laughter, taking Dan and me with her. Once we were a bit less giggly at Aunt C's antics, I spoke.

"A toast, to Cynthia and Dan!" I said, as they lifted their glasses. "Al tuo amore, la vita e la felicità!" ******

"Bravo! Bravo!" They both cheered, Aunt Cynthia gulping down the rest of her wine, while Dan and I sipped at ours. I took a gracious bow, laughing with them both. I liked them together. We were all like one big Italian family - except that Dan wasn't Italian.

The dinner was the same for the rest of the evening. But, school started back tomorrow and I needed the rest. I excused myself to go shower and change for bed. I knew Brady wasn't coming tonight because he was on patrol. So, that gave me time to think.

I cried in the shower, surprising myself with my heavy weight of emotions I was still carrying around. There must be something wrong with me for me to act like this. I'm fine one minute and the next minute I hate myself or I break down. Or I'm mad at everyone and everything. It wasn't long before I came to my conclusion from these facts.

I would tell Aunt Cynthia.

School was normal and easy the next day, mostly filled with the basis for the semester. My classes went by smoothly and lunch was noisy as usual. Daisy's seat next to me was empty, so I was very reserved from the conversation with the boys. Seth's seat was empty as well, and I realized they were the two that really kept all the conversations going during lunch.

When I arrived home, Dan wasn't there and Aunt Cynthia was watching Dr. Phil while flipping through a magazine. I sat my book bag down in the foyer and walked into the living room, sitting beside her on the white sofa. I muted the TV, getting her attention.

"What is it Megan?" she asked, reading the look on my face.

I looked down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers.

"I need to tell you something…"

_"Why did you choose not to tell anyone about the rape?" _

_"I didn't think they would believe me. They all loved Jay."_

_"And why didn't you think they would believe you?"_

_"I...I don't know. I was scared to."_

The beeping of the monitor beside the bed was the only thing that told me Daisy was alive. She just looked straight up at the ceiling, her arms folded across her stomach. There was no sobbing, no tears, and no emotions. It was like she was dead, but breathing. Death inside, but alive elsewhere.

The door opened to reveal Philip with his charts and an elderly nurse. He nodded to both Miss Karen and I, a knee-weakening smile taking over his facial features. He walked over to Daisy's bed.

"Daisy?" He asked. He didn't wait for a response because he knew he wouldn't be getting one. "I'm going to approve your discharge from the medical care unit on my chart so that you can leave soon, but I have a suggestion." he glanced back at Miss Karen, nodding to her. "I think that you should see our nurse for mental health."

I took that as my cue to leave. I gave Miss Karen a small wave and she nodded, but stood to join Philip by Daisy's bed. They needed to discuss medical treatment, and I didn't need to be their for that. I knew Daisy wouldn't care, but I wanted her to have some privacy.

Once I was in the parking lot, heading for my car, I reached into my purse to grab my phone. I wanted to call Brady and see how he was doing at work. But, as soon as I was about to press send, a voice interrupted me.

"Megan, wait up!" Philip called. I dropped my forgotten phone back into my purse, smiling and giving a little wave to him. "I didn't mean to run you out of there," he laughed.

"Oh, no! You didn't! I-"

"Chill. I was just kidding." I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, and smiled. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a moment?"

"I'm sorry. I-"

A generic ring tone filled the air quickly as my phone vibrated in my purse. I held up a finger to tell Philip to hold on a second, while I check my phone. _Brady_, lit up my screen with a picture of him with a cheeky smile on his face. I put the phone back and gave Philip a grimace.

"It's Brady," I said. "I'll call him later."

"Brady?" Philip asked, tucking his - most likely - freezing hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "One of the boys here for Daisy the first night she was admitted?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Listen, I've got to go. I'm sorry."

"No, yeah. That's fine. I'll text you?"

"Perfect," I said, before running into my car and cranking it up.

I gave him a wave from inside my car, smiling as he waved back before heading back inside. Dialing Brady's number, I put it on speaker phone as I drove home. He answered in a groggy tone, like he'd just been asleep.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" I said, giggling at him. He didn't know it was me.

"Megan! I'm sorry. I called you but you didn't answer, so I tried to do my homework, but I fell asleep." I could hear the embarrassment in his tone.

"That's fine. I was talking to Dr. Samuels and I didn't want to be rude." I bit my lip, wondering what he would say to that.

"Daisy's doctor?" he asked, an edge in his tone.

"I know what you're thinking, Brady. But-"

"Do you, Megan? Do you really know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that this stupid doctor is trying to seduce you or something. What is it? His brain? His job? His connections? His money?"

"I can't believe you-"

"Can't believe me?" He shouted. "You can't fucking _believe _me? What the fuck, Megan? What? Are you going to leave me for that stupid stuck-up rich boy? I bet he'll make a great impression on your parents. His money is a great asset for you."

He was yelling at me so much, it was beginning to hurt my ears. Tears streamed down my face as my anger and sadness peaked, and I suddenly shouted through the phone.

"I hate you!" I hung up the phone quickly, taking off through the ice-y snow covered roads. I ignored the constant buzzing of my phone as I stumbled out of my car and slipped on the ice on the sidewalk. I cried out in pain as my cuts from my spill on the road last night burned against the impact.

I finally got the strength to pull myself up and stagger through the front door. But, as soon as I stepped through the door I fell to the ground, my sobs growing louder and louder by the moment. I was freezing, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Megan! Oh, my God," Aunt Cynthia bend down, taking my face in her warm hands. She tried to look me in the eyes, but everything looked so blurry through my thick tears.

Why had I said that to Brady? Was that really how I felt? _No, of course not. _There was something wrong with me. Something that I couldn't fix, alone or with Brady's help. I needed a professional to tell me what was wrong with my brain and with my heart. Someone else was controlling my emotions.

"You can't do this to yourself Megan. You're going to have a nervous breakdown."

I took in a shaky breath before I muttered hopelessly:

"I need help."

_"Were you ever suddenly upset or angry, or even anxious before you told anyone about the rape? With men you didn't know or weren't comfortable with?"_

_"No. I've never been that way. I just...didn't think about it."_

_"And, how was that?"_

_"I made myself believe it didn't happen."_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. Looks like Seth and Daisy is the story you guys want first. So, the first chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it! :) Italics - Therapist and Megan conversation, so I hope you figured that out on your own**

****Italian for Princess. **Italian for To your love, life, and happiness.**

**Dear Reviewers Time:**

**Hartsxx: Is it confusing? I didn't mean it to be. Megan made a friend, who is obviously a bit more into her than she notices. I didn't think it was random or weird. I'm so sorry if it came off that way. I didn't mean for it to.**

**mrs(dot)seth(dot)clearwater: I think you're question numero uno was answered with this chapter. I think from what we have seen of Philip he is very into Megan. But, she only has eyes for Brady in a romantic way. But, Philip is pretty hot! Haha, yes, typical Megan. Oblivious to everything around her. I hope you liked this chapter and will review once again! **

**Happy2BeeMe: Seth and Daisy's story has just been posted, but only the Prolouge. Promise to have up the first chapter up very very soon. I think all your other questions were answered with this chapter! :)**

**I'm hanging out on Twitter. Follow me at: officialzalicez**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Playlist: The Dance by Charlotte Martin.**

**A/N: It's short, sorry. But, Harry Potter has been filling my mind all week! Quidditch World Cup Gala tomorrow night. I am representing Austrailia and I am stoked. But, this chapter in filled with very important things... :) Enjoy!**

_It's Brady. Leave a message._

"Hey. It's Megan. I'm, uh, calling because I'd really like to talk to you if you have a moment or something. Thanks, um, call me back? Okay. Bye."

_It's Brady. Leave a message. _

"I know you really don't want to talk to me, but please give me a chance to explain. Thanks. Please call me back soon. I'd appreciate it. Um, bye."

_It's Brady. Leave a message. _

"This is about the thirteenth message I've left you. I'm sorry for calling so much, but please don't ignore my calls. I really need to talk to you. I just… I need to know you're okay. Please call. Bye."

_It's Brady, Leave a message._

"Hey. It's Megan again. Just calling to…I don't know why I'm calling anymore. I guess its because I don't want things to end like that. I didn't…I couldn't. God, this would be so much easier to explain in person. Or on the phone if you don't want to see me. Call me, please."

_It's Brady. Leave a message._

"Just, please call me. Let me heave you're voice and know you're alive. You haven't been at school for a while. Daisy and Seth are both back, so where are you. I guess you haven't gotten any of my messages, so I wanted to call you again. Uh, I'm sorry. Bye."

_It's Brady. Leave a message._

"I don't know why I'm still calling you. I guess I just…I hope you'll hear this and come back. Collin has been taking care of me in your absence. He said you left, or ran away. He says he doesn't know where you are, but that he heard you were in Alaska with Jacob. I need you Brady. Please come home. Call me. I love you. Bye."

_It's Brady. Leave a message._

"Hey, it's me. Call me back," I said, shutting my phone quickly, before I turned my phone off and stepped into Dr. Mathews office. She smiled at me, making me feel welcome already.

It had been a long couple of weeks. Brady had gone missing and I had gone to treatment. I was currently seeing a local therapist, but attending a group session at Beyond Survival in Aberdeen, Washington two hours away.

"_This is Megan. She's are newest addition to the group." Miss Kathy said, speaking only to the group. They all gave me different expressions, a few smiles and waves, as well as a very glares and a few girls who had no reaction to me. _

"_Megan," Miss Kathy addressed me, "Would you be willing to share your story to the group?"_

_I nervously agreed, picking at my fingernails, before beginning my tale. "Hello, my name is Megan Beshires, and when I was fifteen years old, I was raped by my brother's best friend."_

_The girl next to me, grabbed my hand, holding it as if to say she supported me. She believed me. They believed me. I wasn't lying, and they believe me. I immediately felt connected with the girls around me._

"Tell me about your relationship to your aunt." Dr. Mathews said, her voice calming to the ear.

I shrugged, but smiled still. "I love Aunt Cynthia. She's like the mother I lost to LA."

"Does she have any kids of her own?"

"No," I sighed. "She married young. His name was Noah and they were so in love. He was quiet and down-to-earth, while she loud and outspoken. But, they were perfect for each other. She was going to have kids with him, or at least, I know she wanted to.

"That was, until the car accident. They were in the car together, coming home from a movie and dinner date night. The were t-boned by a speeding drunk driver. The car flipped over with the impact. Noah wrapped his body around Aunt Cynthia's and saved her from being killed. But, he paid the price for it.

"I never knew him, but I knew she hated life after that and tried to kill herself twice. But, then I moved in and she tried to pretend that everything was always okay when, it wasn't."

"Do you think you're the one that changed her?"

"Dan and I both," I answered automatically. "She started dating Dan at the beginning of the year, and he is perfect for her. They're getting married soon, I think…or hope they are. But, he's a lot like Noah was, or so I heard. I never met Noah."

We moved on from that topic to different people in my life. But, we didn't talk about Brady - and I thanked God for that.

Grabbing my keys out of my purse, I ran for the door, and got into my car. I drove back to La Push and straight to Ali and Paul's house, needing some Ali time. Normally, I would go to Daisy's, but I knew she couldn't want company right now. Last I had heard, she was staying with Seth.

"Fuck that!" I heard a high-pitched voice screech, followed by a loud crash and shattering glass hitting the floor - or so it sounded. Ali stormed out of the house, Paul following closely behind. He looked angry, but still trying to be controlled.

"God, Ali. Calm the fuck down!"

She slapped him across the face, but it did no affect to him. She tried to act like her hand wasn't burning, but I could even see that from the driveway. Tucking her hand behind her, Ali continued, and I was not about to interrupt them.

"Or what Paul? You'll give me another scar? No thanks. I already have enough people staring at me. Thankfully, it isn't as bad as poor Emily's got!"

Paul looked at if someone had just kicked him in the gut. He backed up, falling against the door for support. Ali turned, angry and sad tears beginning to soak her cheeks as she marched to her car. She glanced over, seeing me in the driveway, but going on her way and pulling away.

I got out of the car, calling Nate and telling him what was happening. Nate promised to be there as soon as possible. And, soon enough, Nate was walking towards my car half-naked.

"Alright, if you're coming, lets go," Nate said, simply, opening my car door for me. I stepped out, taking his hand quickly. He glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders, but I had to admit that it felt nice to have a warm hand in mine. It had been weeks since Brady went _missing_.

"Paul?" He called, stepping into the spotless room, apart from the broken vase on the floor. "Paul? You alright?"

Suddenly, a large figure was moving towards us at high speeds. "Get the _fuck_ out of my house!" He roared, his animalistic side frightening me as I jumped back. Nate stepped in front of me, taking a protective stance and growling right back at him.

"Try me."

Paul roared again, grabbing Nate by his large biceps and throwing him into the wall. He didn't fall through it, but there were handprints, where he kept himself from going through the wall, and a few broken picture frames from the impact.

Once Nate was dazed for a second, Paul came towards me. "I saw you! You were fucking listening in on a fucking private conversation! You -"

"Don't touch her," Nate said quietly, causing Paul to freeze, before he dove in front of me. He grabbed me in his arms, back up from Paul and trying to make his way to the door without turning around. Unfortunately, we ended up at the corner of the room.

"She's never going to be you're imprint," Paul shouted. "No matter how much you want her to be." I paused, my breath caught in my throat. How did he know about Daisy? About his secret imprint? I didn't tell him, or Ali, or anyone for that matter.

I looked up at Nate to tell him just that, but he was focused on Paul. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard.

"She's not your imprint, Nate. She's Brady's," he said.

_Wait…what?_

**A/N: WHAT? NATE, YOU GOT SOME S'PLAININ' TO DO! :) Huge cliffhanger? Am I right? Well, I hope you guys love the chapter. I'm hitting the gym in the morning, so I've got to get some sleep. Love you guys...and Draco Malfoy...sorry, I've always been a Malfoy girl. **

**Dear Reviewers Time:**

**HappyKitty95: Yes, the italics were Megan going to see her therapist. Don't worry, we will be seeing alot of her later on in the story. Hope you loved this chapter as well!**

**happinie93: You guys better pray, as I am doing, that Brady can try and come back to La Push. Where ever he is, he isn't doing his job! He needs to be protecting Megan. Sorry guys...but you won't be seeing Brady for a few chapters...He may not come back until they graduate! No...I'm kidding. That wouldn't happen...or would it...I'm glad you liked the therapy in italics. I may do it again in a few chapter's if you'd like me to?**

**Fish and Chips and HP 3D!**

**Alice!**

**PS: Reviewers of Finding Daisy get their own Seth Clearwater to do with what they wish. So, if your a Seth Clearwater fan, pop on over there and review. Here you're only good to grab a dishiveled Brady or a sexy Dr. Philip Samuels. You're pick...**

**Unless you're like me. A Nate Chee lover. Please say so in the review if you love Nate! I wanna hear a shout out. Shout outs = Nate giving you a back massage!**

**Love you guys heaps!**

**Alice!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Playlist: Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall and The Real Me - Natalie Grant**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but it's finally here! I hope you guys love it! Please read and review. Harry Potter was amazing...I think I am in love with Severus Snape (Alan Rickman made me cry so much in his memories as well as his death scene!) **

**By the way guys, I still need someone to help me write a lemon for this story. If you're interested, please let me now by PM or review! Thanks!**

"I think you should take me home, Nate," I said, my voice shaking at what I had just realized. Nate had been _lying_ to me about imprinting on Daisy. Sure, he had lied to me for good reason, but I hated the fact he had lied to me at all.

"Megan, I'm-"

I suddenly burst, screaming, "Take me home! Now!"

He turned on his heels and began to walk in the direction of my house. I chased after him, settling into a casual stroll five steps behind him at all times. A shuffling in the woods made me pause, but Nate continued on.

Collin emerged from the woods, giving Nate an angry look before smiling best he could at me. I ran to his already open arms, sighing into his familiar and warm chest. He wrapped his arms around me, tightly, looking at Nate fiercely, before shoving his thumb to point behind him at the woods. Nate didn't say anything, but ran towards the woods, beginning to strip his clothing as he disappeared.

"You alright?" Collin asked, one of his eyebrows quirked up. I gave him a reassuring smile, before yawning. I hadn't realized how extremely tired I was. Collin grinned at me and gathered my legs in his arms, cradling me like a baby.

I didn't complain, but laid my head on his naked chest and drifted to sleep.

It was a dreamless slumber that I fell into. I knew my mind was too exhausted to come up with any dreams right now. I had too much to think about, let alone make up a scary _or_ nice scenario. Nate had lied to me about imprinting on Daisy. I should have known that the wolves couldn't keep a secret like that.

But, to make things worse, Nate had lied because he was in love with _me._ Everything was making sense now. I understood why Collin and Brady were worried about me seeing Nate or talking to him at all. I understood the real reason Nate had kissed me in his car that day. I understood everything so clearly about Nate now.

Yet at the same time, I knew nothing. I had no answers, none at all. I didn't understand why Collin and Brady hadn't warned me, or told me. I didn't understand why Nate had chosen Daisy as his fake. I didn't understand why he had treated me so meanly since Brady had imprinted on me, if it was true he felt that way about me.

I couldn't worry about that now, though. I needed to worry about finding Brady.

"She's a bit warm. Might be a fever," a quiet female voice said. I blinked my eyes, begging them to open, but they did not move. "I'll check her temperature when she wakes."

I let out a groan, putting a hand to my head and rolling to my side. I blinked my eyes again, before the finally fluttered open. I jerked up, bumping heads with a warm forehead. They jumped back, apologies spilling out of both our mouths immediately.

"Shh, Megan. It's fine," Collin's voice muttered. "Here, let me," he said to my struggles, helping me into a sitting position. The black spots in my vision began to clear up, and my location became clearer in my eyes.

Except, I still didn't know where I was.

"Hello," the woman's voice said again. She was a pretty woman for her age, which I guessed was in her forties. She had dark hair pulled high on her head, a yellow old-time diner outfit on with a nametag. _Martha_. Who was Martha?

"I know it's not the most ideal situation to meet in, but I am excited to finally meet you," She continued, but her smile didn't look friendly. It looked more like a grimace.

Collin was behind her, trying to mouth something extravagantly, points at the mysterious woman and shaking his head. He waved his arms frantically, trying to tell me something, and from the looks of it, something important. He looked anxious in his eyes as he tried not to alert the woman, who was staring at me strangely as I stood up, taking a stance in front of her.

"I'm terribly sorry," I said, borrowing information from my etiquette classes I had taken all throughout middle school and one summer after that, until I put my foot down. California summers were for relaxation, not education. "But, I don't know who you are, or can't remember at least. I must've hit my head or something. Did you drop me, Collin?"

Collin was giving me a look that seemed to scream _You are so stupid!_ I ignored it, focusing on trying to recognize the woman who obviously knew who I was.

She smiled, menacingly. "Of course, she doesn't know me!" She noticed Collin's frantic arm movements this time and smacked at him angrily. "I'm Martha Calebs. Brady's mom."

_Oh shit._

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Me-"

"Megan Beshires," she said, cutting me off. She nodded her head in some sort of approval, but I knew it wasn't of me. "I know all about you, trust me. You're the girl my Brady thinks he has fallen in love with, huh?"

I didn't speak, afraid to answer. She seemed to be inspecting me for a moment before she pursed her lips and said, "Well, she's pretty, I guess."

A smile began to etch itself onto my face, when she suddenly spoke again.

"But, not who I see Brady with. At least, not in the long run-"

"Mrs. Calebs-"

"No, Collin!" She practically shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You of all people know he never goes for her type. He likes the obviously pretty girls. Am I right? Megan, here, may be pretty but she's ordinary. She looks like any other brunette from the pond!" Collin grimaced, stepping forward to argue with her.

"Mrs. Calebs-"

She cut him off again, shouting again as well. "And look at what she is _wearing_! I didn't want to say it earlier, but I have to say it now! Sorry, sweetheart but expensive clothes don't make you pretty, they make you high maintenance. No wonder Brady's been missing! He had to get away from Miss Richer than You."

"Please, Mrs. Calebs, stop!"

"I won't stop!" She shouted. "She's not good enough for my son! I-"

"Mom!" A deep voice interrupted the loud and disruptive nature of the argument, if you could even call it. All of our eyes flanked to where the voice had come from. And, sure enough, there stood Brady in all his manly, and gruff glory.

I ran at him before I could make sense of what I was doing. He let out a strangled cry as my body collided with him. My head slapped against his hard chest and my arms wrapped tightly around his waist; I couldn't reach his neck. But, he didn't wrap his arms around me enthusiastically as I had hoped.

"We'll be leaving now, Mom," he said quietly. "You were rude and coarse and made Megan uncomfortable, so I'm taking her home and I'm staying there." He paused, his Adam's apple bobbed. "If that's alright with her." I nodded against his chest, looking straight at his surprised mother.

And then, we were gone.

Brady ran through the trees so fast that I began to feel sick and tucked my head into his chest, unable to watch where we were going. Suddenly, the rapid wind around us ceased and he let me down, my feet hitting the snow lightly.

He walked in front of me, pulling something from around his ankle. I looked at the red fabric strangely when he flattened it and pulled it over his head. He had his _shirt_ tied around his _ankle._ I decided now wasn't the time to ask, since Brady had only spoken to me once, and even that was indirectly.

"Oh, hello there Brady!" Aunt Cynthia said as we entered the living room together. "If I'd known you were coming I would have prepared dinner! Dan and I were about to leave for a dinner date."

"Aunt Cynthia," I said, quietly. Everyone could feel the tension in the room, I could tell just by looking at their faces. "We can order pizza or something. You guys go on, I didn't want to hold you up."

Aunt Cynthia relaxed a moment, a smile taking over her features. "Alright, well, call if you need anything."

"Will do."

Once they had finally left into the darkness of the night, I walked up to my bedroom to take off my winter coat layers. I barely heard a noise, so I couldn't tell if Brady had followed me. And I wasn't about to look back and check.

I tripped in the dark of my room, over a basket I had accidentally left there that morning. Warm hands quickly grabbed my waist, hoisting me up slightly and helping me onto my feet. He pulled me so I was looking straight into his eyes, but he didn't look into mine.

And as soon as his hands were there, they were gone.

I almost reached out for them, but caught myself from doing that and began to strip my layers away. I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up, fingering the small almost heeled wounds. They were just little scabs, but they were ugly still.

Just as I was rolling the sleeve of my black thin sweater, a tan hand gripped my wrist and pulled up my sleeve quickly. Brady looked at the cuts for a long while until he switched his head up to look into my eyes. His dark brown eyes smoldered mine with an intense look that I didn't know he could produce.

"It's uh," I began, stuttering as I looked away from his eyes. "N-Nate knocked me over. It's uh, fine, now. I'm f-fine," was my pathetic excuse for the cuts on my arm. I pulled my arm away gently folding my sleeve back down.

Brady wasn't moving, he was just looking at the white shag rug Aunt Cynthia had given to me for Christmas that I had just laid out that morning. I noticed his feet were bare as he curled his toes into the feel of the carpet. His shorts were loose on his, opposite his tight red shirt. But, I wasn't complaining, for it showed off all his glorified muscles.

"I," I began, but stopped, biting down hard on my lip. "Why did you leave?" I asked, before the words could process correctly.

Brady was silent, so I began to approach him. I touched his hands that hung by his side, but they were limp in my hands. I put my hands on his chest, leaning forward and kissing him all over his chest. Finally, he reached his hands to my shoulder, only to push me away from him.

"Brady," I whispered, pain seeping into my voice. "Talk to me. Touch me. Anything, please."

He was silent still.

"I love you, Brady. Please, hold me."

Suddenly, Brady's head flickered up, a strange expression in his eyes. His lips trembled before he murmured, "Y-you don't hate m-me?"

"Hate you?" I asked. I took his hands in mine, smiling at his form. "I couldn't ever hate you, Brady. I love you too much!"

He suddenly threw his arms around me, sending us onto the bed and kissing me quickly. My mouth began attacking his just as eagerly as my eyes closed instinctively. Brady's warm hands trailed up and down my back, slowly making their way inside the back of my black thin long sleeve.

"Brady," I whispered, kissing him with everything I had. My fingers instinctively found his hair and began threading themselves through his silky locks. An involuntary shiver went through my body as his tongue began tangling with mine. His spicy, sweet taste causing a fluttering low in my stomach. I let out a moan I didn't know I was possible of making.

That's when he broke away from me, throwing himself against me, causing me to slam against the wall. He turned, snarling at something coming down the hall.

"Megan," he whispered. "Get out of here." Just as I was pushing myself off the wall to run - I don't know where, heavy footsteps made me pause. I leapt back over to Brady, surprised at my graceful demeanor. I closed my eyes and clung to Brady's where he was crouched on the bed.

"Now, now Brady. I'm just stopping to say hello," a smooth, evil voice slithered its way to my ears. Brady growled, crouching in front of me. His lips moved back over his teeth.

"Well, leave us the hell alone," Brady said, hostility clear in his voice. I looked over his shoulder, seeing who the seething voice belonged to.

_Jason "Jay" Rollicks._

Of course, I hadn't needed to do that. I remembered his voice clearly in my mind, if I thought about it. I would have recognized his voice anywhere. And it wasn't a voice I wished to hear any time soon. Especially not now, especially in my house. Everything had just become unsafe to me.

"I'm scared," I whispered. My heart stopped at the sight of him. Tears welled in my eyes, making my voice shake and breath come out short. Brady turned, giving me a questioning face, but I couldn't look away. This couldn't be real.

"Hello, Brady. I was wondering if Megan was here. I need to speak with her about something of the utmost importance," Jay's smooth voice flowed from the doorway. Brady was visibly shaking.

Jay smiled, winking at me. A shiver ran down my spine and I crouched even more to the floor. Brady kept giving me questioning glances, confused at how this _vampire _knew me.

"Not even going to respond? How rude. I didn't expect much from a mangy stray, but still..." Jay's taunts were loud and delivered with a smile, and I could see that they were clearly affecting Brady. He was shaking violently now, pressing his muscular back even more to my chest. I locked my small arms around his torso as best I could, in an attempt to hold him back for my safety.

"My, my! Such a temper. You should really get that under control."

Brady found his voice. "Leave," he hissed in the most menacing voice I had ever heard. There was so much rage in that one word. I didn't think a person could have that much of pure anger in them.

"Now you're just being selfish," Jay said. And then he was next to me, with a hand wrapped around my throat. I gasped and choked, trying to get more air. He pulled me to his chest, running a finger over my cheek that was beginning to turn red at the lack of air.

Brady was still sitting on the bed, glaring at Jay with rage _and_ fear.

"Phase and she dies," Jay said simply. He sounded so calm, like he was talking about the weather, not threatening my life. To add to the scene, he picked at the nails of his other hand, inspecting them for dirt or something. I cried out, loudly, as his hand tightened on my neck. Brady flinched but didn't move.

He didn't have the self control to move and _not _phase.

"Get away from her!" Brady snarled. He was still shaking so much, I was worried he would lose his control. "Please," he gasped, slamming his fists onto the bed so that he was on all fours, like a dog. It looked like a large weight was on his shoulder's and he was collapsing from the heaviness of it.

"Why should I? She was mine long before she was yours," Jay commented. "But, don't worry. She's really easy." Tears were freely flowing down my cheeks now. I tried to deny it, but he tightened his hold on my throat even harder.

Brady paused, looking at me. "What are you-" But, he caught himself, a look of realization bursting on his face. "You're Jason..."

"I take it she told you about our little time together." He said, one of his hands trailing down my body slowly. "She -"

Brady jumped at Jason, threats of death running out of his mouth. Jay let go of me quickly, throwing Brady's body back onto the bed. I ran to the open window, slipping out it quickly. My hands slowly inched down the shingles of the side of the house until I had run out of places for my foot. So, I released the piece of shingle I was holding onto, but landing on my ankle wrong.

I gasped in pain, limping and running at far as I could towards the civilization of La Push residential parts. But, changing my mind, I turned and limped to the forest surrounding Aunt Cynthia's house.

"Collin!" I shouted. "Collin! Brady needs help!"

A wolf stepped out of the woods, as black as night. He whined, dropping his head, before running back into the woods. A few moments later, Nate stepped out of the trees, coming towards me. "We know. Collin is there with him, taking care of that bastard." He scuffed his foot against the grass. "They sent me to find you and help you - or Embry did."

"Well, help me, then!" I said, tears leaking out of my eyes. I wondered how that was possible considering how much I had cried tonight. Nate stepped a little bit closer to me, a questioning look on his face. He was unsure of what he could do to help me with everything that had happened earlier. But, at this point my feet were what mattered, not that I was comfortable with the situation. Because, I wasn't comfortable with it at all.

"Where are you hurt, Megan?"

"I-I think I b-broke my foot. My ankle, or something. It hurts, Nate." He didn't move, but stared at my foot for a long moment. He didn't know what to do. I huffed, pain shooting up my leg as I took a step towards him. My voice shook even more as I continued., shouting, "I need to go to the hospital, Nate!"

"Right." Nate ran to me, scooping me into his arms, and taking off through the trees. He was running to fast, that I had to tuck my face into his chest to keep from getting extremely motion sick.

_Please, dear God, let Brady be alright. Please, let Brady be alright. Let Brady be alright. Please. _

**A/N: Now...what's next for the Absorbing Heat team? Well, isn't it about time they think about their future? Haha, what will Megan be doing anyways? Dance auditions may be out if she's hurt her foot seriously! **

**Lemon writers, please PM me or leave something about it in your review. I desperatley need you guys to help me! Please, please, please! I'm sure someone out there can help me write an epic lemon to put in the story! :)**

**Dear Reviewers Time:**

**mrs(dot)seth(dot)clearwater: Yes, Brady does know about Nate...But, he doesn't know that Megan knows! Hope that makes sense...more will be explained later on! I agree with you. If I could have anyone, I would want Nate to be mine...Mine, mine, mine! Too bad he's just a figment of my imagination!**

**XJamesBondX: I hope everything was quite fully explained in this one! Brady came back sooner than I had planned to the insistence of my great and awesome Brady-loving readers! :)**

**happinie93: I think this chapter explained everything. Nate is in love with Megan...that's all you need to know for now...we'll find out more as the story progresses!**

**Hope you guys love it! I plan to update Finding Daisy soon. By the way, to anyone who follows me on twitter (officialzalicez) the boy I am in love with, he and his girlfriend broke up and he called me to grieve over it...well it's not exactly the ideal thing, but it's better than nothing! :) **

**Fish and Chips and Severus Snapes!**

**-Alice!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"I was going to name him Cameron."

I jerked my head up from my copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo_, where I was almost to the end. My heart had stopped at the start of her voice, for I hadn't heard her speak in almost two months. Placing the book down on my chair, I stood, walking towards the bed.

Daisy spoke again. "I was going to name him Cameron. And, he was going to be perfect. So, so perfect. And Seth and I were going to be wonderful parents. He hates me now, because I couldn't carry his baby right. I lost his baby. Seth won't even look at me."

Suddenly, her hand reached up and grabbed my arm. She spoke quietly, her eyes searching mine. "I was going to name him Cameron." Then, she started to cry. She repeated the same words over and over again. "I was going to name him Cameron."

Finally, I found my voice and grabbed her hands. "Daisy, listen to me. This is not your fault. Do you understand me? This. Wasn't. You're. Fault. Seth would never blame you. He loves you, Daisy. He loves you so much, you don't even understand. You can't comprehend it."

Daisy's sobs had subsided, and she slowly released my hand. "Why doesn't he ever come?'

I paused. "You mean, he hasn't been to see you? At all?"

At Daisy's shake of her head, I told her I'd be back tomorrow and stormed downstairs, taking my things with me. When I entered the den of the Clearwater's house I smelled dinner being prepared and sighed at Mrs. Clearwater's delicious cooking.

"Mrs. Clearwater?" I called, waltzing into the kitchen. "Mrs. Clearwater?"

Sue Clearwater smiled at me, stirring a pot of what looked to be like chicken noodle soup. "Yes, Megan dear. What is it? Is something wrong with Daisy?"

"No, actually, quiet the opposite," I said, my voice trailing off at the end to where I doubted Mrs. Clearwater could have heard me. She tucked a piece of graying hair behind her ear and smiled at me, silently asking me to continue. "Well, it's just that…Seth hasn't been to see Daisy, and she thinks he hates her now because she lost the baby. So, she's blaming herself, and-"

"What?" Mrs. Clearwater interrupted me. "You mean to say that my boy has not been to see or even talk to his girlfriend who lost his baby?" I nodded, unsure of what her reaction entailed.

She smiled at me, but it was truly a grimace. "Well, don't you worry about that, now. I'll take care of it. Immediately."

And, I knew she would.

I bid her goodbye, grabbing my things and heading out to my car. It was a good few hours until my dance lessons started, so I had time to get to the studio. I cranked the heat in my car quickly, the cool weather easily penetrating through every part of my old, piece-of-junk car. I turned the radio to something quiet and calming and started the car.

The hospital trip had been unnecessary as my ankle and foot were in perfectly fine condition apart from minor swelling from the impact. Philip just _happened _to come in to see me with my actual doctor, and I knew it wasn't by circumstance. He was a _baby doctor_, not a broken bones doctor.

Collin and Brady came as quickly as they could and dismissed Nate from his watching over me. But, as I had been immediately allowed to leave, I drove Brady and Collin home. They told me that, unfortunately, they had not caught Jason after I left. He had somehow escaped. But, I didn't let them explain. I didn't want to hear anymore about him.

Brady had stayed in my room, sitting in the corner because he was afraid of falling asleep and Jason sneaking by. But, his face was paying the price, as well as his detentions in school from falling asleep. So, once he had come over today, he dozed off on my bed while I was doing homework. I didn't have the heart to wake it peaceful form, so I left for Seth's, only leaving a note.

"Hey, Megan!" Kyle snapped his fingers in front of my face. I spun around to him and sighed. "What's on your mind, babes?"

"Nothing. It's just…can't we just dance?" I sputtered out,

"Took the words out of my mouth!" Kyle said happily. He nodded to the other male dancers who were standing by their partners and they all took their spots immediately, as did the girls when I released my nod. I loved having that power.

If anyone ever said all parts in a dance are equal, they were wrong. Sure, all parts are in important, but that doesn't make them equal.

Kyle and I weren't the only male and female partners in this section of the dace, but we were the best of the class and we were the backbone of the dance. That's just how it was for us, ever since our first pairs in competition at age four.

Miss Cara started the CD where it had been paused to go over steps as a review. All the girls moved against the bars in the large room. The boys moved to back bars just as the song began.

_Tall, blonde, dark, and lean._

_Rough and tough and strong and mean…_

The boys, lead with Kyle just a centimeter in front of the others, ran and leaped the length of the room, landing in their spots on the exact beat. They all immediately went into a spin and ended it with a toe-touch, Kyle's being the highest.

On the last echoing of _mean _in the song, I followed Leeann across the floor with a - quote - sassy walk and then a final leap into our partner's arms. After that we began out very carefully crafted and practiced partners routine.

_God bless mother nature,_

_She's a single woman too-_

Suddenly, the music stopped and we all kept going, until Miss Cara had us stop.

"Something's missing," Miss Cara began, frowning at her students. Kyle stepped forward and I smirked at him.

"Let us try it one more time, huh? Megan and I have been working on a little something I think would be perfect for this."

So she allowed us another time with the song, all of the dancers rushing back to their places just as the music started. We did everything the same until the moment we were to begin our partner routine. I leapt into Kyle's arms and he automatically lifted me, one hand on my thigh and one on my waist.

He lifted me on my side as I spread my legs into a split in midair. Once I gained my balance, Kyle dropped the hand on my leg and sent it back. Once the other pair's had finished their routine, he threw me lightly and I spun down into his arms.

Miss Cara applauded loudly, as the music was turned off. We all were breathing heavily from the practice and quickly sat down in a circle around her as she gave us notes. She told Kyle and I we could use the studio for our final duet together rehearsal Saturday at eight in the morning.

So, with the promise to be there, I departed from the studio and began my long drive home.

* * *

"Well who the hell was on patrol then?" younger wolf cried out, breaking the stupid questioning with the real question all of us had been wondering.

Embry sighed and stood up, looking around the room for a moment. "It was supposed to be Paul. He's gone off the deep end right now, and I should have had someone fill his spot. Nuca, you were running the southern border, correct?"

Nuca cleared his throat before answering with the affirmative, "Yeah. And I had Hayden running western just to be safe. I was covering eastern best I could, but I thought someone was for sure coming or was there. I didn't investigate the absent thoughts. I should have and I apologize to Megan for anything my part in this has caused."

Suddenly all eyes were on me, most pitiful, and Nuca's very sincere and apologetic. I stumbled over my words. "N-no, it wasn't your fault. P-please, I should have told everyone."

A door slammed shut, Paul storming into the room quietly. He didn't say a word, but propped himself up against the door frame of the room we were in. Everyone was staring, but at his growl we all looked away quickly.

"Paul, I told you that you didn't need to come-"

Paul cut him off. "I know. And I told you that you can't tell me what to do, Call."

The door slammed open again and Clarissa screamed, running through the doorway into Embry's arms. She was sobbing, pointing at the door and trying to push Embry through the back door. Everyone was on edge as footsteps thumped towards the living room.

Brady's warm arms wrapped around me quickly, taking me into his lap for a quick get away if necessary.

"Hello everyone," Jay's voice flowed, smiling at he stepped into the room. A few of the boys growled, racing towards him before they stopped and backed away slowly. That's when I saw what he was holding. He walked completely into the room and everyone froze at the sight.

_Ali._

**A/N: Sorry to be short guys. Lost of bad things going on right now. I'll keep you posted soon, I promise. Thanks for your continued devotion to AH, because this story means alot to me. **

**Love you guys!**

**Fish and Chips and Cheeroke Jeeps!**

**-Alice!**_ (Twitter: officialzalicez)_


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Song: This was a hard choice, but probably two. One, for the beginning, would be Vanilla Twilight - Owl City, and the second, for the second half - would be Metro Station - Shake it, or Yellowcard**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry about the delay on updating. I have been a mess since my last update - even worse with school work piled on top of it. I just want you guys to know that your reviews are what gets me through the toughest spots of life. I hope that my story makes you guys feel good inside just like your reviews do me. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Absorbing Heat.**

Paul let out a roar, running towards the door from his corner spot. Thankfully, Collin and Nate grabbed him before he could cause Ali's death. I knew Jason wasn't kidding. He would kill Ali if anyone came near him. Ali's brown eyes pricked with tears that I knew she was too strong to release.

"I'm so sorry, Paul," she whispered, her voice directed in Paul's direction. "I love you. I'm so sorry, I am. I love you so much, baby, Paul."

Paul crumpled to the floor at her voice, crying out loudly. He looked like he would take his own life right now, just to get Jason to let Ali go. And, he probably would have, given the choice. He rocked back and forth right there, in the middle of the floor.

"Quiet, you little-" he stopped himself, taking in a deep breath and blowing it through his mouth loudly. "The reason I am here is to give you my _proposition._ Who might your leader be? Alpha-dog? What ever you wolves call it."

A growl resounded through the group. Brady stood in front of me, his hands holding both of my hands. His grip was tight but it made me feel safe…so safe and I wished to be completely wrapped in his embrace. The feelings of protectiveness emanated from his form.

I looked to see what Embry would do, when he stepped forward. Clary made a wailing sound in her throat, but held back as much as possible. I reached my hand out, being closest to her, and pulled her to stand with me behind Brady.

"Who are you? And what do you want with Ali?" Embry said. His voice was so full of Alpha command, my knees almost buckled. His bass volume resounded against the yellow walls of the living room. Paul let out a whimper from his spot on the floor.

Jason smiled. "Jason Rollicks. I'm an old friend of Megan's." Brady growled when he said this. "And it's not so much what I want with her as what I want for her." He tightened his hand on her throat and I quickly flashed back to when Jason was holding me like that.

Ali let out a tiny whimper, gripping at his hands feebly as he lifted her off the floor just a inch. She started flailing about, small gurgling and choking noises escaping her lips.

"Please, please, _please_!" Paul cried out. He dropped his body to the floor, howling out - not like a boy, but like a savage beast being tortured to death. His head slammed against the wall angrily. He began pounding his hands back and forth on the floor - shaking the house.

"Because I once was a high school student, I understand how important graduation is. And, as I understand it, Quileute Tribal School is having their graduation in a week. So, I will wait for it to be over before we begin."

Embry's face bunched up in worry. "Begin what?"

"Our war." He smiled. "I've found something that I want and I will have it. Also, I had been building troops for a war - a lot like one you had here about four years ago. With the Cullens, if I am correct, against an army of newborns. A genius idea if I say so myself."

I was struck with awe.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't come to La Push, Brady would have never imprinted on me. If he had never imprinted on me, I would never have come in a ruin their world. If I had never come along, Jay most likely would have found me. If he had already found me, I would have been dead.

There would have been no war.

"No," I whispered, stepping forward before I even thought about it. "No, take me and leave these people alone. They are innocent. I'm the one you want." But, before Brady or anyone else could protest Jason laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Megan. I've got my eye on a different, more suitable mate," he said. "And I think it is only fair she comes with me."

Lila, Garrett's imprint, had of course caught the eye of my tormentor. But, I would not subject her to the torment I had gone through and psychologically still going through. Garret grasped his arms around Lila as quickly as possible.

Garrett growled, "You won't _touch_ her."

Jason laughed. "Oh, but I will." Suddenly, Ali was dropped to the floor and he was on the other side of Lila. She shrunk back against Garrett's hunched form. His arms surrounded her pretty, petite frame. "Are you not Adam McCormick's sister?"

She paused, looking at Jason with wide eyes. "D-do you…know him?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer. Garrett kept her tightly in his arms, knowing what Jason was doing just like the rest of us knew. He was playing the con-man. And by the looks of it, he was having a fun time doing so.

"Know him?" Jason asked, then let out a laugh. "He works for me."

She struggled to get loose from Garrett's tight hold. "Let me go, Garrett!" She yelled at him. Jason looked happy about her anger towards Garrett, but he didn't let her go.

"Can't you see, Lil?" He whispered, hopelessly. At the sound of the pet-name he had, no doubt, given to her, she paused her movements. "It's a trap! He knows how much you miss you brother and he's using it against you!"

Lila turned around in his arms, putting her hand on his chest. He gently loosened his hold, softened at her gaze. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, before she whispered, "You have to trust me," and broke through his arms.

"Please," he whispered in a broken voice. "I _can't_ lose you."

Taking in a deep breath, Lila turned to Jason. "Can I see him first?"

He contemplated her offer, playing with the strands of her hair. "If I did," he began, his long fingers trolling through her red tresses. "What would you give me?" He grabbed her upper arm in his hand tightly. Liking his lips, he scooted her closer and closer to him before he was suddenly shoved back. Garrett's form was looming over him as he bashed Jason's head over and over again with his fist, doing nothing apart from stirring laughed from Jason as he took hit after hit.

A particularly large vampire stepped into the room then, pulling Garrett off of his _master _quickly_. _Jason straightened his shirt out and popped his neck as if he was going to fight Garrett, when the large man pulled Jason back and told him to leave. That they weren't wanted here.

And they _weren't_.

"I'll be back Sunday after graduation with your big brother, Lila," he said, her name rolling of his tongue eerily. It made everyone in the room shiver. I gasped at the relief of his presence being gone from the room, but to many other's, he still piled stress on their shoulders.

Embry quickly ordered all the boys out and into the woods. Brady looked at me for a long moment, and we shared a loving gaze. It was so private, but we both seemed to be reading each other's thoughts.

_Be safe._

* * *

_"_Stop fidgeting, Megan! You look fine!" Ali said, her voice still a bit hoarse. Bruises covered her neck in the shape of handprints, but she usually wore a scarf to cover the prints. "Besides, that terrible warm robe will be covering you until the party!"

Sighing, I twirled to the mirror again in Ali's bedroom.

I nodded, and sat still in the chair as she curled my hair carefully. It took about fifteen minutes before she began putting makeup onto my skin. I scooted away when she came towards me with an eyelash curler, mascara, and eyeliner.

She huffed and looked at me for a moment, before shrugging. "You're right. You look better without it." I smiled, taking that as a very strong complement from her. She smiled, nodding to me to turn around before she voiced her command.

"Well, Megan, what do you think?"

I couldn't speak, I just smiled at myself in the mirror.

MY dress was made of pure white lace over a silk slip, hitting just above my knees. She had given me a pretty necklace to wear over the dress made of bronze-looking metals. It hung almost to my bellybutton and I was worried it would chime during the ceremony.

She hand curled my thick, now long, hair in pretty waves that cascaded over my shoulders. My face looked about the same apart from the peach-pink coloring she added to "enhance" my lips and the light bit of color she added to my cheeks. Ali had also done just a bit of grey eye shadow, but that was it for makeup. It looked so natural and beautiful - and I loved her for it.

Ali giggled at my expression, wrapping her brown scarf around her neck, and folding her arms over her chest. She shook the keys in her hand slightly, saying that we needed to go. I smiled at her, taking her hand and prancing down the stairs of my house.

Paul was standing in the living room along with Brady. They both stopped their hushed whispers at our entrance. I scanned Paul, smiling at his wrongly buttoned shirt as Ali laughed at went over to fix it. He blushed deeply, but still looked down on Ali as if she had put the sun in the sky.

Brady smirked at me goofily, raising his hands as if to say "Did I do it right?" I nodded, smiling and giving him a thumbs up before I sprinted over to him and planted a solid kiss on his lips. He smiled through the kiss happily.

With the promise of seeing each other there, we all headed off in our two separate cars to Forks High School.

Because of the lack of an extensive amount of students graduating from QTS, we decided to have our graduation at the Fork's High School gymnasium to save money. There was no reason to rent a civic center room from Port Angeles, when we could have the ceremony thirty minutes from school.

The ceremony went on for a long time, our valedictorian spoke for a long time, and I was afraid Brady and Collin would fall asleep. Brady sat just a few seats away from me, while Collin sat directly behind me. Finally, the began calling names.

"Elizabeth Adams," Principal Kawarau called. I watched as Liz went up to get her diploma, and it felt strange to see her now, after all this time. After we had lost our friendship in the mix of my new friends and relationships.

"Martin Akaw," he called next. I stood up from my seat, walking towards the portal, everyone following me in return. I knew what was next.

"Megan Beshires," he called, the microphone sounding strange to me in the unknown gym. I had never been to Forks High School before now, at it all seemed so big compared to QTS. I smiled as Aunt Cynthia took picture after picture of me on stage. Collin stood up and began yelling. I blushed red, as Brady just smiled at me, clapping his hands in praise and giving me a wink any girl would melt for.

It wasn't long before I heard, "Braden Calebs." Everyone erupted in cheers, even me, shouting as long and loud as I could. Collin was wolf-whistling - very appropriately, of course. Brady took his seat beside me, making the others move so he could hold my hand.

"Garrett Chee."

"Nathaniel Chee."

"Nuca Chee."

The triplets each made their way across the stage, happy with the applause they received. They all came to sit right next to Brady, their last names all falling together.

The next from our group to be called came after about a dozen names. Finally, Principal Kawarau called, "Collin Littlesea," over the microphone. I believe he had the loudest applause of anyone in the entire graduating class. Once he had his diploma, he pretended to play an air guitar, dancing around the left side of the stage until Principal Kawarau shooed him off.

"That was very Collin of him," I whispered to Brady. He smiled, letting out a laugh at my small joke and nodded, agreeing with me.

"Daisy Maben," he called next. Everyone shouted out in cheers as she smiled very modestly to the crowd and quickly took her diploma, happy to be off the stage. She looked much better since I had last seen her. Her smile once again lit up her face and I automatically assumed it was because she and Seth had been reunited and made up.

Collin wrapped an arm around her when she came to sit by him, wrapping her red graduation robe around her tightly.

After graduation was over, we all went home to rest before we got changed for the party that night at Sam and Emily's house. I went home, changing into a pretty white lace and grey fabric shirt with my jeggings and short, vintage boots I had borrowed from Daisy's random closet that didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Emily's house was fully packed, as was Clary and Embry's, as was the space that conjoined the two - where the party was being held. Their houses were some of the few that were built closely together. Most other houses in La Push were very separate from each other.

Brady was sitting on a log by the fire that was directly in the middle of the two houses. I ran directly to him, sitting modestly a few inches away from his warm body, before he grabbed me up his arms and sat me on his lap, combing his hands through my wavy hair.

We ate and celebrated and eventually all went our separate ways. Aunt Cynthia had practically given me full-blown permission to do anything I wanted for the night. So, I told her I was spending the night with a few friends, including Daisy, Ali, and Lila - if she would come. I hadn't seen her step away from Garrett all evening. Which, was strange, considering how "normally," being strange to me, stayed away just a bit from Garrett.

But, anyways, I had told Aunt C that I would be sleeping over at Daisy's house - and that was the plan, had I not gone with Brady after the party and ended up at his house, where his parents were gone - both working the night shift.

We had already gotten a bit carried away, kissing as we busted through his front door. He kicked it shut, walking with my legs around his waist and my hands tangled in his hair as we made it to the couch in the front living room. It was dark, but we didn't mind.

He kissed me lovingly, sucking my bottom lip in his. Our lips moved together in perfect sync. He broke from me, resting his forehead on mine, both of our eyes staying closed.

"Megan," he whispered, his breathing erratic. "Marry me."

**A/N: Yes, I know. I've hung you off a cliff once again. I am terribly - not - sorry for that! Just kidding of course. But, we do have a slight cause to celebrate! THEY ARE DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL! WOO HOO!**

**Now, if they can only get rid of Jason and his army of trained bloodsuckers - our hero and heroine can have their happy ending! :)**

_**Dear Reviewer's Time:**_

**HappyKitty95: I know! I know! It has been forever since my last update, and it makes me sad too! But, I am back! :) Doesn't that make you happy? I know, there are alot of characters - but remember - this is a UNIVERSE! There should be lots of characters. And really, if you ever get confused and don't want to reread, you can always PM me. I can answer quick questions like that whenever needed! I'm always on my email! :) I hope you liked this chapter alot more. :)**

**XJamesBondX: So many questions! That is a good thing! Now, I hope they were all answered in this chapter...apart from the ones about Seth and Daisy - those will be answered more indepth in Finding Daisy! I agree about poor Nate! But, he's my baby - I'm not ready for him to leave my mind for another girl! Not yet anyways!**

**mrs(dot)seth*dot)clearwater: Ali is Paul's imprint. Thank you for your review. I hope you like Absorbing Heat as well as Finding Daisy! It has more Seth and Daisy goodness in it if your a Seth girl - he was always up there as one of my favorites. **

**happinie93: Y-you mean...YOU DELETED MY ALERTS! NOOOOoOOOOOOOOooOOOOO! What will become of me? What will I do without you? How will I ever go on? I shall never write again! Not until the day you add me back! :) I hope you got an alert for this one! Jason's only purpose in his "after - life " is to torture Megan. It's what he "lives" for. **

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: Your reviews always make me smile. Thank you for that. I'm glad.**

**Thank you guys so much for sticking by this story. I am still looking for a writer who would be willing to help me and aid me in writing a lemon for this story. :) I have plans for how I want it - but I need help from someone who can write - well at the least! Please, PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Fish and Chips and back massages from Nate Chee while you do your homework. **

**-Alice!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: My life has been so hectic right now that I have felt like giving up on this story, but your reviews keep me going. More at the end, so on we go to Chapter Twenty Six - I believe. I hope you guys love this chapter. :)**

"No."

Brady's eyebrows mashed together as he pulled back too.

"You can't be serious!" I cried. "I'm only seventeen!" I was trying to control the panic in my voice, though I wasn't doing the best job.

"I'm completely serious. I love you Megan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered, running his fingers through my long curls. I jumped back from the endearing moment, and continued shaking my head. "Megan, _please_."

"I love you too, Brady. But…" I paused, pushing a hand through my hair. "I'm seventeen!" I sighed deeply, pushing another hand through my hair. "Look, marriage isn't exactly something I have thought of doing before I turn 30! I have," I stopped myself, rephrasing my words before I gave something away. "Things, stuff, that I want to do before I settle down."

Brady was still blissfully ignorant of my acceptance letter from Cornish College in Seattle for their dance scholarship. I knew I should take the scholarship - at least to be able to dance professionally. If I got my BFA I could work for a dance company and run a dance studio. I could fulfill my life-long dream.

But, where did Brady fit into the puzzle?

Brady continued, tightening his grip on my hands. "I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_. I want to fulfill our dreams _together_. I want _us_ to raise a family. Megan, say that you'll marry me. Please," he whispered. "I want to know that you would if anything happens to me tomorrow in the fight."

Oh, God.

"T-tomorrow?" I whispered, tear beginning to well up in my eyes. "I thought it was a few days from now."

Brady shook his head sadly. "I know. We all did. But, Embry wants us on the offensive side against them. We don't know how many of them there are going to be. All we know is that we have all the wolves, a Seattle coven, and maybe the Cullens - on our side."

"B-but, don't y-you have t-to train?" I begged, laying my head into the crook of his neck. I sobbed as he comforted me and I felt bad for rejecting his proposal. I hope to everything good and holy nothing would change between us.

Finally, plucking up my courage, I confessed to him my letter. "Brady, I've been given a scholarship for Cornish College in Seattle for dance."

Silence hung in the air, and a bitter one at that. I was scared to look in his eyes and the tears that had finally subsided to become ugly hiccups I had every few second, threatened to spill back over. The last thing I wanted tonight was for us to have an argument about school.

"Take it," he whispered, lifting my chin to force my eyes into his. "Take the scholarship. Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have celebrated, or something?"_What?_

Breathing seemed suddenly hard to come by, but I eventually got the hang of it and began to stutter out, "It, um, I t-thought you'd b-be mad."

"Mad?" he laughed, pulling me against his chest. "Silly girl. I love you too much to ever be mad with you. Especially about something like this. I'm not _Paul_." I was too happy and elated with his reaction, I didn't bother asking about his remark about Paul. That wasn't a conversation I wanted to have. Not tonight, anyways.

"But, w-what about you?" I asked, smiling goofily and laying a hand on his white dress shirt, playing with the pocket. "What will you do?"

He smiled cheekily, rubbing his nose against mine, his eyes wrinkling up. "I've always wanted to go to Seattle."

We made love for the first time that night.

After it was over we laid on his bed, in awe of each other. I played with his hair, while he dozed off. He kept trying to wake himself back up, until I finally told him to get some sleep. I never went to sleep that night. In stead I memorized the lines of his face with my fingers.

Finally, I buried my face into the crook of his neck, taking deep breaths of his scent. He smelled like rain and the trees and warmth. And he smelled just like love. I replayed the events of last night my head over and over again, nuzzling his neck. He made a noise and shifted in his sleep, wrapping me in his arms.

The morning came too quickly as a clouded sunlight sparkled and faded lightly into the room from the open window. It thundered for a moment, and I wished that this was some sort of game that would be canceled due to bad weather.

But, this wasn't a game, which meant Brady could lose his life.

He woke eventually. No words were shared. Not a single one leaving our lips. He got out of the bed, kissed my forehead and wished me a single, "I love you." Then, he pulled on a pair of shorts over his bare body and walked out of the room.

I ran after him, bursting through the back door, meeting the cool morning air with a shiver. I pulled his shirt around me tighter, wrapping myself in what was left of his scent, buried in the white dress shirt from graduation.

"You can't leave me!" I shouted. Something in my words, some emotion or inflection in my voice, made his body soften and curve. "I love you," I whispered into the wind that raged around us. But, he didn't turn. His broad shoulders heaved with deep breaths he took in and let out in a perfect pattern. Two-second intervals I counted.

Something inside of me snapped.

"I'll marry you! I want to marry you! You have to come back so that I can marry you!" I shouted, sobs making my words blubber and I hoped that he could hear me and understand what I wanted, what I _needed_.

Too soon to understand or comprehend what was happening, I was in Brady's arms. His hot lips were one mine. But, unlike all our other kisses, this one was frighteningly full of unspoken words and passions. I could feel him, like a piece inside of me. _I love you. I will protect you. But, I'm scared._

"I love you, Megan," he paused for a moment, looking into my eyes with a fire alight in his. "Never forget that." And with that, he turned and slowly made his way to the forest.

I ran into the grass covered ground of the backyard, still staying away from the surrounding trees. "This isn't goodbye!" I shouted, surprising myself with the amount of certainty in my voice. He turned at the sound of my voice. He smiled from where he was, waved, and continued into the thick foliage. It hurt to watch him leave. It was like a piece of me was being taken away.

So, I sank to the ground as his form disappeared into the woods, and cried.

"More coffee?" Daisy asked, reentering the room with an entire pot of freshly brewed coffee. I smiled and nodded, holding my almost empty cup out to her. "Coffee, God's gift to girls everywhere. Warms the body. Warms the soul."

Nodding in agreement, I took a long sip and pulled my legs up under my chin as I curled my toes. Daisy pulled her hair back suddenly, tying it with a rubber band. Gathering my courage, I asked her about her and Seth's relationship right now.

"Fine," she said, sipping at her coffee. "Last night was the best it has been. He actually held me. I'm sure all the imprints were _held_ pretty tightly last night. Of course, Ali got everything she wanted and more last night. I wouldn't expect less for that couple."

"They seem…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I know," Daisy said, knowing exactly what my face must have been saying. "He seems that way, but I'm telling you, he is the one boy who's love can rival Seth's - at least in my heart. We all like to believe our wolf is the most loving of us. But, Paul is…vehement."

Almost spitting my coffee out, I looked at her - laugher threatening in my eyes.

"I'm serious Megan! When he's angry, he could easily kill anyone who got in his way of whatever made him mad. He has passionate anger. When he's upset, it drives him sleepless and mad with whatever it is that has upset him. His love for Ali is so deep, no one or thing that tried to rival it or take her away would live very long.

"That's why we were all surprised he didn't kill Jason the other night. He restrained himself - thank God - and kept Ali from being killed or turned into a vampire. That's not normal for Paul. He always flies off the handle."

I nodded, secretly wanting to know more about Ali and Paul - but I knew enough of manners to know that wasn't the right thing to do. I began to speak when the door busted open, a small body flying into the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Ali?" Daisy and I both said at the same time, looking at her strangely. She caught her breath, her hair soaked as she shook from her spot on the floor. Ali looked at us for a moment before whispering the words no one wanted to hear.

"Lila's gone."

**A/N: Dear God, what else can that girl get herself into? Oh, well. It's homecoming season here and yet an other year goes by and I am still unasked...I've never been asked. Yes, okay, I think Homecoming is overrated - but its the gesture that would be nice to have. Oh well, this does mean more time to write this weekend since I'll be the only one home all weekend.**

**Dear Reviewer's Time:**

**HappyKitty95: I am glad you internally fan screamed, thank you for the showers of compliments. I hope you loved this chapter.**

**mrs(dot)seth(dot)clearwater: You're school is very small. The actually QTS (K-12) is 71 people as a whole. But, I made it a bit bigger for my own benefit. Haha, I love small schools. My school is over crowded of course. Can't wait to get out of it! :) Hope you enjoyed.**

**Fanpire123: I think their may well be a wedding in their future! Any good dress ideas? **

**108DegreesIsHawt: Please don't kill yourself. How else would you read the ending?**

**Thanks guys. I am coming up with an idea for Nate's happy ending. Any character suggestions? Yes, this is a make your own character contest - what do they like to do, eat, drink, family, background, sports, books, friends, school, moved or from the rez, race, species, hair color, eye color, a quotes they would say to Nate. Good Luck! PM it to me or leave it in a long review haha! :)**

**Reviewers may get a hug from Nate, but Contest Enterer's get a full-on makeout session from that hott boy! **

**Fish and Chips and half-naked Nate.**

**Love, Alice!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I guess I'd say my song inspiration for this is Lykke Li's Tonight. A song I listen to very often when I write. If you want to give it a listen, head over to YouTube and look it up. It's a beautiful **

"What do you mean she's gone, Ali?" I asked as Daisy ran to fetch some towels. I squatted to the floor, allowing myself to lower to her level. She was shaking hard, her eyes twitching around the room quickly. Daisy laid a towel around her shoulders and brought her into the living room, letting her hair down in the process.

Ali began. "Lila and Garrett had spent last night together a-and everything was fine. S-she was walking with him t-to the woods, a-and she didn't stop walking. He w-was _enamored _with her, b-but then J-Jason showed up, t-the vampire, and t-they ran.

"No one has b-been able to s-see into G-Garrett's mind right now. P-Paul came to the house b-because he was s-so worried. He told me t-to come to here. L-Lila, and G-Garrett both, could b-be…" S

She had no need to finish her sentence, for we all knew what she was going to say.

"What about Clarissa?" Daisy asked, no doubt wondering about the sweet girl that Daisy and Ali were both very close to. I was not close to Clary - as I thought to call her sometime since Brady called her that. But, then I noticed most people called her Clarissa, apart from Embry. He called her Rissa.

I had never become close to the girl, who was for all my interactions with her, extremely indie or hipster - with a slight bit of hippie to top it all off. I recently discovered her Vegan ways and her love of animals, and for that I felt like I knew her in a way. But we had never become great friends.

"She's home, or she's supposed to be. She's taking care of Adeline," Ali said, wringing her hair out with the towel. In the distance, a wolf howled. Ali cried out, running for the floor length sliding door on the opposite side in Daisy's house.

Ali began muttering, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No, please! Not again. Not him, please, not him!" She was crying by now. Daisy grabbed her waist and pulled her to her chest. But, it looked like Daisy was holding back sobs.

"What's happened?" I asked, my voice shaking with pure horror. "What was that howl for?"

"Someone's hurt," she whispered. "Or worse."

I stared out the window for a moment, finally seeing two figures coming into view. It was Paul, carrying someone with a fresh faced boy's help. The figure was lanky and extremely buff in his biceps. I recognized immediately it was Garrett.

His back was practically torn off with the amount of skin missing. There looked to be much soil and dirt covering the cuts - which I knew was terribly unhealthy. The came into the house, and it was not until then I noticed Daisy had gone to get blankets and towels. She laid a thick, long black beach towel down on the floor that they could set Garrett face down on.

The sight of Garrett's body was so gruesome, I almost threw up from all the blood. Closing my eyes to the gore, I quickly turned my body to face opposite his bloody, battered body. I couldn't allow myself to think that was why Brady wasn't here just yet.

As soon as he was free of his load, Paul grabbed a happy Ali into his arms and allowed her shoulder to be the solace of his aching feelings inside. It was his friend- laying on the homemade stretcher and there wasn't anything to be done about it.

The other boy went straight to the phone and dialed a number quickly. I wondered if he was calling for help so I moved closer to eavesdrop on his phone conversation. The only word that escaped him before his tear - of joy or sadness I never could decide - was a name. "Kim," he whispered and then burst into tears.

Daisy tried to help with Garrett but she was too preoccupied with looking for Seth. I grabbed her hand in mine and pulled her out the back sliding door.

"There is nothing you can do for Garrett right now. He needs a doctor - to make sure nothing is infected. Come outside, and we can wait for the rest of the boys."

Another figure finally emerged from the line of trees placed in Daisy's backyard. It was Nate - I could tell immediately with his extremely tall frame and more lanky and wiry build. Still more buff than any boy at school - but beautiful. Even I couldn't deny it.

"Help me!" he called, collapsing to the ground with, what I could now see as a body, in his arms. It was Lila I assumed from her red hair that tumbled to the floor of the forest. "She's got Mitral Stenosis. A-and I - I don't know what's wrong with her. Megan, please, do something. Garrett can't live without her. He'll kill himself - and I can't live without my brother…"

I grabbed Nate into my arms, hugging his bloody body to me as Daisy carried Lila inside with the rest of them. Once he had calmed just a bit, I helped him into the house. Though, with his size - he pretty much did it on his own.

"No, no, no!" He cried out, seeing his brother - his _kyekwia _- lying unconscious and bloody on the towel that was quickly turning red under him. I sobbed at the form as well, as Brady had been unseen as of now. I was too afraid of the answer. "Not Garrett!"

Ali grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away as she rushed him to the kitchen with the rest of the boys - including Paul and another boy who seemed very enthralled in deep conversation with Paul. They were sitting very closely as if they were dear friends - and they may have been - but I knew that boy didn't live here. Not recently at least.

Daisy pulled her hair up quickly, grabbing a pillow for Lila's head. I was surprised at her knowledge of how to take care of the cuts on Lila's face. She knew exactly how to do things - when medical supplies were scarce.

She must've seen my face because she smiled bitterly and whispered, "I've dealt with a lot injures - when hospitals were to conspicuous."

I didn't understand the comment but I knew this wasn't the time to ask about it. Instead I knelt by her and tried to help her bandage her up. Suddenly she sat up, crying out and seizing up. I quickly pushed Daisy out of the way, following the procedures for an epilepsy patient as I learned in health class.

"What's happening?" Daisy cried, running to her other side.

Shaking me head, I muttered. "I don't know."

"Is this that thing Nate was talking about? The Mitral thing?"

I shook my head once more and pulled on my ponytail as Lila continued seizing. "No, Mitral Stenosis wouldn't do this to her! Ali!" I shouted. I heard her footsteps as well as heavier footsteps which I assumed was Paul. "Lila has to go to the hospital. She's seizing. And once she stops you have to take her to the hospital-"

A wolf howled. Paul cried out. "No, no! No! Isn't one enough?" He turned to Ali and pulled her into his arms. "It's their call for the Cullen doctor. Someone's hurt."

Daisy and I both ran to the window, leaving Ali and Paul to care for Lila as best they could. By now, I couldn't tell if Garrett was still alive. But, I knew nothing I could do would heal him. But, if that vampire doctor was really here, then I'm sure he could heal Garrett.

"He wants Megan!" I heard a deep voice shout. I would have known that voice anywhere: Collin. Dashing out the door, I ran towards Brady as Collin and Embry were trying to carry his dead-weight across the yard. Seth was behind them, walking alongside a tall red-haired boy and another bronze-haired boy. Behind them was a short, black haired pixie girl holding hands with a tall blonde boy.

Daisy ran out the door, running to embrace Seth first and then going straight for the pixie girl. But, everyone froze at my shriek of pain as I chased towards Embry and Collin. "No! Please, no!"

I froze suddenly. I watched, silent tears streaming down my cheeks in the cold December air, as they carried his body from the forest towards the house. I could hear people crying behind me as I looked at his broken and bruised body. His eyes were closed, and it made me cry harder at him. They laid him next to Garrett on the towel and pillow Lila had been at.

I ran at him, throwing my arms around his unconscious body. "No, no, no! Brady! Please, you have to wake up!"

Warm arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me away from him. "NO!" I screamed louder, reaching for him, harder than ever. "No! You can't leave me!"

"Shh," Collin whispered into my ear, holding me up. I slipped through his arms onto the ground. I slammed my hands on the wood floors angrily. Collin pulled me back up again and held me tightly. I turned in his arms and put my face in his shoulder.

Collin whispered, "It'll be okay. It has to..."

* * *

_June_

It had been a month.

A long, horrible, miserably terrible month without him. Nate had moved me into his house when he found out I wasn't eating. Nuca had been kept with Addie while Clarissa and Embry went on a second honeymoon.

Ali and Paul couldn't be detached from each other. He wouldn't let her leave a room without his hand holding her somewhere. I had overheard from Nate that he was terrified and kept waking up screaming and crying in his nightmares.

It shattered my invincibility picture of Paul.

With the naïve hope that he would wake soon, I went ahead and performed in the final dance recital. Nate filmed all of my dances so I could show them to Brady when he woke.

_July_

Two months down, and still he had not awoken.

Most of the boys had been around to see me. Especially Collin - who despite everything still tried to make me laugh. I loved him like I loved my own brothers. He was my own brother, here, in a sense.

Collin's grieving was much different from everyone else's. He liked to drink - which wasn't the unusual part. Even I had taken up a lot of wine at night - and vodka on my bad days. But, Collin liked to talk. He liked to tell stories and funny jokes that he and Brady shared. He loved to talk about Brady. Especially, when he was drunk.

Collin and Daisy were my main visitors, and while I saw Lila everyday, she wasn't ever their to speak with me. She always ran straight to Garrett in his room, recently awoken from his coma-like state.

_August_

A dry heat had struck La Push and it's surrounding areas. Most of the natives - especially the wolves - were out and enjoying the sun and heat. Nate had taken me to the beach for a day, and it had been nice, but I just felt guilty for reason.

It was like I couldn't even care for the sun because I would be forsaking Brady. It felt like he was a bitter memory by the last day of August - but I had to keep moving.

For his sake.

_September_

School had resumed.

Morning were filled with a bitter silence that hung until three o'clock. The lack a children's laughs and friends passing the football outside had become nothing but silent noises.

I visited the Cullens at their temporary home at their old house almost everyday. The had stayed their during the duration of the fight. Lila drove me over every other day - which had slowly become fewer as the months wore on. Her brother was staying with the Cullens and was allowed monitored visits with her - as he was in the middle of changing his diet.

Nate had explained all the precautions I needed to take before I went to their house, but they had practically been unnecessary. I fell in rather quickly with the beautiful girl named Rosalie. We shared something that the other's pretended not to know that we shared.

_October_

Halloween brought many trick-or-treaters, which Nate quickly gave candy to and shooed off the porch. I fell asleep that night in his arms - as I had been doing every night. Nate had become my protector as well as my caregiver.

He made sure I ate and held my hair back when I threw up after a lot of drinking. It turned out my body didn't do so well with alcohol in my system.

Brady had made no visible progress, but Dr. Cullen said his breathing had grown a bit stronger as had his heart beat.

_November _

My birthday went by almost uncelebrated. But, when I arrived home from the Cullen's house that evening, Nate had made me a cake and there were tons of presents surrounding the house.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered.

I don't know what came over me, or if it was my lack of comfort that I usually found in Brady, but I ran over to the table, took Nate's face in my hands and kissed him.

_December_

Brady's condition had become stable. I had officially decided not to attend school at all. Nate, however, had been taken online classes.

He and I had almost begun to function like a married couple. We lived with each other. He woke up early, while I tended to sleep late. He could cook better than I could. I was a clean freak, while he was messy. He liked pancakes and waffles in the mornings, while I likes fruit jams and biscuits.

We were complete opposite, but we fit somehow.

_January_

Christmas came and went quickly, like a blur right before my face. I ignored all the letters and phone calls from my family and friends. Collin had - all hear-say - told Aunt Cynthia about the Brady situation. Of course, she had agreed with the living situation between Nate and I, because she was the only member of my family that understood how much I truly loved Brady.

She loved me too much - and besides that - her trip to backpack through Europe with Dan was saved with my complete move in with Nate.

I would be forever in debt to everyone around me when Brady woke up.

If he woke up.

_February_

It had been ten months since the fight.

Ten months since Brady had been alive.

Ten months since I had told him I would marry him.

And, yet, it had been two days since I had made love to Nate.

**A/N: I know you are a****ll going to hate me so much for that last line. But, what's done is done. :) I love you guys! I should update soon! **

**Dear Reviewers Time:**

**HappyKitty95: I'm so glad you liked it. Yes, Lila is Garrett's imprint, but she is not a vampire. She's beautiful enough to be a vampire - which is what Megan thinks she is at the very beginning. But, alas, she is not. Hope that makes sense!**

**Happy2BeeMe: I will definately be doing a seperate Paul and Ali story - they were the cause of Absorbing Heat, hence, their story is already written. I am so glad you love this story and its characters. It'll be a bit hard to love Megan though for awhile. :)**

**Please, review! It makes me write faster!**

**Fish and Chips and Shakespeare essays!**

**-Alice!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Playlist: Alex Day - You and Me**

**Nate's Point of View **

"He's awake."

I never thought that two words could cause so much pain. Everything I finally had was gone in two breaths and a smile from the Cullen girl with raven black hair. _No,_ I wanted to say. _Don't say this. You don't know what your doing._

Megan ran from my arms - or maybe sprinted - but all I could see was her leaving; all I could feel is her leaving; all I wanted was for her to stay. Nevertheless she removed herself from my arms and from my heart running towards the sole being of whom her heart would constantly call for, no matter who she might choose.

And I had a strong feeling it wouldn't be me.

I had lover her, truly surrendered my heart to her because I didn't think she would - or that she could - break it. But, she had and I knew I would be the one to pay the consequences for our actions during Brady's alleged coma.

To everyone else in La Push and Forks alike, Brady and Garrett had been in a freak car accident with a drunk driver who's car had burned and the remains were too difficult to find. The Cullen's had had a little too much fun creating the evidence in my opinion.

In the meantime, strongly against Collin's wishes, I was taking care of Megan. The plan had never been to move her into the house - that had only become a necessity when I discovered Megan was starving herself. She claimed satiation while I buffered with malnourishment.

Claiming that I didn't know what I was doing the night Megan and I made love would be a flat out lie. It hadn't been planned or expected at all, but I knew what I was doing when I kissed her like I did.

She had been the second girl I had ever touched in that way. And if the other guys had known that I would never live it down. Only Garrett and Nuca - my brothers - had known how strongly I felt towards Samantha, the tall, blond and loud girl from Port Angeles who frequented First Beach on the weekends.

I had truly given her my heart and loved her - no matter her flaws. But, one day she decided that I wasn't good enough for her anymore and she didn't want someone that poor. She explained me, however, as a dare she had gone out with me since I was poor. She also thought me uneducated and wanted someone who could do more than just fix her car. However untrue the claim was, it shattered my heart to bits.

Surprising to most - especially to Embry who had me running extra shifts - I had made the highest ACT and SAT scores out of all the guys, and more importantly out of my brothers. Scholarships were plenty and college letters arrived by mail for a long few months.

"You have a great opportunity to do something good and make your mother proud in the process," the guidance counselor had said to me that fifth week of school for senior year. "You have some of the higher scores in the school, falling shortly behind the top three."

I had tried to make money an issue so that Miss Hanokaa would drop the issue. She lived on the rez, which automatically meant she knew about my mother and my family as well. Our story wasn't really a happy one.

But, she had an answer for that.

"No, Nathaniel, you don't understand. You're a full-blooded Quileute. Any university would kill to have a full-blood Native American who lives on a reservation. Especially one fluent in Spanish and Quillayute, passing classes with flying colors, and a stable - very high - GPA."

I still wouldn't do it.

Truly, I couldn't leave my mother alone to fend for herself. I didn't think she'd last that first winter. With Garrett planning to be gone off to St. Louis, following Lila who had recently rekindled her relationship with her brother, and Nuca covered in adoration for Adeline, I was the only one to care for her.

What my mother sacrificed for us as a family was so immense and effected her so greatly, it had become a type of taboo in conversation on the rez. People didn't talk about the Chee boys or their withering mother.

Of course, this helped with the lessening of gang activity talk within the pack. People didn't bring it up anymore - not since we had joined the pack. My brothers and I had been treated with a _"poke it with a stick" _type of attitude from the guys at first, until they got to know us. The connotation of our name affiliated with a conversation about the _La Push Gang _stopped the chat all together or prevented it from happening.

Anything to avoid _that_ topic.

After Alice - as I learned her name to be - came to get Megan, I didn't hear from her until a week later. Of course, she begged me not to go on patrol at the same time as Brady, in case I thought of our night. I assured her Brady wouldn't be on patrol for a long while and promised to take his shifts for him if need be.

Once the phone call full of favors was over, I fell back on my bed, my head crashing onto the pillow as I raked hands through my black hair. It was sad what all I would do for the girl who had just broken my heart. Some part of me thought that by doing these things I would gain her back. But, I knew the truth.

No matter what I did, it would always be Brady.

It had been me running all of Brady's shifts when he wanted time with Megan, or when he went on holiday with her to meet her family. I had been the one to tell Brady Megan was sick and cover for him when he went to her house. It was me who convinced Liz to write down her feelings so that Megan wouldn't be upset anymore. It had been me to make sure Kasha never spoke to Megan ever again. I was the one who had to pretend to hate Megan so that my thoughts never slipped. I had to be the one to strike fear and hurt into her eyes when all I wanted was admiration. I helped Brady cheat just to pass his English exam, so that Megan would be happy.

Sure, I had come up with the Daisy gimmick so that she would think of me as a best friend and see me with different eyes. It had been a generous idea, until the kiss.

The kiss had been an accident completely. I was about to tell her who I was really in love with, but I fell back into the lie about Daisy. But, I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if she touched me again. And to my elation and dismay, she did.

That was the day Brady found out about my lies and how I really thought of Brady. He pushed out the door and phased, tearing into me before I had a chance to phase. His paws scratched down my chest, leaving long and deep scratches. They burned for a moment, but I knew they would heal soon enough. I knew that I was getting what I deserved. Punishment for emotion.

Finally, Nuca who had been out on patrol and heard Brady's livid thoughts, pushed him off of me. Blood covered his muzzle. I phased quickly, standing in the least threatening position I could get my large, black fur covered body into.

_Please, I'm sorry. _

Nuca scrunched his nose up at my words before Brady's thoughts - as well as mine - caught him up. Paul's thoughts then entered the area and he spoke into our minds with a deep and dominating voice that made us question who the real Alpha should have been.

Brady launched himself at me again, but Paul shoved him back. I wouldn't fight, both Nuca and Paul had figured that out quickly. Paul scratched at him in warning.

_Enough! No more, Brady! Go to Megan, now._

I whimpered at his angry thoughts.

_It was my fault. Please don't hurt her._

Brady growled, jumping again. _I would never fucking hurt her, you bastard!_

Nuca's paw sank into his shoulder, throwing him back. He ruffled his coat and ran off, phasing and changing shorts before running into the house. Paul left soon after to keep and eye out. So, my brother and I sat in the forest. Nuca nudged me with his nose, whimpering at my still form. But, I didn't move.

I felt the same now as I had that day. Lost and hopeless.

Lifting myself off the bed, I walked across the expanse of my bedroom. All I could think about was Megan and Samantha. What had I do wrong? Why hadn't I had what they ended up with? How could I find someone to love me for me? When would I imprint?

A piece of yellow paper shook with the wind from the now open window. I picked up the crumpled paper that was smaller than my hand and laughed bitterly at the irony of the words. It was an old poem I had cut out of a library book when I was younger.

_Nothing gold can stay._

The words bit at me with their truth. Frost had always been one of my favorite poets, but I couldn't believe how much of an impact his poems had on my life. I guess now would be a good time to go to school for that Literature degree my English teachers wished for me.

A crash from down stairs awoke me from my sleepless dreaming that I had been doing for an hour or so. I jumped up, running down the creaking staircase into the yellow kitchen that had dimmed in color over the years.

"Mom? You okay?" I called, running to her side where she had fallen. She sighed, trying to pull her frail and tiny body back up.

She smiled at me when she regained her balance and lightly touched my cheek. "Fine. More than fine to find you here with me. I brought some food for tonight - but I don't know if it'll be enough for everyone. I'm sorry if it isn't."

I sighed at her as she started busying herself in the kitchen before she continued with, "If it isn't enough, you boys eat first and I'll eat what's left over."

"Ma-"

"No, Nate. Unless you can come up with more money from your job, this is all we can afford for the week," she sighed. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I don't mean to take this out on you, but Mrs. Calebs is letting a bunch of people go tomorrow. I can't lose my job, Nate. I just can't."

I grabbed my mom in a hug and kissed her forehead, before swiftly walking out the door. I needed to have a talk with Brady's mom immediately.

As I made my way to the house that was only a little ways away, I realized the irony of the situation. It was as if Brady could ruin my life indirectly as well as on purpose. But, with Brady awake now, I could understand her not very friendly with the other wolves. However that didn't mean she should take it out on my mother.

"Mrs. Calebs, please," I started after all formalities had been taken care of. "Don't take my mom's job away. She needs it. She'll work extra hours if you need her too, but please. If she loses this job, she'll lose everything. We'll lose everything."

Miss Caleb's looked at me for a moment before tears welled up in her eyes. "Embry Call told me what you did for my son." She paused before continuing. "You saved his life. You took out that vampire right before he bit him. Embry says he could have died were it not for you."

Once she had composed herself, she looked at me with an upset expression. "I'm not making final decisions. But, I'll do everything I can to help her keep her job."

I nodded, as she allowed me to exit the back door into the forest, knowing it would be discrete and safe for me to travel in wolf form. I stripped myself of a shirt once under the coverlet created by the growth of nature.

Just before I was about to shed my pants and underwear, a wolf jumped atop me, scratching it's claws down my chest in anger. Before I could phase, the wolf came back, this time leaving three red marks across my face. I cried out at the pain of it being in human form. Who was this?

"How dare you!" A voice bellowed in my ear, venom leaking into every word. I looked up just in time to see Brady's face for a moment, before his fist connected with my face. I landed on the ground hard and looked up.

Embry, Collin, and Paul were all I could see for a long moment, before I realized everyone was here. Everyone except Garrett. Nuca stood out in the distance, but I could see his figure outlined through the fog.

Just as I was beginning to lift myself up again, Brady nailed me in the gut with a hard kick that sent me flying into a tree. My head was pounding, an unusual sensation I didn't feel very often. My head lulled back against the harsh and prickly bark of the thin tree.

"Embry, please." I heard Nuca's voice above everything. "He's my brother."

Embry didn't reply, but had two other's come to help him hold Nuca back just in case.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing the side of my scratched face.

Brady's eyes lit up with anger I was used to seeing. "You know _exactly _what's going on! You fucking_ bastard_!"

Embry intervened for a moment, stopping Brady just before another blow came to my bloody and bruised face. "Brady - stop. Just give me a moment." Then, he turned to me, his voice going cold. "Nate, we know that you and Megan had sex. She's pregnant, Nate."

The words hit me like lightening. I literately felt like I had been electrocuted. Something inside of me set off. "No…"

Brady's anger sparked for a moment, but before he could do any further damage, Embry continued. "I think it best if you leave. And that you don't come back-"

"We tried!" Nuca called out from behind the gated arms of Paul and Collin. "Garrett and I - we tried! You have to go, Nate. You have to go."

My world was crashing around me and they slowly began closing in on me. I gulped down a breath before nodding at them. Angry tears rolled down my cheeks as the pang of betrayal made its faithful mark upon my heart.

Brady was the last one to leave me, but just as he stepped beside me, he spit at me. "You won't _ever_ touch her, see her, or talk to her again, Chee. I'll make sure of that."

So, I laid my head down on the forest floor, blood surrounding me at every corner, and, though still very ashamed of it, I began to cry.

**AN: Hope you enjoy. Not much to say except busy busy busy! I love you guys! Please review if you can. I'll try to get another update up soon. I have hit a writing streak so we will see how it goes. Deathly Hallows Part 2 tomorrow at the dollar theater for a fun night with my new best friend! :) Having a great time right now.**

**HappyKitty95: I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the last chapter! :( It makes me sadd! But, I understand and am very open to an critique. I think it makes me a stronger writer. I hope it didn't really ruin the plot! Let me know what you think...**

**Fish, Chips, and Severus Snape!**

**Alice!:)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Playlist: Why by Secondhand Serenade. Applies to Nate and Brady speaking to Megan!**

**A/N: Breaking Dawn was flipping ****awesome! Read the author's note for news about the new Co-Writer in the Absorbing Heat series!**

"Brady," Dr. Cullen asked, his medical concern evident in his soft and soothing voice. "Can you hear me? Brady, I need you to open your eyes."

His lips shook as a sad noise escaped him. The blanket covering his body from view of everyone in the crowded room rustled down a bit with his harsh shaking. His bare, sweat covered shoulders shone in the light of the guest bedroom of the Cullen's impermanent home. Black eyes snapped open, looking at Dr. Cullen. He tried to speak, his voice cracking on the words.

"H-how long have I been out?" he asked. Dr. Cullen stood stiffly, which for him must have proved more comfortable that it would have been for me.

"A year, Brady." His eyes, which had gradually been closing, popped open again.

"No," he whispered. "No, you have to be wrong. It couldn't have been a whole year." He stopped suddenly, trying to sit up. "Where's Megan?"

Everyone shifted around so I was in view of him. I immediately looked at the ground nervously and shifted my feet. I knew what I had been doing this past year, and now it was time for the consequences.

With Brady in a state of comatose, and with him half of my heart in the same state, Nate was my only anchor. I'd probably be an empty shell of the girl I was if it wasn't for Nate. He kept that small spark of myself alive. I was seeking comfort and Nate was my comforter. What we did was not necessarily out of love, but it was not _not _out of love either. We had a strong bond; a companionship that was unbreakable.

But nothing could sever the imprint bond. Not even the couple involved. Some would say you lost all free will, but when that magic begins working, you don't mind. The love I hold for Nate is mortal love; my love for Brady-immortal love. So, when I heard him whimper my name and finally made eye contact, it was like the guilt of my actions fell on top of me like a thousand ton weight.

"Megan?" he whimpered so weakly. I looked up, meeting his gaze. "Megan, please."

Alice pushed me just a bit, urging me forward to his bedside. I walked slowly over to him, kneeling beside him. A smile broke out onto his sweat covered face. He raised a hand to my face.

I smiled as best I could, holding his hand to my face. As I took in his sweet expression of love, so ignorant of my crime - I realized I no long deserved Brady, or Nate. Neither of them, really.

"B-Brady….a-….I…I, um…I'm sorry…so sorry." I mumbled and stuttered, each word I was taking a deliberate step back. I felt like the room was closing in on me and I had to get out of there before I suffocated. So, like the coward I was, I ran.

I was more than fully aware of my name being called by several voices inside the house, as I fled from the scene like a murderer. I also knew that the Cullen's could have stopped me but Edward knew, and Jasper probably would figure it out soon enough. And, although I technically had no bloodshed on my hands, I felt as if I had killed someone.

The guilt was just as immense.

I ignored them all as I jumped into Nate's beaten up old truck that he'd allowed me to borrow and steered out of the drive like a possessed woman. Of course they had no clue what had been going on for twelve months. For all they knew, I was just a broken girl in need of some super-strong super glue. And, that when that super glue was right in front of me and wake, I scrammed like a psychotic woman.

The tears were blurring my vision and I could barely see the road, but I knew the way to my destination by heart. Pulling down the rough drive, I finally caught sight of the old, yellow house. The Chee house, what had been my temporary home for the past year.

My hand raised to the discolored wood of the old front door. Its grey tint gave the yellow house a slightly darker look that I believe was intended for it in its heyday. A moment passed, before the door creaked open just a bit.

A tall red haired boy peaked through, black eyes looking at me darkly. He was inhumanly beautiful, strong arms leaning on the door frame, his red hair messy - in a slightly sexy way. He had on a plain grey v-neck and jeans, no shoes gracing his pale feet.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice sensual without meaning to be. I couldn't speak. Who was this man? And why was he answering the Chee's door?

I stuttered for a moment, before spitting out, "I need to speak with N-Nate."

He growled for a moment. "He's been-"

"Adam," I heard the usually quite voice of Lila sprout, as she opened the door to fit herself through. Her red hair was pinned up in a casual, yet beautiful up-do, her face clear of make up and her outfit made up of another pretty dress and leggings. A jealous thought crossed my mind, but I caught it before it could dwell and bubble over into my attitude towards someone I considered a friend. "Oh, hello Megan," She whispered lightly, smiling kindly at me.

"Lila," I nodded in salutation, "Is Nate around?"

Lila gave me a little smile, looking back in the house for a moment before answering with, "You just missed him. He ran off for patrol." She paused, and then whispered, "He took Brady's and Nuca took Garrett's."

I glanced back at the large man standing behind Lila. His face still in a little scowl - but it seemed to just be an unconscious expression, not intentional towards me. Although, it did make me feel a little unwelcome.

"Oh, okay. Well…thank you anyways." I began to walk slowly back to the truck, taking one last glance at the redheaded duo in the doorway. I had no clue where to go now. With a shrug of my shoulders, I let a single tear begin to escape and walked towards the trick.

"Megan!" I turned at Lila's shout. It seemed to have even surprised Adam. I had never seen her lift her voice, let alone shout. "Would you like to come in and catch up?"

I don't really know why I did, but I agreed. And five minutes later, I found myself sitting on the Chee's worn in sofa seated opposite of Lila, with a mug of warm coffee in my hand.

"So, how have you been lately? I know we see each other a lot around here, but we don't really chat that often. I'm sorry, that's my fault really. I've been so wrapped up in Garrett." She smiled apologetically, taking a sip at her black coffee.

"Oh, no. Don't be. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. I just haven't…been with it lately." I replied, looking at the dark liquid contrasting against the creamy mug. I felt a cool hand on my arm and looked up to be greeted by a warm, sympathetic smile.

"You have every right to be. Your life has been turned upside down unexpectedly. You are at no fault for the circumstances of your life." The innocence on the perfect features of her face. _Oh, if she only knew_, I thought bitterly.

"So, how have you been lately?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. I looked around and noticed the strange red-headed man sitting at the breakfast table with a paper in his hand, reading.

_Who is he?_

"Oh, fine. Busy, I guess, but good," she said, smiling, her eyes looking distant. I could just imagine what she was thinking about. Her _perfect _love, her _perfect _life…her perfect _body_.

"Meg…Megan!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" She smiled, her perfect white teeth gleaming against her porcelain skin and auburn hair.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. Just thinking about…things. Sorry," She paused for a moment - probably at my bitter tone - before speaking again.

"I know what you're thinking."

Her whisper caught me off guard. "What?"

"Yeah, I do," She replied softly, setting her cup on a round coaster on the coffee table between us.

"And you're wrong." That simple statement said it all. She knew about my stray thoughts I had of her and she was fully aware of how I felt. It couldn't have been hard to figure out, with my tone of voice and expression.

"I am?" I asked confused, and a little embarrassed for being caught thinking such thoughts about a dear friend who had been nothing but kind to me.

"Yeah. My life isn't perfect. It is far from easy. What I have in this life right now and what I've accomplished has been no simple feat. And now I feel content, but that doesn't mean that every day is sunshine. I still have to strive for a smile. Sometimes, even in the worst times I need to just smile and everything will melt away. I have to convince myself to smile somedays. I want to smile. And, I deserve that much."

I had never heard Lila speak such longevity in all my time of knowing her. I was dumbfounded. I could see the red headed man over her shoulder actually glancing slightly towards us off of his paper, with a sort of sad-proud smile. He had been paying all attention to our conversation.

"How do you do it?" I asked, my voice sounding coarse.

"I don't know," she replied. "A lot of the time, it isn't me who puts the smile there. I had learned to not trust anyone, but my brother, a long time ago. But I realized that was holding me back. No matter how hard I strove for simplicity, it always stood in my way like a brick wall.

"It threw my backwards for a bit when I met Garrett. But he taught me to trust again and to love. I needed him. After meeting Garret, I don't understand how someone could ever not be sure that there is a God. Why else would I have gotten Garrett? I was given Garrett to help me forget my life's situations, to give me what joy I have today." She smiled tenderly at the end.

"Do you mind me asking what was wrong?" I asked. I knew I was being horribly nosy, but I needed the sidetracking and the reassurance.

"No, I suppose I don't. I brought it up after all. Well, when I was growing up, my home wasn't the greatest place to be. My father was a schizophrenic and my mother was an alcoholic. Once my dad was out of the picture, my mom remarried a lot and a lot of guys were in and out of the house. Well…Let's just say that they didn't treat a twelve year old girl like a twelve year old girl should be treated."

"I'm so sorry, Lila," I whispered, unable to speak. I had been through the same thing, but once and it was over. I couldn't imagine it happening more than that - sometimes on an everyday basis. I immediately took back any bad thought about her I had ever had. Maybe out of pity or maybe out of repect, but I just never wanted to think badly about her again.

"Don't be. Like I said-it made me better in the end." She stopped, reaching for her mug and taking another small and graceful sip. "Plus, I wasn't alone. My best friend saved me from more hell in the end and I will be in forever debt to him for it."

For a moment, I thought she was talking about Garrett, until the strange man came to stand behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders. Then I saw the similarities between the two. This man was her brother.

"Megan, I'd like for you to meet my brother, Adam. Adam, this is Megan, Nate's friend." I sighed at the term. _Friend_.

Such an understatement.

"Hi." I gave him a small smile. I found it easier to muster up after hearing Lila's story.

"Hello," he said, his smooth voice ringing out gracefully. "Nate speaks highly of you."

My eyes began to water a little before I could contain the traitorous tears. A couple rolled out, barely escaping my fingers as I swiped them beneath both eyes quickly.

"Megan, are you alright?" Lila asked worriedly, in her usual quiet voice.

And just like that, I broke down. I felt the cushions move down beside me and a hand rubbing my back.

"I ruined it. I ruined everything! I'm a selfish bitch that deserves nothing more than to die!" I wailed, pulling my hands up to cover my face. I was so ashamed.

"What? No, Megan, no, you aren't selfish! I've seen you put your life on idle for an entire year, just for the man you love. And if that isn't the most selfless thing I've seen, then I don't know what is." She said this as if it would soothe me, but at the end of her small speech I broke into sobs again.

And that was just it. They don't know. They are completely in the dark. And, I don't know why, or even _how _I formed the words, but I just spit them out.

"I-I slept with Nate!"

Silence rocked the room. Lila's hand froze and slowly fell from my back. Adam looked at me for a long time, a confused look on his face for a while. Then, he was gone with the wind that swept through my hair.

"W-what?" She asked, her small voice shaking with fear.

"Please don't make me say it again," I begged, tears still present on my cheeks.

"But…why? Megan, what about Brady?"

"I don't know what to do Lila." I look up at her desperately, wiping my eyes on my oversized grey knit sweater. "I messed up big time."

"Oh, Megan, it'll all be okay. I don't know what will happen, but I'm sure it'll work out in the end." She said, not sounding very sure in her own words. I'm sure now she was torn between our sudden new-found closeness and Garrett's connection with Nate.

"No it won't be! Everyone will hate me!" I practically shouted.

"No they won't. Brady couldn't hate you and you know Nate adores you. And we will always love you Megan," she said, her hand resuming its position on my back.

"Yes they will!" I yelled, shrugging her hand off me once more.

She softly sighed, and tucked her hands into her lap before asking, "And why do you think that?"

"Because…I think I'm pregnant!"

"What?" I heard a gruff voice bellow as suddenly Garrett came charging into the room.

I had seen Garrett since he'd recovered, but could never get over the shock of the extensive damage done to his body. His entire body was covered in long and soft dark scars. He had two on his face, one stretching from his hairline straight down the left side on his face, skipping over his eye and another from the right side of his bottom lip to the bottom of his chin.

And contrary to belief and fear of some, Lila never seemed to ever notice or even care.

"Garrett, I think you need to get out before you phase." Lila said softly, standing up to place her hand on his bicep, urging him towards the door. He growled at me, jerking free of her hold.

"He is my brother! And now he'll have to leave! You bitch! You stole his heart and made him believe you loved him! You knew the consequences of your advancements!"

"Garret stop!"

He interupted her quickly. "No, Lila. I _know _Nate and I _know _he would never do that unpromted. She set him up for this! She did this! And what about Mom? Nate is the only person she has left. How dare you show your face here! Get out of my house! _Now!_" He shouted and hollered at me. Lila was crying now, which stopped his next round of insults.

"Garrett, please - " I heard Lila begin before I was out of hearing range and out the door. I jumped in Nate's car and slammed my head on the steering wheel.

_Where do I go from here?_

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry! I've been just so superduper busy getting ready for the show I'm in and all this other stuff I barely had time to do anything. Most of this chapter was written by the new Co-Writer for Absorbing Heat: LeilaOpheliaRose ! Everyone please pray for her and her family as they are going through some hard times right now and yet she strongly continued just for you guys to be able to recieve this chapter (hopefully) happily!**

**Dear Reviewers Time:**

**HappyKitty95: I completely agree that Megan needs to and will pay for her actions. Garrett did a little bit of what's going to happen with her and her status in the tribe as well as with many of the members of the pack and their imprints. Brady and her's relationship is very strained right now and we will see that more in the next chapter.**

**Also, I am so sorry for everyone that hated the last chapter, but things had been planned since the beginning to happen that way. I hate that I have disappointed some of you and I hope I don't lose any readers in the process. This is still and will always be a MeganandBrady story!**

****Megan only thinks she might be pregnant. She will definately get that checked out in the next chapter.****


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**PLaylist: The Dance by Charlotte Martin. This is the best song to describe Megan's feelings. Lyrics like: **_"I shouldn't look down and I shouldn't have found that your lips I still taste in my head."_ **and, **_"I think I'll be fine if I'm covered in wine. Nice to hate you and love you again." _**and any other lines in the chapter. Enjoy!**

_Desperate today and it's making me pay_

_For that night, for that kiss, for your bed..._

"Get out."

I looked up from my vanity mirror where I was seated, brushing my hair. Brady was in the doorway of my room, a darkness in his eyes. Collin, who had been sitting on my bed while Brady went out, looked up at the sadness in his voice. He hadn't told us where he was going, but he looked crazed now, after returning.

"Brady, don't do this now," Collin said, standing to his full height, just a bit taller than Brady but shorter than Nate. He was one of the tallest in the pack, while Brady was considerably short in comparison. But, he was still loads taller than me.

"Stay out of this Collin. It isn't your problem," he growled back, surprising both of us. He never used that tone with Collin.

Collin growled back, crouching in front of me. "It is if you're going to hurt her. You may have the most control out of the pack, but I'm still not leaving you alone with her. Not just yet."

I jumped up from my seat, moving in front of Collin quickly. I placed my hand on his chest, moving him back quickly. "Collin, it's okay. Brady and I need to talk. I'll be okay. You know Brady; he won't hurt me."

"You live in my house, Collin! Don't forget that," Brady shouted, both of them ignoring me completely. Brady stepped forward but Collin didn't move. That meant Brady had automatically become the aggressor and that this would not end well.

"And? Brady, you can kick me out at anytime. That doesn't change anything. I won't let you hurt Megan, physically or emotionally - because I know it would kill you." Collin's face was so calm as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground. I could tell that he hated doing this to Brady - but that he knew it was for his own good.

Brady practically screamed, throwing his fist into the air. "Fine then! Get out of my house! Move back into that shed where your parents left you because you were a monster! That's what you are, isn't it? Same as me, except my parents _accepted_ me!"

Everything went silent.

Collin's face turned still, and he pulled at the sleeve on his long sleeve shirt. I though about for a moment, realizing I had never seen Collin without a shirt on. Even after they had just finished patrol, he already had a shirt on when they reached the house. He stood still as stone for a long moment, before running and jumping out the window.

Once I had shut the window, I spun on my heels ready to scream at Brady for all the mean things he had just sprouted to someone who was his best friend. But, when I looked at him, tears were pouring out of his eyes. He fell to his knees in front of me, sobs racking his form.

I had seen Brady cry before, but not like this. He was ripping apart at the seems. I knew that this breaking down was immediate reaction to Collin's leaving on bad terms. Not that I blamed Collin for anything. I hadn't even known he was living with Brady.

"Why?" Brady whispered through his tears.

"Brady, w-what-"

"You know what!" He shouted, his face jerking up to meet my eyes. His hand came slamming down on the floorboards, scaring me with the impact that shook the house. His back muscles quivered with deep sobs as he pressed his face into his knees.

Realization struck me as my eyes filled with tears and my bottom lip began to tremble. "W-who told you?" I asked, my voice shaking. My hand pulled to my mouth as the consequences I thought I'd never have to face hit me in the face.

"Does it matter?" He cried, pulling away from me to leaning against my bed, sitting on the floor. "People did. And I wouldn't have, had it not been for Garrett." A bitter laugh escaped his lips, before his expression turned dark. "He didn't even try and hide it."

I was going to hyperventilate if I wasn't careful. _Say something,_ my brain was shouting at me. _Apologize. Promise to never, ever do it again! Hope he won't let you go!_

But all I could stutter out was, "I can explain!"

"I don't know if I'm ready to hear anything about it," he whispered. A sudden burst of anger coursed through his body and he slammed his head back against the footboard he was leaning against. "I mean…d-did it have to be Nate? Did it have to be the only one in the pack who would be attached? Why not a one-night stand with someone you didn't know? Someone I didn't know?"

"Brady, I-"

Brady sighed over me. "No, Megan. No."

A long moment of silence passed over us. The light from the window spilled into the room, hitting my right hand that was dreadfully close to Brady's left hand and causing the ring Brady had given me to sparkle in bitter angst.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked, my voice quiet. Brady's warm hands reached over and picked up my hand. He examined the ring closely, it's triple ring of diamonds glinting off his face, before smiling - but still close to tears. His smile cracked and he held my hand in his lightly.

"I feel the same about it as before," he admitted lightly. "But I can't just forget everything that has happened."

Before I could apologize, Brady's voice strained weakly, "You can choose. You've chosen before, you can choose again."

I shook my head, rolling on top of Brady. I straddled his waist, but nothing about the position was sexual. Or, at least, it wasn't to me. It was purely to trap him to the ground so I could say what I needed to say. Something I should have said in the beginning. Just like how I should have told Brady what happened in the first place.

"I never chose, Brady," I started. "There was no choice to make. My fate was sealed the moment I met you. Just as you were tied to me, I was tied to you, forever. The imprint bond isn't one way. It affects me - a-and that effect might not be as tight for the imprints as it is for the imprinters…but it's there, and I think it's pretty damn strong too."

He laughed at that as I stroked a tear from his cheek.

"And, so you see, Nate was never an option for me. He was…a mistake."

The word felt bitter on my tongue. I knew immediately that it was a lie - or a half lie at least. Nate had been so much more than that. Nate and I seemed so outwardly perfect and I sometimes wondered that had it not been for the imprint, we would have ended up together. But, I also knew if that was true he would have imprinted on me. God meant him for someone else.

And at the same time, I didn't have the passion for Nate that I have for Brady.

"I love you, and I will only love you for as long as you live. So, when your ready to forgive me and to forgive my actions, I will be waiting for you. I was desperate and lonely and missing you so much. Not to mention we were both drunk," I whispered. Brady raised his eyebrows to that. "Ugly habit I took up while you were gone. It was bad, Brady."

Brady rubbed his hand across my cheek, catching my tears now. He tilted my chin up and brought my lips to his for a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"While I was gone…is it true, what they say?" he asked, smiling at me. "Does absence really make the heart grow stronger?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No. Absence makes the heart go fucking insane."

_The name of the game is out running the blame_

_So I hate you and love you_

_We're friends_

* * *

"What about Liz?" Daisy asked, lifting an envelope between her fingers and shaking it at me. I closed my eyes for a long moment, thinking about Liz and wondering what she would think, getting the invitation in the mail. Biting my lip, I nodded and let it be.

Ali smiled, coming up to rub my back lightly. "It's going to be perfect, Megan. I promise. Daisy and I have things under control!" Her giggle made me smile and I held her hand in mine.

"It's just…he forgave me so easily. And, I am grateful for that, believe me. But-"

"You feel like you got off to easy, huh?" Daisy asked, handing the envelope to Ali, who signed _Miss Elizabeth Adams_ in her elegant script. Daisy checked the name off her list, while Ali added the invite to the growing pile in the corner.

"Exactly."

Daisy smiled, handing another invitation to Ali. "Megan, the wolves can't stand being mad at their imprint for more than a day. It's just something they can not do. Seth has always forgiven me so easily and I always feel even more guilty."

Ali sighed, pulling out a basket from the cabinet beside her. She pushed the wicker basket towards me with her fuzzy sock covered foot. Sniffing, Ali pointed at the tissue box behind me. I quickly handed it to her, looking into the basket at the same time.

It was filled to the top with different bridal magazines. I smiled at her, a silent thank you as she blew her nose into the tissue and then stood to throw it away.

"What are all these from?" I asked, scooping a handful up and plopping them down on my legging-clad legs. I flipped through a couple of pages, smiling at the contents. Ali's deep sigh and sniffle caused me to look at her.

She smiled nostalgically, before whispering. "My wedding was a bit overshadowed by other events. I think its caused Paul and I to change some ways we think. He's…really hurt. Everything that wasn't healed from my scars is resurfacing and Paul is going to therapy…not really by choice."

I nodded, biting my lip because I was unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Lila entered. Today, black jeggings held her petite legs tightly, which were tucked into short, heeled dark brown boots. She had a light pink oversized button up shirt on, with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. Her bright red curls were off her face in a swirling ponytail, a white lace headband wrapped completely around her head.

"Sorry I'm late guys," she whispered, closing the door quietly. She gave me a sad look before running to join Daisy. I hadn't seen her since Garrett's explosion almost a week ago.

"You're fine, Lila. Come on in and have a seat," Ali coughed, welcoming her into her house like a true, classy lady. She stood, offering her the purple pillow for a cushion on the floor while her box of tissues was tucked tightly to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking the seat as Ali plopped onto the grey sofa.

Daisy only let the silence linger for a moment, before she spoke up. "So, how about Dan and your aunt? Will they be attending the wedding?"

I smiled, nodding at her.

Dan and Aunt Cynthia had been ecstatic when Brady and I announced the engagement to them at dinner one night. I though Aunt C might choke the life out of Brady when she found out. She was crying and laughing and hugging everyone at once.

"Well, I think that's it for the list your gave me Megan. Anything else for today?"

I sighed, biting my lip anxiously. It wasn't that my wedding needed to be planned immediately, but I just didn't want to be alone. My fingers danced over my cheekbones in a rhythmic pattern similar to that of an African drumming song. I could almost feel the pounding of my heart as it thumped to the beat of the drums.

"No, that's it. Thank you, Ali. And you, Daisy. And Lila." I nodded in her direction. Still, she wasn't looking at me. She lightly tipped her head, her curly ponytail swinging gracefully around.

We all began to exit. All of us being Lila and me. Daisy had offered to take care of Ali while Paul was at therapy. He had forbidden us from coming over to work on wedding details because he was, firstly, scared it would upset her because of their postponed wedding. Secondly, he wanted her to rest because of her cold.

"Wait, Lila," I called lightly to her. Lila turned from where she was about to exit the two stairs from the porch. "Are we…okay?"

Lila nodded, biting her lip and bouncing on the balls of her feet, before suddenly running to me and grabbing me in a tight embrace. Her lilac scent was comforting, reminding me of the Chee household where she and her equally good smelling brother resided now.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I…it was Garrett who told. He told Brady in wolf form that day. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not, but it was cruel either way. I'm sorry for that."

Shocked at her apology and that embarrassment for Garrett's crime was the reason she was avoiding me, I tightened my grip and spoke lowly.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything," Lila asked, pulling back from me and setting her hands on either side of my arms. I pulled the envelope from my shoulder bag which carried my Ali-homemade-wedding-folder and the note. She looked quickly down at the single name scribbled there: _Nate._

Lila nodded her head fervently, meeting my brown eyes with her crystal blue ones. "I'll try my best to see it gets to him."

I smiled, fighting back the tears that threatened to betray my strong façade. He needed to read this. He needed to know I wasn't pregnant and that Garrett was the rash one who told. He needed to know that Brady and I were okay now. That he was forgiven in my mind as well as many others. And that, none of it mattered anymore anyways.

More importantly, this letter meant I could move on and so could he. I could let him go, as he could me. I could refresh and live the rest of my life with Brady, happily married.

And first thing first, I needed a dress.

_Oh why can't you take me in your arms now?_

_Why can't you take me?_

_Oh why can you chain me in your arms now?_

_Why can you chain me?_

**A/N: Please check out the Charlotte Martin song and tell me what you think about that! Also, Finding Daisy has been updated as well, so be sure to check it out. For those who are wondering, yes, Finding Daisy and Absorbing Heat are connected - but the rest are not. I will be putting a Nate one-shot or something up, hopefully, before I go back to school. So, we'll see how that goes!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Dear Reviewers Time:**

**Chocolate: I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I am hoping to be able to post more often now that I'm off for school. So, we will see how that goes. I start a show at school as soon as I return. I may be busy but I will try to write. :)**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: I agree completely. That's why I changed my plot a bit before the fight. I knew how I wanted things to happen between Megan and Nate and I originally wanted her to get pregnant, but that would cause a lot of stress with the pack and would tie Nate to Brady and Megan both in a sort of obnoxious way, know what I mean? Not to mention, it wouldn't be loved as much and Megan and Brady's child would be. **

**HappyKitty95: I hope this chapter cleared the pregnancy thing up. Garrett is very rash, just like his twin brother Nate. So, he hears her say pregnant and automatically tells everyone it is certain. But, Megan's morning sickness,ect. that made her think she was prego in the first place was caused by something else entirely...you will find outwhat that was soon enough. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Reviewers for this chapter get Nate in all his manly glory in a big green box with a red satin bow? Appetizing anyone?**

**Fish and Chips and a HoHoHo!**

**-Alice!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Playlist: All This Time - Maria Mena**

_You self-destructive little girl_

_Pick yourself up_

_Don't blame the world_

_So you screwed up but you're gonna be okay..._

Lila pulled on the skirt of my dress, smoothing the wrinkles that laid there. I wrung my hands together in front of me as I stared at my French-tipped nails. I was too nervous to look in the mirror. I had been through thousands of gowns already and I was getting anxious that my wedding just wasn't going to happen.

My wedding.

I felt so mature, standing here in yet another white dress, waiting for Daisy and Ali to tell me to look in the mirror. I couldn't believe I was getting married. And to whom I considered the most eligible and perfect bachelor on the planet.

_You can do this Megan_, I kept telling myself. It had taken a lot to get me to say yes, and in no way was I regretting that, I was just…scared. It was all coming so fast, like I was taxiing down the runway, about to take off - but I wasn't up to full speed yet. I wasn't ready.

But, Brady was. I knew it deep in my heart, even when he didn't make it completely obvious. And if this was what made Brady happy, then I would do this. I owed him that much.

"Megan," Daisy called, waving one of her hands in front of my face, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I said, turning to her, Lila, and Ali. They all smiled, differently, yet still the same. Lila's was smaller than the other girls, while Daisy looked like she might spontaneously combust. Ali, however, was covering her mouth and nose with a tissue - yet I knew she was smiling beneath the soft white covering.

"Oh, sorry! I was thinking," I apologized, their expressions seemed to know what I had been thinking about. Ali lowered the tissue and threw it into the trash, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Turn around, Megan," she croaked, her soar throat making her voice sound groggy.

She had been very ill the past two weeks, and her lack of rest had taken a toll on her - or so Paul said. He didn't hold back in his blaming Daisy and me for keeping her from resting, though we all knew that Ali was the one who refused to rest. Paul, however, did not include Lila in the blame very purposefully - knowing Garrett had everyone still on thin ice with his temper.

Today was the first day that Ali had been able to escape Paul's watchful eye, though she had hinted to me earlier why that was, slipping in a "Thank God," that werewolves can't get sick from the contagious ones.

Pulling myself from my head, I turned quickly and looked straight into the three way mirror of the bridal shop and gasped. I stared, stunned at my look in the glass panes. My brown hair was tied back into a knotted bun, yet it looked so mature and elegant - at least today. The eyes I'd come to know as plain seemed mahogany in color, a spark alight within the irises. My skin was clear and soft looking, a light blush on my cheeks.

Then, I shook my head, realizing I hadn't even looked at the dress. A beautiful gown, it had a slightly vintage touch that made it unique, but still traditional. It was an Alexander McQueen cowl-neck, silk crepe gown that looked similar to Pippa's gown at the royal wedding.

I turned quickly, looking at my back, and then turning back around. Lila giggled, holding her hand up to her mouth. Still to this day I was shocked with how pretty she was in just the simplest of was standing behind me, smiling gently, as was Lila. Daisy, however, was jumping up and down with excitement.

"So," Daisy laughed, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "What do you think?"

I smiled. "It's perfect." Daisy raised her hand and quickly gave a high-five to Ali. Lila, reached up to me, grabbing me in a small hug. I refused the hug, but grabbed her hand to assist me down off the pedestal. Then, I grabbed her back, hugging her while Ali and Daisy began to talk to the saleswoman. Lila's lips raised to my ear.

"I have a note for you," she whispered. "It's from him."Suddenly, her hand jabbed a white envelope to my stomach. I grabbed at the letter anxiously, wanting to know its contents so badly. Lila's white hands grabbed at me, shaking her head violently. Understanding flooded my mind, so I tucked the letter behind me until they dismissed me to the changing inside the comfort of the large dressing room. Then, I tore at the envelope and scanned the contents of the letter quickly.

"Megan?" Daisy asked, knocking lightly on the door. "You ready?"

Stumbling over the majority of my words, I whispered: "Y-Yes. S-sorry, I was distracted." My heart still wasn't beating correctly, but I wasn't about to even mention Nate in passing conversation. It had been a while - exactly a month and a half - but it wasn't nearly enough time just yet. I was glad with the decision I made, because when I exited the fitting room I was met with Garrett's warm smile. He wasn't looking at me, of course, he was watching Lila. The tender look on his face would have called for teasing at any other moment, but here was different.

I was suddenly blown away by the look of up-most adoration and love in his eyes. The way he just gazed at Lila as she spoke to the saleslady politely could not be defined as anything less than devotion. The type of devotion where that person was practically worshiping the other; the kind I never seemed to notice or even take care to notice before now.

I mean, I wasn't dense. Imprinting had been explained to me and talked about in my presence many times - of course, more carefully since Brady's accident, due to obvious reasoning. But, it was like I'd just had knowledge of the words that had been spoken via explanation to me, but had never taken them to heart. It was the kind of love people would kill for.

The kind of love I'd been freely given.

"God, Megan! I can't believe how kick-ass you looked in that dress. Brady is going to freak; I swear he's bound pass out on the spot!" Daisy suddenly exclaimed, her arms wrapping tightly around my waist and effectively pulling me out of my reverie.

"Um…yeah. Thanks. I can't hardly believe it either." I replied, a little unsure of what exactly I was replying to. However, my general response must have suited her well enough because she endeavored no more on the subject.

Garrett turned, allowing me a good look at the scars that tore his face so rottenly. A twinge of guilt ran the length of my spine before Brady's voice in my head cut it off quickly_. _He lifted his arms to stretch for a moment, almost knocking his hand against a chandelier. Sheepishly grinning, he let his hand fall back to his side where Lila took hold of it quickly.

"So," Garrett began. "You guys want to go catch a bite to eat before we hit the rez?" Garrett walked up to us as he finished his question, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. As if seconding his requests, his stomach growled in agreement.

Ali shrugged and looked to me, while I looked to Daisy.

"All right, there's this great little bistro right around the corner I've eaten at before and was super delicious. We can go there if you guys are up for it. It's not that far." Daisy suggested.

We all agreed, making our way out of the Bridal store and down the strip.

It was a Saturday and fairly crowded, but nowhere near as much as usual - due to the terribly horrid weather. Inhabitants of Forks and Port Angeles alike were completely used to the rain, but the weather had taken a turn for worse since that morning.

The rain was familiar and extremely predictable, maybe slightly heavier - if anything, but the wind was the main problem. It was blowing hard and sufficient enough to blow the rain sideways, making an umbrella completely useless.

"I swear, I saw a kid lift off the ground and fly away just now," Ali added as we reached the safest overpass so far along the strip mall. Daisy laughed and shook her head, sending beads of water all over us.

"Such a Texan, ay Ali?" Daisy said, her small grin breaking into a full out smile and a bit of a cackle. Ali huffed, and pulled at her hair quietly. I let out a couple of giggles, but was really too busy wringing out my own hair to pay too much attention to the conversation.

For the most part, we were drenched and freezing. All but Garrett, who ran an abnormal body temperature, and Lila, who took use of that body temperature by wrapping herself around him.

"Great," I growled, sarcasm heavy in my voice. "My jeans are stuck to my skin." Grunts and moans of agreement assured me I wasn't the only one with inappropriately tight clothing on.

I turned to examine everyone, as well as to see if their conditions were truly similar to mine.

Ali was pulling at her skinny jeans, but they weren't moving. Her legs looked great though, as she was more muscular that she had been in a while, but she was pretty well covered with Paul's sweatshirt coming to her thighs and her tall boots that brought her an inch closer to everyone.

Daisy was laughing, and carefree. Her jeans were in the same condition as our, but her boat shoes made up for it. Wearing a hoodless sleek jacket has caused her hair to become a tangled, wet mess - but she didn't care.

Lila, as usual, was dressed to the nines. She wore a white billowy shirt, sleeves hitting her elbows gracefully, and a pair of grey skinny jeans. Her tall, light tan colored boots that came to her calf were laced all the way up, the bows tucked into the boot. She wasn't wet apart from a few drizzles. Garrett, however, was soaked.

As we were walking towards the restaurant, a small group of college-aged guys passed us. One of the boys in the group pointed to us and they all stopped their laughing, turning to stare. The blonde whistled loudly. Garrett noticed and didn't take it nicely, emitting a growl from his chest. The guys just laughed again, one of them-the one that had initially called attention to us, spoke up, looking directly at Garrett.

"Ooh, territorial are we?" He crossed his arms and directed his gaze to Lila before speaking again. "Hey sexy, why don't you save yourself the trouble and humiliation, and just jump under my arm? I'll show you how a real guy treats a number like you."

His wink at the end of his statement was the last straw for Ali.

"Hey! Watch it, crotch-mouth! You don't speak to her like that!" Ali bellowed, running towards the group. Garrett moved Lila behind him as Daisy and I quickly grabbed Ali to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

She sniffed deeply and I cursed myself for bringing her out in this weather and for getting her in this situation.

A meek voice interrupted all the chaos, as well as the boys' laugher. "Ali, it's fine. Just ignore them. They're just being jerks. Come on, I'm hungry." Lila's reply was soft, but enough to get Ali and Garrett's attention. She placed her hand on Garrets quivering back, drawing soothing circles on it.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Why don't you just be a good little girl and do as your hot little friend says!" The boy said, laughing with his friends as he looked at Ali and paused to wink at Lila.

"Shove it, asshole!" Ali shouted, pulling against her restraints once more. But, Daisy and I held our ground stiffly.

"Okay, Ali. Come on. Stop before you get yourself in a heap of trouble." Garrett replied, grabbing her by the top of her arms and gently moving her aside. It was quite comical watching her tiny frame trying to take on these rather tall guys - nothing on the pack, of course.

"Don't think I'm not going to tell Paul, Al," he whispered, the pet name the pack had given her slipping in as a warning to behave herself and a protection order.

The boys seemed to have found this turn of events even funnier, as they were practically rolling. But, the main brunette stayed focused on Lila.

"Hey, babe with the nice ass," he cooed to Lila. Her expression of fear made me almost want to cry, especially at her bottom lip quivered. "Yeah, you know I'm talking about you. If you ever want to get it on, just call me up. Here's my number." Ali scoffed at him, crossing her arms, while Lila just turned around and kept walking. We all quickly followed in suit.

Offended, the man began speaking again, louder and angrier in his speech. "Oh, okay, I see how it is. You prefer your men mauled and hideous."

The rain itself seemed quieter at that statement. But before Lila, Brady, or even Ali could say anything, he continued.

"Well, beauty, whenever you get tired of looking at that beast every day of your fucking life, you'll be call me up on my offer. Baby, don't you know pretty and ugly don't go together?" He chuckled. I saw Garrett visibly flinch while Lila froze in her spot, her eyes wide as saucers.

Lila slowly turned around and I saw the apprehension in Garret's eyes, but I also saw the pain. He believed these men, and was obviously terrified that Lila believed them too. I hated watching this, and quickly tried to defuse the situation.

"Come on guys. Ignore these douche-bags. I'm starved."

With an initially agreement to my statement, we all headed back on course. Lila and Garrett, needless to say, were silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Two weeks?" Brady asked, turning to look at me from where he was hanging curtains in the front window. I smiled, nodding as I flipped another page in my latest copy of _Brides. _His smile widened to an almost painful point, but it was good to know that he was so happy about our wedding. I hadn't been so excited at first, but lately my happiness had just grown and grown. The closer the big day got, the more that my excitement peaked.

As he was absorbed in his job, I took my chance to admire him. _My fiance. _His back muslced rolled gently under the green fabric of his short sleeved v-neck. The broad bands of muscle that wrapped his biceps thickly, making me wish I was wrapped in his arms right then.

I uncrossed my legging-clad legs and began a quiet tip-toe over to him. My giggle alarmed him just before I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He smiled, spinning around and returning my hug. He kissed my chin and my neck quickly, before kissing me gently on the mouth.

"Please," I begged. "Please, can I have one clue?"

His deep laugh vibrated in his chest. "No way! The honeymoon location is a complete secret. My lips are sealed." He leaned down next to my ear, kissing my earlobe and causing me to shiver before he breathed, "But, I promise you, it will be the best two weeks of your life."

I couldn't wait.

_All this time_

_Oh, all this time_

_You have had it in you_

_You just sometimes need a push_

**A/N: Check out the song All This Time by Maria Mena. I thought it was perfect for Megan's character now. She's turning back into the Megan we all know and sometimes love, haha! The wedding is almost here and I am all too excited for that chapter! :) There will be tons of suprises plus the honeymoon! I still need someone who is comfortable with writing a lemon for their honeymoon. I've never written one before so I'm a bit nervous of doing so. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and give me your thoughts!**

**Dear Reviewers Time:**

**JAZZtheSPAZZrocks: I'm glad you like the direction I took it! I hope you enjoy the way it's going! :)**

**CallmeRuth: Don't worry! She is definately not pregnant! :) Everything is all good and set for the wedding to go off without a hitch! Nate is in Seattle right now,, trying to settle into a new life for himself! So, we probably won't be seeing much of him, considering he is banned from La Push.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Wow, guys. Has it been forever or is that just me? **

**I need to apologize firstly for how long it has been on my end for a post. I needed to make this perfect. It had to be the perfect ending... ****That's right, this is the end of it all! We've reached the end, and I'm so happy with the product. It's all because of you guys!**

**But, I won't get too sentimental for right now. Now, I want to explain why I have been so missing from FF. First of all, as well as being in the middle of a musical, one of the dearest father figures in my life dropped dead from a heart attack. The shock of it was excruciatingly painful. It was on opening night of Beauty and the Beast, but thankfully he had come to a pre-viewing of the show and seen it already. He was one of the best men I ever knew. **

**Not soon after finally coming out of mourning, I was invited to a beach with all my girlfriends for my absolute best friend in the whole world (she has a piece of my soul and I, hers), for her birthday party. When I found out I wasn't going to be able to go, we were both devastated. I was supposed to drive her so we could have good music and what not. Just us two.**

**On her way home from South Carolina Monday, she was in the passenger's seat of another girl's car, when they were t-boned by a drunk driver. The other girl's were okay, but my best friend was in critical condition. She was taken to the nearest hospital. She just woke up on Wednesday. Her family and I have been here the whole time, as she is now in Trama and not ICU. **

**I got to talk to her yesterday, though it's mostly loopy, she remembers alot - which is really good. She is in alot of pain and gets aggitated very often. Her injuries include: a broken pelvis, a broken hand, a broken ankle, a broken leg, lots of cuts and bruises, broken ribs and a punctured lung. The ribs cause her the most pain.**

**But, thankfully she's alive and that's what matters. She's in for a long summer and recovery ahead. But, I will be there for her to entertain her. **

**So, for the past few days, I've gotten the most writting done sitting at her bedside eating terrible hospital food and entertaining her, though she entertains me more. I love that girl.**

**I hope that efficiently explains why I've been out. So, without further ado, I present the final chapter of Absorbing Heat.**

The sun was brightly shining through my window as I smoothed my dress over and over again. Nervousness plagued my senses, as I wrung my hands again and again. Today was the big day and I wished so badly it wasn't. I was terrified.

Lily had said something, but I couldn't hear her over the sound of my own heart pounding in my chest. She giggled, knowing I hadn't heard her. She looked to pretty to be human, as usual. Her pretty copper hair was pulled half up-half down, a long golden leaf pin keeping it up. Her lips were lightly glossed, more makeup than she usually wore. Her mint green dress with lace trim and brown covered heels made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

Part of me couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Straitening my skirt and smoothing it as well, she asked again: "How are you feeling?" Her tiny voice somehow twinkled in the buzzing silence of the room.

I nodded, my hands shaking as she grasped my hands in her own. I gave a quick squeeze to her petite, pale hands and sighed. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Then, come on. We must get to the limo. It's almost time!" Daisy practically shouted, sprinting out the door. Lila rolled her ocean blue eyes. Her brilliantly white teeth shone brightly at me, framed by pink, plump lips. She grabbed my hand, helping me off the stand and down the stairs into the limo where everyone was waiting.

Ali was the first to greet me after the door was shut. Her chocolate eyes shone with ready-to-shed tears. She wore a loose paisley dress in green, with blue and white specks. It was a thin strapped dress which showed off her bronze shoulders excellently. Her camel heels were tall and helped her hugely in the height department where she was obviously lacking.

Daisy was next. She was finally back completely and so normal it felt like she'd never had a miscarriage in the first place. Her dress was one-shouldered in a sea green color that matched the main tone of Ali's dress. Her ivory pumps were the only thing that seemed truly Daisy about her.

The three girls in the limo had come to mean more than any girl I'd ever met. It made my fickle relationship with Liz seem so childish and immature in comparison. I had met them all in such different and completely true to their character ways, that it felt like my live had become some sort of dream world after I met Brady. Everything had changed.

As we drove, I was quiet. I reflected over my life up until this moment. My small and fuzzy memories of my dad, the years on the street with my mother and brothers, meeting Daniel, moving to California, meeting Lily, Liam, and Beckett. I remembered the tragic death of Aunt Cynthia's first husband, Lucas, and my tragic memories of that last visit to California. I remembered Jay. I remember Liz. I remembered Mary and the bookstore, which had become my second home. I remembered my fondness for the newer and greener place known as La Push.

And then I remembered that day in history; the day Brady imprinted on me. Suddenly the images I could remember were clearer and more vibrant in my mind. I remember it with pleasant emotions for the most part, until I remembered Kasha and her posse and my falling out with Liz. But I remembered most things with a strong fondness and happiness. I thought of my surprise birthday party for my seventeenth. I thought of Collin and his brotherly tendencies. I thought of Daisy and her onslaught of involuntary hugs. I remembered meeting Ali before exams when my car wouldn't star, all her charm and niceties practically oozing out of her. I recalled our trip to California. I thought of Lila and the way I'd thought she was a vampire because of her beauty. All my experiences had shaped who I now was,

But one more than all the rest. So, I gave most thought to Nate.

I remembered him when he seemed to hate me, that day in the forest when he confronted me about Brady. I recalled him telling me he was in love with Daisy and that he had imprinted on her. I remember our secret meetings behind Brady's back. I remembered the kiss. I remembered how he had taken care of me when Brady could no longer. I remembered how his lips had burned against mine, his hands had fit around me and made me feel alive again. He had protected me. He was my best friend. He was there for me when I needed someone and Liz had left me. And, because of me, he was gone. He was paying the price for both of our sins.

I needed him with me more than anyone in that limo.

Biting my lip, I swallowed anything I might have felt for Nate. It was tiny in comparison with what I felt for Brady and what one lucky girl would one day feel for him and she for her.

Smiling at my bridesmaids, I cleared my throat and began a casual small talk all centered around a mental checklist for the wedding. Excitement ran the length of my spine and back.

I gasped at the sight of the gazebo as it came into view. I had only seen it once, but that had been during the building process and it had looked nothing like this. A priest stood on the third step of the gazebo, while Brady stood to his left and Collin to his left.

My heart literally dropped at the sight of him.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a skinny grey tie, which he kept pulling at nervously and Collin kept having to help him straighten it. He looked wonderful wearing a light grey vest under the tux. His black, floppy hair swayed gently in the light breeze.

"Oh God," I whispered, looking at Daisy, my breaths starting to come out in heaves. "I - I think I'm going to be sick."

She looked at me sweetly, rubbing my arm as Lila whispered something to Ali. Lila knelt in front of me, balancing as the car came to a stop.

"I can't do this," I rasped, trying so hard to calm my breathing.

"He loves you. You know that."

Daisy exited the car, along with Ali. Lila stayed behind, looking at me. Daisy and Lila nodded at some unspoken agreement between them and she shut the door.

Lila turned to me, smiling sadly. "Do you want to know what Brady was thinking all day today?" I looked in her eyes anxiously; a clear answer. "He's scared. Not of commitment, but of you not coming. He doesn't think he's good enough. He loves you so much."

I was about to ask how she knew, when suddenly she answered for me.

"Garrett," she said, winking.

I smiled, following Lila out of the car. He turned, hearing the car door slam, and inhaled a sharp breath of his own. I knew he couldn't see me just yet. Daisy looked up at Lila for the signal. She nodded and a traditional wedding processional began.

Suddenly, a deep voice chuckled at me.

"Nate," I whispered, feeling a warm presence at my side. "Oh, my God. You came." I couldn't keep the joy I had at his arrival out of my voice. Tears pricked at my eyes. He didn't know how much he meant to me.

I threw my arms around his neck and a tiny part of my heart begged me not to let go of him.

"You asked me to, didn't you?" He said, a very Nate like response. I nodded at his rhetorical question, turning to look at the crowd of people watching Lila make her entrance.

"I-I need you to d-do something for me," I whispered. He nodded, the serious expression that he was famous for, planted on his face. "Can you give me away?"

"W-what? Are you kidding me?" He asked, careful not to raise his voice. I saw Lila looking at me anxiously. It must have been my turn now.

"Please, Nate. I need you to give me away," I whispered. "You're my best friend. You mean so much to me."

He smiled a knee-weakening smile, though it looked like it caused him a bit of pain. "Who am I to deny the bride something on her wedding day?" He asked, taking hold of my arm.

As Lila finished walking down the aisle, I stepped up. I knew he could see me now, even behind my veil. I smiled nervously at him, and he beamed back at me, his brilliant teeth sparkling against his dark skin.

We walked just into view and I looked at the scene. It was beautiful, Alice had done an amazing job. I could see my mother and Daniel near the front. I could see Lily and Beckett beside them. Liz was here, sitting on the isle by herself, looking around with a sad expression. A girl I didn't recognize sat next to Liz, but they didn't seem to have come together. She smiled to Nate as we walked past. Mrs. Calebs was looking up the hill, tears in her eyes. Mary was here, as well as my mom and Daniel, Cameron, Paul, and Allie.

I just couldn't do it.

"_At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out. They fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So, you can waste your life drawing lines. Or you can live your life crossing them."_

They were wise words. I couldn't remember who had said them, for I already had too much on my mind. But whoever said it was my new hero. _Just breathe. You can do this…_

I opened my eyes and began walking forward, slowly at first, before I became anxious and almost tripped over my gown. But, true to his word, Nate held me up and didn't let me fall. I kissed Nate on the cheek and then practically threw myself at Brady. He took my hands in his and smiled, looking a bit nervous.

_You can _so _do this if he keeps looking at you like _that, I thought to myself, biting my lip.

"You look beautiful," Brady whispered so that only Collin could have possibly overheard.

"You look handsome," I smiled, my whisper barely above the wind, but Brady heard me loud and clear.

The priest cleared his throat, and I, very unwillingly, looked away from Brady. The elderly man was smiling at me, as his gaze shifted from Brady to me. We were both shaking with excitement and nerves.

It took me a moment to realize that the said priest had begun to speak. My grandmother had been very angry I was not getting married in a Catholic church, as she was extremely Catholic. But, finally she just agreed to disagree. It was my wedding after all. She hadn't been able to attend either way.

I spun my eyes back to Brady, to see he was watching me; nothing out of the ordinary. He smiled, his black eyes piercing my dark brown ones. His dimples made his cheeks that much more handsome, as he was smiling so big I thought his jaw might pop out of socket. His eyes wide open and his lashes cast beautiful silhouettes across his face. And suddenly, I decided.

I wanted our kids to look like their father.

Oh God.

I almost threw up at the realization of what I had just said to myself. Wasn't I the one that didn't want to get married or have a family until I was at least thirty with a steady income and job? And I'm not even married yet, but I'm discussing the looks of our children?

Brady must have seen the way I flushed, because he started to rub circles around my bare hands. _You okay?_ Brady mouthed.

_I'm fine,_ I mouthed back. He grinned at me.

_I love you._

I smiled looking him right in the eyes. _I love you too._

The priest turned to both of us, and his gaze left mine, breaking me from the hold that was his eyes.

"Now, the couple may read their vows."

We had picked out the perfect vows months in advance. Brady had originally wanted to write his own, and so had I. But, I couldn't actually put into words how I felt about him.

"I, Braden Calebs, take you, Megan Elyse Beshires, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." He smiled, turning to Collin for the ring.

He took my hand softly, and slid the beautiful ring onto the appropriate finger.

"Megan_, _I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I

have, I honor you, in the name of God."

I sniffed, on the verge of tears.

"I, M-Megan Elyse Beshires, take you, Braden Calebs, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be n-no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." I grabbed the ring from Liz and turned, sliding it easily onto Brady's thick finger.

"Brady, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

"Braden Calebs, do you take Megan to be your wife, to remain by her side in sickness and health, through wealth and poverty, until death do you part?"

Brady, without hesitation, replied quickly. "I do."

The priest then turned to me, smiling as if he knew how nervous I was. I swallowed hard. _Breathe; just breathe... _I took a deep breath and smiled back at him, an unspoken message. I was ready.

"Megan Elyse Beshires, do you take Brady to be your husband, to remain by his side in sickness and health, through wealth and poverty, until death do you part?"

I giggled, shaking with sobs that threatened to be heard. "I do," I whispered, my eyes focused on the one person that meant everything to me.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The very instant that the words exited his lips, Brady's hands pulled the veil over my head. He pulled me into his arms for a short, but wonderfully passionate kiss.

It was official now. We were married.

And I was happy.

* * *

"I've never understood the idea of changing dresses at a wedding," Brady complained, standing in one of the empty bedrooms of the Cullen's vacant house we'd used as out reception setting. Alice had helped set the whole thing up, being good friends with Daisy, and had given me her room to change clothes in.

I quieted him with a kiss before he could make Ali mad. I feared her pent up stress from helping me plan this event and making sure it was perfectly executed may be pushed over the edge with a sassy comment from Brady.

"Hush, you. You're going to be the one all over her because of her pretty dresses. So sit, wait, and be quiet!" Daisy called, defusing the situation quickly. I smirked, winking at him, before slipping into her large space of a closet and changing into my high-low white dress that was the brightest white, especially in the light.

My heels were embellished as well, large diamonds in heels and around to the fabric of the peep toe, which is probably why Daisy and Ali picked this dress - to show off the heels.

I waltzed back into the room and received a nice response from Brady. I laughed openly at his shocked and wonder-dummied expression, grabbing his hands in mine and pulling him aside for the girls to escape to the party before our entrance.

"Change your mind?" I asked. I knew this dress showed more cleavage than most of the tops I'd ever worn. I'm sure Brady was loving it though. While my wedding dress was vintage and classic, this dress was a bit sexier and still lovely in my opinion.

He nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down quickly. Shaking himself from whatever he must have been thinking about, he hooked my arm in his and we began to walk down the stairs.

"Nate came," Brady whispered as we slowly began to descend the staircase that lead straight outside, as Alice had built to "perfect the moment."

Her words, not mine.

I nodded, chewing on my lip quite hard and waiting for him to speak.

"He walked you down the aisle," he said, another whisper and another statement. Distinctly not a question and not in need of a response.

"He gave me away," I corrected quietly.

Brady scoffed.

"Metaphorically, he had given me already, yes. But, this time was different. It was for me." I stopped, turning to step up one step so that we were exactly the same height. "I needed that. He took care of me while you were unable to do so. I'm sure you've seen what I looked like through Collin's mind."

At this, his eyes quickly found the ground. He had seen me. Or, at least, what was left of me. I wasn't really Megan then. I was just a shell of myself. My body was there, but my soul was with Brady.

"I asked him to give me away. It's my wedding anyways. Who would deny the bride something on her wedding day? Besides, he can't stay away forever, Brady. He is a triplet like me. He has brothers to deal with and a mother that needs him. It was as much my fault as it was his. And, like all things, it will pass. Most have forgotten it."

"I have not," he whispered before two intruders took over the stairwell.

Suddenly, my brothers were both was standing at the curve of the stairs, where we would become no longer hidden to the guests of the reception. Paul gripped me tightly in his long arms and cried out joyfully. I smiled against him, before letting him go. He shook Brady's hand with a smile on his face. It was the real moment then of some kind of fatherly approval for my hand.

Cameron hugged me but only acknowledged Brady with a nod of his head. I didn't find it weird, because Cameron and I weren't ever really that close. Not like Paul and I were, at least.

"Ready?" Paul asked, looking at us both. We nodded and he and Cameron quickly descended the staircase.

Gathering the attention of the reception guests all seated at tables, Paul whistled.

"I now present to you Mister and Misses Brady Calebs!" He shouted and applause erupted. Brady held my hand and helped me down the stairs, both of us smiling as wide as we could.

Mary was the first one to approach us, her long aqua blue flowing kimono making her stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd. She hugged me tightly, telling me I had an extended paid leave for my honeymoon. I thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. Then she moved along to speak with Brady.

Collin, who had been missing for a month or so now, was there but was acting very strange for Collin. He wasn't himself, in a sense. He was like a shell of the boy he once was. But, I hadn't asked Brady about him just yet. I would later, on our long air flight.

We were headed to Hawaii for our honeymoon, and I couldn't wait. I was so excited to get there and have a whole week of just Brady and I being together. I loved him so much, I thought my heart might bust.

Most of our close friends and family came up to us as we stood at the bottom of the stairs to give their congratulations. Until the music began.

"…_And so it is, just like you said it would be…"_

We had chosen Damien Rice's song, "The Blower's Daughter," as our first dance. I know it was a silly tradition, but my mother hadn't been very happy about my insistence on having the bridesmaids and groomsmen dance along with us.

She wasn't an imprint, she wouldn't understand.

"So," I whispered as the music climaxed. "That went better than expected."

Brady chuckled, placing a kiss right below my ear and whispering, "What were you expecting, babes?"

I paused, before breaking into a smile of my own and whispering back, "I'm not sure."

"I hate these shoes. Do you think it would be unheard of for me to just take them off?" I asked, tripping over the heels of my shoes. Brady kissed my forehead.

"If that makes you happy, then please, allow me." He kissed me again on the forehead and then moved his lips to my mouth. I smiled through the kiss.

He got down on one knee and quickly took my foot into the air, slipping one heel from my foot and then following with the other.

When he was back in my arms again, I pressed a hard kiss against his mouth and he chuckled.

"Seems you can't keep your hands off me, Mr. Calebs. Is the wedding finally getting to you?" I said teasingly. He smiled, twirling me and then pulling me back to him.

He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed. "It's not so much the wedding as it is the fact that I can officially call you mine now." He looked around the room and angrily whispered into my ear, "Can we just leave now?"

"Eager, are we?" I giggled, kissing him senseless.

"You just wait until we get to Maui, _Mrs. Calebs._"

"..._I can't take my eyes off of you..."_

I looped my arms around his neck and pressed my cheek against his shoulder. His arms wound around my waist and pulled me in, while he laid his face atop my head. And so, with my shoes in my hands, I spun in circles easily made happy with Brady in my life.

"..._I can't take my eyes off of you..."_

Permanently.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Lila standing alone, looking sadly into the distant forest. The song came to a light end, as we had cut the very last words. They weren't relevant. As soon as we stopped spinning, Brady excused himself to dance with his mother. I nodded, smiling and giving him a kiss.

Then, I rushed over to Lila.

"Where's Garrett? What's wrong?" I asked, taking hold of her petite hand.

She smiled sadly and nodded into the woods. "Unexpected guest to the reception."

At first I thought she meant vampires, but I figured that would have alerted Brady already. So, at her suggestive glance to the trees deeper in the forest, I took off to defuse the situation.

The deeper I got, I could still hear the music of Time to Say Goodbye on the piano playing quite loudly. I looked around the tiny natural clearing in between the trees, but no one was there.

A large hand grasped me in its clutches, pulling me against an even warmer body. The smoothed feel of his hand told me more than anyone's would. I would know that hand anywhere, the way it fit to my waist and molded perfectly against me.

"Nate," I whispered. "T-there's so much I need-"

The Call by Regina Spektor began to play, and a hand slipped onto my waist and the other into my opposite hand, so as to dance.

"Shh," he quieted me softly. "Just listen."

"…_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye_…"

Tears sprung forward at what he was trying to say. My hands grasped at his dress shirt in angst. I was selfish and I didn't care. I couldn't let go of him. I wouldn't let him take anymore punishments for me. He wouldn't be the scapegoat. This time I would protect him. I would take care of him. That tiny piece of my heart that had always belonged to him cried out loudly at his leaving.

"No!" I whimpered. "No…"

He gently smoothed my wavy hair down with his soft, smooth hand, hold me against him and kissing the top of my forehead with his hot lips.

"…_Now we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling and no one knows yet. But, just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean that you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, until they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye_…"

He tilted my chin up and kissed me hard on the cheek. His deep voice lightly sang the last line, "I'll come back, when you call me. No need to say goodbye…"

He walked away from me slowly, slipping into the darkness and disappearing. His hand was the last thing to drop from my grasp. It felt final this time. I slipped onto the damp forest floor, not caring what I looked like.

_Goodbye Nate, I'll always love you. _

"What are you doing out here?" Brady whispered, chuckling to himself and straitening his tie. He came towards me and helped me up off the ground. "You okay?" He asked, after seeing my broken expression.

Allowing one last glance into the distant darkness, I nodded and plastered a fake smile. I looked into Brady's murky brown eyes and my smile grew to a real one. My heart throbbed for a second and then skipped a beat. I knew who it was I was meant to be with.

"I'm perfect," I whispered, tucking myself into his arms. "I'm happy."

And I was.

Perfectly happy.

**So, now we meet the end of Absorbing Heat head on. That's right, this was the final chapter. I might do an epilogue or outtake of a honeymoon, but that depends on who is willing to help me write a lemon for Megan and Brady. My plan is to go on with Daisy and Seth's story and then jump back to Absorbing Heat's sequel. I'm super excited about that.**

**I love you guys so much. Please stick with the series and see more Megan and Brady through the eyes of some of our favorite characters. I will also be doing an outtakes "story" outside of this. All those great scenes that didn't make it into AH will get a shot to shine and be scene. It will probably be posted by tomorrow.**

**Go check out Damien Rice's The Blower's Daughter, one of my favorite songs that will definately be played at my wedding. As well as The Call by Regina Spektor which now makes me cry every time I hear it. Especially because Nate is my choice werewolf. That scene for him - my goodness - you should have seen it from his perspective. It's heartbreaking. **

**I love Nate, and wish he was real so badly. It sucks because I created him. I'm so protective over him, I'm unsure who I would trust with his heart yet, because I want his story to be perfect. **

**Please, please review. I need some positive stuff in my life. **

**Be safe. Drive safe.**

**Fish and Chips and hospital food...yuck.**

**-Alice**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Epilogue_

Megan-"

"Brady, I swear to God, I am going to kill you if you say one more word," I whispered, my patience running out quickly. Brady bit down on his pouted lip, breathing harshly. I could see the nervousness in his dark eyes. He was absolutely terrified.

It had been false labor, I knew that much from school. But, apparently that didn't matter in Brady's eyes. He wanted me in a hospital and he wanted me there now. I, however, was putting my foot down this time, as I could not stand another goofy smirk on Philip's face. He laughed every time I was brought in for false labor, because he knew I should be able to recognize it.

I had been working for Phillip Samuels, against Brady's wishes, since my recent graduation from the University of Washington in Seattle. However, I had quickly had to ask for maternity leave when I found out I was pregnant with Brady's child.

"See, I'm fine," I said, standing on my own and taking a deep breath in. I steadied myself, holding onto the banister tightly. Suddenly his hands slid around my waist as he came around to stand in front of me. Before I could protest to whatever he was about to say, he fell to his knees and kissed my stomach softly.

"I didn't think I could love you more than I did at the wedding," he whispered, looking right at my stomach. He stood quickly, taking me into his arms carefully. "You are beautiful. So, so beautiful."

I smiled, rubbing my own hand over my precious little bean. Suddenly a large weight hit my legs with as much force as was able for a toddler. Looking down, I was surprised with the happy smile of my first bean, Noah.

Noah Collin Calebs was born on November 25, which was so close to my birthday that it made for the perfect birthday present. Brady was ecstatic with our beautiful little son. Though he would never admit it, he was happy that our bean was not a girl because he wasn't sure how he would handle a possible imprint. Even so, in both our eyes, little Noah was the image of perfection.

He had spent many nights pacing the length of our bedroom door, sighing loudly and pushing a hand through his thick, dark hair. At the beginning of it all, I would appease him with talking to him but as the months rolled on, I would just sit in silence as he paced and ranted.

My pregnancy with Noah had been a rough one, with many ultrasound scares and false labors. My cravings had been sweets like cinnamon rolls and chocolate dipped strawberries. Brady had been more in love with my rounded belly than he had me. Still, our _intimacy _had only faltered.

Other than that, our marriage had been a wonderful success thus far. Including our sex life.

_Incredible_.

"Momma!" Noah shouted, jumping in the air for a second. Brady swept him up quickly, flipping him upside down and beginning to tickle him. A loud squeal emanated from his tiny, tan form. Noah had inherited more of Brady's looks than my own. He was extremely tan, looking more Quileute than he should, with big brown eyes that sparkled in the right light. He had Brady's dimples and perfect nose, along with his thick, straight eyebrows.

"Good morning Noah!" I cackled, joining in the fun and tickling his stomach while he was hanging upside down. Brady swung his little body by his feet as I attacked. He giggled and screeched and laughed, his big dimpled smile making me so blissfully happy.

A knock at the door signaled two things. One, Brady was off to work. And two, it was time for _Pregnancy Watch._

Pregnancy Watch was the nickname Daisy and I had given to our confinement to the house during our pregnancies. We both had found out we were pregnant around the same time, and we had pretty much been easy to deal with. So much so that Seth and Brady let us be on our own. That was until my unspeakable act.

Really, Brady was just being dramatic.

I had left Noah in Ali's care one day and I snuck back to work, five months pregnant. It really wasn't a big deal. Philip begged me to leave, but when I was insistent on knowing how things were going and could not stand being cooped up in the house all day. In the end, Philip called Brady and I was in a heap of trouble. It felt like being grounded now.

Both of us were about to pop, so it seemed the boys were even more cautious.

"So, how have you been?"

I sighed, plopping down on the sofa lazily. Daisy smiled at me happily as she made her way onto the sofa. This pregnancy had been very hard for her, since she lost the other baby rather traumatically. But, she was happy, as was Seth. Everyone, really, seemed quite happy.

Ali and Paul informally said their vows on the beach just before Daisy and Seth married. Both weddings were beautiful, set during the summer. I was a bridesmaid for both weddings, happy to help in any way possible.

Ali and Paul now had a beautiful son, who played with Noah quite often. His name was Liam, a name Lila had chosen, and he was just six months Noah's senior. Speaking of Lila, however, she had been graced with a lovely baby boy - twins actually - just a few months ago. She and Garrett were the last of the group to finally say their vows. The wedding was amazing and the bride was more beautiful than any I had even seen before.

Taking in a deep and jovial breath, I smiled at Daisy, before replying with: "Tired mainly. But happy. Very, very happy."

And I was. So blissfully happy.

_Fourteen Years and Eight Days Later…_

Sarah Eliza Clearwater was perfect.

She had pitch black, silky hair that always sat in a perfect bun on top of her head, usually with a matching ribbon to whatever she was wearing. She played the cello excellently and wore nothing but frilly dresses to school. Her binders all matched perfectly, with pretty flowered designs covering them completely. She was captain of the new middle school cheerleading squad for Quileute Tribal School, as well as having held the position of homeroom representative for the last two years. She was completely perfect.

Gracelan Rose Calebs, however, was not.

She wore clothing that was too big for her, packed her lunches in a brown paper sack, and slouched continuously. She took notes on ripped up spirals and allowed her curly tendrils to hang in her face at all times. She had taken an advanced math for the past two years, far exceeding her brother in the academic department. Because it was, as she believe, the only thing she was good at, she worked almost constantly at her own improvement in different areas. Her mousy brown hair and too-light-to-be-half-Quileute skin puzzled her parents and made her stand out too much in her own opinion. Still, she was completely imperfect.

The two had been shoved together in a playpen when they were babies, and had grown up side by side. That was, until Sarah shot up three inches taller that Gracie in the summer after seventh grade, and then neither grew again.

Gracie had always been jealous of Sarah's perfect life. Her parents never fought. They always looked so happy and never despairing. Gracie's parents fought at night, when they thought that she and Noah could not hear them. But, they could. And for that, Gracie always snuck into her brother's bed and slept with him on fighting nights.

Sarah wasn't jealous of Gracie.

Well, apart from her nice Ducati she owned for pleasure. Gracie's grandmother bought it for her as a graduation present for eighth grade.

Gracelan Rose was born into the world on April 22, just three days after Sarah Eliza was born to Seth and Daisy Clearwater. Her mother, of course, feel deeply in love with her little bean while she was still in the womb. However, as soon as she was born, she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger tightly. Gracie quickly learned that anything her mother said no to, her dad would given in to, no matter what the cost.

She was incredibly shy, more so than her mother ever was. However, she was also a complete rebel. Her brother hates this about her, because he does not want her to get in to trouble or to get hurt. She loves her brother and practically idolizes him. He was her protector and her best friend. After all, he coined the nickname "Gracie" for her.

Gracie had dark brown hair, looking more like her father in that respect, with dark hair and perfectly arched eyebrows. She had blue eyes, the only one in the family to ever possess such a trait as dominant. She was also a super genius and a bit of a nerd, excelling at ever single subject - though she enjoyed history most thoroughly.

Gracie and Noah were growing up now, as Megan and Brady aged peacefully.

This is where their story begins.

**A/N: I am in a rush to post this, so let me just say this. An explaination for why I have not been on is coming and I am officially starting back up again. For those of you who are still with me, you are in for one crazy ride. Thank you for the support in a very dark time. This weekend the first chapter of the Absorbing Heat sequel - Keeping Warm - will be posted. It will be M because of the themes, but not necessarily because of content. (If there are lemons, etc, I will warn ahead of time).**

**Fish and Chips and Finally Home.**

**-Alice.**


End file.
